Let's Go Nowhere That We Know
by arilovexo
Summary: She looked up at him, "why is this happening to us?" He shrugged, "sometimes, we're just not as lucky as we think we are." Or, Ross and Laura deal with their lives together and with a new addition to the family, a person from Laura's past and other obstacles, they learn that sticking together isn't always as easy as they once thought it would be. Sequel to Don't Let Go. Ross/Laura
1. Chapter 1

_Here it is... the first chapter to the sequel :]  
__Thanks so much for supporting me on Don't Let Go, I love that you loved it.  
__So yeah, this is it. Finally. The title is long as hell, but it works for the story, in my opinion.  
__Tell me what you think! Enjoy it. I own nothing. _

* * *

The alarm blared through the small room, a hand reaching out to shut it off, the person attached the hand, groaned, rolling over and poking his girlfriend's cheek. She giggled and he smiled as they opened their eyes and looked at each other.

"Is it time to wake up?" Laura asked and Ross nodded, yawning as he slowly sat up to run his fingers through his hair.

"How are you feeling?" He asked and she made a face.

"I'm okay, mostly tired."

He nodded and leaned in, kissing her forehead, before smiling and getting out of bed. He went to his phone and put it in the sound dock, then he pressed random and one of their favorite songs, _Chocolate _by the 1975 came on, causing a smile to appear on Laura's face.

"Repeat?" He asked and she nodded.

"Repeat," She confirmed, getting out of bed, she went over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers in his hair, she pressed her lips against his, kissing him gently as he softly kissed her back. She pulled back and looked up at him, "I call shower first." She whispered and he blinked his eyes in surprise, his tired mind barely catching up with her words.

"Wait!" He reached for her, but she had ran off, giggling into the bathroom. He followed after her and picked her up, spinning her around as she laughed more.

"We're not going to get to set on time, if we keep messing around," Laura pointed out and he shrugged in response.

"Then we'll have to take a shower together, to… you know save time." He winked at her and her mouth dropped open as she playfully shoved him.

"Go make us some breakfast," She kissed him, "I wont be long, I promise."

"Don't forget, I have to shower too!" Ross called as he left the bathroom.

"Yeah, I know! You smell bad!" She yelled back as she laughed. Ross just shook his head and started on breakfast. Eggs, bacon, and pancakes—his personal favorite. Laura came out a few moments later, her hair wet. She put her hand his back and he smiled at her.

"Ready for food?"

She nodded, patting her stomach. "I better be, I'm eating for two." Ross leaned in and kissed her. She smiled and took a plate from him, going to sit down at the table.

They talked for a while about random things while they ate. What to expect on set, wondering if Calum was going to do something random or if Rocky would be there to do something random with Calum.

After they finished, Laura cleaned the dishes as Ross went to go take a quick shower. Then they hopped into his car and drove off towards the set, the song still playing. Laura raised her hands in the air and giggled as the wind blew through her hair. Ross smiled at her and she smiled back, taking his hand in hers as they pulled up to the studio.

"Well, if it isn't the cutest couple in the world," Raini greeted them as they walked into Laura's dressing room. Laura gave her an unamused look and Raini just smiled at her. "So, Ross? Excited for your concert tonight?"

"Hell yeah, I'm excited. It's gonna be a great one!" Ross pumped his fist in the air.

"It better be man, I'm giving up watching the Superbowl for you," Calum said as he walked into the room, "oh and I brought someone with me," He looked behind him and Laura squealed once she saw Maia was there.

"Maia!" She ran to her and hugged her tight. "I haven't seen you in forever! How was your trip back home?"

"Perfect," Maia smiled at her. "I had a great time, got to see all my friends, my family, my little shit brother."

"Oh Maia, don't be like that, you know you love him. He's all you talking about in Puerto Rico," Ross teased.

"Yes, we all have siblings we call little shits," Maia deadpanned. "If I'm not mistaken that's what you call _all _your siblings."

"Sometimes, yeah, mostly Rocky, but they started it by calling me that, so there." Ross playfully stuck his tongue out.

Laura giggled at her boyfriend's childish antics.

"Anyway, not that we're happy to see you, but why are you here?" Ross asked.

"I was on my way to work and decided to stop in and say hello." She pulled her phone out of her pocket to check the time. "I've got to go actually, but it was great seeing you. See you at the concert tonight." With one last hug to everyone in the room, she was gone.

"Maia is so awesome," Callum commented. "Like, very."

"Yeah, she's pretty cool." Ross agreed.

Laura walked across the room to her bag, she pulled out her script and then sat down beside Ross, who was already on the couch.

"Looks like this episode is a big one," She commented. "Does Austin finally admit to Ally he's in love with her? The world may never know."

"Or the world can just watch the episode, but in the meantime, we should probably all go over our lines." Ross said and everyone agreed.

After they read through the script, they were called onto set for rehearsals.

"Hey guys!" Kevin greeted them with a smile, "how's it going?"

"Well, nothing's changed since the last time we saw you, which was yesterday, so I'd say pretty great." Ross joked.

"Alright, Pretty Boy, let's get started on rehearsal, we've got a live taping this Friday." Soon, they got to work and before they knew it, it was time to leave for Ross' rehearsals.

Since Maia was going to take Laura to the venue later that night, Ross dropped Laura off at their apartment before going to the rehearsal studio to meet with his family.

"See you tonight?" Ross asked.

"No, I wont be seeing you tonight," Laura smiled as she leaned in to kiss Ross. "Love you have fun and stay out of trouble."

Ross laughed, "You're talking to the wrong Lynch here."

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm talking to the right one," Laura teased and then kissed him again.

"Love you," Ross said as she got out of the car. She smiled and waved at him and he pulled away from the curb. She went up to their apartment, unlocking the door, she fell onto the couch, already exhausted from being up so early in the morning. She was about to close her eyes and rest for a few minutes when her phone went off.

She flipped it open, holding it to her ear, "hello?" She mumbled.

"Hey, Laura. Just wanted to let you know I'm on my way, I'll see you soon." Maia said and she nodded, even though she couldn't see her and let out a yawn.

"Alright then, see you soon."

She hung up and got up to get something to drink. She looked down at her stomach, "you, little one, are making me very sleepy these days. Stop doing that!" She giggled, as she realized she was scolding an unborn child. Then, sighing, she leaned against the counter, thinking over a few things.

It had only been two months since she had told Ross she was pregnant. They hadn't told anyone yet and luckily she wasn't showing. The only people who knew were herself, Ross and Maia. She knew they'd have to tell everyone else eventually, but she wasn't really ready to and understandably, neither was Ross.

She ran her fingers through her hair as she heard her phone going off again.

"Hello?"

"I'm here," Maia said and Laura nodded, pressing the button to let her inside the building. It wasn't long before she heard a knock on the door and let her friend inside.

"Welcome to my… surprisingly clean apartment," Laura blinked, confused. "I could've sworn Ross had his clothes all over the place last night. He was trying to decide what to wear to his concert," She explained.

"Maybe he cleaned it while you were sleeping or distracted," Maia said and Laura nodded.

"Possibly, so are you hungry? Thirsty? Any of the above?"

Maia smiled at her, "I'm both, actually."

Laura grinned, "then what are we waiting for? Let's make us something to eat! We've still got a few hours before the show, so we can hang out for a bit."

Maia agreed, "so how are you doing with everything?"

"I'm alright," Laura said as she pulled out eggs and bacon and other items from the fridge. "I'm still getting sick, but it's not as bad as it was before."

Maia nodded, "have you and Ross talked about when you're going to tell everyone?"

Laura shook her head, "We're not ready to yet and it doesn't really look like I'm pregnant so we're just giving it a little more time."

"You're not going to have much time left," Maia pointed out. "I wouldn't wait too much longer."

Laura sighed, "I know." She pulled out pans and placed them on top of the stove. They continued to cook in silence when Laura got sick of it and playfully splashed Maia with some water that was on her fingers.

"Oh, now you're going to get it," Maia laughed as she splashed her back.

"That was so weak," Laura teased, "come on, I know you've got better than that."

"I do, actually. But for the sake of Ross' future heart attack if I hurt you in any way, I'd rather not go there."

Laura laughed. "He's fine." She waved off the concern.

"Right," Maia agreed and she laughed more as they finished making their meal and started to eat it together, talking a little more about life and Maia's recent trip to Australia before they decided it was time to get ready for the concert.

* * *

"Wow," Maia looked around as they walked into the venue for the concert. "This place is really nice, good goin' Lynches. This is pretty damn impressive."

Laura laughed as they walked further inside. They heard a gasp and a saw a girl around their age, bouncing in her spot. She quickly ran up to them.

"You're—and you—" She was practically hyperventilating, so Laura put her hand on the young girl's shoulder.

"Relax, we're still two normal people," Laura smiled at her.

"Can you t-take a picture with—with me?" The girl asked and Laura nodded.

"Of course." She posed with the girl while Maia took the picture and then they switched places. They signed a few things for her and then she ran off.

"I love making fans days." Maia smiled and then Laura agreed.

They walked up to the merchandise area where they found Ryland was, going over a few things with the workers. He turned around and saw them, smiling, he waved them over.

"Hey, Laura, Ross is backstage," He said into her ear as he hugged her. "He's waiting for you."

Laura nodded as Ryland hugged Maia.

"Just go right ahead, mom's standing there so she'll tell you were to go. I just gotta finish up here real quick and I'll be right there."

"Do you need any help?" Laura asked.

Ryland shook his head, "nah, I'm cool."

Laura smiled and then she and Maia walked through the theatre to the side of the stage. Rocky, Riker and Ratliff were on the stage, playing the instruments and just goofing off. Rocky was the first to see Laura.

"Laura!" He yelled, "Dude, you're here! Finally!"

"Finally?" Maia looked at Laura who just shrugged in response.

Rocky jumped off the stage and walked over to her. He put his hand on her shoulder and looked at her seriously. "Ross has been impatient all day waiting for you to show up, I think he said something about ass, shaking and wanting something… I wasn't really listening." He waved it off.

"When do you ever listen to anything Ross says?" Laura narrowed her eyes.

"Good point, she's got a good point," Rocky said to Maia who just laughed. "Anyway, go ahead. Maia? Join us onstage?"

"I'd love to," Maia answered and with that walked with Rocky. Laura shook her head and soon found Stormie with Rydel. They were both talking to Ross about something, but since Ross' back was turned towards her, he wasn't looking at her. Rydel noticed her first and Laura put her finger to her lips, Rydel nodded and then nudged Stormie. Stormie looked at her, nodding too, while Ross just kept speaking, oblivious and waving his hands in the air.

Deciding not to wait any longer, Laura walked up until she was right behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her chin on his back, since she was so much shorter than him.

He looked surprised for about a second, before he looked down and noticed her. His eyes immediately lit up and he turned his body so that they were facing each other, his hands going around her waist.

"I missed you, you know," He said.

"I know," She smiled, "I'm just too amazing of a person, not to miss."

"There's that ego I missed so much," He teased.

She rolled her eyes. "We were only apart for like a few hours. I live with you, remember dummy?"

Ross nodded, "I remember," He leaned in closer. She closed her eyes, waiting for him to kiss her, but the kiss never came.

She opened her eyes and saw that familiar sparkle in his eye, one that meant he was up to no good. She soon found out when he tickled her and she squealed, trying to get away from him, but he just held on tighter, his arms wrapping tighter around her waist and he picked her up, spinning her around. She giggled, her hair flying behind her as he then set her down gently on the ground.

Then, before she could say anything he leaned in and kissed her. She responded back, pressing her lips against his a bit harder and then he deepened it. She pulled away once she remembered they weren't exactly alone.

"We just made out in front of your mother and your sister," Laura said to him.

He made a face and waved off her concern, "they've already heard us having sex, remember? I'm sure this is nothing for them."

Laura's mouth dropped open and he kissed her forehead before laughing. "Kidding, I'm totally kidding."

"You better be." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Ross? Sorry to break up this mini reunion you have going here, but we're on soon," Rocky spoke from behind Ross.

Ross sighed, "two months, two months, we moved out and Rocky still never fails to be the cockblock."

"But we weren't doing anything," Laura reminded him.

"That's what you think," He answered cryptically. He then looked at his older brother. "I'll be there in a second."

"Sorry, totally didn't mean that, but… you know ,try not to scar everyone for life that's here alright?" Ross glared at him, "just saying, you don't have to listen to me, but seriously bro. There are children here."

"He's asking for it," Ross sighed.

"Yes he is," Laura agreed, giggling.

"Would you excuse me? I have to go, you know… kill him."

Laura smiled, "go right ahead, I give you full permission."

"Thank you," Ross said and then turned to face Rocky. "You better run."

"For what? I was just saying little kids are here and—oh shit, I see your point," And with that he ran, with Ross chasing after him. He eventually caught up, tackling him to the ground. "Hey! Watch the hair!"

Laura laughed as Rydel put her hand on her shoulder, "I can't believe I'm related to them."

"I can't believe I live with one of them," Laura answered. She giggled for a moment, before turning to her, giving her her full attention. "Anyway, go have a kickass show. I'll be in the front row, cheering you guys on until I lose my voice with Maia, Raini, Calum and some other people."

"That's what I like to hear," Rydel laughed. "See you soon, girl."

Laura waved and then walked with Stormie to the front of the stage where Maia was already sitting. She sat down beside her. "You ready for this?"

"Ready, steady, let's go," Maia laughed.

"I see," Laura laughed. "Get ready to scream so loud, we'll probably lose our voices for a whole day and not be able to speak."

"Don't you already do that with Ross?" Calum deadpanned as he sat down beside her, Raini next to him.

Laura's cheeks turned pink. "I…uh…shit, Calum! Way to throw me off."

Raini laughed, "I saw that coming."

"Not helping!" Laura threw her hands up.

The group of friends laughed some more as Ross came on to the stage. Since the theatre was filling up and pretty quickly, the cheers in the crowd was deafening as he walked up to the edge to talk to his friends.

He messed up his hair a bit and then smiled. Laura felt her heart melt.

"Ready for this guys?" He asked and then the cheers were deafening again. He looked down, realizing he had a mic attached to his shirt. He covered it, "well, that's embarrassing."

"Sure is, Rozy." Laura shouted at him so he could hear her.

He gave her a look and she giggled, covering her face with her hands. He got up then and walked backstage as Ryland came on to do his DJ thing which Laura, Maia, Calum and Raini all clapped and cheered for like crazy.

After about forty five minutes, the band came on, and Laura noticed Ross was wearing a leather jacket.

Fuck, she thought.

Calum leaned in to speak to Laura, "stop eye fucking him, you'll get him all to yourself later, promise, Laura."

Laura's cheeks turned pink again and she playfully shoved him. She should've expected Calum to make jokes like that since Ross warned her he was going to around the time they moved in together.

Since Laura knew all the words to their songs, she sang along with each and every one of them. When they took a break to talk for a minute, Ross went up to the mic.

"Hey guys, how are you? Having fun tonight?" The crowd went crazy. "Awesome, well, thanks for coming out! We have a lot of amazing people in the crowd tonight, you guys, friends, family and maybe even…" He trailed off, looking at Rocky pointedly.

"Maybe even a girlfriend? Maybe?" Rocky finished and Ross' mouth dropped open, not expecting that. The crowd went crazy. "Yeah, well, we're going to play the next song, ready guys?"

"Uh yeah…" Ross blinked, "I'm ready, I think…" He trailed off and then suddenly forgot the words. "Uh, what song are we doing again?"

Laura laughed as he looked really clueless.

"Ross has the memory of a squirrel, we're doing… okay, here let me ask the crowd a question and hopefully it'll help your memory." Riker looked at the audience, "Hey! You guys, we're not _going home _tonight!" The crowd went crazy and then Ross remembered.

"Righttt, that's it." He said and then playfully stuck his tongue out. Laura and Maia burst into laughter.

They played the song, Laura noticing that Ross only sang it when he had to, as his head was down. He looked like he was concentrating on something, but made a mental note to ask him about it later.

After that, it was Laura's favorite, _Here Comes Forever_. Before the song began though, Ross decided to say something.

"Okay, so you guys know that a certain very close friend of mine, loves this song. She's out there in the crowd tonight and I just wanted to dedicate it to her. So, this is for you, Ariana Grande."

Laura laughed.

"Ariana Grande?" Maia looked confused, "since when are they friends?"

Laura laughed harder. "He's talking about me… it's an inside joke." Maia nodded and then they started to play the song. At the end, Ross, who had been looking in the crowd for her with his eyes throughout the whole song, found her, and locked eyes with her, then he pointed right at her.

"_Here comes forever, girl._" He sang and then ended the song. "And that was for Anna, thank you!"

Laura couldn't stop laughing as Ross was acting a little more sillier than he usually did.

After a few more songs, the concert ended. As everyone started to leave, Laura was pulled against someone, their arms wrapped around her before she could move from her seat. She looked up to see her sweaty rockstar boyfriend.

She wrinkled her nose, "I think you need a shower."

"I think you need to follow me," He winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't you have to, I don't know, help put everything away and do a meet and greet?"

"Five minutes," He pouted.

"Five minutes?" He nodded and she gave in. "Fineeee."

He laughed and then took her hand. Raini, Calum and Maia followed them backstage, but Ross and Laura went into his dressing room. He happened to be sharing with Rocky that night, but luckily Rocky was nowhere to be found. He closed the door and then gently pushed Laura against it, his hand trapping her on her left side, he looked at her outfit.

"That's a really nice outfit," He said.

"Yeah, I thought so." Laura trailed her hands up Ross' chest until her arms locked around his neck. "I picked it out, just for you." She bit her lip and Ross closed his eyes, breathing heavily, but she wasn't sure if it was from her outfit or the concert or maybe both.

"I've come to a conclusion," Ross began, his eyes locking with hers. "We're up to no good."

"What do you mean?"

He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. But he pulled back. "We dress and act certain ways to get the other's attention, we're attention… seekers."

"Only if we seek attention from each other, then yeah… I guess I can agree with that." Laura blinked, "Wait, that made no sense."

Ross just kissed her in response, pressing his lips against hers harder as she opened her mouth and he kissed her deeper, his tongue sliding against hers. She put her hands in his hair and pulled him down closer to her, kissing him passionately as his hands went to her waist and pulled her close enough that they could barely fit a piece of paper between their chests.

After a few more seconds, they breathlessly broke the kiss, panting as they stared at each other.

"I have to go do meet and greet," Ross said, forcing himself to back away from her.

Laura nodded, "yeah… you should um, you should go do that."

"See you at home in a couple hours?"

She nodded and kissed him softly. "I'll be there waiting."

With that he pushed himself off of her and tried to open the door. But Laura stopped him with her hand on the handle, he just raised an eyebrow in question.

She cupped his face in her hands and pulled him closer. "Maybe they can wait a few more minutes," And then before he could respond, she pressed her lips against his again.

* * *

"You dirty girl!" Raini teased Laura as they walked from the venue to the parking lot where all their cars were parked. "You kept Ross in his dressing room for at least another twenty minutes."

"Yeah, if it weren't for Rocky, you probably would've had sex in there or something," Calum added.

"You and your sex jokes," Laura muttered, "but yeah. Thank god, he was for once useful in the cockblocking this time."

Raini raised an eyebrow, "have you ever…"

"Had sex in his dressing room?" Laura asked and Raini nodded. "I'm not answering that."

"So that's a yes," Maia said and Laura glared at her.

"That's a 'I'm not answering that question.'" She shot back.

"As in you have!" Raini accused and Laura's cheeks turned pink. "Oh my god! So dirty."

"Scandalous even," Maia laughed.

"You guys are hilarious," Laura muttered.

"How many times?" Raini demanded.

"Again, I'd rather not tell you that." She said, but in her mind, she couldn't even count it, it had been so many times.

"Alright, alright, let's hold off on the interrogation of Ross and Laura's sex life, I mean, imagine how awkward this must be." Maia said as they reached her car.

"Yeah, I don't make jokes or talk about your sex life, Calum," Laura pointed out and Raini's face lit up as she told Calum he just got burned.

Calum waved that off, "I deal with this with Ross, you, Laura are so not a big deal."

"I hate my life." Laura muttered and everyone laughed. "Just kidding, anyway, I've got to get home, but I'll see you two shit heads tomorrow."

"Yeah, you will." Calum winked at her and Laura's face went hot. "You and your totally dreamy hot rockstar boyfriend."

"Yeah yeah." Laura muttered as she hugged Raini and punched Calum's shoulder. "Bye."

"Bye." They both said, waving as they walked away from the car.

"You've got some pretty interesting costars." Maia commented as she unlocked the door.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Laura laughed, "I love them though."

Maia smiled. "So, what have you got planned tonight?"

"I don't know, just some… special Ross time," Laura wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Maia laughed harder.

"And everyone thinks you're so innocent."

* * *

Laura looked at herself in the mirror, checking to see if the bump was noticeable before putting the robe on and seeing that it wasn't. She tied the robe and then heard the door open and Ross yell out he was home.

"Coming!" She yelled back and then turned away from the mirror. Opening the door, she saw Ross walking towards her. She smiled, her heartbeating fast as he put his hands on her waist and kissed her. She kissed him back, pulling him closer, when she heard the door open and broke away from him, looking over his shoulder, in disbelief.

Ross turned around, "oh yeah, my brothers wanted to come over to play some video games, I hope that's okay."

"I…" Laura stepped away from him, her cheeks pink as Rocky, Riker and Ryland came into the room. "Okay." She didn't really know what to say.

Rydel and Ratliff came in after them and sat down on the couch, with Rydel on Ratliff's lap. Without a word, Laura turned around and walked back into her and Ross' room, the door closing behind her.

"Uh, she seems kinda… pissed off," Rocky commented.

"Yeah, I'll go check on her, you guys know what to do, just… I'll be right back." Ross left them to do their own thing while he went to check on Laura. He gently knocked on the door and then opened it to see Laura was sitting on the edge of the bed, her chin resting on her knees as she just stared at the ground. "Laura? Are you okay?"

"Yeah," She lifted her head, "I'm fine, why?"

Ross sighed, knowing better, "because I can see you're not fine." He sat down next to her. "What's wrong?"

"I…don't know." Laura confessed, "I was just overwhelmed and didn't expect them to come, I'm sorry. I just…I know this might sound selfish, but I wanted some alone time with you and… you know, I don't want to pull you away from your brothers, Ratliff and Rydel, so I didn't want to say anything."

He gave her an adorable look and Laura had to bite her lip to keep from squealing like a little girl. "You wanted some alone time?"

"Yeah, I mean, I know we live together and I see you all the time, but I felt like I haven't seen you all day except for this morning and at work and I was looking forward to it just being me and you."

"I understand that, if you want, I could kick them out and tell them to come over another time."

Laura shook her head, standing up, she stood in front of him, cupping his face in her hands, "no, no absolutely not. I cant ask you to do that."

He placed his hands on her waist, bunching up the silky material. "You just wanted me to yourself?" He asked a moment later.

"Is that really all you processed in the last few minutes of this conversation?"

Ross shook his head his hands trailing up her sides. "Don't you hate when I'm all sweaty though?"

"Ross!" Laura whined.

He didn't stop, going to her waist, he untied the belt letting it open to reveal her body to him. "I love you, Laura." He whispered and then stood up to kiss her. She kissed him back, sweetly, before breaking it.

"I love you too, Ross, and that's why I am postponing our special time to let you spend it with your buddies. Go, I'll be out in a minute."

"But all I'm going to think about is…" He gestured to her body. "Can't I kick them out?" He whined and she laughed shaking her head.

"You can't. Sorry." She told him and then suddenly she jumped on him, tackling him onto the bed, where she straddled his waist her forehead against his. She giggled and he hugged her. "I'm not going anywhere, silly."

"Then why did you just tackle me onto the bed?"

She shrugged, "it was a fun idea."

"I can't argue with that logic."

She rolled her eyes.

He pouted, "one more kiss?"

She sighed, "oh fineeee." She laughed and then kissed him. He kissed her back, deepening it, when they both heard a loud knock on the door.

"Hey! You two better not be doing the nasty!" Rocky yelled through the door. "Ross, get your ass out here!"

"Rocky!" They both groaned as Ross sat up Laura falling down beside him. He had to blink his eyes to tear them away from her exposed body.

Ross sighed, "this isn't over."

She bit her lip, "never said it was."

"Love you, Lorax."

"Love you too, Superstar."

And with that, Ross got off the bed to open the door.

"I'll be out soon, don't you worry." Laura smiled at him and he nodded.

He opened the door and then closed it. Laura lay on the bed for a few moments, before she forced herself to get up and did, going to her dresser, she pulled out some of Ross' old sweatpants and his hoodies. She put them on and then fixed her hair before walking out of the bedroom and into the living room where she soon found Rocky and smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! Woman! What the—"

She smiled sweetly at him, "you deserve that." She looked around the living room, "hey were did Rydel and Ratliff go?"

Rocky waved off her concern, "something about wanting to spend some time together, they said they'll talk to you tomorrow or something."

"So… in other words, they left to go have sex?" Laura asked rather bluntly.

Ross' mouth dropped open and his eyes widened in horror. "Don't even—"

Laura laughed, "I'm joking! If anything they're probably making out."

"Or having sex," Rocky added, then he realized what he said and his eyes widened. "Oh shit, no. Hell no. I can't have two sex obsessed siblings!"

"Can we keep him?" Laura asked Ross, "he's like an adorable pet or something."

"No," Ross answered, grumbling. "He'll cockblock us every five seconds."

Ryland laughed, "worse than when you lived with mom or now?"

"Worse."

Riker agreed. "Can't argue with you there." He wasn't paying attention and scewed up the game. "Dammit, Ryland!"

Laura leaned in to speak to Ross, "I don't know how to tell you this, but… your brothers are all weird."

Ross thought for a second and then nodded, leaning in to speak to her, "I know." He said and then they both laughed.

"Hey!" Rocky protested, "I heard that!" They only laughed harder.

* * *

Laura wasn't feeling well, so she said goodnight to the crazy Lynch boys and was now lying in bed, her eyes closed as she tried to sleep, but found it was hard as usually Ross was with her and with him lying next to her, she found going to sleep easier than when he wasn't.

After an hour, he opened the door and quietly went inside the room. After he did what he needed to do, he got into bed next to her.

"I know you're awake." He said.

"Damn you." Laura sighed, as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "How did you know?"

"I'm just that good and… I saw you staring at me." He said. "I didn't shower yet, sorry, but I'm too tired."

"It's okay." She cuddled closer to him and then leaned in giving him a soft kiss. "Goodnight, I love you."

"I love you too," He whispered and then closed his eyes. He tightened his hold on her and then together, they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_Spoiler for the next chapter. Someone very observant finds out Ross and Laura's secret. If you can guess who it is then you get a cookie :] Thanks guys! Hope you enjoyed it! Cheers._


	2. Chapter 2

_If you guys guessed Rocky (which the majority of you did) than you were all right and yeah, I'm impressed. Someone even picked up on the fact that he said he was observant in the last few chapters in Don't Let Go. Nice. I also ready somewhere, I think in a magazine or something and Ross said that Rocky was very observant, so there it is._

_Also, I know I said I was going to update yesterday, but I fell and hit my head and it was bleeding and my mother panicked so she sent me to the hospital. I'm okay though. So no worries :) _

_So anyway, Mark is back. That's all I'm going to say about it. Read and enjoy. Much love! xx_

* * *

Laura opened her eyes, she was still sleepy, so she lay still for a few moments before opening them again, remembering she had somewhere she needed to be that morning. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and looked to her right to find Ross was missing. Just as she was about to wonder where he went, the door to the room opened and Ross walked in, a smile on his face.

"Hey, I woke up an hour ago. I didn't want to wake you up, but… now that you're awake, good morning." He leaned in to kiss her and she kissed him back, blinking her eyes in confusion.

"Don't you have to be at the studio?" She asked him. "I remember you telling me something about that last night as we were falling asleep."

He nodded, "yeah, but I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

She smiled, "I'm fine. Go." She kissed him again and then he got up. She got out of the bed, following him until they were at the front door of the apartment. He gave her another kiss as he said goodbye and just as he left, and she was about to shut the door, it was thrown open again. "Whoa!" She said as she stumbled backwards, luckily catching herself.

Rocky, to her complete surprise, opened stuck his head into the apartment. "Whoa! Shit, sorry Laura. I didn't mean to make you almost fall over and you know, crush your head."

She narrowed her eyes, "yeah, thanks." She muttered. "Not that I'm not happy you're here, but why are you here, exactly? And by that I mean, Ross just left for the studio, since you're in the band with him, don't you have to go too?"

Rocky shook his head, "we're not recording today. He said it was for _Austin and Ally_." Laura's brain clicked in realization. She nodded.

"Right, now I remember."

"He wanted me to stay here with you while he was gone, he said to make sure you didn't think it was babysitting, because it's totally not."

Laura nodded again, this time slowly as she just stared at him. "Right okay, well, I'm going to go shower. Think you can stay out of trouble for half an hour?"

Rocky shrugged, "I can try, but I'm not promising anything."

Laura laughed, "noted. I'll be right back. Then, you, my dear friend, Rocky, get the wonderful honor of being my date to brunch with my mother and my sister."

"Oh." Rocky's voice was unenthusiastic, "how exciting."

Laura laughed again and then left to go take a shower. After she was done, she came out of her and Ross' room, all dressed and ready to go. Rocky was on the couch in the living room, watching tv and all seemed pretty normal.

"You're still watching that nature documentary show?" She asked as she passed him to get to the kitchen to get her handbag.

Rocky nodded, "it's interesting. I've learned so much about wildlife."

"Yeah, I bet you have," Laura answered as she checked to make sure her phone was charged (she had a bad habit of not remembering these days) and put it inside her bag, before turning to Rocky. "Ready to go?"

"Wait, just one second while the lion…oh that's not pretty. Okay!" He jumped up, turning off the tv, he turned to her a big smile on his face. "Ready!"

Laura just laughed, pushing him out the door.

* * *

"I don't understand why I have to record this again, I feel like I did it, I don't know two years ago?" Ross muttered as he sat in the recording booth. He was taking a break to drink water and rest his vocal chords, Calum next to him as he read over the music in front of him. "I'm pretty sure the last time I recorded this, Laura was with me."

"Yeah, that was so long ago, young teenagers, innocent, oblivious, not fucking like horny, crazed rabbits every five seconds." Calum gave him a look and Ross burst out laughing.

"Bro, what shows have you been watching lately?" He asked him, taking a sip from his water. "you terminology is all over the place."

"I'm twenty-three years old, Ross. I've been on this planet longer than you have, I'm pretty sure I know my terminology. Anyway, that's besides the point. What's up with you and Laura these days? Anything interesting and exciting to share?"

"Uh…no?" Ross gave him a look, "it's pretty much been the same it's been for the last two months. We're happy and love life right now. Everything's… pretty much perfect." He said as he felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out. His smile dropped as he saw who had texted him. "Well, almost perfect." Calum raised an eyebrow in question and Ross turned his phone so that he could see the screen.

"Oh, look at that, it's Mark." Calum commented. Once seeing the look on Ross' face, he shook his head, looking back to the phone. "Sorry."

"I haven't spoken to him since before my birthday in New York. Wonder what he wants now." Ross said, putting the phone back into his pocket.

"I don't know, I'm gonna go crazy here and guess he wants to maybe see you?" Calum shrugged, but Ross shook his head.

"I know him, and I know he wants something." Ross answered back, as Kevin came into the booth. He looked up and just like that, the text from his father was forgotten.

"We're ready to start again in about five minutes." He told him and Ross nodded as Calum started to follow Kevin out of the recording booth.

"Just take it easy and try not to think about it," Calum advised. Ross nodded, watching as he left the booth and looked over the music sheets, letting out a sigh.

If only it was that easy, he thought.

* * *

"Laura!" Ellen hugged her daughter as soon as she walked into the restaurant. She pulled back, only to see Rocky was there. She blinked in confusion. "Where's Ross?"

"He couldn't make it, so he sent another Lynch in his replacement," Rocky smiled at her and Ellen smiled back. She gave him a hug and then it was Vanessa's turn. As Vanessa leaned in to hug Rocky, she whispered something about needing to talk to him later. He just nodded.

"Sit, sit you two! I'm so happy to see you Laura, I feel like since you moved out, we barely get the chance to anymore." Ellen smiled at her youngest daughter.

"I know, with work and school and you know, Ross, it's been a little hectic." Rocky nodded, agreeing and watched as her hand went to her stomach. She was rubbing it and he furrowed his eyebrows, wondering what that was all about.

"I bet Ross is a handful sometimes," Vanessa agreed.

"Oh he is, but I love him ahd he's amazing so I don't mind it at all." Laura grinned, she turned to her sister, "I haven't seen much of you either, Vanessa. What's been new with you?"

She shrugged, "not much, just working and I went on a trip to Paris with Meghan recently again, so that was fun."

Laura suddenly felt saddened. She wasn't sure if it was the hormones from the pregnancy or that fact that the realization she and her sister were never around each other much anymore had just hit her, but whatever it was, she was saddened by it.

Vanessa smiled at her, "What's new with you Laura? Did Ross propose yet?"

Rocky, who had been taking a sip of his water, choked in response to her question. His eyes wide as he looked at Laura.

Laura shook her head, "no, no, trust me, not even close. We're not ready for that step yet, trust me."

Vanessa nodded, "I was only kidding but seriously, anything new?"

Laura thought for a moment, but shrugged, "nothing. We're just shooting new episodes, I've been going to a lot of the band's shows recently and hanging out with Maia. I think in the next month or so, Ross and I have to do some more promotion for _Austin and Ally _and do some meet and greets in Tennessee, New York, and a few other states, but otherwise, nothing's changed much."Vanessa nodded and Laura turned to Ellen, "what about you mom? What's new?"

"Nothing really, sweetheart, though, I did meet someone." Her mother's eyes sparkled and Laura suddenly felt sick. But she wasn't sure if it was from her mother's revelation or the baby.

"Oh, um, you—you did?" She finally managed to say and Ellen nodded.

"I don't think I'm ready for you two to meet him yet, but he's amazing and we just started dating a month ago."

"A—a month ago?" Laura blurted, "and you kept this to yourself for this long? Why didn't you tell me anything?"

"Well, you're hard to reach these days," Ellen pointed out. Laura bit her lip, shaking her head. That only made her nausea worse though.

"The phone works both ways mom," Laura snapped at her, she stood up and Rocky watched her, concern in his eyes. "Will you excuse me? I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Without another word, she stormed away from the table, barely hearing Rocky say the same before he followed after her. He soon reached her, his hand on her wrist as he got her to stop. She turned to face him, her breath becoming short as she realized she was about to puke all over him if he didn't let her go.

"Can we talk?"

"Hold on, I really got to go to the bathroom first," Laura answered, resting her hand on her stomach again. He realized she'd been doing that a lot lately and when she and Ross were together, so had Ross.

He wasn't one for beating around the bush, or for lack of a better word, _not _being blunt, so he just blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Laura, I need you to be honest with me," She slowly nodded her head. "Are you pregnant?"

He didn't get an immediate answer, but the fact that she had blinked her eyes, which then went wide, her hand on her stomach had stopped moving and she abruptly ran into the bathroom, only helped confirmed his suspicions.

* * *

Rydel was sitting in the living room, humming a song to herself as she flipped through a magazine, when the front door opened. It closed a second later and she looked up to see her boyfriend was walking towards her. She smiled, putting the magazine down and wrapped her arms around him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in surprise.

Ratliff shrugged, "I don't know, I was bored, didn't have anything to do and decided to come on by."

She gave him a look and he burst out laughing.

"I'm totally joking, Rye. I wanted to come see you, so here I am." He leaned in to kiss her and she kissed him back for a few seconds, before she broke it and looked at him. "What?"

"I don't know," Rydel shrugged, "I was just thinking about something."

"Uh-oh, that's not good." Ratliff joked as she playfully smacked him and then they sat down on the couch together. She held his hand, laying her head on his shoulder. "Sorry, what were you thinking about?"

She lifted her head and looked at him seriously for a few seconds. "I think that I'm ready."

"Ready?"

She nodded.

"Ready for…_oh,_" Ratliff nodded in realization. "I see, you're ready for um… _that."_ He nodded again.

"You're ready too…aren't you?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, I'm not sure how to say this without sounding like a totally guy but yeah. I'm very uh… ready." She giggled. "The thing is… you are the only girl in a family of five children and I just don't want one of your brothers to come and kill me if you regret it or something."

"Eli," She looked at him seriously, the nickname making his heart melt, as cheesy as that sounded. Wow, he really needed to stop hanging around Ross. "It doesn't matter, I'll be with you and I trust you." She paused, letting her words sink in. "And so do they."

"Do they? Do they really?" He asked and she nodded her head.

"We've known you for years, okay, next to Calum, you're the guy they trust most in the world. Actually, I'm positive you're first."

He smiled at her cuteness, "yeah?"

She nodded and leaned into kiss him. He kissed her back for a few moments, Rydel pressing her lips against his harder, when he suddenly broke it and looked up at her, his hand in her hair as he ran his fingers through it. She smiled and leaned into his hand as they stared at each other, Ratliff looking into her eyes so that what he said next, she would know he wasn't bluffing about.

"I love you, Rydel." He finally whispered and her heart skipped. She wasn't expecting him to say that, and it took a few moments for her to register his words, but once she did, she smiled back at him.

"I love you too, Ellington," She whispered and then kissed him. He smiled against her lips and then deepened the kiss. He pushed her onto her back, worried that it was going to scare her, when she just shook her head, pulling him closer and kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around her and broke the kiss. He then hid his face in her neck and held her, not thinking twice about letting her go.

* * *

Laura walked out of the bathroom, her eyes downcast as she wiped her mouth to make sure it was clean. She stopped suddenly when she saw Rocky's familiar shoes in front of her.

"I'm not talking about this right now," She told him walking passed him, she turned around. "Not while we're at brunch with my family." Rocky closed his mouth and nodded.

"We're definitely talking about this afterwards. Think you can eat? I'm pretty sure you just puked."

Laura made a face, his bluntness getting to her. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm actually really hungry."

Rocky nodded, "alright, whatever you say." He held his hands up, shrugging. Laura walked ahead of him and went back to the table where she found four glasses of water and her mother and sister were waiting.

"Sorry, I just needed to freshen up a bit." Laura said as she took her seat. Rocky sat down beside her.

"What's your excuse, Rocky?"

"I uh… was stuck in line." He finally said, he leaned into whisper in Laura's ear. "Think that was believable?"

Laura gave him a look, "try making it more obvious!"

"Right, worry." Rocky cleared his throat and sat up straighter. "Anyway, let's order yeah?" He said as he picked up the menu and held it up. Laura looked at him and he gave her the thumbs up. She couldn't help herself and smiled, winking at him.

"You two are something else," Ellen shook her head. "He acts just like his brother."

"I…I wouldn't say _just like _his brother, because his brother is way more attractive." Laura teased.

Rocky's mouth dropped, "you did not just say that."

"Oh I did." Laura laughed. "Ross has the blonde hair and let me tell you, I love, love, _love _blonde hair."

"So you like Riker then too." Rocky shot back.

Laura made a face, "he's too old for me."

"Ross is _younger _than you." Rocky pointed out.

"By only and exactly a month!" Laura rolled her eyes, "but touche, Rocky, touché."

Rocky just smiled.

"Okay, I officially don't know what's more entertaining, Laura. You and Ross going back and forth, or you and Rocky."

Laura and Rocky looked at each other, almost horrified.

"Yeah," Vanessa leaned back in her seat. "Definitely you and Ross."

Rocky closed his eyes and fist pumped, "yes." He whispered.

Laura and Vanessa laughed.

"Well, then. Let's order? Yes." Ellen asked, gesturing to the young adults.

"Oh yes, please. Let's." Rocky grinned, adjusting himself and speaking properly.

Laura couldn't hide her laugh and burst into laughter again. Rocky was just so entertaining.

"What are you in the mood for, Laura?" Vanessa asked.

Laura thought for a moment, "waffles, or pancakes, eggs, bacon, oh my god, or both1 Or all of it!" Her eyes lit up and Rocky leaned in.

"Making it obvious," He whispered.

"Laura, you are literally the pickiest eat I've ever met in my life, how on earth are you both that hungry and willing to eat anything but go-gurt and pizza?" Vanessa asked her, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm just really hungry." Laura said, not making eye contact with her sister. Her hand went to her stomach and she just gave Vanessa an uneasy smile.

"Okay, fine." Vanessa nodded and then went back to reading over the menu.

Laura then exchanged a look with Rocky and then breathed out a big sigh of relief she hadn't known she was holding.

* * *

As everyone was leaving after the brunch was over, Vanessa pulled Rocky to the side.

"Sup?" He asked her.

"Yeah, sup." She repeated, looking distracted. She looked back at Rocky. "So um, I understand that you spend a lot of time with Laura and Ross, notice anything… different about them lately?"

He was about to out his little brother and his girlfriend so he just shook his head. "Nope, haven't noticed a thing. They're still pretty much the same. All over each other, having sex every like five seconds… ya know," He shrugged, "the ush."

"The _ush?_" Vanessa narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, that's what I said," Rocky confirmed, "the ush."

"Alright…" Vanessa still had her eyes narrowed but Rocky didn't react to it. He grew up with Rydel, and Rydel was nothing if not worse an interrogator than Vanessa. Though, he did have to admit that Vanessa was a bit scarier since her eyes, make up and hair were a little darker than Rydel's. She then patted his back and smiled, "we'll catch up soon, yeah? I want to know all about the life of Rocky Lynch, rockstar."

"Oh yeah, I'm down. Just let me know when." He smiled at her and she nodded.

"Okay, I will." Then she went to join her mother who was speaking to Laura about living with Ross.

"He's amazing really, mom and I'm not just saying that because his brother is right here." Laura smiled, her eyes twinkling.

Rocky laughed, "yeah, whatever you say, Laura."

Laura rolled her eyes just as her mother's car pulled up.

"Well, this is us, goodbye Laura, please, don't hesitate to call. We can meet anytime you'd like to."

Laura nodded, feeling a bit uneasy in the hug. "Yeah, uh… maybe. I don't know." She wasn't going to admit it, but that fact that her mother had a boyfriend bothered her. A lot. Even if it shouldn't as her mother hadn't been with anyone in years. "Depends on how busy I am… but…" She trailed off.

"You always make time for your mother." Ellen told her and Laura nodded, silently agreeing.

"I'll see you soon." Vanessa promised as they hugged. Laura nodded.

"Please," She whispered.

Vanessa smiled at her as she pulled away from the hug and then leaned in to hug Rocky.

"Have a good one, Vanessa. Talk to you soon." He said, "oh and Ellen! Thanks for the amazing brunch, I had a great time."

She smiled, "of course, anytime, Rocky." She hugged him and with that she and Vanessa were off.

Laura let out a deep breath and tapped her hands on her thigh as she looked around waiting for the valet to pull her car around.

"So, should we talk about—" Rocky began, but was interrupted by a loud squeal. He looked confused as Laura's head snapped to a young girl around their age, running towards her. She basically tackled Laura as they hugged, and Laura was so shocked by it, she barely reacted to it.

The girl then pulled away from the hug and Laura saw who it was, her eyes widening.

"Amber? What are you—"

"I just had brunch with my family, they're over there." She pointed behind her and Laura nodded.

"Why are you being so nice to me? Last time I checked, you hated me." She was so confused.

"What are you talking about? I don't hate you!" Laura was a professional actress and she knew when someone was acting fake or not. But it didn't take a professional actress to pick up on it.

"Really, because on the last day of school before winter break, you tried to make my life… well, hell." Laura told her, "you were so mean to me."

"Was I?"

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about," Laura snapped at her. "Drop the act, I can tell you're faking it."

Amber's demeanor then completely changed.

Knew it, Laura thought. Thank god Rocky was just a few feet away as he'd left to give them privacy.

"Well, you did ruin Ben's life…" Amber told her.

"How did I ruin his life? He was the one who spread lies about me and my costar."

"Sure about that?" Amber asked. Laura just shook her head in disbelief.

"Why the hell would I tell _anyone, _let alone a complete random about my sex life?" Laura demanded.

"Because," Amber stepped closer, "you were drunk. You didn't know what you were doing."

"Screw you, Amber. I never liked you and you never liked me. Why are you so set on ruining my life?" Laura's tone was so cold and she looked a bit hurt, but quickly masked it.

"Well, we were friends at one point," Amber pointed out. "But that night you blabbed your secret to the world, was also the night you took something away from me."

"One, it wasn't a secret because it's not true. It never was, and also, what could I have possibly taken from you?"

"Just watch your back," Amber's voice was the bitchiest she'd ever heard. She smirked at her and let out a humorless giggle. She wiggled her fingers, "bye bye."

"I'm not afraid of you," Laura's tone was fierce.

"Well, you should be," And before Laura could say another word, she was gone.

Laura bit her lip and turned to face Rocky, walking over to him as he was standing beside her car.

"You okay?" He asked her, his hand on her arm. She turned to look at Amber, who just fake-sweetly waved at her and then glared at her, Laura gave her a dirty look in return and then turned back to Rocky.

"I'm perfectly fine." She answered, her tone clippy. She paid the valet and then they both got into the car.

"Can we talk?" Rocky asked and Laura nodded, knowing it was better just to get it over with. "Cool, so how long have you known? Does Ross know? You know, questions such as that."

"I've known since around Ross' birthday, he does know, yes, and to answer your next question, no one else knows but you, Ross, Maia and I."

"Maia?"

"I went to her when I was worried about it in New York, and she happened to be there, so we got tests and they came out negative. I was still feeling sick, so I went to a doctor and then at Ross' surprise party, she picked up on it and I told her. She was technically the first person to know."

"So, have you guys talked about what to do?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah, we decided we're going to keep it, but we want to tell everyone else when we're ready, so don't say a word." She looked at him as she stopped at a stoplight. Rocky held his hands up and shook his head.

"I may be a little nuts and random, but I'd never tell a secret like that."

"Thanks, I appreciate that."

Rocky reached over and patted her knee, in a comforting brotherly gesture. She smiled, but it soon faded away.

"How did you know?" She asked him quietly.

"When my mom was pregnant with Ross and Ryland, I noticed she kept putting her hand on her stomach as a way to comfort herself if she got too worked up or something. She also would rub it if she wasn't feeling well or if it was absentminded, like she didn't know she was doing it."

"How could you possibly have known that? You were like two or three."

Rocky shrugged, "guess I'm just that observant, I guess."

* * *

Ross sighed as he opened the apartment door, dropping his keys by the front door, he walked further into it, noticing the tv was on and his older brother was in front of it. He walked closer and noticed Laura was on the other end of the couch, fast asleep, while Rocky had his head against his hand, his eyes closed.

"Hey," Ross whispered, lightly shaking Rocky. Rocky opened his eyes. "I didn't mean to wake you, I'm sorry. Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Rocky nodded, "everything's fine. She fell asleep the minute we got back."

Ross looked at Laura, "I should probably get her into bed," He said and Rocky agreed. He walked over to Laura and gently put his arms underneath her. He picked her up, bridal style and then walked into the bedroom where he put Laura down, covering her with the sheets. He leaned down, softly kissing her forehead and then left the room, softly closing the door.

"Hey," Rocky got his attention, causing Ross to lift his head. "You're a really amazing guy, I have to admit." He put his hand on Ross' shoulder. "Amazing to her and amazing all around."

Ross laughed softly. "Thanks. You're not so bad yourself, Rocky. Thanks for being with her all day."

"Yeah, no problem. We had a fun day, brunch with her mom and Vanessa, then we came back and just played a few rousing games of UNO, I won by the way," Ross laughed again, shaking his head, "and then watched couple movies."

"Sounds like a fun day," Ross said as he pulled out a glass, offering it to Rocky who just politely shook his head. He got himself a glass of water.

"How was the studio?"

Ross shrugged, "it was alright, I recorded a song I already recorded a while ago with Laura and then a few more songs. I believe Laura has to go in sometime this week to record as well, but in the meantime we're shooting."

Rocky nodded, "sounds… like the life of Ross Lynch."

Ross laughed, "yeah that's it, right there. Any news on band rehearsal?"

Rocky shook his head, "no, haven't heard anything yet, but I'll let you know, if not me, then Riker or Ryland will. Not too sure about Rydel and Ratliff these days. They've reached 'Raura' status," He said, using quotations with his fingers.

"'Raura' status? Is that even a thing?" Ross raised an eyebrow.

"It is now. Anyway, I got to get going, but have a good night. Take it easy, buddy."

"Yeah you too," Ross said as he walked him to the door. "And thanks again."

"Anytime." Rocky smiled at him and with that he left. Ross closed the door and suddenly, he felt exhausted. He cleaned out his water glass and then walked into the bedroom, where he found Laura was still asleep. He changed his clothes and then got into bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her against him.

That woke up Laura and she turned around to sleepily face him. "Ross?"

"Yeah?" He kissed her forehead softly. "What are you doing awake? Go back to sleep."

She shook her head, "no… I'm awake now, sort of. I haven't seen you all day, I want to talk about it." She yawned, laying her head on Ross' chest as he lay flat on his back. He rubbed her back.

"I heard you had a pretty eventful day." Ross said, "with Rocky, I mean."

Laura nodded, "yeah, but it was fun." She looked like something was bothering her, and Ross picked up on it quickly.

"What's wrong?"

Laura looked up at him, "my mother has a boyfriend."

"Why aren't you happy about that?"

Laura shrugged, "I don't know. I really don't. She wasn't with my father ever growing up and he passed away, so there's no chance of that happening, but… I don't know. I've always just known her to be by herself, with Vanessa and I."

"You don't like change, do you?" Ross asked her and Laura shook her head.

"Well, certain things, no. I hate it."

Ross nodded.

"And also, Amber, the bitch who helped Ben tell our secret about what happened between us to the media, threatened me, though I have no idea what she's talking about and I'm not really scared of her. And also, Rocky knows about the baby." Laura told him, fearing he'd freak out.

"He's way too observant sometimes," Ross sighed. "But I know he wont say anything."

"You sure about that?"

"He's Rocky. If he wanted to say something he would have by now, to the world. Trust me, he's good, as for Amber. She's a bitch, ignore her. She'll basically do anything to get money and if you want me to be honest, I think she's jealous of you." Ross paused and Laura nodded, agreeing. "As for your mother, I don't really know what to say. I mean, I'd be pissed off too, if my mother was dating again, but we had two completely different situations."

"I know, I just… I don't know. I'll probably get over the shock and come around to it, eventually, but for now, I think I'll just stay in denial," She looked up at him and Ross looked down at her, amused. She reached up and softly kissed him. "By the way," She said as she pulled away, a small smile on her face. "Rocky says Rydel and Ratliff have reached 'Raura' status."

"'Raura' status? Really Rocky?" Ross made a face and Laura laughed. "But anyway, what does he mean by that?"

Laura shrugged, "I don't know, but I think that means they're officially as cheesy as we are."

Ross laughed, shaking his head. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure Rydel gives him a lot of shit for hanging around me a lot."

"Yeah you romantic you," Laura teased. "I love it though, so keep it up."

"It's not going anywhere," Ross assured her as he leaned in to kiss her. "Let's get some sleep okay? Tomorrow, we're going to go visit my mamma."

Laura grinned, "sounds good to me." And with one last kiss, they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Ross stopped the car in front of his mother's house. He helped Laura out and then together, they walked up the pathway to the front door. He opened it, sticking his head inside.

"Riker?" He asked, walking into the foyer as Riker lifted his head up from his phone.

"Hey! How's it going? Sup Laura?" He asked, giving them both hugs.

"Great, yeah, where's mom?"

"Oh she's—right there." Riker pointed behind him and Ross turned to see his mother walk into the room, her arms went around Ross and Laura's shoulders.

"I'm so happy to see you two!" She smiled at them and both Ross and Laura shared a smile in between them before smiling back at her. "I feel like it's been ages!"

"Mom, we saw you like two days ago at the concert," Ross reminded her.

"Right, good point." Stormie smiled. "Well, come in, we have the kitchen and the dining room all set up for breakfast." They nodded and followed her into the other room. She handed the pitcher of orange juice to Laura who took it, but she felt a wave of nausea and it promptly caused her to lose her grip and for the orange juice to fall to the ground, the glass shattering and the orange juice going all over the floor. She looked down at her feet horrified and then back up at Ross, tears in her eyes.

Ross rushed over to her immediately. "Oh god, Laura, are you okay? Step away from the broken glass." He gently pulled her to the side as Stormie got a rag and started to clean the mess.

"I'm so sorry, oh my god. Stormie, I apologize. Like… shit, I mean, crap, I mean… I'm really sorry." Laura kept apologizing but Ross just shook his head, pulling her to him, he held her.

"Don't worry about it, okay? It's fine. It's just juice." He pulled away and cupped her face in his hands, "are you okay?"

"I felt nauseous," She whispered to him, "I didn't expect it to come at that moment." Her eyes filled with tears again and he kissed her forehead softly.

"It's okay, how do you feel right now?"

"It came and went, but I think it's going to come back again." Laura told him and sure enough, she felt it. Ross nodded and took her hand in his, he looked up and noticed Riker was walking into the kitchen at that moment, "Hey, Riker, can you help mom? Laura needs to use the bathroom."

"She can't go herself?" Riker asked him, Ross and Laura both taken aback by his sudden attitude. "She knows where it is."

"Dude, just please… take care of it, we'll be right back." Ross passed by him just as Rocky walked into the kitchen.

"I just don't understand why she can't go to the bathroom herself." Riker was saying, "not that I'm pissed off about it or anything, more like, curious."

"Dude, just let them go," Rocky thankfully came to the rescue. "Ross, take her to the bathroom, Riker, help me and mom with this mess."

Laura knew that if she and Ross didn't get to a bathroom and fast, there would be a second mess to clean up and she was positive no one was going to want to eat after that, so she tugged and Ross' hand and together, they walked to the bathroom. He opened the door, finding it empty and locked it. He turned on the sink water to block out the noise and got a towel as Laura closed her eyes, hoping the morning sickness would just pass.

"Take your time," Ross told her. "Don't worry about… them. Rocky will keep them distracted. I hope." She giggled softly at that, but it didn't help her situation.

Ross held her hand, rubbing it softly as she breathed in and out slowly. She closed her eyes, leaned against the wall and slowly slid down it, Ross following her. He still held her hand and Laura just concentrating on breathing for a few more seconds.

"I think—I think I'm okay." Laura told him standing up. He just stared at her for a few seconds and then gave her the wet towel to clean off her shoes. She bent down to clean it and as she did, the nausea came back, but this time, showed no signs of going away. She barely made it the two feet to the toilet, before she threw up whatever she had in her stomach into it. Ross rubbed her back and held her hair back as she continued for about thirty more seconds. After she was done, she flushed the toilet and shakily stood up.

Luckily, they both still had their toothbrushes there from when Ross was still living at his mother's house, so she quickly brushed her teeth and then used the mouthwash. After that was done, Ross helped her clean her shoes and anything else.

"I'm sorry, you know." Ross said as she sat on the toilet and he lifted her foot up.

"For what?" She asked.

"For getting you pregnant," He answered, looking up at her. "You have to feel like shit all the time because of something I did."

She smiled at him, "Ross, it was something we _both _did and it's not your fault. Well, not _all _your fault."

"If you're trying to make me feel better, you failed." He muttered and she laughed, shaking her head.

"Look, if it was really that much of an issue, I probably would've not told you and done something completely different." Ross' eyes widened slightly, "but I'm not that kind of girl."

"Thank god for that."

"I love you and I love this child. Nothing's going to change that, no matter how sick I get." Laura assured him.

"Okay, but again, I'm sorry. I just feel bad you know, because I cant stop it."

"I know, and that's enough for me," She leaned in and softly kissed him. He kissed her gently and then they broke apart.

"You're all cleaned up," He said, getting up, he held his hand out for her to take. "Don't sorry about the orange juice pitcher, it's not like a family heirloom or anything, my mom got it for ten bucks at Target. It's replacable, just like the orange juice is."

Laura nodded, "I know, I just felt bad because it was a mess I made and I couldn't even clean it."

Ross waved off her concern, "if it was that much of an issue, my mom would have said something, but she had five kids. She knows what to expect."

Laura giggled and fell against him as he opened the bathroom door and they slowly stepped out of it. He wrapped his arm around her, smiling down at her as they walked back into the dining room.

"Ross?"

Ross lifted his head and his and Laura's cute moment was abruptly ended. Because standing in front of him, for the first time in weeks, was his father.

"Hi, um… Mark." Laura waved at him awkwardly. "Nice to see you."

"Yeah, it's nice to see you too," Mark gave her a smile and she just nodded, straightening her body as Ross just stood still.

"Why are you always here at the most unexpected, random times?" He asked, not meaning to sound rude, but more curious. "It's like you plan these things."

Mark shrugged, "it's not intentional."

"Right." Ross nodded and then moved passed him, "if you'll excuse us, we have to go see if mom needs any help."

"Did you get my text?" Mark called after him and he slowly turned around.

"I got it, but I couldn't read it because I was working and it sort of slipped my mind. Sorry about that."

Mark waved off his apology.

With that, both Ross and Laura walked back into the kitchen.

"Mom?"

Stormie lifted her head.

"Why is dad here?" Ross asked her. "You know, random and unexpectedly."

Riker and Rocky looked up from the floor where they were still wiping up the mess. Laura tried to help them, but Ross gently pulled her back up, with a discreet shake of his head. She sighed, knowing that he was mostly concerned that if she fell and slipped, hurting herself, then it would probably harm the baby.

"Dad's here?" Rocky asked.

Ross nodded, "you didn't know?"

Rocky shook his head and Riker did the same, though he seemed more excited then anything and threw his rag down, getting up, he stepped over what was left of the mess and greeted Mark with a hug.

Rocky just shrugged and continued to clean.

"What was that?" Laura whispered to Ross, who only shook his head in response. He bent down to help Rocky out, while Laura went to Stormie to ask if she needed help with anything.

"Ryland! How are you?" They heard Mark ask happily, Ross lifted his head and noticed that Ryland didn't look as happy to see him.

"Yeah, hey." He answered back, almost as if he didn't care one way or the other that he was there. Though, his eyes lit up when he saw Ross and Laura and immediately he smiled, hugging Laura. Ross stood up and gave him a hug before going back to cleaning up the orange juice. "Guys what's up? What happened here?"

"I accidently dropped the pitcher of orange juice," Laura explained. "I'm sorry about that, truly sorry."

Stormie smiled, "think nothing of it. When Ross was maybe five or six, maybe younger, he had a pitcher of milk in his hands, tripped over what I assume was something invisible and spilled it all over the place."

"You know what that means, right?" Rocky asked Ross, who just shrugged in response. "You and Laura are _so _meant for each other," He cracked.

"Hah hah, you're so funny, you too, mom, hilarious," Ross rolled his eyes as Laura put her hand over her face to hid her giggling.

Stormie put a hand on Laura's shoulder, "See? It happens."

Laura nodded just as Rydel and Ratliff came into the kitchen. Mark walked in at that moment and greeted her, but she ignored him.

"When's dinner mom? We're hungry."

"Ready in about five minutes, why don't you guys all take a seat in the dining room? Uh, Mark? You go in there as well."

Rydel glared at her father for a moment, "why is he here?"

"He has news and would like to share it with everyone," Ross could tell by the look on her face that the news wasn't good at all. "So, go on, I'll finish cleaning." Everyone did as she said and went into the dining room, where they all took their usual seats.

"What's this exciting news?" Ryland sarcastically asked.

"Well, first I'd just like to say that I'm very happy to see each and everyone one of you, as it's been a while—" Mark began.

"Stop the bullshit and get to the point," Rydel snapped at him. Ross gave her a look, but she just shook her head, biting her lip. Ross could forgive him and give him another chance if he wanted to (not that she knew for a fact that he did) but Rydel wasn't sure going to. And she had her own good reasons for that.

"As you know, I've been seeing Serena—"

"Behind everyone's back, yeah we're aware," Ryland cut him off.

"Well, I've asked her to marry me."

"What?" Everyone said at once.

"Why the fuck would you do that?" Ross demanded, "it hasn't even been four months since everyone found out, and who knows if you've signed the divorce papers or not, but seriously, what the fuck?"

"Ross," Laura nudged him softly with her elbow.

"Sorry, but that's just…inexcusable." Ross answered back and Rocky nodded in agreement.

"Especially since you were cheating on mom with her for two damn years," Rocky couldn't believe it.

"Look, I know it's not something you guys are particularly happy about—"

"No shit." Rydel gave him a look, "why on earth would we be happy about that? You and mom made it seem like you had this epic fairytale romance and you kept it up for the majority of our lives. But it was a lie, and so is this marriage you're going to have again. God only knows once you see another hot woman like Serena after you get married, if you'll cheat on her or not."

"Look, I'm sorry things didn't work out between your mother and I and that things ended between us the way they did but you have no right to—"

"Be disrespectful?" Ross cut him off. "You lost all our respect the moment you first touched Serena, whenever the hell that was."

"Ross, maybe we should go outside for a minute," Laura softly suggested. Ratliff agreed, turning to Rydel.

"Yeah, as far away as I can get from _him_, the better. Tell mom I'm not hungry anymore," Rydel got up and turned, storming out of the dining room, she held Ratliff's hand and then went upstairs to her room.

"Unless you have a good reason for this, I don't really care. Actually, I don't care either way." Rocky said, standing up, he too left the room, Ryland following after him since he didn't want to stick around and had nothing to say to Mark.

Mark looked at Ross. "I do have a good reason."

"Yeah, great. If you haven't noticed, nobody gives a shit." Ross snapped at him. He didn't make any eye contact or a move to leave the room. He looked over at Laura who held his hand in hers.

"Riker?" Mark turned to his oldest son. Ross lifted his head, interested in what Riker had to say.

"Yeah?"

"You're not… mad are you?"

"Not really." Riker admitted. "I mean, yeah I'm pissed that you cheated on mom and all, but I'm happy for you."

Ross couldn't believe it. "What the hell?" He shouted at him. "How can you be happy for someone who cheated on mom for two fucking years, kept it a secret and then you know to get out his anger or whatever, abused not only me, but Rydel. Your _fucking _sister."

"There's not point in holding things against someone that happened in the past." Riker said.

"Get your head out of your ass and listen to what you're saying! If you hadn't noticed, Rocky, Rydel and Ryland all left because they couldn't stand to be around him anymore. I can't even stand to be around him."

"Well, maybe he has a legit reason." Riker argued, "stop being such a hardass and grow up."

"Ross, come outside," Laura stood up, gently tugging his wrist. "We need to go outside for a minute." Ross silently nodded and allowed her to lead him out of the door.

Just as he left the room though, Stormie came in, Ryland, Rydel, Rocky and Ratliff behind her.

"Serena is pregnant," Mark called after him and he stopped short, Laura did the same and they both slowly turned around. "That is why I'm marrying her."

"She's pregnant." Rydel repeated, "oh my god, wow. You really want us to hate you, don't you?"

Laura looked at Ross, who looked like he was going to say something else, but he bit down on his lip and kept quiet. Instead, he followed Laura outside as Rydel left again and her brothers stayed in the room with their father.

* * *

"We should go home," Ross said as soon as they got outside. "I don't want to be around him right now."

Laura nodded, "alright, we can leave." She said, "but before we go…" She hugged him, her arms going around his neck, she pulled him closer and just held him as he slowly wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back.

"Thanks," He whispered, "I needed that." She nodded and then without a word, took his hand and they both went back inside.

"We have to go home," Laura looked around at everyone. "I have to be in the studio to record songs for _Austin & Ally_ in an hour."

Ross was positive that want true, but he wasn't going to say anything to correct her.

Laura awkwardly smiled, "thanks for a lovely time…" She hugged Stormie and then Ross' brothers. She didn't bother to go anywhere near Mark, not that anyone blamed her, and with that, she took Ross' hand and they left the house. Silently, they got into the car and Ross drove off. His finger was tapping the wheel, and after a few moments, Laura reached over and took his hand in hers, holding it tight. "I'm proud of you, you know."

"Of me? Why?"

"Because, you and I both know you have a really bad habit of blurting things out and I was almost positive you were going to say something about my pregnancy, but you didn't." Ross slowed the car down to a stop and turned to look at her. She had a smile on her face.

He smiled back at her, he just couldn't help it. "Yeah, well, I wasn't about to share news he didn't really deserve to know, so I fought to keep my mouth shut." His face grew serious, "it was so hard."

Laura laughed, "I bet it was, but…" She trailed off for a few moments, "how do you honestly feel about the pregnancy and everything? And I'm not talking about mine."

Ross shrugged indifferently, "if he wants us to hate him more, than that's his problem, not mine. But I'll tell you one thing, I'm sure as hell not going to his wedding."

Laura nodded, knowing better than to argue with him. "Okay, that's up to you." She said quietly.

After a few more minutes, they pulled into the parking lot of their apartment and Ross went to the other side, he opened the door for her and then together, they took the elevator to their floor. Ross yawned as soon as he opened the door.

"Are you hungry? We didn't eat anything, so I'm assuming you are."

Laura nodded.

"Want anything in particular? Besides, go-gurt?"

Laura giggled, "I want pancakes."

Ross pretended to breathe out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god you said that, because I wanted pancakes too."

Laura smiled, "then go ahead and make them. I'll be here, unless you need my help."

Ross thought for a moment, "cut the strawberries?"

She nodded and together, they started to work on making their breakfast. Though, Ross got an idea in the middle of it, and picked up the flour, flicking it in her direction. It landed on her face and on her shirt.

"Ross!" She squealed and turned around, only to get flicked in the face again. He burst out laughing and she playfully glared at him.

"Can't get me now, can you?" He asked as he ran around the island.

"I'm still faster than you," Laura reminded him and caught up to him easily, a hand full of flour thrown in his face. He spit it out and she smiled innocently.

"Okay, you won that one, I'll admit it." He began, "but this is your reward." He reached over and then started to tickle her, she laughed and tried to get out of his hold, but it was too strong for her. After a few minutes, he rested his hands on her stomach and softly rubbed it. She looked up at him and then leaned in to kiss him, her hands going into his flour dusted hair. He kissed her back, pressing her against the counter, but realizing that that probably hurt her, lifted her up on top of the counter and then he kissed her deeper.

"Probably not the right time to say this," Laura panted as he broke the heated kiss and kissed her neck, "but…" She lifted his head so that he was looking right at her, "I want you." She kissed him hard and deep to further emphasize her point.

He nodded and then picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist, he just held her against him as he shut off the stove, ignoring the fact that she was kissing his neck, and carried her to their room where he gently laid her on the bed. She quickly took off his shirt and he took off hers, not wasting another moment and leaned into fiercely kiss her.

"Breakfast can wait," He growled against her mouth and her response was to let out a moan and pull him closer.

* * *

"We probably should really eat something," Laura told Ross as she traced circles and other random shapes on Ross' chest. "I'm starving."

"Yeah, me too. The food's probably cold now."

"That's why god invented a microwave."

"Smartass," Ross muttered and Laura giggled, kissing him she got out of the bed and redressed in a t-shirt of his and her boy shorts. She pulled him up.

"Calm on lazybutt, let's get to eating, I'm so hungry I could eat… a lot." She blinked in confusion for a few moments.

"You're so hungry, you couldn't even make the sentence make sense." Ross said as he put on his boxers. He wrapped an arm around her, "calm on, let's get you some food before you do something crazy like eat my hair or some shit."

Laura laughed as they walked out into the living room. "What makes you think I'd do that?"

"I don't know, you're Laura, and you're pregnant. Pregnancies can make you crave such random things, like pretty soon, you're probably going to want pickles and peanut butter or ice cream and chilli."

Laura smiled at him, "I see you've been reading those books I got you."

"Yeah, well, don't get too excited. Most of it scarred me for life."

She laughed as he put the pancakes he'd made into the microwave. "I bet it did."

"They even had diagrams. I mean, I took the class in high school, that was enough emotional scarring to last me for the rest of my life."

"Just wait until I give birth," Laura told him, "you'd probably pass out."

"Yeah, most likely." Ross agreed, the microwave beeped to let them both know the food was ready and he brought it to her, bringing the strawberries Laura had cut with him. He put the plate in front of her and then got up to grab two more, a fork and a knife.

"I think," Laura thought outloud as she took the fork and grabbed a strawberry. "I think the baby will be a boy."

"You do? Why?"

"I don't know, it's something I feel, if that makes any sense. But we wont know anyway for a couple of months."

"So if it's a boy, what do you want to name him?"

"Well, you said you'd name a boy, Austin or Riley, because you have a thing with R's in your family I swear, so I was thinking, Riley Austin or Austin Riley."

Ross smiled, "I love that, combining my two favorite names."

Laura giggled.

It was silent for a few seconds.

Then, "what if it's a girl?"

"Well, like you said again, you wanted to name it Ally and I was thinking of Chloe or Ariana. So, maybe something like Allyson Chloe or Ariana Allyson and she could go by her middle name."

"Wow, you've really thought this out," Ross smiled at her and then reached over to take her hand in his. "Well, whatever we name the baby, it'll be perfect."

All Laura could do, was smile back and eat her food.

"Love you, Lorax," He said and her smile grew bigger.

"Love you too, Rozy."

* * *

Rydel didnt know how to feel. she was so mentally messed up, all she wanted to do was spend time with Ratliff. So, after Ross and Laura left, she went back downstairs to get him and pulled him with her to her room. Locking the door, she turned to him and he just raised an eyebrow.

"Did you just lock the door?"

She nodded, going closer to him, she put one hand on the back of his neck and pulled him closer, softly kissing him, before breaking it for a moment and then pressing her lips against his harder.

"I'm ready." She told him.

"Ready? Right now? With your entire family downstairs?"

She nodded, "I want you... right here, right now."

"Rye, you're... not thinking right." Ratliff pulled himself away from her, reluctantly. "You're upset about your father and you're using me to get some kind of emotional release from it or whatever it is."

Rydel shook her head, "no, no. I'm not. I'm serious, I'm ready to take the next step with you."

"You might be saying you are, but right now isn't the right time. I'm sorry, but I can't do it." He gave her a sad look, before unlocking the door and leaving the room. Rydel just stared at herself in the mirror behind the door and once she saw tears in her eyes, became angry. She picked up the closest thing she could find and threw it at the door, barely missing the mirror and finally she broke down, her hands in her hair, she just rocked back and forth for a few moments, until she finally calmed down. Staring at herself in the mirror again, she made the decision that right then and there, she was going to be someone different.

She only hoped her family understood, because she wasn't going to make them understand. They didnt have a choice anymore.

* * *

_Dun, dun, dunn...! What do you think is going on with Rydel? Hmm... well anyway. She's out of character, I decided to give her, her own subplot so... yeah. Can't wait to see where it goes with her. _

_And again, I'm so sorry, I didnt update yesterday. I feel terribly about that. But to make for it, I made this really long. Heh, see you next time or if you have a twitter, on twitter! xx_


	3. Chapter 3

_You're probably not going to like Riker, because yes, he's an ass in this. But I promise you, he'll be lovable by the end of this story. He has a few points though and he wasn't really trying to be a complete ass, but that's all I'm saying. You just have to read it to know what I mean. This also takes place the same day as the last one, so it's a pretty hectic day for everyone in this story, hah._

_Enjoy, I don't own anything :]_

* * *

"Rydel! Come on out! We have to have an emergency band meeting!" Riker knocked on his younger sister's door. It took a few moments, but she opened it, glaring at him as soon as the door opened. "Whoa, what happened to you?"

"Like you care, Riker," She snapped at him, running her fingers through her hair, she fixed it up a bit.

"Why would you say that? Of course I… care." He looked at her concerned, "what's wrong?"

She held her hand up, "don't act like you give a shit, seriously. You totally took dad's side last night, especially after everything he did, why would you do that?" Her tone got louder and Riker backed up. "You're such an idiot!"

"Whoa, Rydel, something's not right…" Riker was studying her, noticing her eyes were red and puffy, her hair was messy and she hadn't bothered to take off her make-up, so her eyes were dark as well. "You're not yourself right now."

"How would you know who I am?" She demanded, stepping closer to him. He couldn't help but think she resembled an angry raccoon. "Just because you grew up with me, you think you know me?"

"Rydel, stop it." Riker stared hard at her, "just calm down, take a deep breath and relax."

Rydel looked like she was going to scream and yell, but instead, she just shook her head and spun around, going back into her room, she slammed the door as hard a she could and locked it, sinking down to the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Ryland asked, rushing up to Riker, "she just shook the entire house!"

"Dude, something's not right with her," Riker said, "I don't know what it is, but there's something going on. I don't know if it's mental or intentional, but she's… screwed up."

"What do you mean?"

Riker shook his head, "I don't know, but I'm not going to give up until I figure it out."

* * *

"I'm so comfortable, I don't want to move," Laura whispered, her chin on top of Ross' chest as she stared up at him, the movie they were watching playing in the background. He played with her hair and smiled, his eyes on the movie.

"Yeah, I don't really feel like moving either."

Laura tucked her head back onto Ross' chest, getting comfortable again. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Feeling? What do you mean? I'm good."

"No I mean… about your…" She bit her lip as she lifted her head again, "about your father, I know we sort of talked about it earlier, but I just want to make sure you're okay."

Ross smiled softly at her, "you're sweet, really. But I promise, I'm okay." He shrugged, "I figure if he's not in my life then he cant impact it in any way."

"I guess that's true…and after everything he did to you, I understand." Laura stared at the movie for a few moments, but something inside her told her it wasn't right for Ross to shut his father out like that. "Look, I don't want to sound like a broken record, or annoying, but… he's still your father and he raised you. Maybe don't be so mad at him?"

As soon as she said the words, she wished she hadn't. But to her surprise, Ross didn't blow up on her like he would've in the past. Instead he just shook his head and stayed silent.

"Just something to think about okay? I'm not making you do anything or decide anything. It's a hundred percent up to you, but honestly, I'm just thinking about your baby sibling. I wouldn't want to be hated before I was born because of something my father did. That's not fair."

Ross was silent, realizing she had a very good point. He couldn't hate his sibling over something that was his father's doing. She sighed and finally looked at Laura.

"Yeah, I get your point," He finally said. "I wouldn't want that for myself either." A grin spread across her face and she moved her body so that she was sitting on his waist, bouncing a bit. Ross couldn't hide his smile, putting his hands on her waist. He looked at her amused. "You remind me of a four year old, sometimes, you know."

Laura wrapped her arm around his neck as he sat up. "I'm going to try and not be offended by that statement."

Ross laughed.

"But seriously, just… think about it okay? You don't have to give me, yourself, or anyone else an answer right away. Take your time." He nodded, and then leaned in give her a chaste kiss on the lips. He pulled away, but Laura shook her head. "We're barely wearing anything…" She bounced on his lap again and he felt that familiar twitch in his pants. She smirked, "we're not done yet."

"You're already pregnant," He murmured against her lips, "I don't want to scar that baby for life."

"What are you afraid of, poking it's eye out?" She joked, but Ross suddenly stopped kissing her and she realized it was _exactly _what he was afraid of. She couldn't help it and burst into a fit of giggles. "Oh my god, Ross Lynch, I love you. So, so fucking much." With that, she kissed him, this time deeper and rubbing her lower body against his.

"Wait," Ross pulled back, giving her a look. "We don't have to actually do anything do we? I mean…" He blinked, "I must be crazy." Laura laughed again, "turning down my girlfriend, what is wrong with me?"

"I don't know…" Laura trailed off, "but I think I can help you make the right decision." She lowered her eyes and then pressed her lips against his again, her hand going into his hair as she pushed him against her more, leaning back a bit as he kissed her deeper and harder, his hands squeezing her waist. Her body jerked as she felt him beneath her and she tried to moan, but Ross shook his head, kissing her harder.

They continued to make-out, fighting for dominance, Laura's hands, pulling on the strands of his hair, as his hands kept her in place, one of them traveling lower, underneath his shirt she was wearing.

She broke the heated kiss and panted, whispering his name. She felt him twitch beneath her and moaned again, her forehead going onto his shoulder as he was just about to touch her.

"Holy fucking shit!"

"Oh god!"

They both heard the shouts and abruptly he pulled his hand away, Laura lifting her head to see Rocky and Vanessa were standing in the doorway of their apartment, their eyes wide, mouths dropped open.

"Goddamnit Rocky!" Ross closed his eyes, his forehead falling onto Laura's shoulder, catching his breath as Laura just stared at her sister and Rocky in disbelief.

"Seriously," Laura finally blurted, "you two need to start a damn cockblock business!" She tried to move away from Ross, but he just held onto her tighter.

"Maybe if you ignore them, they'll leave," He whispered against her shoulder.

"Doubtful," She whispered back and he lifted his head, sighing and realizing she was right.

He looked at his brother, "why are you two even here? No offense."

"Yeah," Vanessa nodded, going over to the kitchen counter, she dropped her stuff on it. "None taken." She was still in shock over what she'd seen.

"How did you even get inside?" Laura demanded, "you need a key to get inside and the last time I checked… we didn't give either one of you one of those."

"You bozos left the door unlocked, it was really actually kind of easy." Rocky shrugged and joined Vanessa's side. "But as for why we're here, I was looking for you Ross, because we have an emergency band meeting and you weren't answering your phone."

"I was just coming here to check on you, since you weren't answering your phone either," Vanessa added. "We just happened to run into each other in the lobby and since the security knew who Rocky was, he just let us in."

"You couldn't wait to come, maybe like an hour later or something?" Ross was very annoyed, not that anyone in the room blamed him.

"Yeah, blue balls, that kinda sucks," Rocky commented, giving him a look that he understood what he was going through. Ross just turned his head to look at him in disbelief again. "Just saying."

"Dude, when was the last time you had sex?"

Rocky didn't say anything.

"My point exactly." He grumbled and then Laura lifted his head so that they could look at each other.

"We should get dressed."

"I don't want to," He mumbled.

"I know, I don't either, but now that we have unexpected company," they both pointedly glared at their respective siblings. "We have to."

"Oh yeah, and did I mention, everyone else will be up here in…" Rocky's phone went off and he took it out, "oh wait, nevermind, they're here."

"Seriously?" Ross whined.

Rocky nodded, shutting off the phone, "I gotta buzz them in and get them. It's your fault dude, if you would've answered the phone, we wouldn't be in this mess right now." Rocky chastised him as he left the apartment, his eyes on his phone.

"Fuck you," Ross groaned to his back, his head falling back as Laura fell on top of him, her ass sort of sticking up in the air a bit, enough that Vanessa could see her underwear.

"Yo, sis, love you and all, but your ass is most definitely something I don't need to see." Vanessa covered her eyes, and motioned for her to get up and change. "Both of you, go in the other room, take care of your… needs, and come out ready to work."

"She's so bossy," Ross pouted and Laura giggled.

"Come on, let's go get changed and then later, we can have some alone time, okay?" She winked at him and he smiled.

"Oh god, it's really happening. My baby sister is talking to her boyfriend about the next time they're going to have sex. This is… really something I was hoping to avoid at some point in my life." Vanessa was blinking her eyes, looking anywhere but where Ross and Laura were.

"More so than what you just walked in on?" Laura asked as she sat up, pulling Ross up with her, she got off the couch and pulled him up again. Ross, instead, just wrapped his arms around her, her ass against him. She turned, raising an eyebrow, but he pointedly looked down. She nodded and turned around so that he could carry her, her legs wrapping around his waist.

"Honestly, I don't know which is worse, but go. Get changed, for the sake of everyone else, go get ready."

Ross rolled his eyes and Laura just gave her sister a look as Ross carried her into their room and closed the door shut on Vanessa, who then breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Do I really have to work?" He whined, pressing his forehead against hers as he gently pushed her against the door.

"Yes," She answered, leaning in she gently kissed him. "I promise you, you'll get a reward later if you cooperate."

He blew air out and it hit Laura's face. She giggled, "fine, but one last kiss." He pouted and she leaned in giving him a deep kiss. She broke it before he could kiss her back.

"Later," She breathlessly reminded him and he nodded, almost robotically. She unwrapped her legs from around him and fell to the ground. He let her go and she hurried off into the closet to put on a sundress. Ross stood there for a moment, before he started thinking of things to calm himself down, and then grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He also grabbed a hoodie and put it on, just as Laura came out of the closet, she went into the bathroom, fixed her hair and then came out again. "Your hair needs to be fixed," She said and then fixed it herself.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror before returning to her, "wow, you're just as good as my mom." He joked and she playfully knudged him.

"Come on, let's get your meeting over with."

He nodded and followed her out of the room and back into the living room where his family was waiting for them.

* * *

"Okay, this better be like the biggest and best news I've ever heard in my life," Ross muttered as he sat down in the living room, Laura sitting on his lap. Rocky, being as observant as he was, noticed Ross put his hand on Laura's stomach and rested it there. He smiled to himself.

"Oh, trust me, it is." Ryland assured him.

"Right." Ross sighed and looked around the room, "wait, where's Rydel?"

"She…" Riker trailed off, but looked at Ross, seriously. "She's not coming."

"Why? She's apart of this band, isn't she?"

"Yeah, but she wasn't down to leave her room and nothing we did was going to make her leave, so…" Riker shrugged, looking at Ratliff who nodded in agreement.

"Take it easy, I'm right here," Rydel said as she walked into the apartment, Stormie right behind her. She ignored Riker and Ratliff and sat on the couch beside Ross and Laura. Ross turned to look at her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, can we just get this meeting started?" She asked, rudely as she uncomfortably adjusted herself. Ratliff went over to her and sat down beside her, his arm on the back of the couch. She leaned against it, but didn't make eye contact with him.

Laura noticed this and shared a look of concern with Ross.

"Okay, well, now that everyone is here, let's get started." Ryland sighed. "So, you know you guys have started to become more and more popular, right?"

"Yeah," Ross nodded, "it's pretty cool."

"Well, I got a call from the label this morning and I was gonna tell you but then the shit with dad happened, but anyway, you guys have the opportunity to go on another tour."

"So? We've done that before," Rydel said, "we went to Canada and around the US."

"It's not just any tour," Ryland kept eye contact with her. She just gave him a look to get on with it. "It's a _world _tour."

Everyone's mouths fell open at once. Rocky's hand went onto Vanessa's arm in disbelief. Rydel turned to Ratliff and he saw a smile on her face, she leaned in and kissed him, giggling and clapping excitedly, the first sign of happiness she'd shown in the last few hours.

"Holy shit, are you serious?" Riker was the first one to speak.

"Dead serious." Ryland told him and Stormie's eyes filled with tears as she hugged Riker.

Ross and Laura turned to each other, both with smiles on their faces.

"You're going on a world tour!" Laura squealed and then hugged him. He hugged her back and she pulled back to kiss him. But then the realization of what she and Ryland had said sunk in and their smiles dropped.

"What?" Riker asked, noticing it first. Rocky looked up and then he realized the issue, realization passing over his features.

"I can't—we can't do that." Ross sighed, "I mean, I still have the show and we're going to get news of a fourth season soon, and I also have Teen Beach Movie to promote and—" He shared a look with Laura, she nodded for him to say it. They had no choice. "I can't leave Laura's side."

"I get that you guys love each other and all, but it's only for a few weeks," Riker told him. "I know what happened the last time we left and I think now you two are in a place where something like that wont happen again."

"No, dude, you're not getting it," Ross shook his head. "It's got nothing to do with that."

"Then what does it have to do…with…" Rydel trailed off as she the realization hit her and her eyes widened slightly, her mouth dropped open. Behind her, Ratliff also seemed to realize it, because his hands went to where Ross' were.

"Oh, shit." He said.

Ross nodded and then looked at his mother, Vanessa, Riker and Ryland.

"We wanted to wait until we were ready to say anything," Ross started to say, making eye contact with his mother first, "but um…" He trailed off for a moment.

Ryland was confused, "what, you're engaged?"

"Nope." Laura shook her head, "but pretty damn close."

"Laura's pregnant," Ross finally said and that was the moment the atmosphere in the room completely changed.

"No fucking way," Riker was the first to speak and he looked pretty pissed off. "You're pregnant?"

Laura nodded, "yeah, I am."

"With what?" Riker asked, and Ross could tell he was about to freak out.

"A fucking alien, Riker, what do you think? A baby, you idiot." Rydel snapped at him. Riker looked taken aback by her outburst, but didn't acknowledge it.

"So, what you're telling me is that you're will to fuck us all over because you knocked up your girlfriend?" Riker demanded.

"Whoa, Riker, take it easy." Rocky jumped him, stopping him from going further. "Don't you dare do anything."

Vanessa looked at Laura, finally coming back to earth, "you're pregnant?" She asked quietly and Laura nodded. Ross let her go and she got up to stand in front of Vanessa. She flattened her dress a bit and then moved to the side and there everyone could see her small, but still seeable bump.

Vanessa didn't know what to say. So, she did the next thing she could think of doing and pulled Laura into a hug. Laura hugged her back.

"Mom?" Ross lifted his head to look at her, "please… say something."

"I… I don't know what to say." Stormie finally said, "I want to scream and yell at the two of you, but I can't. It was a decision you two made and I have to respect that."

"What?" Riker blurted. "Are you kidding me mom? They just barely turned eighteen, they're not ready to have a kid!"

"Maybe you aren't," Ross snapped at him, "but I moved out, remember? If I can take care of myself and Laura, I'm pretty sure I can take care of a baby."

"You don't know the first thing about taking care of a baby, come on, Ross, be realistic." Riker argued.

"I haven't had the best example," Ross pointed out, his tone sharp. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to suck as a father." He looked at Riker, pissed off. "And you know what? A little bit of support from you would actually be nice for once."

Riker shook his head, "sorry, but I'm not supporting this. You're too young, it's a fucking _baby_, think about it. What are you going to do when you have to change it, stay up all night, feed it, and then go to rehearsals? You're not even going to spend more than a few hours at a time with it!"

"Okay, first of all, it's not an it," Rydel spoke up. "It's a baby, so fucking call it that."

"Fine, whatever." Riker shook his head, "but you're acting like you have the maturity to actually do this."

"I know I have ten times more maturity than _you _do." Ross glared at him, staring at him hard. "Laura and I can do this. You just have to believe in us, but since you wont, then we don't need your help or you in this baby's life at all."

"What's going to happen to your show?" Riker demanded, "are you just going to pull a Jamie Lynn Spears and cancel it? Are you going to get married before the baby is born? Better yet, what's going to happen to this band, Ross? It's not just you, you aren't Austin in real life. In real life, you're a part of a band and if you fuck it up, we all get fucked over."

"I know that," Ross told him, "I know what's at risk here, but that doesn't mean you have to be an ass about it!"

"Sorry, but I refuse to support this," Riker held his hands up.

"But you'll support dad and that slut he's going to marry's child?" Ross demanded, "after everything dad put us through, you're taking his side and that is the most pathetic thing I've ever heard."

Riker stepped closer to him, glaring at him, "so is moving out to live with your pregnant girlfriend."

"At least, I have someone who cares about me and loves me." Ross snapped back.

"If I'm not mistaken, Ross, she hated you not even half a year ago. Wasn't it because you fucked her and then left her behind for six months?"

"Riker, stop." Rocky ordered, but Riker kept going.

"You left her because you were afraid to admit you were in love with her, what kind of guy… whether he's a cheater or not, has sex with the girl he's in love with, lies about it and then leaves her for six months?" He knew he had made a point, because Ross wasn't saying anything. "I'm pretty sure she just dealt with you for the sake of the show. Because in the end, there wouldn't be a show without you or Laura, right?"

"Riker, seriously, stop it. Back off." Rocky got in between them, but Ross shook his head.

"Get out," He snapped at him, his tone low, almost scary. "Get the fuck out of here!" His tone became louder.

"You can't tell me what to do. I'm older than you, genius."

"This is my apartment, that I pay for with _my _own money. Same thing I told dad about my car, you cant take that away from me and you can't tell me what to do anymore. I'm eighteen, idiot. Get the fuck out of here before I call the police."

"You wouldn't call the police on your own brother," Riker said, but Ross didn't say anything. "But hey you know, that just proves to me that you cant handle the truth."

"What truth?" Ross yelled at him, "yeah, I fucked up, okay? I'm well aware of what I did all those months ago, but you had _no _right to bring that up. We're happy now. We're doing great and you just brought up shit that we both agreed to keep in the past! Why hold it against me? Especially since it was something private, something in between Laura and I, that had absolutely _nothing _to do with you."

"How do you know if you do this world tour the same thing won't happen again?" Riker challenged him, knowing he was getting dangerously close to Ross flipping his shit on him. "How do you know you wont cheat on her, after all, you _are _dad's son."

"Riker, if you don't back off, I swear to god," Laura finally jumped in, she gently pushed Rocky out of the way and stood in front of him. She noticed Ross was clenching his fist, but put her hand on top of his. "Get out of here, you're only making this worse."

"Oh and now Ross can't even stand up for himself, wow."

"What are you doing?" Rydel demanded, getting up she stood beside Ross. "You know how he gets, you're asking for a black eye."

"Fine, you want to bring up shit, then we will. Starting with your jealousy. What are you jealous of me for now, Riker? I'm the lead on a very successful tv show, I'm the lead in a movie, oh and I have an amazing girlfriend who loves me, and I live on my own. Anything else I forgot?" Ross asked. "You think you're so much better than me, Riker, don't you?"

"Fuck off, Ross. When it comes down to it and you know it will, you aren't much better than dad is."

"No, see here's the difference in between you and I," Ross began, "I _know_ I'm much better than dad, because I wouldn't do the things he did. I have way more respect for myself and my family. You, I'm really not so sure about."

"Guys, seriously, step down," Ratliff spoke up, "this is pointless."

"No!" Riker suddenly shouted. "Ross has to know that what he's doing is a _mistake_!" Laura put her hand over mouth in shock and Ross just stared at him angrily. "He's fucking everything up because he's selfish! He knocked up Laura, great. Regretting that now?"

"No, I'll never, _ever _regret being with her. I love her, Riker, why don't you see that?"

"She's not going to stick around for long, Ross, and the sooner you see that, the better."

"Riker!" Rydel yelled, pushing him away, suddenly so angry she couldn't see straight. "Get out of here!"

Laura had gotten over her shock and was feeling just as angry as Rydel, she stepped in front of him. "You are not allowed back here, ever again. Get out of here or I swear on my life I will call the police and they can deal with you. I don't care anymore." Her tone was cold. Riker didn't look afraid of her though.

"It's a mistake," He tried again, "you having that baby, it's going to ruin everything, not just for you and Ross, but for the band too!"

"If you feel so damn strongly about that, then fine," Ross snapped angrily, "then how about this—"

"Ross, don't—" Rocky tried to stop him but he shook his head.

"I _quit_."

Rydel turned to him, her eyes wide, thinking things over for a few moments, before she turned to face her older brother.

"You quit? You quit what?" Riker demanded.

"It's not like I can quit being your brother so… I quit the band, good luck trying to find another lead singer, one that will help make you as famous as I have. Bye, Riker." And with that he turned, storming off into the other room.

"Ross, wait," Ryland jumped off, running after him. Stormie shook her head in disbelief, and Riker just stood there, breathing heavily as Rydel, Rocky, Vanessa and Ratliff all shared a look of disbelief.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Rydel suddenly yelled, turning on Riker. "What the fuck is your problem? Look what you did!" She was almost screaming she was so pissed off.

"Rydel, come here," Ratliff grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her as she struggled against him for a moment, before she just shook her head and turned away from Riker. "Calm down," He whispered into her hair, running his fingers through it, which he knew calmed her down.

"I think we should go," Rocky said as he walked passed Riker, "And I mean you, Riker, come with me, now."

"You can't tell me what to do. I'm a grown adult."

"Yeah, you're such an adult," Laura scoffed, "telling your own _brother _his baby is a mistake because all you care about is your damn band. Maybe he made the right decision quitting, all you are is an ungrateful ass."

Vanessa was surprised to hear her sister speak like that to anyone outside of their family or even back when she and Ross used to fight all the time. Laura was normally very respectful.

"I'm not going to tell you again, get the fuck out of here," Laura's tone was cold as she just turned around.

"We're leaving, don't worry," Rocky told her and then gave Riker a look. Riker just shook his head and slammed the door open, storming out of it. Rocky followed him and Vanessa walked up to Laura, who was looking at the ground, thinking over everything that just happened.

"Go talk to him," She whispered, "he really needs you right now."

Laura slowly nodded and Vanessa squeezed her hand, comfortingly.

"I'll still be here when you're both ready to come out and talk, okay?"

Laura nodded again.

"We're not leaving either," Ratliff said and Rydel nodded, his eye caught Stormie's who just nodded in agreement.

Laura gave them another nod and with that, she walked into her and Ross' bedroom. Ross was sitting up on his bed, listening to what Ryland was saying.

"You can't quit dude, I know Riker just pissed you off, but I have to be honest about something." Ryland looked at him and Ross nodded for him to continue as Laura sat down beside him. His arm immediately went around her waist and she lay her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her and she looked back at him, before they focused back on his little brother. "You're not going to like what I have to say, but listen to me, okay? Like actually, listen to me." Ross nodded for him to continue. "Some of the things Riker said was out of line and were most definitely fucked up things to say, but he has a point. He was trying to be an ass, not the way I saw it, he was just trying to get you to see what you two are doing. You're going to have a _baby_, and a baby is a lot of work. It poops, cries and wants food every five seconds. You two are kind of young for that responsibility, you know? So, I saw where he was coming from with that, but as for the bringing up past shit, I'm not okay with that at all and I saw where it began to piss you off. But seriously, you two are on a major tv show on a major company's network and the fact that you're willing to give all that up to have this baby is kind of crazy if you think about it, but you're not the only two on the show. You've got Calum and Raini and then the crew who are working on it as well." He paused, letting his words sink in, Ross surprisingly not fighting him.

"And you also have the band, Ross, one that you decided to be apart of almost six years ago. Okay, you cant let them down, forget your anger towards Riker for a second and just realize that it's not just you both in it. That would be different, but you've got Rocky, Rydel and Ratliff who are also apart of it too. Do you want to mess things up for them just because you're pissed off at Riker?" Ryland asked him and Ross slowly shook his head.

"You're as much as part of it as we are, dude." Ross said, his tone soft.

"Exactly," Laura spoke, understanding where Ryland was going with his lecture. "You can't let your family down by quitting because of Riker."

"Yeah I get that, but its either him or me, dude. I'm not going to be around him if he's going to treat everything I do like it's the end of the world."

"Think about what you just said out there," Ryland started to back away, knowing it was best to let him think for a while on his own about everything. "Don't let all those people down for something that's been between you and Riker for years now."

Ross nodded.

"And for the record, I'm happy for you guys," Ryland said and with a small smile in both their directions, he left the room, giving them privacy.

Ross turned to Laura and let out a sigh, falling on his back on the bed, he stared up at the ceiling for a few moments. Laura fell down right beside him, resting her head on his chest.

"What am I going to do?" He asked her, "I sort of quit the band because I was pissed off at Riker, but Ryland has a point, I can't let them down." He looked at her, "and _we _can't let down anyone on the show either."

"I know," She said quietly, "but I'm not… I wont… I refuse to…"

"I'd never, ever ask you to do that," He assured her, he put his hand on her stomach. "I think we can do this, we just have to figure it out."

"We don't even know if we're getting another season yet so…" Laura trailed off.

"But the show isn't your only job you've got going on, you still have UNICEF, school, and your singing career. I'm not going to let you give those up. It's your dream, Laura."

She smiled at how sincere he was being, "Ross, I couldn't ask you to do the same. Your band is everything to you."

"Maybe at one point it was," Ross agreed and Laura gave him a look of confusion. "But things have changed since then. Right now, you and this baby are my priority and Riker may or may not want that but it's not his decision to agree with or not."

Laura nodded, agreeing. "But some of the things he said was sort of true, not about the past bullshit that we've both gotten over and let go of, but we're young you know? I think that he was just trying to be an older brother figure, not an asshole, at least not when he was saying all of that."

"I agree with you, surprisingly." Ross said, "but the way we approached it, it was almost like he was…"

"Your father," Laura finished.

Ross nodded, "and not my brother."

"That's not what you want is it?"

Ross shook his head, "he's my brother, I just want him to be my brother. But I don't know, maybe he feels like he has to be the father figure now that my dad's fucked everything up."

She was happy Ross was coming to a sort of understanding about Riker. "Maybe you just need to talk to him."

"I'm sure I do, but right now, I really want nothing to do with him."

Laura knew better than to argue with him, so she just nodded, sitting up. He looked up at her.

"Come on, let's go out there and talk to everyone else. You need to un-quit the band, okay? You said it out of anger, I get that, but I know you better than anyone else, Ross and I know you didn't mean it."

Ross sighed, "Alright, I'll go out there." He sat up and they stared at each other for a few moments before Laura leaned in and softly kissed him. Then without another word, they both left the room, walking back into the living room to face what was left of their family.

* * *

"Hey… Ross." Vanessa was the first to see them, it got everyone else's attention and they all looked at him and Laura.

"Where's Rocky?" He asked.

"He took Riker home," Rydel answered. "I really don't believe Riker right now. There's something… ugh." She looked away and Ross saw for the first time ever, the dirtiest and most bitchiest look he'd ever seen on her face.

"Some of the things he said was sort of out of line and fucked up," Ross began, "but he was right."

"I'm sorry, repeat that." Ratliff said, doing a double take.

"He was right." Ross stated firmly, "and at the end of the day, whether or not he's jealous of me, or whatever, he's still my brother and I think he was just looking out for me and Laura. But it doesn't change anything."

"What do you mean?" Ryland asked him slowly.

"We're still having the baby and if you guys don't support that, then fine." Ross looked at Laura for a brief moment, she nodded for him to continue. "But I sort of quit the band out of anger and… I'm un-quitting because that was out of line and I can't let you guys down." He tried not to notice the sigh of relief that came from everyone else in the room.

"Ross," Stormie spoke up for the first time since getting the news of the pregnancy. "I know how hard it's going to be to have a baby, I don't think that with your busy schedules, right now is the best time."

"Yeah, the timing's shitty, we understand that, but—"

"No, wait," Laura spoke, she looked at Stormie, "what exactly are you saying? That we can't handle it? Our careers are much more important? Or that you want me to…" She trailed off, not bringing herself to being able to say the words that were on her tongue. "I'm not going to do that."

"No, I'd never ask you to do that, not in a million years." Stormie assured her and Laura nodded. "I didn't finish. It's not the best time, but if you need help, I'll be more than happy to help out, and Laura, I'm sure once your mother gets over the shock, she'll want to help as well."

"Oh crap, I totally forgot about telling my own mother," Laura put her head in her hands and shook her head. "I'm not looking forward to that."

"I'll be right there with you when you tell her," Ross assured her.

"Yeah, I'll be there too," Vanessa said.

"And if you'd like, I'd be more than happy to be there as well," Stormie assured her and Laura lifted her head to look at her. "But really, if this is really what you two want, then I can't stop you. You're old enough to make your own decisions, but just remember you have support if you need it. I just don't want you to give up on your dreams and all you've worked hard for okay? Promise me."

Laura and Ross exchanged a look before nodding, Ross' arm going around Laura's shoulders, "we promise." He said.

"It's going to be tough, but I know you two can handle it." Stormie smiled at them and Ross let out a sigh.

"We can do it." He said to Laura who smiled up at him. He hugged her and she giggled. He wrapped both arms around her and held her tight. "We're unstoppable, I swear."

"Yeah, we really are." Laura sighed into his chest, closing her eyes. "We are," She whispered again, more to herself, the words bouncing around in her head as she realized they were true and that together, they could do anything.

* * *

After another hour of hanging out with Ross and Laura, Rydel decided she wanted some alone time with her boyfriend. So she whispered in his ear and he nodded, standing up, they said their goodbyes and then left the apartment.

"That's insane," Ratliff said as soon as they reached his car. "Ross is gonna be a father."

"Yeah, it is kind of crazy." Rydel agreed, "but I mean, Ross and Laura are meant to be together and I know they'll take care of the baby no matter what."

"What about us?" Ratliff suddenly asked her and she snapped her head in his direction to look at him from over the roof of the car. "Do you think we're meant to be?"

Rydel thought for a moment, she wasn't entirely sure about it, but something inside her told it was true so she nodded her head. "Yeah, I honestly and truly do think we're meant to be."

Ratliff smiled, "I think so too."

She scrunched up her nose and smiled, giggling as they both got into his car. He started it and then he pulled away, Rydel's hand going into his. He soon pulled up in front of his house, knowing that taking Rydel back to her own probably wasn't a good idea and then led her to his room where he just lay on the bed, with her on top of him.

He ran his fingers through her hair for a few moments, silently before speaking. "I'm sorry about earlier," He told her. "I didn't mean to turn you down like that."

Rydel shrugged, "it's okay." She whispered, "I understand why you did it."

"I just… I want your first time to be special you know? Like you deserve it to be."

Rydel lifted her head up to look at him, "I know it will be, no matter what. We could be in your room, my room, or wherever, but as long as it's just you and I, I know it'll be perfect."

He smiled at her and then she lay her head back on his chest. It was comfortably silent for a few moments, until Rydel felt her phone vibrating in her back pocket. She pulled it out and saw that Rocky was calling her.

"Hello?"

"I wasn't… interrupting anything was I?" Rydel rolled her eyes, of course he'd ask that. "I mean, I walked in on Ross and Laura earlier and let me tell you, I think I'm scarred for life now."

"Yeah, so you've said a few times already. I'll be home later, okay? I'm with Ratliff."

"Oh, yeah. I knew that, of course. Talk to you later, bye!" He hung up before she could say anything and she just stared at the phone in disbelief.

"Today has been a strange day," She said and then Ratliff nodded agreeing.

"That it has." She lay her head back on his chest and closed her eyes.

"I don't want to go home yet," She told him, "So can I just stay here with you?"

He smiled down at her, "of course you can." Then, Ratliff picked up the remote and turned the tv on to a movie. As she settled in to watch it, she thought of everything that had gone on and wondered if her family would notice a change in her. She wasn't entirely positive they would with the news of Laura's pregnancy out now, but she wasn't willing to back down.

It was time to become her own person now.

* * *

_And there it is... next chapter is soon. It's going to focus more and Rydel, Maia and Laura and their friendships. Vanessa will also most likely be in it too... but they won't be telling anyone else about the pregnancy for a while. As for when the world knows about Ross and Laura's relationship... well, that's coming soon too. Stay tuned :]_

_And thanks again for all your support, you're amazing! I heard yesterday that Don't Let Go was nominated for best story I think, last year, but because I didnt finish it until January first, it was disqualified. Still, that's amazing and I'm honored, so thank you, thank you to whomever nominated it and for all your support. Love xx_


	4. Chapter 4

_Don't judge me for the beginning of this... but yeah. I was feeling kind of... well, read it and you can figure it out, haha._

_Sorry, I realize that that was a bit of an overshare, but yeah. It starts off funny kinda, but then things about Rydel start popping up and everyone starts to notice. It's revealed at the endish of the chapter what's going on with her, but it's not the end of the story or of her story line. It's only going to get more intense from her on out, so be prepared for that. I'm actually kind of scared to post this honestly so... alright then. I had a teacher of mine once say that "a good story is a good story, so if it's true, then tell it, bring awareness to it." Guess this is that moment._

_It's kinda heavy and dark towards the end, so you've been warned._

_I normally dont do that, where I say what the issue is right away. I like to keep you guys guessing haha, but I got a review saying that it was about her father's abuse and let me tell you how right on you were. _

_I'm going to say this again, Laura's father in Don't Let Go and Ross' father in both this and Don't Let Go are based on my own father. Most of what I write about is true... so... yeah. I'm taking real life experiences and using it in this story. In no way at all do I think Mark is like this in real life. I think he's a sweetheart and see where Ross gets it from, but it's a fictional story and I'm kind of messed up so that's how I write fiction I guess. Just please, don't think of me differently after reading this, because I'm not much different than I was a day ago. I'm still me. Promise._

_I was also going to just make this lighthearted and not so intense, but I just got news literally a couple hours ago that one of my very good friends passed away last night. Since I'm in Los Angeles and not back home in Toronto, I didn't get to say goodbye. So I guess this was kind of my way of dealing with it. Also, I got a letter for my birthday from my biological father and it was just so emotional. That's most likely why this is the way it is. I apologize for that. _

_Sorry about the rant and continue to read on. I don't think you'll enjoy this one because of the content of it, but yeah. Read and let me know what you think of it. It's really long, longest chapter I've ever written, I'm pretty sure, so... there's that._

* * *

Ross opened the door to the apartment, his head down as he looked at some of his mentions on his twitter. He was exhausted, after being on set all day and talking to his agent about the upcoming Teen Beach Movie promotion that he was going to do, he just wanted to curl up in bed (beside Laura, if she was home) and go to sleep for the next week. If that was an option.

He shut the door, looking back to make sure it was shut and locked and then took a step further into the apartment. He heard someone clear their throat and looked up, eyes a bit wide and noticed that Laura was sitting on the couch, her feet underneath her, dressed in the robe and nightgown he loved so much. She had a smile on her face.

"Hey Ross, I'm so glad you finally came home… you are alone, right?" She asked, looking over him to see if Rocky or anyone else had followed him back to the apartment.

He laughed at her adorableness. "Yes, I'm alone," He answered, throwing his phone, keys and wallet down on the table in front of Laura, he leaned in to softly kiss her. "Why?" He asked, pulling back just slightly, "what did you have in mind?"

"Well, you know how we got to spend all day…" Laura answered, her hands going to the jacket he wore and pushing it off, "just being innocent Austin and Ally?" He nodded and helped her take the jacket off. "Well, right now, I want to spend time with you, being not-so-innocent Austin and Ally."

"Huh, Calum was right," Ross said and Laura gave him a look, a look that though it was meant to show her annoyance toward what he'd said, it made his heart thump in his chest. "Uh, he said I was super lucky today… and that I should be one grateful… actually I'm going to finish that and shut up." Laura nodded, grabbing his shirt in her hands, she pulled him closer, falling on her back on the couch, her hair spread behind her. He landed with his hands on either side of her and looked down at her. "Sup, beautiful?" He murmured, before leaning in and kissing her. She gave him a soft squeal in return and kissed him back, deepening it as she wrapped both arms around his neck and pulled him closer, so that he was completely lying on top of her.

After a few minutes of intensely making out, Laura broke the kiss, breathless and stared up at him. Ross' hands went around her waist, and he smiled as he felt the baby bump.

"I'm so excited about this baby," He told her, looking right at her as he spoke. "We're gonna be two bomb parents."

Laura giggled, and he lifted up her nightgown a bit so that he could see her stomach. He started to blow kisses on it and it caused Laura to start laughing, squealing as he held her in place and kept doing it.

"What are you doing?" She laughed.

"Blowing kisses on your stomach," Ross answered as though it was something people did on a normal day.

"It tickles!" She squealed again and then looked at him, "and you got Ross slobber all over it." She tried to put her nightgown over it to clean it up, but he shook his head. Instead, he helped her sit up and then pulled off the robe and then the nightgown so that she was just left in her matching lacy yellow bra and boyshorts.

"You're uh… wearing my birthday present," He managed to say, not taking his eyes off her body. Though she was pregnant, to him it was still perfect.

"Well, yeah, I felt like today was a special occasion, though it isn't, but… whatever. We can make up a damn holiday if we have to," Laura answered, leaning in to kiss him. "An occasion, you're kind of overdressed for, might I add." Her eyes went to the door, "that's locked this time right? I don't want Rocky or Vanessa to burst into here like superheroes or whatever."

"Trust me, babe… it's locked." Ross answered, giving her his adorable, heart melting look that just made him kiss him so hard and so roughly he moaned into her mouth.

"Good," She breathily answered back and then put her hands underneath his shirt, lifting it up and throwing it to the side. She got up and motioned for him to do the same, unbuttoning his jeans, before she surprised him by jumping up and wrapping her arms and legs around him. He wasn't too caught off guard and put his hands on her ass, holding her as one hand traveled to get tangled in her hair. He pressed his mouth against hers and kissed her hard and deep as she muttered, "bed," against his lips. Ross stumbled into the room, falling on top of her on the bed as she kissed him again, her hands traveling lower.

He didn't stop her and she didn't stop him. After not seeing each other for a few hours, this is what they both needed and nothing was going to stop them from continuing on.

* * *

"Weird," Rocky stared at his phone, hanging up on his brother. "It's going straight to voicemail again."

Ratliff looked at his call log, "dude, you called Ross like fifty times—that's not an exaggeration by the way—" He added, speaking to Rydel, and then returned to Rocky. "What's so damn important?"

"I haven't heard from my brother in over two days, okay. I'm worried about him." Rocky looked at him offended.

"Okay, so there's no other way to say this, but since you're a mother right now, I'm going to warn you of something that may take a moment to wrap around your thick brain…" Rydel put her hand on Rocky's shoulder, "he's probably having special time with Laura right now and isn't available to talk right now."

"Special time?" Rocky tilted his head.

"Oh come on, you know what I mean." Rydel rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch, crossing her legs and then her arms over her chest, she looked up at her brother, who then realized _exactly _what she was referring to.

"_Again_? Really? Come on, Rocky." Rocky made a face and shuddered. "I've got to work on my shitty timing."

"Yes, yes you do," Ratliff agreed, patting his shoulder before going to sit down beside Rydel.

"Please do, I'm begging you. I don't need you to interrupt my… special time with Ratliff." Rydel told him, looking pointedly at her boyfriend who just smiled back at her.

"Yeah, it's official, I have no life." Rocky sighed and then went to sit down on the other side of Rydel. He ran his fingers through his hair before his phone vibrated in his hand. His face lit up and Rydel looked at him, "ooh! It's Ross! Shh!"

"Really?" Rydel said flatly, giving him a look.

Ratliff just looked amused.

"Hello? I mean, uh, hey, Ross, what's going on?" Rocky smoothly answered as he sat back, his arm on the back of the couch. He winked at Rydel.

"You called me like fifty times, not an exaggeration by the way," Ross answered, Rocky's face going to unamused for a split second. "whats up? Was it important?"

"Yeah, well, no. Not really, not like life or death." He answered and could hear Ross sighing on the other end.

"Okay, then what did you want?"

"So, I hear from a birdie named Vanessa and another named Rydel and a third named Maia, that they're all spending the day with your girl tomorrow. Ratliff and I have no lives as of this moment and we're wondering if you wanted to spend the day with us and possibly Calum if I can reach the bozo."

"Yeah, sure I guess. I have to do a few things, like meet with my agent to go over some more Teen Beach Movie stuff in the morning, but yeah, afterwards, I'm down."

"Awesome, so see you around… one thirty, two?"

"Yeah, I should be done by then." Ross answered, "but right now… I have to go help Laura with dinner."

"Wow, you're so domesticated, it's like you two are married already." Rocky sighed and Ross laughed a bit on the other end.

"Not yet, but I'll text you after my meetings are over."

"Alright, sounds good." Rocky hung up and then he looked up at his sister and his best friend. "Yeah, so, Ratliff we're hanging out with Ross tomorrow. I'm gonna see if I can reach Calum."

Ratliff nodded and Rocky looked for Calum in his contacts as all three of them heard footsteps and lifted their heads to see Riker was walking into the room. He gave them a strange look.

"What's up guys?" He asked.

"Nothing." Rydel answered, her tone cold, she put her hand in her hair and looked away, towards Ratliff.

"You're still mad at me, it's been almost a week, Rydel, come on." Riker sighed, shaking his head.

Rocky and Ratliff didn't say anything to back him up.

"You're just lucky Ross un-quit the band," Rydel finally said, looking up at him, she stood up. "Otherwise, I'd probably _never _speak to you ever again." She tried to move past him, but he was fast and grabbed her wrist. This caused fear to go through her and she spun around, "let go of me!" She suddenly shouted, but Riker held on tighter, still gentle and not rough at all. "Let go!"

"Rydel, stop." Riker's tone was gentle as he tried to get through to her. "Just calm down okay? It's just me, Riker."

She started moving her body, fighting against him, "let go, Riker! Let me fucking go!" Ratliff immediately jumped up and Riker chose that moment to let go as she just fell against him, his arms going around her, he shared a look of concern with Riker and Rocky. Though, to their surprise, she wasn't crying, was just shaking.

No one said a word, and she looked up embarrassed, before pulling away from Ratliff and looking around. "I have to…" She didn't finish and instead ran out of the room and upstairs to her bedroom.

"What the hell was that?" Riker finally said, as he watched her go. "She's never done that before and…"

"She was so scared," Ratliff finished his thought. "So damn scared, I wonder what's going on." He started moving in the direction of her room, "I'm gonna go see if I can talk to her." Without waiting for them to agree, he just ran up the stairs and knocked on the door. She didn't answer. "Rye, it's me, Ratliff."

She opened the door a moment later and looked up at him. He tried to see if she'd been crying or anything, but just found dry eyes.

"I'm sorry." She finally said. He didn't know what else to do but hug her. And he did, her body fell against him again as he just held her, kissing her forehead gently and rubbing her back. He held her and she just stayed there, blinking almost blankly into nothingness.

* * *

Laura pouted at Ross from across the table the next morning, "we have to be apart all day today."

"I'm going to be seeing you tonight," He assured her, "I live with you, silly, remember?"

She smiled, "I know, but I'm still going to miss you."

He got out of his chair and leaned in to press his forehead against hers, "I'm going to miss you too." He whispered and kissed her softly as his phone went off on the table. He looked back to check it out, and picked it up, reading Rocky's message.

_Something's up with Rydel, think you can get Laura to watch her today and make sure she's alright? _

Ross furrowed his eyebrows and then read the message out loud to Laura.

"Wait, what? Is she okay? What's wrong?" Laura immediately asked, and Ross texted Rocky back her questions and a few of his own. His phone went off not even a few seconds later.

_Riker was talking to her last night and understandably she's still pissed off at him, but she was trying to leave the room and Riker grabbed her wrist, she started to freak out and basically screamed at him to let her go. Then, she ran off into her room and Ratliff followed her, he said she was almost emotionless and wasn't herself at all. _

"Oh my god," Laura whispered as Ross read the message to her. She thought for a moment, remembering that Rydel had been abused by Mark and wondered if it had something to do with that. "I think… Ross, I think I know what's wrong." He motioned for her to continue. "You know how when something happens to you, you kind of keep it bottled inside and don't talk about it much?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I think that's what's going on with Rydel. She kept her abuse a secret for so long and when it came out, it was more concern for you since your father had just hit you. No one really paid attention to her, if you think about it and I think that the memories of the abuse are getting to her and she's… acting this way because of it." Laura took a deep breath before continuing. "We don't know what went on between her and your father, we only know what happened to you, because we were all there to witness it. I think that's just her natural reaction to when she gets grabbed like that."

"So, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder." Ross said and Laura nodded sadly thankful that he'd been paying attention to his lessons in high school so that she didn't have to spell it out for him. "Oh, shit." He sat back and sighed, looking down at his phone.

"She could also be self harming or turning self medicating, but I'm not completely sure about that," Laura reached over to take his hand in hers, holding it tight. "I'm going to see if I can try and talk to her. I think if she has someone to talk to, she'll open up a little bit. If not, then she needs…" She trailed off.

"Help," Ross finished and Laura just sadly looked at him. "Okay, let me know if you notice anything off about her, text me. I don't care how many times it takes, I wont get annoyed."

"I will," Laura promised.

"Thanks," Ross weakly responded and then Laura let go of his hand. He had his head down, "I just wish that I noticed it more before, you know? I was just so focused on moving out and the baby that I—"

"No. No, don't think like that," Laura immediately went to his side of the table, she sat down on his lap and lifted his head so that he was looking right at her, "_none _of this is your fault. Okay? None of it."

"If not mine, then whose?" He asked her quietly.

She took a moment to respond, but when she did, she closed her eyes and hugged him. "Your father's." She whispered after a few moments of silence. "He's the only one to blame here, not you, not Rydel, not anyone else."

He nodded and she pulled back, noticing he had tears in his eyes and couldn't help but think about what a sweetheart he was, crying for his sister like that.

"It'll be okay," She whispered, wiping his tears away. "I'll watch her today and make sure nothing happens, but I'll let you know if I found out anything."

He nodded and she hugged him again, just as his phone started to ring. He sat up and wiped his eyes, sniffling as he reached over to grab it, seeing that it was his agent.

"Hello?" He cleared out his throat and nodded, "yeah, it's just been a rough morning, but I'll still be at the meeting in an hour and a half. Yeah, sure. I know, okay see you then." He hung up and looked at Laura who was studying his movements. "I should go shower." She nodded and slowly slid off his lap as he stood up. He leaned in and gently kissed her. "I love you, Laura."

"I love you too," She mumbled against his lips and then kissed him. "Go shower, I don't want you to be late." He nodded and left then, while Laura just sat back down in his seat. She looked down at her stomach and rubbed it. "Well, it looks like we have a mission to complete today," She whispered to her belly, "I hope you're up for it, because we are going to complete it no matter what it takes."

* * *

"Be careful today okay?" Ross said as he walked to the front door, Laura behind him, all freshly showered and feeling a bit better. "Don't get into any crazy shit, and… watch out for crazy people."

Laura smiled at his concern for her, "I'll be okay. I'll be with Maia, your sister and my sister, and god knows my sister has always watched out for me, seriously. Once I was crossing the street and I wasn't paying attention and she pulled me back literally at the last second." Ross' eyes widened. "Relax! I was a little kid, it hasn't happened since then." He gave her a look, "okay, maybe a few times," She admitted. "But… I promise you, this baby and I will be extra careful."

"I like the fact that you just had a conversation with yourself there while still maintaining a conversation with me, skills, babe, skills." She rolled her eyes, giggling as he pressed his lips to hers again. "Love you, I'll see you tonight."

"That you will, love you too," And with that he left, Laura shutting the door behind him. Running her fingers through her hair, she looked around the empty apartment and sighed, just as someone knocked on the door, startling her out of her thoughts. She opened it to reveal Maia and Vanessa. "How did you two get in here so fast?"

"We passed by Ross on the way up and he let us in," Maia answered, walking further into the apartment. She put her bag down on the couch and then sat down on it. "I can sit here right? I wont get any Ross and Laura germs on me?"

Laura gave her a look, "No Ross and Laura… germs as you said it, there."

"Oh," Vanessa nodded, "good to know you two haven't had sex there yet." Laura groaned, shaking her head. Leave it to her sister to be the blunt one.

"And there it is," Maia smiled at them and Laura sighed.

"Okay, you two, stay out of trouble for like half an hour, think you can manage that? I need to shower."

"Why didn't you just shower with Ross to save time?" Maia asked, winking at her and Laura groaned again.

"This is never going to end is it?" She asked no one and threw her hands up, going into the bedroom, just as Vanessa high fived Maia. "I saw that!" She called out into the living room and the two older girls burst into laughter once again.

* * *

Rydel sat beside Ratliff, her head on his shoulder as they just stared straight ahead at the happy and lively beach in front of them, silent and content.

Ratliff had surprised her that morning by showing up at her front door step and telling her to get dressed. She did so, quickly and he then drove them all the way to the beach, knowing that if she was anything like her brother, Ross (or anyone on the planet, really) then being at the beach would surely help clear her mind.

"We have a couple hours before Ross' meeting is done and you have to meet with the girls, what do you want to do?" Ratliff asked her after about forty five minutes of silence.

She lifted her head up, the cool air blowing through her hair as she stared at him, "I'm sorry," She said it so quietly, he wasn't sure he had heard her.

"Sorry? Rye, you never have to be sorry, for anything, okay?" He put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her towards him, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm sorry about last night and freaking out and… I'm just… I'm sorry." She looked down but Ratliff shook his head, raising her head, so her eyes were facing his again, he just leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, sighing deeply for a few moments.

"I don't know what's going on with you… but whatever it is, you know you can tell me, right?"

She nodded and looked away, not saying anything more. Instead, she pulled away from him slightly and lifted up her sleeves, to keep herself warmer. Ratliff noticed it, but as soon as he'd seen it, she stopped and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him towards her, she kissed him, softly. When he didn't respond right away, she pulled back and then kissed him again, deeper, until eventually he responded, his hands on her waist, he kissed her back until she slowly broke it off.

"I'm okay," She whispered and he looked right at her again. "I love you, thank you." And then she hugged him. Ratliff wrapped his arms around her, knowing that she wasn't okay, but also knowing that she'd come to him eventually if he just gave her the space she needed.

* * *

Ross walked out of his agent's office, happy that the meeting was over and he could do what he wanted for the rest of the day. He sent Rocky a text, telling him to meet him at the café by the Austin and Ally studio with Ratliff and Calum in the next twenty minutes.

He drove there and sure enough, Rocky, Calum and Ratliff were already there, waiting for him as they already had a table.

"Hey, sup guys?" He asked as he sat down, high fiving Calum as he did.

"Not much, how was your meeting?" Calum asked, and Ross shrugged.

"Maia and I are going to be hanging out a lot in the next few weeks, and it's all going to be in between the promotional shit I've got to do with Laura, so it's going to be pretty busy and hectic soon." Ross answered, picking up the menu in front of him. He looked at Ratliff, "How's Rydel?"

Ratliff sighed, "honestly dude, I don't really know. She's kind of acting a bit off and she said she was okay but I'm not buying it."

"Yeah, I wouldn't either," Ross answered, "but Laura figured out what was wrong, so she's going to watch her today. Is Rydel with her now?"

Ratliff nodded, "I dropped her off on my way to meet Rocky and Calum."

"Awesome," Ross answered. They ordered their food and as they waited, Rocky studied his brother for a few moments, as he talked to Calum. He'd grown up with the kid, and Ross still managed to amaze him everyday. He looked way more grown up and more like he had a handle on things as each day passed. Rocky also knew that after the baby was born, Ross would be a hundred percent dedicated and willing to do whatever it took to take care of it. He'd be a great dad, much better than their own, and smiled at the thought of it.

"So, what are you and Laura going to do about…uh, Riker," Rocky asked him as he stopped speaking to Calum.

Ross shrugged, "I don't know, pretend he doesn't exist for a while longer. We didn't really talk about it."

"He's your brother, you cant pretend he doesn't exist." Calum sighed, "I thought you two were cool, what happened?"

"I…" Ross trailed off, realizing that he and Laura still hadn't told Calum or Raini the news. "He was just being controlling and trying to tell me what to do again, I didn't like it and made sure he knew it."

"About what? Your life?"

Ross nodded, looking at Rocky and Ratliff who gave him a shared look, saying he should just tell Calum and then deal with Raini and Laura later. He rolled his eyes and then looked at one of his close friends. "And about the baby." He finally said.

Calum looked confused, "baby? What baby?"

"The one Laura's pregnant with," Ross answered, taking a sip of his drink.

"Well, okay, with the way you two act around each other and how much sex you two have, I'm kind of not surprised."

Ross blinked at him, "sorry?"

"Look, it sucks that she got pregnant now, like the timing is shitty, not the actual pregnancy part, but I know you guys will figure out a way to take care of the baby and as young as you are, that's kind of something to think about. But anyway, whatever Riker said, shouldn't impact your decision in anyway. This is _your _kid, _your _life and _your _decision. Riker can have an opinion all he wants, but at the end of the day it's not going to mean anything. Just like if myself, Raini, Ratliff or Rocky were to tell you what to do. You're not going to listen to us. You're still going to do what you want, it's what you've always done."

"He's got a point about that," Rocky commented.

"Yeah, that's… true, I guess, but Riker… he was acting more like my father than my brother and it didn't sit well with me."

Calum shrugged, "your dad's out of the picture for the most part, right? Maybe that's just his way of dealing with it, by stepping up and being the father figure in your life."

"He's always controlled everything though, the band and… other shit." Ross shook his head, "he doesn't have to be my dad, just be my brother, that's all I want."

"Then you should talk to him," Ratliff said, just as their food came.

"Yeah," Ross sighed, playing with his food for a few moments, "that's what Laura said."

"She's right," Rocky said, "you've got to talk to Riker, it's been almost a week, think it's time to do that yet?"

"No." Ross answered, stubbornly.

"You know what? While you decide what you want to do with Riker, why don't we just have a fun day together? The girls are going to beat us in the fun department if we don't hurry up and eat," Rocky joked. He felt his phone vibrate, pulling it out to see that Vanessa texted him.

_Eating?_

He rolled his eyes.

_Are you a mind reader or something? _He texted back.

_Look up you doofus. _Rocky lifted his head, confused, and sure enough, turned around to see Vanessa was waving at him. He saw Laura, Maia and Rydel beside her.

"Oh, well, look at that, they're here too," Rocky commented. Before anyone could say anything he got up and walked up to Vanessa, his hands in his pockets. "Why are you here? Not that I mind, but… really, why?"

"Same as you," Vanessa answered, "we were hungry."

"Right," Rocky nodded, looking back at the table. Just as he did, Laura walked away from the group and walked up to Ross. Rydel did the same with Ratliff and Maia just walked over to see Calum. Rocky turned back to Vanessa. "So… you guys want to sit with us at our table?"

Vanessa smiled, "why not? Everyone's already there," Rocky put his hand out, gesturing for her to lead the way. She blushed and he smiled to himself, as they walked back to the table. Laura was eating Ross' food and giggling when he made a face at her. Rydel was sitting beside Ratliff and Maia was in deep conversation with Calum.

"Looks like we have visitors," Rocky commented as he gestured for Vanessa to take his seat and then took a free chair, taking it for himself.

"They're not the only ones," Calum said as he lifted his head and saw a few young girls were looking at them, squealing as they ran up to their table.

"Hi, we're sorry to bother you, but we noticed that you guys were here and we want to know if we can take a picture and get autographs?"

Before anyone could answer her, their waitress came up to the table, "I'm sorry, but you can't be here unless you're going to buy food. They're eating their lunch and I'm sure if you were them, you wouldn't want any disruptions, either right?"

One of the girls' mouth dropped open, "how rude, who are you to say what we can and can not do? This is a public place!"

"Look, really, it's fine. If all they want is a picture and autographs, we'll be more than happy to give it to them." Ross spoke up, toward the waitress.

"I was just trying to—"

"We know and trust us, we appreciate it," Laura smiled over at her, "thank you." The waitress nodded and with that, walked off. She turned to the girls. The one who spoke to them first waved a camera in her face, accidently bumping her side. She winced in pain, grabbing her stomach. Since she was right beside Ross, he was the first to notice.

"Laura? Are you okay?" He asked, a bit worried.

She nodded, "I'm fine, totally fine." She assured him and they stared at each other for a moment before she turned back to the girl, who looked apologetic. "It's alright, no worries. I'm not mad."

After taking many pictures and signing numerous autographs, the group was once again alone. Ross as discreetly as he could, pulled Laura onto his lap. He put his hands on her stomach and started to rub it, which made her feel better instantly.

After talking for a bit longer, Rocky stood up, announcing that the boys were going to go do some guy stuff which made Laura giggle.

"What are you guys going to do?"

"Laser-tagging," Rocky grinned and Laura playfully rolled her eyes.

"Have fun then."

"We will," Rocky winked at her. "And after, paintballing and then you know… guy stuff. Manly stuff." His voice got deeper by the end and it made everyone laugh.

"Well, we're going to do girl stuff… so there," Vanessa stuck her tongue out at him and he did it back.

"They're like the older versions of you two… it's so creepy accurate." Ratliff commented to Ross and Laura who burst into laughter.

"I think for that to be true, Rocky would have to be blonde," Laura shot back.

"Point taken." He leaned back in his seat and Rydel hid her face in his neck, giggling against it.

"So we will see you ladies later," Calum said as he stood up. Ratliff hugged Rydel and Ross did the same to Laura before they both stood up to join Rocky and Calum. They left at that moment and all that were left were the girls.

"Calum, let's make a bet," Rocky proposed to his older friend. "How long do you think Ross will last without Laura and Ratliff without Rydel."

"Considering I see something going on with you and Vanessa… I really doubt this bet will benefit you at all."

Rocky's mouth dropped open, "We're just friends! Nothing's going on between us."

Calum gave him a look that said he wasn't buying it.

"_Anyway_," Rocky waved his hands around for emphasis. "I give it a couple of hours, for both."

Calum turned to look at Ross and Ratliff who were in deep conversation. "I give it a few more than that."

Rocky smiled, turning to him, "so, bet's on?" He held his hand out.

"Bet's on." Calum shook his hand.

"Sweet."

* * *

"Is it pathetic that I miss Ross already? And he just left like thirty seconds ago?" Laura asked a lovesick look on her face.

"Well, considering you're carrying his child, that makes sense." Maia answered, "it's a weird attachment thing, I guess, or something. I don't know, I'm not an expert."

Laura giggled.

"I still can't believe you're pregnant," Rydel said, shaking her head. "And with Ross' baby, I really should have seen this coming when you two met four years ago."

"Yeah, you're telling me." Vanessa agreed, "my baby sister is having a baby… that shit's crazy!"

Laura burst into laughter and put her hand on her stomach. "It's not that bad, I mean… I'm not looking forward to all the doctor appointments or the pain or… you know birth, but once I hold him or her, it'll be beautiful and… I'm really looking forward to it."

"So, when are you telling Charlie he's going to be an uncle?" Rydel asked her.

"Or mom she's going to be a grandmother?" Vanessa added.

"Hey, guys, she just got through telling you two and the rest of Ross' family. Baby steps, baby steps…" Maia jumped in to her defense.

Laura agreed, "I'll tell them soon, but not right now."

"Better do it before the world finds out first," Vanessa advised.

"Yeah, wouldn't want your mother to find out through a gossip site that her daughter is having a child." Rydel added.

"Alright, let's stop talking about this," Maia spread her arms wide, "we're here to have a girl's day, not talk about when Laura and Ross are going to tell the world or anyone else about her pregnancy."

Laura gave her a grateful smile and both Vanessa and Rydel nodded. Rydel looked down at her hand, watching it as it went into the glass of ice tea and out again. Laura studied her for a few moments and noticed that as she did it, her sleeve went up just slightly and that there were marks and lines on them.

_Oh shit_.

She pulled out her phone, going to Ross' contact, she quickly sent him a message.

_I think Rydel is cutting herself. Her sleeve went up a bit and I saw some marks there, but I'm not completely sure. _

It wasn't long before she got a text back.

_Okay, thanks just keep watching her. Love you. _

_Love you too_, she texted back and then shut her phone, biting her lip as she did.

"Ready?" Maia asked her and she nodded, getting up, she followed her sister and her friends to Maia's car. They got in and then Maia turned on her radio.

"Ah! Turn it up!" Vanessa squealed, "we all have to jam to this!" She pulled out her flip camera and started to film everyone as they started to sing, the thoughts in Laura's brain disappearing for a breath moment as she just focused on having fun with her friends.

* * *

"What did she send you?" Rocky asked as they walked up to get their tickets for paint-balling. "Anything?"

"She thinks Rydel might be cutting herself," Ross whispered to him. "She saw something on her wrists."

Rocky nodded, "well how do we approach her with this? She'd flip her shit."

Ross shrugged, "I don't know, but…we have to somehow."

Rocky was silent for another moment before he lifted his head to speak to Ross again. "And you?"

Ross blinked, "what about me?"

"How are you feeling since dad… you know…"

"This isn't the right time or place to talk about this right now." Ross said as they walked further up in line. "People can overhear or—"

"So Rydel and you aren't that different after all, got it." Rocky faced forward and Ross blinked at him, confused.

"Sorry?"

"You heard me. You and Rydel like to keep things bottled up inside until it all explodes. You pretend like shit is okay, when it's not. That's not healthy." Rocky turned to him at that moment. "And don't deny it, because you did it when you and Laura had your falling out while we were on tour. You kept it inside the entire six months and it all blew up when we got back. I get it's hard to speak about your feelings, but it's not healthy to just ignore them either. You and Rydel have to learn that."

Ross knew better than to argue with someone who was right, "Laura said that same thing a while ago and I've been opening up to her a bit."

"Look, Ross, dad treated you like crap from the moment you got the offer to audition for the show and you considered it. And then you two got into a fight and he did what he did. I get that. But if you want me to be completely honest, Rydel has only one person to go to to talk about this and it's not me, Riker, Ratliff, Laura, Maia, Ryland, Calum, mom or anyone else. It's you."

"Oh, wow…" Ross trailed off, "I didn't even think off that."

"That's what I'm here for bro. To guide you. That's what big brothers are for."

Ross scoffed, "yeah tell that to Riker."

"He is… in his own way, but we're not talking about him, we're talking about Rydel. Will you talk to her?"

Ross nodded, "definitely, I'll text Laura to bring her over later."

Rocky gave him a smile, "awesome. Now, on to a more important question, and you know me being your brother and all, I'm here to talk to you."

"Yeah, go on," Ross said as he sent Laura the text. He looked up.

"How's the… well, you know. What I keep walking in on and interrupting, and on those days I don't interrupt how is it?"

"First off, I'd just like to say that I am shocked by how forward you're being right now, and second… amazing." He got a far away look in his eyes and smiled. "She's uh, very talented for some one who claims to suck at dancing, though I don't really know what the two of them have to do with each other, but yeah." He blinked, "she's the best."

"Are you just saying that because she's the only person you've been with like that and you have no one else to compare her to?"

"No, I really mean that. I mean, I've kissed other girls, but none of them are compared to when I kiss her, or when I hold her or anything. She's the first girl I've said I love you to and I mean it when I say it's the most amazing feeling in the world. Nothing compares to seeing that smile on her face and her eyes light up. It's… it's just amazing you know."

Rocky smiled, "yeah, I get it. I'm glad you found someone you know you'll spend forever with."

"Yeah. It's funny because when we met, I told her about my love for _Romeo and Juliet_ and then I said to her, _you're my Juliet. _We didn't know what I meant then, I just said it, because I don't know, maybe I believed it was true back then, but obviously, I didn't know it until much later."

"Do you tell her that now?"

"Yeah, we it's like an inside joke, pet name. I call her Juliet sometimes and she'll call me Romeo. Weird, but it's how we roll." He pretended to pop his collar and then the brothers shared a laugh.

"Or you call her Lorax," Rocky reminded him.

"Hey, that was clever, you have to admit. Her name is Laura, I loved the Lorax growing up… and it just fit so perfectly."

"What does she call you again?" Rocky wondered.

Ross gave him a look, "Rozy."

"Like Rossy?"

"Sort of, but with a z, so it's like Rah-zee." He pronounced it. "Or…" His face broke out into a huge smile, "she calls me Superstar, that's my favorite one of all."

Rocky wrapped his arm around his brother, "I miss us talking like this, we really need to do it more often."

"Yeah," Ross agreed, "but I'm not talking about my sex life."

"Hey, that's up to you." Rocky laughed, "I was just asking because I thought you needed someone to talk to about it."

"And ironically my only option is the guy who cockclocks most of the times when they happen."

"Hey, I can't help it. It's how I roll." He pretended to pop his collar and then Ross laughed as they walked up to the front. He looked around, "where are Calum and Ratliff?"

"We've been behind you this whole time," Ratliff said and they both turned around, shocked. "You just didn't notice, you were off in your own worlds."

"Sorry…" Ross awkwardly trailed off.

Ratliff shrugged, "all good, I kinda heard what you said about Rydel though. And Rocky's right, you have to be the one to talk to her, I'm not the right person."

Ross nodded, "then for you, I'll do it. And for her too, of course, because I do care about my sister."

Ratliff smiled. Calum put his hand on Ross' shoulder, "as for the Laura thing dude, I'm really happy… for you both."

Ross smiled, "thanks."

They then got up to the cashier and Ross thought about what he was going to say to Rydel to get her to talk to him. She didn't seem like she was in the mood to talk, but he knew somehow, that he had to get it out of her. No matter what it took. He needed her to know she wasn't alone.

* * *

"Alright, Laura," Vanessa smiled at her as they walked into the apartment, shopping bags hanging from their wrists and their nails perfectly manicured. Laura ran her fingers through her newly done hair, and looked at her sister. "We're in the privacy of your apartment now, Ross isn't here. Spill."

"Spill?"

Vanessa looked at Maia and Rydel. "Yeah, about Ross. What's he like when you… you know…" She trailed off, motioning with her hands for Laura to finish the thought.

Laura did catch on and narrowed her eyes in the direction of her sister. "How would I know? You and Rocky keep interrupting it everytime it happens."

"Okay, not everytime. I wouldn't say that." Vanessa argued. Laura nodded, sighing in agreement.

"Wait, should I be hearing this? This is my brother, we're talking about here," Rydel reminded them.

"You don't have to, I mean—"

"No, are you kidding me… this is girl talk," Rydel grinned, "I'll even tell you about Ratliff, though we haven't gone that um, far yet."

"No way!" Maia turned to her, surprised. "How long have you two been dating?"

Rydel shrugged, "about two and a half months."

"And…?" Vanessa motioned with her hands again. Rydel gave her a look.

"Well, the other day we told each other that we love each other for the first time and I told him I was ready. He said he was too, but he wants the moment to be right and for it to be perfect." Rydel had a dreamy look on her face and the three girls in front of her smiled.

"That is so cute!" Laura squealed, catching everyone off guard. "I'm so happy for you!" She reached over and squeezed her hand. Rydel squeezed it back and Laura observed her, noticing she winced a bit in pain when she did it. She quickly took her hand away.

"So…" Maia caught Laura's attention again. "Tell us about Ross."

"What about him? He's totally amazing and he's the sweetest guy I've ever met, a total sweetheart as I've said numerous times, even when we weren't dating." She thought for a moment, "okay, sorry Rydel, but I'm about to get kind of personal, but if I don't share this with someone, I might burst." Rydel smiled and nodded for her to continue. "Everytime Ross and I have sex, it's like… the most amazing feeling ever, you know. Like it's just us, and he wants to be there with me, every single time. He makes sure that even if he finishes um, first, that I um…" Laura began to feel a little awkward, but continued anyway. "I finish too or that I finish first… normally. And afterwards, all he wants to do is cuddle and hold me and sleep. He really likes sleeping after for some reason, or sometimes, he'll lay on top of me." She giggled and Maia smiled.

"That's something Ross would totally do too." Maia agreed, "in Puerto Rico, there were times when he would just lay on his stomach after we filmed a surfing scene or even a dancing scene. I think he just likes to lie on his stomach."

"She's got a point about that, he used to do it as a kid too."

"But on top of me? Why would he want to do that."

"Well, you're the first and only girl he's ever loved, as far as I know," Vanessa pointed out and Rydel nodded, since she knew for a fact Laura was the only girl he'd ever loved, "seems to me like it's his way of staying close and connected to you."

"Awww!" Maia and Rydel gushed together and Laura felt her cheeks redden a bit.

She put her hands over her face, "oh my god, I can't believe I'm actually talking about this right now."

Maia put her hand on Laura's shoulder, "it's normal to talk with your friends about this stuff, don't feel too embarrassed."

Laura nodded, "okay. If you say so." She paused, collecting her thoughts when Rydel asked the question that totally took her off guard.

"Is he gentle?" Her voice was soft when she asked, her cheeks slightly pink. Laura could see she was embarrassed about asking such a personal question about her own brother.

"Very," Laura answered, "every time, though, rarely he's a little rough, but it's not too bad because he'll go right back to being gentle again."

"Wow, Laura, I envy you so much right now. You have the perfect boyfriend." Vanessa smiled, leaning back in her seat.

"Yeah, Raini told me that the other day actually," Laura replied.

"Speaking of Raini, it's sad she couldn't join us today." Maia made a sad face, "I was looking forward to seeing her pretty face."

"Well, I'll be sure to pass on that message when I see her on Monday." Laura smiled at her. "She was really bummed she couldn't make it, but next time, she said she would for sure."

"She doesn't know yet huh?" Rydel asked and Laura shook her head.

"We're planning on telling her and Calum next week."

"Well, anyway, I'm glad to see you're so happy with Ross," Vanessa smiled at her, "he's the perfect guy for you. I knew it the moment you came home from the audition and we're talking about some blonde, surfer dude that you had auditioned with. You've had perfect chemistry from the very beginning, whether or not you saw it. It was there."

"You think?" Laura tilted her head, teasingly.

"I know." Vanessa nodded her head in her direction and Laura burst into laughter.

"I remember when I first met Ross too. He was wearing a beanie and jeans and a regular yellow wifebeater underneath a faded jean jacket that was rolled up to his elbows. He looked like the typical teenage boy you see in movies. And I honestly thought he was a surfer from California. I didn't really get the chance to talk to him before we went in to audition, but the funniest thing was that for some reason, his shoes weren't tied, so when we both got called in, he tripped and fell literally at my feet." Rydel, Maia and Vanessa laughed with her, as she continued, "he got up and was so smooth about it. He held his hand out towards me and said, _hey, I'm Ross and I'm usually way smoother than that." _

"Then what happened?" Maia asked.

"I just smiled and he took my hand. I told him I was who I was and that I'm not as smooth as that and he smiled back at me. That's when I knew we had a connection and obviously it showed because we both got the parts we wanted."

Rydel's eyes lit up, "I remember that day! He came home and was muttering something about tripping in front of a really cute girl and was embarrassed about it. He told us the story and I could see it then too and I thought, wow this girl must be really special." She smiled at Laura, "turns out, we were both right."

"Yeah," Laura agreed, "you were." With that, the four girls smiled at her and she smiled back, thinking about how lucky she was to have found Ross and kept him in her life for as long as she had.

* * *

After two more hours of talking, Maia announced that she had to leave because she promised her boyfriend she'd have dinner with him. As she left she promised Laura she'd visit really soon.

Just as she left, the door opened and Ross came into the apartment, Ratliff and Rocky behind him.

Laura stood up to greet him, he happily kissed her. "Where's Calum?"

"Happily spending the twenty bucks I gave him." Rocky grumbled and Laura raised an eyebrow.

"Those bozos made a bet on Ratliff and I, Calum won." Ross shrugged, kissing her again, before breaking away and looking up at his sister. He gave Laura a look and she nodded, "Vanessa, Rocky, Ratliff, will you please join me in the other room? I want to dominate you guys in UNO."

"Oh yeah, like that's going to happen," Rocky fake laughed as they walked into Ross and Laura's bedroom, the door shutting behind them as Ross turned to face Rydel.

"I wonder what that was about," She commented, standing up, she tried to fix her sleeve again and Ross, remembering what Laura had texted him, took notice of it.

"I asked Laura to do that earlier," He answered and she looked up at him in surprise. "I wanted to talk to you in private."

"What? Why?"

Ross let out a long sigh, knowing that this was the moment. He sat down across from her and took her hand in his. "You have to talk about what happened, Rydel." He said gently. "It's hard, I know, but he hurt me too."

Rydel, realizing where he was going with what he was saying, quickly pulled her hand back. She shook her head. "No, I'm fine, there's nothing wrong with—"

"Stop lying," Ross told her sharply. "Stop denying it and stop pushing it to the side, you need to talk to someone about it."

"I'm not lying! Why are you so determined to get into my head?" She demanded, standing up, she walked to the other end of the room, her head in her hands.

"He hit me too, Rydel." Ross faced her, "you aren't the only one. Okay? And if I remember correctly, you were there and you witnessed it happen, so talk to me, tell me what he did, how many times he did it, whatever you want. Don't hold back."

"Don't hold back?" Rydel asked and he nodded. "Are you sure you really want me to do that?"

"Yes, Rydel, please…" Ross looked at her with such a pained expression on his face. "You have to get out of you own head, it's not healthy. And I know this, because I do the exact same thing and it's… not good."

"Well, at least now you have someone to open up to."

"You do too! Ratliff, your boyfriend. He's the same thing to you as Laura is to me." Ross told her, "but you can't hide things anymore, you need to be upfront and honest."

"Honest? You want me to be honest?" Rydel demanded, stepping closer to him and he nodded. "Fine, do you want me to tell you that dad made my life hell for years because he was so fucking upset with you? He would hit me because I was always in the way or because it was just easier to. He couldn't hit mom and I don't know why but he couldn't hit you or Rocky, Riker or Ryland. I just think that maybe I was an easy target who knows, but what he could do was touch me and make me feel dirty ever single time he fucking was alone in the room with me. He made me _hate _myself Ross, and now, I hate him. I hate him for what he did to me, to you, to mom, to this whole damn family and that slut he was sneaking around with for years. Now he's going to marry her because she's pregnant. Awesome. Maybe if she has a girl then he'll do to her exactly what he did to me!" She was yelling by the end of her rant and it had attracted the attention of everyone who was in Ross and Laura's room. "And at this point, if we were to find out he was dead the next day, I wouldn't give a shit. I wouldn't even feel anything because of what he did. So there, Ross. Remember how you told me you thought of him as your hero? Well, what do you think of your hero now?" Her breathing was heavy as she just stared hard at him. Ross kept his mouth shut, not knowing what to say and with that, she just shook her head, grabbed her things and stormed out of the apartment and he just stood there, and watched her go, not making a move to stop her.

Ross heard the door open and Ratliff was the first to come out. "What happened?" He asked him.

"She just… took off." Ross answered, "she said all these things and then took off."

Laura put her hand on Ross' back and he just numbly hugged her, the things Rydel said to him bouncing around in his mind. She looked up at Ratliff who just bit his lip and nodded, running out of the apartment.

"Dude, what happened?" Rocky asked.

Then came his cryptic answer, "So many things… I don't even know where to begin."

* * *

It didn't take Ratliff long to find Rydel as she hadn't gone far. Her blonde hair wasn't hard to miss. So he ran up to her and stood in front of her as she wiped her eyes and pushed passed him.

"Go away, Ratliff, I don't want to see or talk to anybody right now."

"Oh yeah? Where are you going to go?" He challenged her. "Back home to Riker, who you cant stand right now or back to Ross' apartment who is freaking out over whatever it is you told him."

"He shouldn't have pushed me to say anything, because now it's all out in the open!" Rydel yelled at him, "I didn't want to say it, but I did! And now I just made things worse!"

"How?" Ratliff yelled back at her. "You've been acting weird for a couple of days now, maybe even longer if you want me to be honest. You need help Rydel!"

She looked taken aback, "you just called me Rydel."

He blinked at her, confused. "That's your name, isn't it?"

"But you usually call me Rye. And now that you're upset with me you're back to calling me Rydel."

"Okay, stop overanalyzing that, because it's not that big of a deal right now. Okay? You need to come with me and you need to talk to someone."

"I can't go back there," Rydel tearfully shook her head.

"Fine, then come over to my house if you want." He gently grabbed her wrist, but the contact shocked her so much, she pulled away and stumbled backwards. He furrowed his eyebrows, confused. And then without another word, caught up to her, pushing her sleeves up, he saw all the cuts and looked up at her.

"There, is that what you wanted to see?" She asked him, "Now you know, how mentally unstable I am." She stared hard at him, "_Haven't you heard? I'm fucking crazy!" _She yelled into air, her eyes moving around wildly. "Is that what you wanted to know so badly? Is that what you wanted me to say? Because now you're going to think of me differently and probably not be with me anymore, but that's okay, I don't expect you to—" She was cut off when Ratliff pressed his lips against hers, roughly. She closed her eyes and kissed him back, before he broke the heated kiss and then wrapped his arms around her holding her close.

"I am _never _leaving you," He whispered into her ear. "I don't care how messed up you think you are, I'm always going to be here for you." He held her tight and she just stood there, her eyes burning with tears as her arms slowly raised up and she hugged him close to her. "I'm never letting go." He whispered and she sobbed into his chest. "It's okay, I got you." He whispered into her hair a moment later and she sobbed again, holding him tighter.

* * *

"I'm convinced that my family is a officially fucked," Rocky said after a few moments of silence in between himself and Vanessa. "My dad fucked it all up and there's no way of fixing it." He had his hands in his jacket and sat down on a random stoop that he found, looking at her as she sat down beside him. He took one hand out and put it on his lap, so she took the opportunity to put her hand on top of his. He looked up at her and she gave him a soft smile.

"You're strong, you know. Putting up with all that you have. I don't know much about what's going on, but I know it's been tough. Laura's been telling me about what a tough time you've guys have been going through."

"She lost her father, the father she never go the chance to know; she was going through a rough time too." Vanessa shrugged and he continued, "to sum it up though, my father's a cheating, abusive asshole."

"How so?"

"He cheated on my mother for two years, he's been treating Ross like shit because he went to the audition for Austin and Ally and he didn't want that for him, and now of course supports him in nothing he does, and they got into an argument one day and it escalated to the point where dad hit Ross in front of everyone, come to find out he's been abusing Rydel for years too. And just a couple days ago, he broke the news that he's marrying the slut he was cheating on mom with and they're having a baby together."

"Wow," Vanessa looked at him in shock, "I don't even—I don't know what to say."

Rocky shrugged, "it's okay. I try not to think too much about it. I mean with Ross and Riker fighting every five seconds I just try to think of other things that will distract me enough I can stay out of it."

"Like what?"

"This awesome documentary thing Riker got me into. Cool documentaries about wildlife and how they live in their natural habitats and I've been writing a lot, and… I don't know, whatever keeps me distracted."

"Well, if you need anything at all, and those documentaries get too repetitive, I'm here for you." Vanessa squeezed his hand and he smiled at her. She smiled back at him and then with his free hand he reached over and hugged her. She leaned into him, closing her eyes, and let out a happy sigh. He let one out too, happy that he now had someone he could lean on if he needed it.

* * *

Ever since everyone had left, Laura noticed Ross had gone into a shell of himself, so to speak. He wasn't speaking to her and had this look on his face like someone killed his puppy or something. After getting ready for bed silently and brushing his teeth, he got into bed, beside Laura. She sat up and looked at him. He looked up at her and then at her stomach.

"I hope our baby is a boy." He said, speaking the first words he'd said to her in a little over two hours.

"Why?" She gently asked.

"Because then my father won't hurt him. He can stay the hell away from him and not go near him." Ross answered back, his tone cold and angry.

"What did Rydel tell you?" Laura whispered gently, her hand going to his cheek as she rubbed it gently.

He ignored her, not meaning to, but still doing it anyway. "If Serena has a girl, he's going to touch her too, just because he knows he can and thinks he can get away with it, well, no. I'm not going to let that happen, he can't touch her."

"Ross?" Laura looked at him in concern. "Please, talk to me. Tell me what she told you."

He turned to her, "my father is a sick bastard and needs to be put in jail." Was all he said, before he turned away from her and laid on his side, staring hard at the ground.

Laura bit her lip, tears coming to her eyes as she tried to think about what could have made Ross so angry and Rydel storm off like that. When suddenly, Ross' words bounced around in her brain.

_'…my father is a sick bastard…'_

_'…he needs to be put in jail…'_

_'…I hope our baby is a boy, then he can stay away from him and not go near him…'_

"Ross? D-did your father sexually abuse Rydel?" She asked him quietly. He didn't answer for a few moments, before he turned back around to face her. He nodded his head and then Laura gasped, her hand going to her mouth, her eyes filled with tears. "Oh my… oh my god…" She felt that familiar flip-flop in her stomach and wasn't sure if it was because of the baby or the news she'd just heard. She knew what was coming next and quickly jumped out of the bed, barely making it to the toilet before the contents of her stomach emptied into it.

Ross got up and knelt down beside her, rubbing her back with his hand, he held her hair back and stayed with her until she was finished. She wiped her mouth with a tissue and then flushed it all down the toilet. She turned to Ross, her eyes filled with tears.

Then she burst out crying and he fell against the wall behind him, holding her as she cried into his chest, her heart hurting and her head pounding.

"I'm so sorry," She whispered, "I'm so sorry…" She just held on to him tighter. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close as he rested his head on top of hers and closed his eyes.

"I am too." He said quietly after a few moments of silence.

* * *

Thirty minutes passed before Ross was able to get Laura to calm down, knowing that stress and worry weren't good for the baby. He stood up and then picked her up bridal style, taking her into the bedroom, he put her gently into bed and then got in next to her, the blankets over him, as he lay down beside her. He looked at the clock and noticed that it was nearly midnight. Luckily, they didn't have to work until Monday, but he still had to go to the studio to record songs and that was in a little over six hours.

But he knew he wasn't going to get much sleep. Laura moved beside him and then suddenly, he felt her on top of him, her face just a few inches from his.

"I can't sleep."

"Me neither." He said back.

"Then… we should figure out another way to occupy our time," And with that, she pressed her lips to his, her hands on his cheeks as she felt him wrap an arm around her waist. She pulled him back with her so that he was on top of her and kissed him deeper, her legs wrapping around his waist, she pressed her body against his.

He was too emotionally messed up to realize that what they were doing probably wasn't a good idea, given the news they were given just earlier that night. But he needed the comfort and he could tell Laura did too.

And when Laura pushed his pajama pants down along with his boxers, he just decided at that moment that he wasn't going to stop her and responded back to her ministrations by putting a hand in her hair, tangling his fingers and pushing her against him, kissing her harder and roughly.

He then realized at that moment that they both needed the distraction and nothing was going to stop them from getting it.

* * *

_It's ironic to me that I'm normally a very private person, but when it comes to this story, I make it so that Ross and Laura aren't... heh. _

_Oh, and as a side note, now that you've read this chapter, remember back in Don't Let Go, when Rydel is talking to Mark after he hit Ross and she threatens to call the police and she just stares at him and says, "you know why." Then tells him to leave? Yeah... well, here's why. I wasn't just going to let that go... you didnt think that didya?_

_If anyone has ever gone through this or know someone who has and they need someone to talk to. I'm always here for you. I will talk no matter what. I'm a very good listener, so even if you just want to talk and talk and not have me say a word, I'm here for that too. Don't be afraid to talk. I learned that the hard way and I still am in some ways._

_Kay, well, my boyfriend thinks I should sleep... so I'm going to sleep. Goodnight. Tell me what you think whether in a message, a review or on twitter: jessier529. xx_


	5. Chapter 5

_Here it is, and again, I'm so sorry for not updating yesterday like I said I was. _

_I hate saying something and then not following through with it. I had a family emergency so I wasn't around my laptop or anything for hours yesterday. Anyway, enjoy this one. Riker is officially awesome :]_

* * *

Ross walked up to the front of his mother's house, pausing a moment, before he knocked on the door. No one answered, so he tried again, a few more times until it finally opened and he saw Riker on the other side.

"Oh… uh, hey." Riker awkwardly said as he looked at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Rydel, is she here?"

Riker shook his head, "I'm the only one home, no clue where Rydel is, but I'm betting she's most likely with Ratliff since she never came home last night, Rocky went off with Vanessa earlier and mom and Ryland are out."

"Oh, uh… okay."

"I'm actually about to leave too," Riker said as he looked up, nodding his head. Ross heard the sound of a car pull up and turned around to see it was his father. "I didn't know you were actually gonna be here and—"

"You're seriously going to spend time with him?" Ross demanded, turning his head to face him. Riker stepped back, surprised.

"Dude, I haven't spoken to you in like a week, you can't get mad over something I'm doing just because you have issues with dad."

Ross was about to say something rude, but studied him for a few moments instead, "you have no idea, do you?"

"No idea about… what?" Riker asked, giving him a clueless look, which answered all the questions Ross was wondering about.

"Nevermind, I'm gonna go. I have to be at the studio like now, so see ya." Ross turned around and was halfway to his car when Riker caught up to him. He touched his shoulder and Ross turned around.

"What is it?" Riker asked him. "What could dad have possibly done now?" He didn't sound so… annoyed, more curious, if Ross was to be honest.

Ross slowly backed up towards his car, "talk to Rydel." He said and with that, he got into his car and started it. Riker shook his head and then caught up him, tapping on the window.

"You can't just leave me hanging like that and besides, you and I have to talk."

"I can't right now. I have to go to work, because I have a job. It's not my place to say what's up with Rydel, so go talk to her. I gotta go," Ross started to roll the window up and Riker's mouth dropped open as he pulled away from the curb and drove off.

Just as he pulled away from Riker, Ross heard the beeping of a horn and knew his father was impatient, waiting for Riker to be done with him.

Well, he thought, once we're done with you, you won't be so impatient anymore.

* * *

"Wow, you saw your father and didn't even attack him?" Laura asked, holding her phone in between her ear and her shoulder as she reached for a banana, she began to unpeel it as Ross spoke to her on the other end of the line.

"Yeah, I was surprised myself," Ross answered, "Riker didn't know anything and it's not my place to say so… I had to let it go."

"Yeah, what else could you have done without pissing Rydel off?"

Ross agreed, "I'll try and get in touch with her later, but see if you can in the meantime? I've got to go back to work."

"Okay," Laura held the phone in her hand. "Have fun, love you."

"Love you too." And with that, she hung up the phone. She tapped her finger against the back of it for a few moments before she opened it again and found Rydel's number. She pressed call and then put it on her ear.

"Hello?" A deep voice answered, startling her. "I know it's you Laura, and before you freak out, it's Ratliff."

"Yeah, I knew that… caller ID and I know what you sound like… is Rydel around?"

"Yeah, she's in the shower though."

"I'm surprised you're not with her…" Laura trailed off, "but anyway," She recovered smoothly, "tell her to call me back when she gets the chance."

"Will do."

"Thanks, bye, Ratliff."

"Talk to you later, Laura." And with that she hung up the phone. She contemplated on what to do next now that she basically had nothing to do and decided that visiting her mother was probably a good idea.

* * *

"This is nice, you know… two friends, just hanging out and being… friendly." Vanessa smiled at Rocky who rolled his eyes.

"Yes, we're friends. Don't get too cocky with that title or anything," He said back and she burst into laughter.

"How weird is it," Vanessa began, getting more comfortable on the bench she sat on. "That your brother and my sister are having a _baby_? I always thought I'd be much older when I became an aunt."

"Yeah, same… but you know, as an uncle," Rocky clarified, "but hey, they're happy right? And really excited about this new change."

"Laura hates change, you know. That's probably why when her father came back, she didn't want to talk to him, or when Ross came back, she was just happy in her own little bubble and of course he comes in and bursts it, so that's partly why she was so angry at him, but… anyway, I think she's handling this new change, pretty well."

"Yeah, she is." Rocky agreed, it was silent for a few moments, both of them looking at their hands or their feet, when Rocky looked up at the same time she did.

"And you?" And they said together.

"Wait, you first," Rocky offered.

"I don't know what to think," Vanessa said honestly. "I'm happy for Laura and Ross, don't get me wrong, I'm just… sad that it happened so early. Like, they have so much time ahead of them to have a child, but at the same time, they're so excited about it and there's like no way I wont love this child."

Rocky agreed, nodding his head. "Yeah, I'm excited too, but I know that if there are any two people on this planet who can handle having a child right now, it's Ross and Laura for sure."

Vanessa smiled, "true."

It was comfortably silent between them again.

"So.." Rocky trailed off.

Vanessa smiled, "so…"

"This is nice, you know hanging out…not being cockblocks to our siblings for once…"

Vanessa giggled, "it is pretty sad how we keep doing that."

"Yeah, I feel like karma's going to come back and bit us in the ass someday. And _they're_ going to be the ones doing it."

"It's possible. I mean, Laura hasn't really done anything… yet. Surprisingly, she's usually so innocent and whenever I had friends over, she kept her distance pretty well."

"Yeah, Ross…" Rocky trailed off as he came to a realization, "wait a minute, Ross never did! Anytime I had a girl over, he would always knock at the exact moment something was going to happen… it was sad actually."

Vanessa just laughed and shook her head amused, "so it runs in the family then."

"Apparently," Rocky grumbled and Vanessa burst into laughter so hard she fell over, her head on his lap and looked up at him. "Oh hey, how's it going… down there."

"Just perfect." She answered and then giggled more, causing Rocky to laugh a bit himself.

* * *

Rydel walked out of the Ratliff's bathroom, all freshly showered, her hair in a high ponytail as she walked into her boyfriend's room. He was sitting on the chair by his desk, his eyes on his laptop, when he heard the door open and turned to see her.

"Hey, Rye."

"Hey," She said quietly, putting the towel she used on his bed, she walked over to him. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, Ross sent me some lyrics to a new song and I'm just trying to figure out the beat and the chords we could use behind it. Times like these, I wish Rocky was here. He's a genius with that shit."

Rydel smiled, "yeah, he really is. But so are you, I think you could do it, if you tried hard enough."

Ratliff studied her for a few moments, she didn't seem like she was upset or anything about the night before. She seemed like she was okay, actually. And though he knew they needed to talk about everything, he figured distracting her from her own head was something he could do too.

"Want to help me figure it out?"

Rydel's eyes widened slightly, "um, I'm not good at that. I normally just add in the keyboard when I have to, as you know since you've seen me do it a million times, I've never really done anything else, except maybe help write a song a few times."

"Well, then, Rye, today is your lucky day, because I am going to teach you how to do it. You deserve a chance to come up with the song too you know. You're just as much a part of the band as you and your keyboard."

Rydel blinked, "that didn't make sense."

"Rye, it's me. You know what I mean." Ratliff waved his hand in the air and she giggled. He grabbed her hand, being careful enough to make sure her wrist hadn't gotten caught and pulled her on to his lap. She sat down and then he turned the chair so that they were both facing his laptop.

After a while of Ratliff teaching her what to do and the two of them coming up with something that sounded good _together_, she leaned her back against him and sighed happily.

"You smell really good," Ratliff told her and she gave him a look, not even bothering to hide the smile that was on her face.

"You smell like you need a shower," She shot back.

"That because I do," Ratliff answered and then leaned in to give her a quick kiss. "Don't judge me though."

"I wouldn't even dream of it," She said as she put her hand on his cheek and pulled him towards her, kissing him gently. "But really," She pulled away, wrinkling her nose for effect, "you probably should go shower."

He rolled his eyes and was about to say something when his eye caught her wrist. He noted that she didn't even try to hide it anymore, though she still wore the millions of bracelets she always did. Maybe there was a reason for that, he realized. He kept eye contact with her as he gently put his hand on her wrist and took a few of the bracelets off. He then lightly ran his finger over the cuts and then lifted it to his mouth, kissing it.

Rydel watched him, mesmerized by everything that he was doing, her eyes filling with tears when he just kissed her wrist.

"I love you, Rye, okay?" Ratliff whispered, making eye contact with her again. "I don't want you to ever feel like you have to hide anything from me okay?" She bit her lip and nodded. "You don't have to tell me what's going on, but when you're ready, I'll be right here to listen. I promise."

She nodded again and then tearfully pulled him closer, kissing him deeply, her lips pressing against his gently for a few seconds, before she broke it and then hid her face in his shoulder, her arms wrapping around his waist.

"I love you too," She whispered. "And I promise, when I'm ready, I'll tell you."

* * *

"I don't understand what your brother's problem with me is," Mark was saying to Riker as they drove down the highway towards a diner, where Riker had agreed to meet Serena for the first time.

Riker had noticed the moment he got into the car, that something about his father was very, _very _off. Doubling with the fact that Ross had been so angry when he saw him and that Rydel hadn't even come home the night before and with the way she'd been acting, he knew something was definitely up.

"He's angry, dad, I don't know how else to say it." Riker told him. "I don't blame him really. After all, you did cheat on mom and then got the woman you cheated on her with pregnant, and you also announced you were getting married too, so…" He trailed off, then decided to see if he could get a reaction out of his father. "And if I remember correctly, because I was there and saw it, you slapped Ross because he stood up for himself and then we find out that you've been abusing Rydel. If I was Ross, and we all know how he's like, I'd probably be pissed at you too."

Mark clenched the steering wheel tighter and Riker had noticed it was when he mentioned Rydel's abuse.

"But you're not?" Mark asked him, not even making eye contact with him.

"I don't know, maybe, yeah. But I'm willing to give you a chance, because right now, no one gives a shit about you, and as harsh as that is, it's the truth." Riker answered, noticing his father's jaw clench. "Why do you think they're so pissed at you? And more importantly, why wouldn't Rydel even look at you when you told us you got Serena pregnant?"

"I don't—I don't know." Mark answered, "how would I know? She's a girl, she's hormonal and crazy."

"No, I don't think she's the crazy one," Riker commented, knowing he was getting himself into trouble. "And 'she's a girl' isn't a good enough excuse." He stared at his father and noticed he wasn't driving the car as straight as he was once before. "I think you know _exactly_, what's up."

"I don't, Riker, I wish I did, but I don't." Suddenly Mark was okay again, the car driving straighter and Riker sighed, annoyed.

"Stop lying! Okay? That's all you've done for the past two years. I know you know something and I do have the power to go to Rydel and ask her what's up and I'm more likely to believe her because she's done nothing but tell me the truth for the last few years of our lives. So, tell me what you know, now or I'm out."

It was tensely silent for a few moments and Riker suddenly wished he wasn't in the car with him. He knew what his father was like, if he'd been abusing two of his siblings for as long as he had, what's to say he wouldn't do it to Riker either? He put his hand in his pocket, ready to grab his phone and call one of his siblings if he had to, if anything were to happen.

Mark put his hand on Riker's thigh and that's when Riker realized something really fucked up was going on in his father's mind.

"Nothing happened, Riker, okay? I promise."

Riker still didn't believe him, but if it meant his father wouldn't touch him anymore, then he knew it was better to just agree.

"Okay," He finally managed to say, his voice hoarse. "Fine."

Mark removed his hand after a few moments and Riker moved away from him just slightly. All he wanted to do at that moment was go home, but knowing that if he even suggested the thought and that Mark would probably blow up on him, he kept it to himself.

Pulling out his phone, he brought up Ross' number and sent out a quick message, praying he didn't ignore it.

* * *

Laura slowly walked up to her old home, a bit nervous because she had decided on the way over that she was going to tell her mother she was pregnant. She still had a key, so he unlocked the front door, knowing her mother didn't mind at all, and stepped inside, softly shutting the door behind her.

"Mom?" She called throughout the house, "where are you? I know you're home because I saw your car parked in the driveway." She kept walking through the house, checking the places she knew her mother would be, but coming up empty handed.

She heard the sound of laughing at the moment and figured her mother was upstairs. She went up the stairs, slowly until she got to the top and just to do it, she opened the door to her old room, not expecting to see what she saw on the bed.

"Oh my god!" She quickly closed the door, her heart beating fast as she tried to get the image of her mother and some guy out of her mind. Her hands covered her face just as the door opened and her mother came out of it, looking just as shock as she felt.

"Laura? What are you doing here?"

"I came by to talk to you and oh my god! Why are you having sex with some dude in my bed? My like… ew!" Laura stepped a few feet away, the look of disgust still on her face. "I can't believe you would do that!"

"I'm sorry, Laura, this isn't how you were supposed to find out," Ellen apologized tightening the robe she wore around her waist more. "But since you're here and it's too late to change it—" The door opened behind her and Laura saw a very unfamiliar man standing behind her. "Laura I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, James. James, this is my younger daughter, Laura."

James smiled at her and held his hand out to shake hers, but Laura just shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I'm not shaking your hand." She apologized and then looked at her mother, "Why are you having sex in my room?"

"It's not your room anymore," Ellen reminded her, "you moved out, remember?"

"Don't you have a room? Like why is it so necessary to have sex in your _younger _daughter's room, the very same room I used to play with Barbies in!"

"Laura, don't freak out, okay?" Ellen tried to calm her down, but Laura just shook off her attempt to comfort her.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled at her and Ellen stepped back in shock.

"Laura!"

"Look, I know this is uncomfortable for you, but—"

Laura held her hand up, "it's only been like three months mom, how could you move on that quickly?" Her eyes were tear-filled as she looked at her mother.

"Laura, I wasn't with your father two months ago, he had a wife, remember? And it's been _years_ since I've been with anyone as you know. I'm not doing anything I shouldn't be doing and if you can't handle it then—"

"I have to go," Laura interrupted her, turning to walk down the stairs. She wasn't ready for her mother to be in a relationship and thought she knew it was very bratty and selfish of her, she couldn't help it. She was used to her mother being single and happy with just her and Vanessa. Now it was all changing and she wasn't sure how to feel about it.

"Laura, talk to me, right now." Ellen ordered, going after her. Laura paused at the doorway, only to see James at the top of the stairs. She looked at him and then back at her mother.

"Have fun fucking your boyfriend in my room, which to me is so sick by the way. I have to go run some errands. Nice visit though, as always, mom." She stepped outside the door when she remembered the whole reason why she was there in the first place. "Oh and mom? I came by to tell you something, I'm pregnant. Yeah, so… have a great rest of your day." And with that, Laura left the house, slamming the front door hard behind her not caring in the least that she probably just humiliated and pissed off her mother all in one second.

* * *

"Alright, Ross, take a break. That's good enough for now. We'll be back in twenty minutes or so."

Ross nodded at Kevin and just then felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

He pulled it out, to see he had a few messages from Riker, which normally he would've ignored, but seeing as there were a little over five of them, he knew something was up and opened them to read each one.

_Dude, something's up with dad. He's hiding something I can see it. He just touched me and gave me a very weird smile, so, I think you're right about this. Come over later, so we can talk. _

_I really don't want to be alone with him right now. Fuck dude._

And a few more mentioning how uncomfortable he was with him. Ross shook his head and then making a quick decision, pressed call and brought the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" It sounded busy in the background of wherever Riker was.

"Hey," Ross said, "I uh, got your messages."

"Oh thank god, dude. Seriously, there's something weird going on and… I think we need to get to the bottom of it. He's hiding something."

Ross already knew what it was, but since it wasn't in his place to tell his brother what was going on, he just decided to ask him why he figured that out.

"Because whenever I mentioned Rydel's name, he'd tense up and act all strange about it. As far as I know, he just hit her right, so… why would he be so on edge about all of that?"

"I don't know…" Ross trailed off. "We'd have to talk to Rydel. She's the only other person who'd know."

"Yeah." Riker agreed and it was silent, with the exception of Riker's busy background.

"Where are you anyway?"

"I'm at a sketchy diner about an hour away from LA," Riker answered and Ross sighed, knowing that the good brother inside of him had to come out.

"Stay there, I'll come pick you up okay?" Ross finally said and Riker didn't say anything for a few moments. "If you're that uncomfortable with dad then I'm going to get you, just… try to stay out of trouble with him okay? You know what he's capable of."

"Yeah, okay. Will do." Riker agreed and Ross nodded, hanging up the phone. He wondered if Kevin would let him leave early if he said there was a family emergency, which was really the truth.

He stood up and walked of the sound booth and over to where Kevin was.

"Hey, Kevin? I know this is a lot to ask since we've got a tight deadline here with the songs, but I've got a family emergency, is it okay if I leave a little early?"

Kevin looked at him in concern, "is everything okay?"

"I…I honestly don't know, but I have to leave to figure that out."

Kevin nodded, seeing the distress on his face, "Laura's okay?"

"Yeah, Laura's fine."

"Okay, go ahead, I'll see what I can do about the deadline. And see you and Laura here on Monday."

"Yeah, you will. Thank you." Ross gave him a grateful smile which then flashed back to worry and with that he was off, sending a quick message to the one person (other than Laura) he knew would keep him sane and calm during the short road trip.

* * *

"You are _so _lucky I'm not working today."

Ross nodded as his friend got into the car, buckling her seatbelt before she turned to face him.

"So, what are we doing? And why isn't Laura doing this with you?"

"She's pregnant," He explained as he pulled away from the curb. "I really don't want to cause her or the baby more stress than I have to."

Maia turned to face him, giving him a soft smile, "that's actually pretty sweet of you."

"Yeah, well, I try. I'm going to warn you though, it's going to probably get a little crazy because I'm not exactly on speaking terms with my father and Riker either, but since Riker's my brother and didn't really do anything wrong, I'm letting my anger towards him go for now."

"How noble of you," Maia sighed, leaning back in her seat. "You sure Laura will be okay with this?"

"You're one of her best friends, she's cool." Ross gave her a look that told her not to worry. "I just really need a friend right now and you were pretty much the one person I figured I could go to for this, so…yeah."

"And Calum?"

"Yeah, but he told me the other day he was going back to Canada to see his mother for the weekend, so he was out."

Maia nodded, "alright, well… let's try and get your mind off of this… whatever it is."

Ross nodded and reached over to turn up the radio. To his surprise, it was the both of them singing.

"Why on earth do you have the _Teen Beach Movie _soundtrack?" Maia demanded.

Ross' cheeks turned pink and he quickly turned it down, "Laura loves it and she forced me to listen to it against my will. I also have Austin and Ally here too."

"Of course you do." Maia laughed, "well, don't turn it down! Let's just sing it, for fun."

"Yeah," Ross rolled his eyes, giving her a look, "just for fun."

"Trust me, it will be," Maia assured him and with that, turned it up, singing along and urging Ross to do the same.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this," He muttered and with that began singing along with her, both of them laughing as memories of filming the dance numbers for these songs flooded their brains.

* * *

Laura opened the door to the apartment, slamming the door behind her, just as her phone went off with a text. She opened it to see it was Ross.

_Hey babe, I went to go get Riker… long story, but uh, Maia's with me. I'm going to see if I can get Ratliff and Rydel over to our apartment, because we all need to talk. I just wanted to let you know. _

Laura furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion.

_If you're driving, probably not the best idea. If Maia can't reach them, I'll be happy to go over to Ratliff's or your mom's and see if I can get her to come over if she's ignoring you or something. _She texted back and Ross responded almost instantly.

_Alright, thanks. Love you._

She had to smile at that, since it made her smile every time he said it.

_Love you too_.

She decided since she had a few minutes to herself, she was going to take a shower and try to get the image of her mother having sex out of her mind. Taking a shower, as she remembered, also helped to calm her and get rid of anger as well, because she sure was feeling a lot of it.

* * *

Rocky walked into the house, throwing his keys on the table by the front door and went into the living room where he found Rydel and Ratliff were, sitting and watching a movie.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Not much," Ratliff answered, reaching over to pound Rocky's fist. "Where have you been?"

Rocky shrugged nonchalantly, "I was with Vanessa… just chillin'."

"Oh, and?" Rydel asked, looking sort of amused. She smirked a bit at the blush that came on Rocky's cheeks.

"She's pretty fucking awesome, what else do you want me to say?"Rocky responded.

"It's okay dude," Ratliff said, "it's cool to admit you have a crush on a certain Marano sister, Ross did it. It turned out pretty well for him. It's cool if you do too."

Rocky gave him a look, "I dont have a crush on Vanessa. We're just really good friends."

"That's what Ross and Laura said too, at first, remember?" Ratliff shot back. "What's the worse that could happen anyway?"

"I'm not going to think about that," Rocky answered and looked around. "What are you guys up to?"

"We just got home like ten minutes before you," Rydel answered. Her phone went off and she reached over to the table to get it. "Looks like we have to leave again." She sighed.

"Why?" Ratliff asked, as she showed him her text.

"Laura wants us to come over…" She trailed off, looking up at Rocky, "all of us."

"I wonder why," Rocky looked stumped, "but okay, we should probably go over there."

"Uh yeah…" Rydel looked distracted for a moment and then sat up. "Yeah let's go."

"Are you okay?" Rocky asked and she slowly nodded her head.

"I'm fine, let's just go." She said and both Rocky and Ratliff exchanged a look before getting up and leaving with her.

* * *

"Okay, I think you have to… yeah, pull in here, that's totally fine too." Maia sighed as Ross pulled his car into a parking spot. He looked at her and then quickly got out of the car. She followed him, closely as he stepped into the dinner and looked around.

Riker, at the moment, heard the bell and looked up, relieved to find his brother standing at the entrance, Maia beside him. He looked confused by that, but instead interrupted his father mid-sentence and stood up to greet Ros.

"Hey," He said as soon as he reached him.

Ross gave him a nod, "hey, ready to go?"

"Uh, yeah…" Riker looked back at his father, "let's just go, I don't want to be near him right now."

"Yeah, probably a good idea," Maia agreed and Ross nodded again, turning to open the door. Just as he did though, a hand on his shoulder stopped him and he slowly turned to see Mark was behind him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mark asked, "crashing a private lunch."

"How is this even private?" Ross demanded, "you're in a public place." He threw his hands up, annoyed and glared at him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go." He tried to leave again, but Mark grabbed his wrist, he quickly pushed him off, causing him to stumble against the stools at the counter.

"Oh my god, Mark!" Ross heard and tore his eyes away from his father to see Serena run up to him and help him up.

"Ross," Mark's tone was cold, "you and I need to talk."

Ross shook his head and stepped closer to him, "you and I don't need to do _shit_. You should just be lucky I didn't punch your fucking face in."

Serena's mouth dropped open at Ross' words.

"Leave us alone. I mean it." Ross told him, his tone cold and dark. "No one gives a shit about you. Not me, not mom, not Ryland, not Rocky and most _definitely _not Rydel. We want nothing to do with you, don't you get that?"

"Ross you can't speak to your father like that!" Serena was so shocked, but she still tried to play the parent role.

"Be a parent to your child, not to me." Ross told her, his tone respectful and softer. "I have a mother, you don't need to be it."

Serena didn't respond.

"But _you_," Ross turned back to Mark, "just be lucky your ass isn't in jail."

Mark's eyes widened as he realized that Ross now _knew_ what he tried so hard to hide. He could see it in his face. He quickly turned to Riker, "you're not mad at me are you?"

Riker paused, looking at his father, Serena, Maia and then Ross. He then took a deep breath and slowly backed away from him.

"I'm with Ross now. Put me on the list of people who want nothing to do with you."

Ross turned to Riker, giving him a look of gratitude.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we have to go," Riker told him and motioned for Ross and Maia to follow him.

"You're not leaving that easily," Mark said and grabbed Ross' shoulder, he forced him to turn around, his hand raised to punch him, but before it could hit Ross, a hand stopped him. Mark looked surprised to see it was Riker.

"Touch Ross, Rydel or _any _of us again, I will call the police myself and have you arrested and put you in jail to fucking rot. _Stay away_." Riker's tone was dark and he glared at him. Then he shoved him away, just as a waitress came up to them.

"Excuse me, is there a problem here?" She asked.

"No," Ross answered, "we were just leaving."

And with that, he turned around, successfully leaving, Maia and Riker behind him.

Once they were outside, Maia quickly ran up to Ross and hugged him close. He was startled, but soon hugged her back.

"What was that for?" Ross asked when she broke the hug and stepped away from him, careful not to cross over any boundaries.

She shrugged, exchanging a look with Riker.

"You just looked like you needed it."

* * *

Laura was staring blankly at the wall, still angry over what she'd found at her mother's house, when the ringing of her phone broke her from her thoughts. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Laura, we're here." Rocky said and she nodded, getting up she walked over to the kitchen and pressed a button.

"It's open, come on up."

Rocky hung up and it was about a minute before she heard a knock on her door and opened it to reveal Rocky, Rydel and Ratliff.

"So, what are we doing here?" Rydel asked and Laura shrugged.

"Ross asked me to ask you to come over, he texted me not too long ago, he'll be back soon."

Rydel rolled her eyes, "in that case, I think I should leave." She turned around to go, but Laura's gentle hand on her shoulder stopped her. She looked from her shoulder to Laura's face.

"You can't hide from it forever," Laura whispered. "He just wants to help you."

Rydel shook her head, her eyes filling with tears suddenly, "I can't be helped Laura, I don't understand why nobody understands that."

"Yes you can," Laura responded, gently moving her hand to Rydel's. She gently squeezed it. "What you went through, I can't imagine, but… as long as you have the support and the help you need, things will be okay. Trust me."

Rydel wiped a tear that had fallen from her eye and slowly nodded her head. "Okay," She whispered and with that, Laura gave her a gentle smile and led her over to the couch where the boys were in the middle of a conversation.

"You okay, Rye?" Ratliff asked, noticing the tears in her eyes. She nodded her head and sat down beside him, her head on his shoulder. He hugged her and then Laura spoke again.

"Do you guys want any water or anything?"

Rocky, Ratliff and Rydel shook their heads in response and Laura nodded, sitting down beside them, all four of them lost in thought until the door opened a few minutes later and Ross walked through it, Riker and Maia behind him.

Laura quickly stood and walked over to him, giving him a hug as he hugged her back. He rubbed her back for a moment and then they broke the hug.

"Riker," Laura said and smiled at him, "glad to see you're here."

"Yeah, same." Riker smiled back and then walked to where Rydel was, her head still on Ratliff's shoulder. She lifted it then and looked at her older brother. "I need to talk to you."

Rydel motioned for him to go on, silently with a nod of her head.

"But first, I want to apologize to everyone for not believe you and for taking dad's side. That… was pretty fucked up and I can't take back anything that I said to you Ross, meaning the other night and what I said after dad told us about the marriage and the pregnancy." Rydel nodded and everyone else just silently stayed where they were. "Dad's… he's pretty messed up and I noticed that every time I brought you up, Rydel, he tensed. Like, squeeze the shit out of the steering wheel tense. Do you know anything about that?"

Rydel didn't answer for a moment, looking at Ross, who just gave her an encouraging nod, silently telling her that it was her decision to tell everyone what she'd been hiding for so long or not.

Riker put his hand on Rydel's knee, in a comforting, brotherly gesture and she looked at him, "I know he abused you for as long as he did, but is there anything else he might've done?"

"Yeah," Rydel's voice cracked, "he used to um… touch me," She finally said, her voice breaking as she spoke. She lifted a shoulder in a short of shrug, "he made me feel dirty and he made me hate myself." Rydel paused, looking down a moment before she looked back up again; noticing the looks on everyone but Ross and Laura's faces a she spoke. "He would make it so uncomfortable to be in the same room with him, because even when we were all together, he'd find a way to do something and.. I couldn't stop it." She felt the tears stream down her cheeks. "I didn't know how to and I was just so, so scared." She put her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking as she started crying.

Riker was staring hard at her for a moment, silent, his mouth set in a thin line, before he got up and angrily kicked the coffee table.

"Fucking bastard," He whispered harshly. "I can't believe he would do that."

"Well, he did it. And at this point if you don't believe me then I have nothing more to say to you," Rydel was suddenly up on her feet as well, looking at Riker with an emotion he couldn't recognize. "He'd deny it, over and over, but I wouldn't. I know it happened, I was _there_."

"No, Rydel, I believe you, a hundred percent." Riker quickly hugged her. "I wont let him near you again."

"Yeah, that fuckhead deserves to rot in jail." Rocky added as Ross nodded agreeing with him.

"We're not going to let him get away with this," Ross assured her, going over to her and Riker, she slowly lifted her head and looked at him. "He hit me, yeah, but he _sexually _abused you. That's not okay, I don't give a shit who he is. He's your _father_, father's aren't supposed to treat their children like that."

Rocky agreed, wrapping his arms around her, "we're going to fight him, and we're going to make sure he stays away." He locked eyes with Ross and Riker, "from _all _of us."

"And we'll help," Maia added, motioning between herself, Ratliff and Laura. "We'll get whoever we have to, to help out, but I have a question and it's probably the most important one."

Rydel nodded, turning to her.

"Do you want to press charges?" She asked.

Rydel paused, looking at everyone in the room for one second each, her eyes moving around until she landed on her boyfriend. He got up and walked over to her, putting his arm around her in a comforting gesture.

That was all the encouragement she needed.

"I want that fucker in jail." She finally said.

"Good," Riker spoke confidently and she turned to him. "Then we'll take that bastard down and expose him for who he is. And then we'll make sure he's behind bars… _forever_."

And in that moment, every single person in the room felt a closeness they hadn't felt in a long time.

"We're unstoppable, remember?" Ross said and everyone smiled. "Together, we can do anything."

"Including quote the _Cheetah Girls_, apparently," Rocky commented and Ross rolled his eyes.

"We got your back, Rydel." Laura assured her.

"No one deserves to go through that," Ratliff whispered, hugging her tight, _"no one_," He whispered into her hair and all Rydel could do was close her eyes and hold him even tighter. "I love you," He whispered.

"I love you more," She whispered back and for the first time in a long time, she finally felt safe.

* * *

_So anybody meet think that Kristoff and Anna were based off Laura and Ross? I didnt see Austin and Ally in them, I saw Ross and Laura. But yeah, that could just be me. Frozen is a great film and I think y'all should see it! _


	6. Chapter 6

_Good news! My writer's block has been somewhat lifted and my internet is finally fixed! _

_So, here's the next chapter. Enjoy, I'm not gonna write much here, because really, why would you want to read this if you've been anxiously waited for the update? Am I right. Alright. _

_Who reads these things anyway? _

_I own nothing. The idea isn't even mine, the whole Riker part is my boyfriend's idea. Everything else though is mine. I'll explain more about that later._

* * *

Laura was stumped. Her brain wasn't working and she didn't know why. She was even a bit scared. She stared at her history homework and her eyes went blurry and her eyes were teary as she tried to figure out what was going on with her brain.

She'd gotten up extra early, and especially after the night she'd had with Ross and his family, she was surprised she was able to get up. But she knew she had homework to do and she didn't want to more behind than she already was.

"Hey," She heard a soft voice and looked up to see Ross walking over to where she sat at the kitchen table. He reached her and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. She closed her eyes and sighed happily and contented. "How long have you been up?"

"A couple of hours," She answered, her eyes going back to her homework.

"Why are you up so early?" Ross asked as he walked over to the kitchen, "are you hungry?"

"Because I had homework I needed to do, and yes, very." She made a face, one that showed her frustration.

"Do you want me to help you?"

Laura considered it. Normally, she was very do it on her own, not ask for help and get the work done. She remembered when she and Ross were in school on set. He would try and offer to help her, but she constantly refused. Finally, after about three weeks of them working in silence, she finally lifted her head and said, _hey, I need help_. And for the first time ever, she let down her walls, and worked with someone to help get the mark. She was happy with the end result and from that day on, she and Ross would work on school together until he finished all of his requirements and was done with high school.

But she knew she couldn't do it on her own and definitely needed his help.

"Yeah," She finally answered and gave him an adorable pout that made him smile, "pretty please?"

"You don't have to beg," Ross was still smiling, until he made a face of contentment. "Though it is pretty nice…" He trailed off and Laura gave him a look. He laughed and walked back into the kitchen, "let's eat first and then I'll spend however long you need me to with you on your homework, okay?"

Laura smiled, "okay," She said softly, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. She was deep in thought for about a second, before she looked up at Ross, a look of frustration and annoyance on her face. "I hate you for finishing high school already, by the way. Senior year is so difficult."

"Yeah, it wasn't easy," Ross agreed, taking a pot out of the cabinet. "but you want to go to university as well, right? So, you're in the middle of applications and shit and on top of that you've got all the work to do to get there."

"Yeah…" Laura trailed off, getting up from her seat, she went over to the counter and trailed a finger on the counter top. "I was actually um, thinking about that, university and all."

Ross lifted his eyebrow in question, she looked away and sighed.

"I just think that with the show, if we get another season and with the baby… I should just wait on it, you know? I—"

"Laura, it's your dream to go to university, that's all you talked about when we met. Actually, it's all you talk about these days too." He blinked, "I'm not going to let you give that up."

"Yeah, I know. But Ross, things change and so do dreams. I'm pregnant and I'm having this baby and there's no doubt in my mind that we're going to keep him or her and take care of it. With the baby and work I don't have any time for school. I barely have any time now."

Ross stared at her for a moment, before coming to the conclusion that she was going to do what she wanted and nothing he said was going to make a difference.

"Okay," He said softly. "It's up to you, I'm not going to fight you."

She gave him a soft smile, "thank you."

"But," He added, "we're not done talking about this."

She huffed, "I didn't think so."

He laughed and kissed her quickly before continuing on with making their breakfast.

* * *

"Why are you so nervous?" Rocky asked a very shaky Rydel, as she tapped her fingers against her phone numerous times. Her eyes went up to her brother's and she bit her lip. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm… I'm fine. I'm just… think about um, everything."

Rocky nodded, "I get it, man. I can't imagine what you're going through at all, but I get it."

Rydel just nodded, and looked at her phone again. It soon vibrated in her hand and she quickly read the message, abruptly standing. Rocky looked up at her, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Um… Maia texted me that she's ready for me to meet her, so I have to um… go meet her."

Rocky looked at her suspiciously, "Okay… but why are you so jumpy?"

"I'm not—" Rydel started, her tone loud, but then realized what she was doing and quickly toned it down. "I'm not jumpy, I'm just… tired and I made plains with Maia and I don't want to break them."

"Okay." Rocky said, after a few moments, he motioned for her to leave, "go have fun with Maia then."

"Thanks." Rydel said and walked passed him, but paused a moment and then walked backed Rocky, quickly hugging him. She then gave him a small smile, knowing she didn't have to explain herself and with that, walked out of the house.

She unlocked her car, her phone beginning to ring in her pocket and she quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm just leaving, I'll be there soon." She said, looking around to make sure mother and siblings couldn't hear whom she was speaking to. "Don't rush me, you should consider yourself lucky I'm even speaking to you." And with that, she hung up, getting into her car, she smirked, satisfied and backed out of the driveway.

* * *

"Alright, you ready?" Laura pouted as Ross stood up from the table, taking his plate to the kitchen. Just as he passed by her though, she handed him her plate and he came back a few moments later. She looked up at him, the pout still on her face.

"I don't want to do my homework."

"That's a first." He sighed, sitting down across from her. "Are you too tired? You okay?"

She nodded, giving him a smile, "I'm fine. I just… I don't know, I know I need to get it done, but I just don't want to right now."

"That's very un Laura like," He said, "but look, the sooner you get it done, the sooner we can go do something fun together."

"I'm not having sex with you." She bluntly responded, narrowing her eyes.

"Not everything we do together has to do with sex Laura," He rolled his eyes, "but if you're going to be like that then I'm not going to tell you what I've planned for us. So, it'll have to be a surprise."

Laura's eyes widened, "what? No! You have to tell me, I want to know!" She went over to his side of the table and sat down on his lap, "pretty please?"

"You should know me by now, I'm not gonna break down and tell you."

Laura looked away, "darn," She whispered and Ross laughed, softly kissing her, before breaking it and nodding towards her homework.

"The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can go have some non-sexual fun." Ross sing-songed.

"You could have made that a lot less awkward by just saying fun, you know."

"Yeah, but I'm Ross." He responded as she stood up to get her history book, bringing it back to Ross and sitting on his lap once again. "According to you, I'm always awkward."

"I wouldn't say, _always_, I'd just say most of the time." She answered, opening her book.

"That's Laura speak for always."

"Okay, smart ass," Laura glared at him, "if you say so."

"I do say so."

She rolled her eyes and he wrapped an arm around around her waist, resting his chin on top of her head. She smiled to herself and then they started her homework.

After a while, she looked up, "okay, I need help. How do I answer this question?" She asked and Ross looked it over, before turning the pages in the book. His eyes widened at all of the highlighted words and little notes on the sides.

"Holy crap, you take your studies super seriously," He said and Laura nodded, biting her lower lip.

"Yeah, I don't want to forget anything."

"That's really smart, you smarty-pants." He poked her and she giggled, then rested her head on his shoulder as he looked for the answer. "Okay, you know what always helped me?" He asked. She looked at him, "look for the key word in the question, and then see if you can find it in the section. That'll help a lot."

"Somehow I feel like you already found the answer," She said and he nodded. "Can't you just tell me what it is?" She whined and he shook his head, coming up with an idea to help motivate her.

"How many questions do you have left?"

"I don't know, five I think."

"Okay, for every one you get right and find in under… thirty seconds, you'll get a reward."

She blinked her brown eyes, "are you bribing me?"

"You betcha," He said and then pointed to her textbook.

"What's my first reward gonna be?"

"I'm not telling you. You have to get the answer right first and then I'll give it to you."

She sighed, "fineeee." He laughed at her adorableness and then she turned to her textbook. He took out his phone and put on the timer.

"Alright, ready?"

"Not really."

"That's the spirit!"

She glared at him.

"And…" He ignored her glare. "Go!"

She read the question a few times before going to the section and looking for the key word, she soon found it and then her eyes widened as she started to bounce on his lap, pointing at the textbook excitedly. Ross couldn't help but think she resembled a small child.

He paused the timer on twenty-two seconds. "Okay, what you got?"

She told him the answer and he stared at her, his expression the same for a few seconds, before he broke into a smile and clapped his hands giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"You got it!"

"So, was that my reward?" Laura asked, referring to the kiss.

"Yes."

"And if I get the rest of them right in under thirty seconds, I'll get more?"

"Most likely, yeah."

She smiled, "I like this game."

He smiled, rolling his eyes and shaking his head, reaching for his phone, he restarted the timer. "Okay, ready? Go!"

She giggled and then they continued their game, her getting each question right every time and their kissing becoming more heated with each new question.

After she was done, she threw her hands in the air triumphantly and then turned to Ross, wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him towards her and kissed him deeply, before breaking it.

"That was fun."

"Yeah, it was, and I re-learned everything I thought I had forgotten," Ross kissed her again. "Got any more homework?"

She nodded, a grin spreading across her face, "I have some math homework."

He made a face and she giggled.

"I know you're not a fan of it and I'm pretty good at it, so I'll be okay to do it on my own. Give me a bit and the new can go do whatever it is you have planned?"

He nodded, "sounds good to me, want me to leave so you can concentrate better?"

"No, I want you right here." She smiled at him and then turned around again, grabbing her math book, she put it in front of her and then opened it, beginning to work on her homework.

Ross just kept his arm around her, his chin on her shoulder as he watched her, a warm smile spreading across both their faces.

"I just thought of something." Ross said quietly.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"When the baby is older and doing homework right here on the kitchen table, and we're both helping him or her with it. That image was just kind of awesome."

She smiled at him and the softly kissed him, "it was."

* * *

"Hey you okay?" Rocky asked Riker as he sat on his bed across from Riker's and looked at him. Riker had been looking up at the ceiling thinking about a few things and looked at over at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just… thinking." Riker sat up and looked at him. "I'm gonna go out for a bit, I'll be back later."

Rocky nodded, "yeah, dude… uh, no problem."

Riker got up and walked out of the house and to his car. He opened the door and got in, driving for a few minutes until he reached a sports bar. He pulled into the parking lot and walked in, sighing as he sat down at the bar.

"Got an ID?" The bartender asked and he nodded, taking out his wallet, he handed him the ID and the bartender checked it over for a moment before handing it back. "What can I get you?"

"What you got?"

"Anything you want."

Riker thought about it for a moment. He didn't have much experience, since he had never been drunk before, with the exception of drinking a few beers. But he had heard about shots, so he ordered two and waited for them to come.

"Here to watch the game?" He heard behind him and turned to see a complete stranger standing behind him.

"Yeah, I'm into football."

The stranger held out her hand, smiling. "I'm Brooke."

"Riker." He shook her hand.

"Your name—it sounds familiar." Brooke said, tapping her chin as she tried to think of it, while the bartender, meanwhile had brought him his shots.

"Yeah, I'm in a band, maybe you've heard of it? R5."

"It _does _sound familiar and you look familiar."

"I've been on _Glee _if that helps."

She shook her head, "no more like you look like someone."

Riker sighed, "maybe my brother? Ross. He's on _Austin and Ally_."

"Oh right, I have little cousin, he loves that show. I think your brother… Ross is it?" Riker nodded, "is his favorite person ever."

"Yeah, he's a lot of people's favorite person ever," Riker mumbled as he took both shots and asked for more.

"Got something on your mind?" Brooke asked as he finished another one.

"Sort of… yeah. Am I supposed to feel this funny?"

"It's alcohol." Broke responded, "of course it's going to make you feel funny." After he had taken five of them, she put her hand on top of his. "Slow down, you're going to make yourself sick."

"I don't care." Riker shook his head. "I like this feeling, numb. It makes me feel better."

"Using alcohol as a way to cope with it, is how alcoholics get started," Brooke told him, but he ignored her and took the last shot that was there.

After a while, Riker started to feel the effects and started to laugh. Brooke raised an eyebrow.

"My family is so fucked up," He said after a few moments. "Like, my brother is gonna be a… a father, a fucking father. Can you believe that? Which is kinda sucky because our father sucks. A—and my sister, she just told us that she was sexually abused, and it's all just so fucked up like really messed up and I don't know what to do and I'm supposed to be the oldest and I'm supposed to know what to do but I don't and—I'm rambling now, aren't I?"

Brooke nodded, "yeah… and you're also very drunk. Is there someone you could call?"

"No, there's no one. They'd be so pissed off if I called them."

"Why?"

"Because then I'd be a hypocrite."

Brooke didn't know what he meant by that, but still held out her hand. "Give me your phone, I'll go through your contacts and then we can figure out who to call if you want." She paused, "and give me your keyes, you're in no position to drive at all either."

He gave her a look, but did as she said anyway, knowing it was probably the best and smartest idea. He then gave her his phone.

"It's locked."

"And?"

"I need a password, dummy."

"Oh… right yeah, that's probably reaaaally important, isn't it?"

"Are you going to tell me what it is?"

"Yeah," He gave it to her and she put it in, going to his contacts.

"Wow, you know a lot of people, um any in particular you could call?"

"I could call a lot of people, but I don't think they would come here for me." He said sadly. Brooke lifted her head and saw the sad look on his face, her heart breaking. Then, without thinking twice about it, she pulled him towards her and hugged him close.

"It'll be okay," She whispered, "whatever it is. It'll be okay."

Riker nodded and pulled away from her. She looked down at his phone.

"Calum? Can we call him?" She asked, since it was the first name she found.

He nodded, "yeah, he's over twenty-one anyway and could get in here."

She nodded and then pressed call, she waited a few moments and then he answered.

"Yo, Riker, what's up?"

"Actually, it's not Riker."

"Oh, then… not to sound rude or anything, but who is this?"

"You're not being rude at all, it's Brooke."

"Brooke? I don't know a Brooke."

"Yeah, Riker and I just met."

"Oh, okay, so what's up? Why are you calling? Is he okay?"

"Yeah…" Brooke trailed off, looking at Riker, who was staring at the top of the table sadly, hitting his finger on it multiple times. "I think, I'm not sure, honestly. He seems really broken up about something and um, he's sort of a lot drunk, can you get a ride here and pick him up? He has his car here but I don't want him to drive it."

"Oh yeah, sure definitely. Can you text me the address? I'll be right over."

"Yeah, no problem." Brooke said, "um, thanks."

"No problem. Thanks for calling me and letting me know."

She nodded, biting her lip and then let the phone slide down her cheek and into her hand. She hung up the phone, looking at Riker for a moment, before going to his contacts and adding in her number. Just in case he needed it for anything.

"Is he coming?" Riker asked after a few moments.

"Yeah, I just have to text him where we are."

Riker nodded and Brooke did as she said she was going to, before turning the phone off and handing it back to him, only to turn it over and see the sticker on the back.

"R5, that's… pretty cool. That you have your own band and all, I um, I play a bit of guitar, but I'm not like professional at it or anything."

That seemed to catch Riker's interest, he lifted his head and looked at her. She tried to ignore the tears in his eyes, her heart breaking all over again. "Really? That's really cool. I play it a lot and I'm pretty good, or a lot good because I'm in a band and all, but—"

"I get it," She smiled at him and then reached for his hand, "that's cool." She squeezed it, warmly. "I want you to know that from what I can guess and see, that your life seems a bit shitty right now, but give it time. Don't rush it and I can promise a lot of things will fall into place and it'll be okay."

"You think so?"

Brooke nodded as the door behind her opened and Riker looked up to see Calum walk over to him.

"I know so." She whispered and then smiled at him.

"Riker, dude." She heard and turned to see a tall red head, she recognized him from the show her cousin was always watching. The same show she guessed Riker's brother was on. "Are you okay? What's… why would you do this? What happened?"

"I don't know." Riker answered, "I guess I was just feeling down and depressed." He shrugged and Calum nodded, motioning for him to stand up.

"Alright, come with me, it'll be okay." He helped him up, Riker leaning against his side. He turned to Brooke and held his hand out. "Sorry, I want to introduce myself, I'm Calum."

She smiled, taking his hand. "Brooke. Watch him okay? He really needs someone right now."

Calum looked at Riker who's eyes were gazed over and he looked like he was either going to pass out or puke, he wasn't sure which.

"Yeah, of course. Thanks again."

Brooke just smiled at them and then Calum led Riker out of the sports bar and into his car, putting him in the passenger's seat. Riker looked around, "how did you get here?"

"I got a ride, don't worry about it." Calum answered as he sat down in the passenger seat and looked around for something to give Riker. He found a few full water bottles and handed him one. "Here, drink this. Try and sober up a bit okay?"

Riker took the bottle and started to drink from it, slowly as Calum backed out of the spot and started the drive back to Riker's. Riker realized this and shook his head.

"No, dude, I can't—I can't go home like this. Rocky and mom and Rydel will be so pissed, I think Ryland too. Can you take me somewhere else?"

"Where else is there to take you? Ross' apartment?"

"No, no _definitely _not there." Riker sighed, "can I go to your place? Until I sober up?"

"I guess, yeah." Calum answered.

"Thanks." Riker said quietly and Calum nodded.

"No problem." He briefly looked at him, "it's not problem at all," He added quietly and then let out a long sigh.

* * *

"Homework's finished?" Ross asked and Laura nodded, her face lit up as she ran to Ross and jumped on him. He laughed, stumbling a bit, but managing to catch himself and hug her back. "So… what do you want to do?"

"The surprise!" She told him, excitedly. "I want to do the surprise you said you were gonna surprise me with."

"That would be what a surprise is, yes." Ross agreed and Laura rolled her eyes. He was about to lean in and kiss her when his phone started to ring, but he ignore it. It rang again, but he didn't answer, instead choosing to press his lips against Laura's and kiss her while it rang again.

"Shouldn't you get that? It sounds urgent."

"All phone calls do." Ross reminded her kissing her again.

Then her phone rang and since she wasn't as into ignoring it as Ross was, she jumped off Ross and answered it as he gently backed her into the couch, causing her to land on her back with him on top of her.

"Hello?"

"Where's your other half?" She heard Calum ask and rolled her eyes as Ross started to kiss her neck.

"On top of me."

"Oh gross, did I just call you in the middle of something?"

"No, not really. You're nothing like Rocky or Vanessa, they always somehow manage to, but anyway, what's up? Why do you have to reach Ross so badly?"

"I need to talk to him." Calum stated simply. "Its sort of urgent."

"Um, okay, hold on." She held her phone out toward Ross who gave her a look, shaking his head ."Answer it," She whispered, her hand over the speaker.

"No, tell him I went to pee."

"You're right in front of me. That's not gonna work."

"I don't want to talk to him right now."

"He said it was pretty urgent."

Ross sighed, rolling his eyes and took the phone from her. She decided it was her turn to tease him and reached up, kissing his jaw as he answered the phone.

"Sup, Calum? This better be important."

"It is."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Your brother, maybe I should clarify that a bit better for you since you have twenty."

"I have three, but go on."

"He's drunk, I went to pick him up at a sports bar and a chick named Brooke took care of him while they waited for me to come get him."

Ross sat up suddenly and Laura looked up at him, concern in her eyes.

"Why would he get drunk? There has to be a reason. He's not like me to do it for the fuck of it."

"Yeah, I don't know. He's not really saying much and is sort of sleeping it off right now."

"Alright, well is he at your place?"

"Yeah, he's here."

"Okay, don't let him leave, I'll be right over." Ross hung up the phone and looked down at Laura.

"Is everything okay?"

"No, Riker got drunk." He ran his fingers through his hair and got off of her. She sat up, adjusting herself and looked up at him. "He wouldn't just randomly do this, because one, he's never been drunk before in his life and two… it's the middle of the day."

"Maybe…" Laura began, but trailed off as Ross turned to look at her. She stood up, putting her hands on Ross' arms, rubbing them as he started to calm down a bit. "Maybe he's taking the news of what happened to Rydel harder than we thought he would."

Ross tilted his head, "do you think so?"

"Look, this might not be easy to hear, but he's the older brother right? He feels like he has to protect you guys from everything and he couldn't protect Rydel from this one. He probably feels so much guilt from that and dealt with it by drinking."

"But that's not a way to deal with things." Ross argued back, "Isnt that how alcoholism starts?"

"Sometimes yeah." Laura nodded. "But you cant get in his face about this, you have to be there for him." She reached her hand up into his hair, "he really needs you right now." She whispered and Ross sighed, taking a moment to take in her words and slowly nodded.

"I know and I'm going to be there for him. Will you come with me though?"

She smiled, "of course."

"I'm sorry our plans got all screwed up." Ross apologized as he walked to the kitchen table to grab his keys and wallet.

"I'd say it's more of an slightly altered plan." Laura thoughtfully told him. He turned to face her.

"I love that you're so understanding and wise, have I ever told you that?" Laura shook her head, a smile on her face. "How did you know about Riker?"

"I took a psychology class and it wasn't too hard to figure out."

Ross nodded, giving her a soft kiss, which she returned before taking her hand. "Let's go see if we can get him better again."

* * *

Riker groaned, his head pounding as he slowly opened his eyes, only to see to his surprise that Ross was sitting on the edge of the couch.

"Am I hallucinating?" He asked, sitting up.

Ross shook his head, "You're not dude." He assured him and turned to face him. "How are you feeling?"

"Did you ever feel this crappy?" Riker asked, "I feel like I got hit by something."

"Yeah, it goes away eventually." Ross answered. "But, um, before you assume that I'm going to yell at you for drinking, I think that we should talk first."

Ross knew that Riker wasn't going to argue against it. He wasn't like Ross, he didn't keep things inside like he did. If anything, Riker was the most open out of all of his siblings.

"Yeah." Riker looked down. "I didn't—I was just—" He looked away, running a hand through his hair. "I feel like I fucked up, so badly."

"Look, dude. What happened to Rydel, it's _not _your fault and I can't stress that enough. Like, if I could triple underline it, italicize it and bold that in the air, I would. You couldn't control what happened with her."

To Ross' surprise, after Riker let out a small laugh, he looked down and shook his head, looking back up, he saw for the first time he could remember, tears in Riker's eyes.

"It's not just what happened with Rydel, it's what happened with you too. Dad slapping you in front of us is forever in my mind and as much as I try to act like it's not permanently there, it is. It's also how I took his side because I was in such denial over it and how I pushed you guys away because I tried to believe that dad, who was my hero in many ways, would treat our family so shitty. I couldn't protect you from seeing him hook up with Serena or from him hitting you or from Rydel getting abused by him the way she did."

Wow, Ross thought, Laura was right.

"You couldn't have known. He kept it pretty well hidden and Rydel didn't really seem like there was something going on, not that I could see." Ross told him, "and trust me, Riker, you're not the only one who feels guilt about this. I'm pretty sure Rocky and Ryland are feeling that way as well, though Ryland probably doesn't know about how bad it was yet, but still. I feel guilt and I feel like I could've stopped it too, but if they kept it as well hidden as they did, then there's no way we're at fault. I don't even blame Rydel. She was scared, she didn't know how to come to us or tell us because for all we know dad could've threatened her. Same as when I saw him first hooking up with Serena. I wasn't scared exactly, but I knew I couldn't say anything because even if my view on him had changed, I didn't want it to change any one else's."

"What about when he hit you Ross?" Ross saw a tear slip down Riker's cheek. "I couldn't have seen that coming and I couldn't have stopped it." He dropped his head into his hands and shook it. Ross immediately hugged him, holding him close to him as he just cried for a few moments.

"You shouldn't blame yourself, none of this is your fault. It's all a hundred percent dad's because he's a grown adult and he chose to do these things." Ross said as Riker lifted his head. "And as much as we may think we'll turn out like him, I don't think we will."

"Yeah, I don't think so either." Riker agreed, "and for the record, I'm sorry about those things I said about how you're going to end up like dad and be like him and… about my jealousy and… just everything Ross, I'm so sorry." His voice broke towards the end.

"It'll all good, dude."

"No it's not, I'm never going to forgive myself for that."

"That's what you have to do." Ross said quietly, "you have to forgive yourself to move forward, because as much as you think we're crazy for forgiving you, we really do. You're my brother, that's never going to change. No matter how many fights we get into. I'm always going to love you. Laura is naturally a very forgiving person so she won't hold anything against you either. But first, to move on, you've got to let all of the past go, and forgive and move forward, or you'll be stuck like this forever." Ross told him. "I don't want you to get addicted to this shit, alcohol I mean. It's cool for like once in a while, but trust me when I say rehab sucks and you don't want to be in it."

"Why do you have experience?" Riker deadpanned.

"No, but believe it or not I know people who do and it sucks so bad."

"I know." Riker sighed, "I'm not going to get addicted, I can promise you that. This was a one time thing, I swear."

"And dude, next time you feel like this, talk to someone. Me, Rocky, Ryland, Rydel, Laura, Calum… mom, even Raini, Vanessa or Maia, whoever you have to, to get all of this off your chest. It'll kill you if you don't."

"Says the guy who keeps most of his emotions in," Riker teasingly smiled.

"Hey, I'm getting better at that, you have to admit."

"Yeah, you are. And you're becoming a very, very mature young man. Someone I'm very proud of." Riker told him honestly.

"Thanks." Ross smiled and then the brothers shared another hug. "That means a lot coming from you."

"It does?"

"I always looked up to you. Why do you think I wanted to act so badly or play the guitar? Other than Rocky's influence, you greatly influenced me too."

Riker thought about that for a moment, "wow."

Ross smiled, getting up. "You're gonna be okay right?"

"Yeah," Riker smiled, "I'm much better now, thank you." He looked down a moment, before standing up and gently grabbing Ross' shoulder, not too hard, since he knew he could have triggered something in Ross' mind. Ross turned to him and he immediately hugged him close. Ross hugged him back and then they heard two people say 'awww'.

"Brothers!" Calum clapped his hands, "the love of brothers, how freaking cool is that?" He looked at Laura and she rolled her eyes, smiling at them.

"Seriously cute." Laura agreed and Ross and Riker rolled their eyes before breaking apart, a smile on their faces. Laura walked over to Ross who put his arm around her shoulders. She reached out a hand towards Riker. "You're gonna be okay."

"Yeah," Riker grinned, "I know."

Laura nodded.

"Hey, Riker, you should call that chick you were with at the bar. I think her name was Brooke. She's probably worried about you." Calum called from the other side of the room as he brought over a water bottle and handed it to Riker, who gratefully took it from him. "Drink that."

"Will do. But how do I call her? I don't have her number." Riker answered as he took his phone out and looked at the contacts for a few moments. His eye soon caught one and he stopped searching. "Or wait, maybe I do."

He showed it to them.

"All it says is Brooke." Laura said.

"You think it's her?" Ross asked.

"Do we know any others?"

"Well, there is the one that's like obsessed with Austin, but… she's fictional." Calum said, thinking. "And I have a cousin named Brooke, but you wouldn't know her. She's in Canada."

"Okay, so I'm going with its her." Laura said, nodding her head towards Riker. "She probably put her number in, in case you wanted to talk to her or something."

"She took care of me, right?" Riker asked Calum who nodded his head. "Then I guess I gotta call her and thank her."

"So… go ahead and do that." Ross put his hand on top of Riker's pressing call and putting the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" A familiar feminine voice came through and Riker's eyes widened.

"Uh, hey, Brooke? It's um, Riker, I think we met… earlier."

"Oh yeah, hey! How are you? Are you okay? You don't sound as drunk anymore."

"Yeah, I slept a little and drank a ton of water, but I'm feeling better. I just wanted to thank you for um, helping me out today."

"No problem, really. I'm just glad to see you're doing okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine, actually. Had a nice talk with my brother about things."

"The one that's on that show right?"

"Yeah, that would be him. Anyway, I was wondering if maybe we could get some coffee sometime or something, you know as a proper thank you for dealing with me."

Brooke laughed on the other end and Riker gave Ross, Laura and Calum the thumbs up. Ross smiled shaking his head as Laura giggled softly. Calum just gave him the thumbs up back.

"Yeah, I'd love that."

"Awesome, I'll text you the details later on."

"Sounds good to me. Nice talking to you, Riker."

"You too, Brooke." And with that Riker hung up, a huge smile on his face.

"Looks like my brother has a date." Ross high-fived him. "That's exciting."

"Yeah, congrats dude." Calum nodded.

"Yeah, I'm really happy for you." Laura smiled.

"Thanks guys, really. I appreciate everything you've done for me today." Riker looked at each one of them.

"I didn't do much, but you're welcome." Laura said.

"You just being here in support is enough for me." Riker smiled at her and then she felt him hug her, feeling a rush of warmth towards him. She hugged him back and smiled at Ross over his shoulder.

Finally, she felt accepted by all of Ross' siblings and that made her feel like the most grateful person in the world.

* * *

Ratliff walked in through the front door of the Lynch home, his head down as he looked through his phone for any messages from Rydel, but didn't see any.

"Hey, Rat, what's up?" Rocky asked him, looking up from the tv.

Ratliff sighed, sitting on the arm of the couch, "still watching those documentaries, I see."

"Yeah, they're awesome." Rocky answered, but then noticed the stressed out look on Ratliff's face. "What's up dude? Everything okay?"

"I haven't heard from Rydel all day, do you know where she might be?"

Rocky shrugged, "honestly, I thought she was with you."

"Could she be with Maia maybe? Or Laura? Vanessa?"

Rocky snapped his fingers, "oh! I remember now, she said she was going to hang out with Maia today."

Ratliff let out a sigh of relief. "So, you think I should text Maia to tell Rydel to call me? Her phone could've died or something."

Rocky looked at his phone and noticed the time. "Actually, she should've been back by now… she sent me at text that Maia had her family in town and could only hang out for a few hours and that she'd be home around now."

They both though for a moment and then looked at each other. Rocky held up his phone. "I'm calling Maia."

"Yeah, call Maia, good idea." Ratliff agreed, running a hand through his hair, nervously.

Rocky immediately pressed call and held the phone up to his ear. Maia answered it after a few seconds.

"Rocky! How are you?"

"I'm okay, how are you?" Rocky asked and Ratliff motioned for him to call the small talk crap and get to the main point of the conversation.

"Good, good. What's up?"

"Um, is Rydel with you by any chance? She said she was going to spend the day with you and neither Ratliff or I have heard from her all day."

"I haven't seen her since that night at Ross'." Maia answered truthfully as she wasn't one to lie and cover up for someone, no matter how much they meant to her.

"Wait, what?" Rocky stood up, looking at Ratliff worriedly. "Did you just say you haven't seen her since the other night?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I didn't know she'd tell you I was with her."

"Oh shit. Any idea where she could be?"

"I don't know, maybe try Ross'? Or with Riker, or Ryland? Vanessa too, maybe, though I doubt it as Vanessa was working today. So, I'm sorry, I have no idea."

"No, yeah, it's okay. Thanks anyway." Rocky weakly answered.

"If you need anything at all, call me."

"Will do." Rocky nodded, even though she couldn't see him and slowly hung up the phone.

"Well, where the hell is she?" Ratliff demanded.

"I don't know. I don't think she's with Ross because I talked to Ross and he said that he had plans with Laura. Riker left earlier, maybe she's with him."

"Yeah, try Riker." Ratliff said and Rocky quickly dialed his brother's number.

"Sup?"

"Yeah, hi. Um, have you seen Rydel today by any chance?"

"No, why?"

"She's been gone all day and no one knows where she is." Rocky answered, "she said she was going to be with Maia, but Maia said she hasn't seen her since the other night."

"Crap, where do you think she went?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out."

"She's not with Ratliff?"

"Nope. Ratliff's here, hence the we in that last sentence." Rocky sighed, "okay, I'm gonna call a few other people, see if she's with them. Where are you, by the way?"

"Calum's, Ross and Laura are here too."

"Okay, well, I'll let you know if I hear anything." Rocky said as the door opened and Stormie came inside the house, Ryland coming in after her. He looked up at them.

"Alright, please do."

Rocky hung up the phone, looking at his mother, "please tell me you know where Rydel is."

"No, we don't, why?" Stormie asked.

"Crap." Ratliff said leaning his head back.

"She's been gone all day, no one's seen or heard from her." Rocky answered.

Stormie's eyes widened, "well, who did you call?"

"She said she was going to be with Maia, but Maia hasn't seen her at all, Vanessa's been at work, Ross and Laura aren't with her and neither are Calum or Riker. Ratliff hasn't seen her either so what does that tell you?"

"That she ran away." Ryland answered.

"No, she didn't because I didn't see her leave with anything."

"Ryland go upstairs and make sure her things are all still here," Stormie said and he nodded, quickly running to his sister's room. He came back a few moments later.

"Everything's still there."

Ratliff tried to think of where she could've gone, thinking over anything that happened in the last few days that could have influenced where she ran off to, when it hit him.

"I think I know where she is." He said and Rocky, Stormie and Ryland all looked at him, question in their eyes.

* * *

Rydel pulled up to the huge house, the gates opening up for her, she drove down the long driveway until she got to the very end.

She took a moment to collect herself, knowing that what she was doing was probably really dangerous and risky and straightened out her clothes, before getting out of the car and knocking on the door.

As she anxiously waited, she closed her eyes, breathing deeply for about a second, deciding that she was going to be the girl she normally was and was going to adopt a completely different personality for the time being.

It opened and she smirked at the person on the other end.

"Finally, you're here."

"Yeah," She stepped in passed them, "nice place you got here."

"Don't ruin anything."

"I won't." She answered and then turned to face them, the smirk on her face still there. "Happy to see me?"

"Not exactly."

"Good, that's exactly what I was going for." She let out a giggle and walked further into the house, the door shutting closed behind her.

* * *

_Yes, you can all kill me for the cliffhanger, especially since I made you wait ages for this.  
(Sorry about that, by the way). _

_I hope you liked it! And thank my boyfriend, (his name is Austin, no joke) for helping me with this. He actually pushed me to write this out and gave me like a million ideas, all of which I'm going to use, so be excited for that. _

_Much love! xx_


	7. Chapter 7

_So, I totally did this the complete opposite of the way I was going with it, but whatever. __I guess it works._

_Enjoy. I own nothing._

* * *

"So, what are you really doing here?" Rydel turned around, her eyes narrowed and she smirked, her hand on her side, she stepped closer.

"What's wrong _George_, is there a problem?" She asked, she put a finger on his chin and smiled, "you look a little scared. Aw, poor you."

"Your dad and Serena are going to be back any minute, what are you doing?" She didn't miss how his eyes trailed down her body, from her cropped sleeveless shirt to her short high-waisted skirt. "Your outfit is kind of revealing you know and I don't think that—"

"Cut the bullshit, George." She shook her head, glaring at him. "Don't deny that you're against this, because just a _year _ago, you were all for it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't act like you don't know!" She suddenly shouted and he immediately tried to quiet her down, but she pushed his arm off her shoulder. "You may have been a little wasted but you were there and you saw what happened. You knew what he was doing and you didn't even try to stop it."

"Why is this all coming out now?"

"It's out in the open. My brothers and my friends know. I told them." Her eyes darkened, "I didn't tell them about you because you're their 'uncle'," She used finger quotes, keeping her hard stare on him, "you wouldn't want me tell them you of all people broke my trust would you? Because that could really change things."

He sighed, "what do you want from me?"

"I want you to testify against him." She said, almost as though it was simple. "Since my brothers know and clearly want to kick his ass, we're going to press charges. You are the only witness I know of, so you have to testify against him and put him in jail."

"I can't do that."

"I really hope you're kidding." Rydel stated as she stepped closer, her eyes narrowed again.

"No, I'm not. He's my best friend, we've been buddies for years. I can't just turn my back on him like that."

"No, but you'll let him sexually abuse his daughter!" Rydel nearly screamed at him. "I don't give a fucking shit who's listening now, you watched him touch me, you watched him do everything and you didn't even say a word to anyone about it!"

"I couldn't betray him like that!" He yelled back at her, "and keep your voice down, I don't want my wife and kids to hear this!" His tone was a bit quieter, but that only made Rydel more angrier.

"Fine, well, you want to be there for your best friend? Did you know he's been cheating on my mother for two years with that slut? Or that he slapped Ross because he talked back to him? Oh and on top of all that other shit. You really think he's so fucking loyal? How do you know he hasn't stabbed you in the back a few times?"

Rydel stared hard at him and before George could answer, another voice cut into the conversation.

"George? What is going on here?" The older woman looked at Rydel. "Why is there a… young girl here?" She gave Rydel a look of disgust, "you look like you should be out on the streets."

"Yeah," Rydel rolled her eyes, "watch what you say to me. I'm actually more well known than you think I am."

"I think it's time you leave," George cut in.

"Be quiet." Rydel snapped at him.

"Don't talk to my husband like that!" The woman yelled at her.

"Yeah, your _super_ 'loyal' husband. The one who let his best friend inappropriately touch his daughter and didn't say a word about it. Yeah, just so you know, I'm Mark Lynch's daughter. His only daughter by the way, until he has this new baby, if it's a girl, that is. He used to touch me, everywhere, make me feel dirty and like I hated myself, and this guy _let _him touch me." Rydel didn't break eye contact with George's wife. "I just asked him to help me out, but he won't. So then that means he'll probably go to jail too." Rydel then fake-smiled sweetly. "So, you know, have fun knowing that." She then waved, and then paused, turning around. "And just so you know, I wasn't trying to seduce you or anything, I have a boyfriend. I love him a lot and…unlike you, I know my boundaries." With that, she walked out of the door, it slamming hard behind her.

She walked down the steps, a sort of satisfied smile on her face, when she ran into someone and stumbled backwards.

"Watch where you're going!" She heard a familiar voice yell at her. "She's pregnant!"

"Yeah," Rydel nodded, realizing she was meeting Serena for the first time. "No shit."

"Rydel?" Mark blinked at her, "what are you doing here and why are you dressed like that?"

"Oh, right, I uh… came here to talk to your loyal best buddy forever, George. I wanted him to help me testify against you in court." She said it nonchalantly, watching the color drain from her father's face and Serena's eyes snapped towards her. "Yeah, just so you know, our little secret that you tried so desperately to hide is out in the open, as in Ross, Riker and Rocky know. And so do Maia, Laura, Vanessa and Ratliff. The list goes on," She smirked at the fact that Mark wasn't saying a word and looked like he was going to puke. "So, with the exception of Ryland and mom who already hate you, everyone else are just downright disgusted with you."

"What are you talking about?" Serena demanded.

"I don't have to explain that…" Rydel smirked, "I'm gonna let my daddy dearest explain and maybe George and his bitchy wife can too. For now though, I have to go. I'm supposed to be somewhere. Anywhere else but here."

Mark then seemed to snap out of it at that moment. "She's lying, Serena. She's completely lying."

"No, you're the one who's lying!" Rydel yelled at him.

"She's crazy, I swear, none of what she's saying is true."

Rydel looked like she was ready for murder at that point. So she put her hands on her father's chest and pushed him back so violently, he fell on his ass. She looked down at him.

"You're not worth my time."

Then she turned to Serena.

"You better never let that baby, if it's a girl out of your sight. He might touch her." And with that, she walked off, getting into her car. She was just about to unlock it, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around, ready to tell off her father, when to her surprise, she saw that it was Serena.

"Is it true, what you said?" She asked.

"I'm not crazy." Rydel stated simply.

Serena nodded, "I believe you."

Rydel just gave her a nod and then got into the car. She backed out of it and with that, drove off towards home. She was sort of surprised Serena believed her and though it made Rydel wonder why, it didn't mean she was suddenly all buddy-buddy with her. She didn't like her and she knew that she probably never would.

* * *

"Why is Rocky flipping out?" Ross asked and Riker looked up at him. He thought to tell him about Rydel, but then decided that Ross needed a night off from any kind of stress and just shook his head.

"I don't know, he thought Rydel was here, but he figured it out."

Ross nodded, "oh, okay." He looked at Laura, "ready to go?"

She nodded and then walked over to Riker, "you're okay?"

Riker nodded, "yeah, I'm better." He made eye contact with Ross who just smiled at him. "Go have fun. I'll talk to you two later."

Ross high-fived Calum, "see you on set tomorrow bro, bright and early."

"Yeah, looking forward to it." Calum gave him a look that said he wasn't and Ross burst out laughing. "See you tomorrow, Laura."

Laura nodded, "I just want to sleep forever."

"You're not the only one princess." Ross teased her and she took his hand, allowing him to lead her out the door.

"Where are we going now?" Laura asked, as Ross paused outside Calum's apartment door, turning towards her. She looked up at him in question.

"It's a surprise."

Laura rolled her eyes, "I know, I'm just wondering if I can get a hint or a spoiler?"

Ross scoffed, "pfft, no."

Laura groaned and Ross smiled, leaning in he kissed her softly.

"You are an impatient one, aren't ya?"

"What gave that away?" Laura asked as she pressed her lips against his and then they started to kiss, pulling away and repeatedly doing it while they kept up their conversation.

"The fact that you keep kissing me is a huge giveaway." Ross murmured before kissing her again.

"Then stop kissing back," She teased, "but for real, we should probably stop though, Calum or Riker could come out of that apartment at any second and find us."

"Yeah…you're probably right." Ross whispered, pushing her up against Calum's door. "We don't need another sibling cockblocking our activities." He made a face. "Or a Calum."

She looked at him confused, "oh right," She nodded, "you separately categorized him and Rocky. I'll never understand that," She rolled her eyes, then gave Ross a look, "And what exactly would be those activities?" She sweetly asked him and he rolled his eyes.

"You are so damn lucky you're you, your dorky self."

"I thought I was adorkable."

"And argumentative."

"Shut up and kiss me Rozy."

"Okay, only one more time though because I think Calum's going to come out of there and—"

"He won't if you keep it down."

"What about his neighbors?" Ross asked and then suddenly they stopped, breaking away from each other.

"Yeah, let's go." Laura took his hand, smiling up at him and pulled him along with her, just as Calum opened his apartment door.

"I hope you two are aware that Riker and I could hear everything!" He yelled after them.

Ross just waved his hand, "yeah, yeah, whatever."

* * *

"Where is Rydel?" Ryland asked Ratliff asked he held his phone to his ear, Rydel's phone ringing in it.

"I think she went—" He stopped speaking as it went straight to voicemail again, "well at least I know she just turned it off and it's not dead." He looked down at his phone a total of two seconds before looking back up at the Lynch family. "Anyway, I think she went to go see um, Mark, your father," He spoke directly to Ryland, but Rocky was quick to speak.

"Why the hell would she do that after—" At Ratliff's look, he cut himself off, and looked away from his mother and Ryland's gazes.

"After what exactly?" Stormie asked him. "Do you know something else that we don't?" She asked him.

"We can't say, it's really not in our place too and I really shouldn't have brought it up." Rocky walked passed them, shaking his head as he looked down at his phone.

"Rocky!" Ryland called out and he slowly turned around. "If it means Rydel's in some kind of danger, then we have a right to know."

"Dude, I'd love to tell you, but it's something she has to tell. Not me, not Ratliff or anybody else."

"She's not in any danger, none that we know of." Ratliff stated, "it's more of what happened a while ago."

"Great job at not giving it away," Rocky gave him a thumbs up and Ratliff held his hands up in defense.

"Well, who else knows?" Stormie asked them.

"Yeah, do Ross, Laura and Riker know?"

Rocky nodded, "and Maia."

"But we don't. Fucking awesome." Ryland sighed, "way to not keep anything from us, by the way. You're doing a great job with that."

"Stop guilt tripping me!" Rocky suddenly yelled at him, surprising everyone in the room. Usually he was the calm, goofy, collected one, but now Ratliff could see it. Rydel's secret had really gotten to him. "I can't tell you so fucking stop trying to get me to!"

"Rocky," Ratliff spoke up, going over to him. "Calm down. I'm sure Rydel will be here any moment and she can explain to us what exactly is going on. Okay? Guys? So, can we just… relax and chill out."

"How the hell are you so calm right now?" Rocky asked him, "if she went to see our father, then she's probably doing something really stupid and reckless and—" Rocky cut himself off, shaking his head. "She's a lot like Ross and when Ross gets his mind focused on something, he'll do something very stupid."

"Yeah, I'm actually starting to see just how alike they are," Ratliff said, stepping away from him. "But until she answers her phone or walks through that door—" He pointed to the front door, "we're not going to get anywhere with all this yelling."

"Alright, dude. Fine." Rocky agreed and held his hands up. He walked passed his mother and brother again, about to head up the stairs when the door opened and Rydel walked in. "Oh, look at that, Rydel's back!" He said in a fake cheerful voice, then his eyes narrowed and he stormed over to her. "Where the hell have you been all day? Other than ignoring your phone."

"I told you, I was with Maia." She answered.

"No, you weren't." Rocky went after her. "I called her to see if you were coming home soon because you texted me that you were and she said she hadn't seen you since the other night at Ross'." Rydel closed her eyes, and Rocky nodded, "yeah, if the word _fuck _is going through your mind, it should be."

"Rocky, just shut up for like five seconds," She told him and he rolled his eyes.

"Rydel, where have you been? And no more lies." Ratliff spoke and she opened them to see Ratliff was right in front of her.

"Yeah, double fuck." Rocky said. "Triple and quadruple if you count mom and Ryland too."

"Not helping," Ratliff told him and walked over to Rydel. He raised his eyebrows in question.

She sighed.

"I went to see George, there you happy?"

Ratliff looked at her in confusion while Rocky and Ryland looked at her in confusion.

"George?" Ryland asked. "As in dad's best friend?"

"Yeah, that would be him." Rydel answered.

"Okay and you couldn't just tell me what earlier… why?" Rocky asked, as she walked away and went into the kitchen.

"Because it would've raised too many questions," She answered simply.

"Rydel, come on. No shit. Was dad there?" Rocky asked and she shrugged.

"He showed up towards the end of my visit."

"And?"

"I told him off, told Serena his little secret and she said she believes me."

"Okay, young lady, explain to me what's going on. Right now." Stormie demanded having heard enough.

"No, don't think I will." Rydel answered her. "I have to go change out of this outfit, so if you'll excuse me." She tried to go passed her mother, but Stormie shook her head. "What? I was being polite about it."

"No, I want to know what's going on. Why are Rocky and Ratliff so afraid of you going to see your father and also, what's this big secret they say they're in no place to tell me or your brother about?"

"There isn't a secret mom, you already know that he abused me. What else is there to tell you?"

"I don't think that's it." Stormie told her, her tone quieter. "What are you hiding? You can tell me."

Rydel's eyes suddenly filled with tears and she shook her head. "I can't."

"But your brothers know and so does your boyfriend and apparently friends of yours. What's this big secret?"

"Mom, stop." Rydel whispered, "You can't force me to say anything. I'm not going to."

"Rydel…"

"No." She said, backing away from her, "don't." She stared at her mother hard for a few moments, "you wouldn't even believe me if I told you anyways."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is!" Rydel suddenly yelled. "Because it's bad, mom okay? Really, really bad and I didn't have a choice. I had to keep it a secret or-or—"

"Or what?" Ryland asked gently.

"You've already let it out," Stormie began, "it's out in the open now and I could go to Ross or Laura or Maia or Riker and ask them just as easily as I could go to you."

"They won't say anything."

"Probably not, no." Stormie agreed, "but if it's as bad as you're saying it is, then why can't you—"

"Rydel, maybe we should go—" Ratliff began to say, but she shook her head, her eyes never leaving her mother's.

"Dad touched me!" Rydel finally yelled, her hands in her hair, as her mother was driving her insane. "He touched me, as in _sexually_, as in he'd make me feel dirty and gross and uncomfortable anytime we were in a room together."

Ryland was speechless. He looked at Rocky and Ratliff who kept their expressions emotionless.

"There! That's why I was gone, because I went to see George because he was the only one who saw what dad did. I wanted him to testify against dad in court, but because he's dad's best friend forever, he won't." She stared at her mother, "is that what you wanted so fucking badly to know?" She pushed passed her mother and stormed up the stairs to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Stormie, meanwhile look at Rocky. "Is this true?"

"Sorry." Rocky shrugged, "I couldn't tell you, but yeah, it does make sense. She never wanted to be around dad and if they had to be, she'd be as far away from him as possible."

"I can't believe he would do this!" Ryland yelled, kicking the counter hard, and causing Ratliff who was standing right there, to move away. "Fucking jerk!"

Stormie covered her face, crying into her hands as Rocky walked over to her. He patted her shoulder awkwardly and then hugged her.

"It's a fucked up situation, I know." Rocky said quietly, "but we can't blame ourselves for it."

"I should've known." Stormie whimpered, "the moment he slapped Ross, I should've known he was like that. Violent…." She couldn't bring herself to say the next word.

"Yeah," Rocky agreed, "we all should've known at that point. But we didn't and we can't blame ourselves for it." His eyes locked with Ryland's. Ryland looked like he wanted to both cry and kill his father, not that Rocky blamed him. Ratliff took notice of this and immediately pulled the younger boy into a hug.

And the four of them stood there, not saying another word and letting the horrible news sink in.

* * *

Rydel stared at the ground, wiping her cheeks as she started to take off her jewelry and throw them beside her on her desk. Her bedroom door opened and she looked up to see Ratliff walk inside, the door softly closing behind him. He leaned against it for a moment, before walking over to her and holding his hand out in gesture that asked if he could help her out.

She nodded and he reached his hand into her hair, running his fingers through it, before he pulled out the ponytail, letting her hair tumble back onto her shoulders.

"There's the Rydel we all know and love," He softly smiled at her and she gave him a soft smile back. He then leaned down in front of her, and looked up at her. "I'm proud of you, you know."

"For what?" She asked him, her voice barely above a whisper. "Lying about where I was going?"

He shook his head, "for telling your mother about what your father did. I know that was really hard for you."

She nodded, silently, looking away and his hands went to hers, holding them in his.

"I can't imagine what you've been through Rydel, with your father and having to keep it a secret for as long as you did, but I just want you to know that you cant blame yourself for it. Your father made a decision and since he's an adult, there's no body out there to blame but himself. Whatever the reason was he decided to do it, he had to know exactly what he was doing and that's not your fault at all. Not even the fact that you didn't say anything until now is your fault."

"I was scared," Rydel whimpered, "he-he would try to make me be quiet by telling me he'd get me ice cream or a new keyboard. He would bribe me to keep quiet and the fact that I couldn't be around him really didn't bother him at all. He would sneak into my room late at night after everyone went to bed and would touch me. He would—he would make it seem like he wanted to tell me a bedtime story and I stupidly believed him, every single time. I just wanted a father, you know? And I thought that was how fathers loved their daughters. Until I met Maia and Raini and saw that their fathers were nothing like he was."

Ratliff reached up to rub her cheek gently as she cried softly for a few moments, he didn't say anything and let her continue liking the fact that she was opening up to him and didn't want to disrupt it any possible way.

"Then after Ross auditioned for the show behind his back and got the role, he started to get worse. He would get drunk and would come into my room, banging on the door and so that we wouldn't wake up anybody else, I would let him in, because I didn't want them to catch him. I think I even sometimes let it happen because it was all I knew. He would do things to me and he would hurt me so badly to the point where sometimes I couldn't even breathe and walked with a limp or something."

Ratliff's eyes furrowed together as he remembered some band rehearsals where Rydel would show up, her eyes red, her hand on her side and her body completely covered. And when she was singing, she would lose her breath very easily.

She said it was because it was that 'time of the month'. Now he knew it was complete bullshit and a cover up for what her father would do to her.

He didn't even see the signs, he was such an idiot.

"Don't blame yourself, I can see you are." Rydel's voice broke through his thoughts. He blinked at her, his eyes going back to hers. She put her hand on his cheek, "you couldn't have known," She whispered, her voice breaking. "I kept it such a secret."

Then, Ratliff hugged her, bringing her to him, he hugged her so close and so tightly. She put her head on his shoulder and softly cried as he squeezed her gently, hugging her tight and letting the tears fall.

* * *

"The beach?" Laura raised an eyebrow, turning to face Ross.

He smiled at her and nodded, "the beach."

"Beach, beach, beach." She repeated.

"Why are you saying it like that?"

"It's a fun past time," She told him, playing with the ends of her hair as he stopped in a parking space. She looked around, "no one's here."

"Well, yeah. I don't want to get attacked by fans. Not that I'd have a problem with that, but you know, you're pregnant, I don't want anything happening to you and also, no one knows we're dating yet."

"Yeah, good point." Laura agreed.

He then smiled at her and got out of the car, he went to the other side and took her hand, helping her out of it, before silently walking with her to the ocean. She bent down to take off her wedges, holding them in her fingers as the hem of her dress dropped into the water a bit.

"Yeahh," Laura smiled, tilting her head back, her eyes closed. "I think I really like this." She then opened one eye and stuck one tongue out. Ross burst into laughter, shaking his head he pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love ya, Lorax."

She titled her head so that she could look up at him, "I love ya too, maybe. A little? Can't really love someone too much." She teased and then softly kissed him.

"I wanna dance." Ross randomly said.

She raised an eyebrow, "but we don't have any music."

"So? When has that ever stopped us before." He asked and she nodded, realizing he had a very good point. "And we're both singers, we could totally come up with some thing together."

Laura nodded, thinking as Ross put his hands on her waist and started to dance with her, she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and moving with him, when she thought of the perfect song.

"What?" Ross asked.

"When you're on your own, drowning alone, and you need a rope that can pull you in, someone will throw it," She began singing and Ross smiled at her, picking up the next part of the song easily.

"And when you're afraid, that you're gonna break, and you need a way to feel strong again, someone will know it." He sang and she smiled wider, singing along with him.

"And even when it hurts the most, try to have a little hope, that someone's gonna be there when you don't, when you don't. If you want to cry, I'll be your shoulder, if you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile, if you wanna fly, I will be your sky. Anything you need that's what I'll be, yeah you come to me."

Ross suddenly spun her around and she laughed, stumbling back onto the stand, pulling him down on top of her.

"Now I have sand in my hair," She giggled, running her fingers down his back as he just lay on top of her, his face in her neck, as he laughed with her.

"It'll wash out," He assured her, lifting his head up, she just looked up at him, biting her lip innocently.

"This feels like a first date, all over again," She whispered. "But I have to admit, our first date was pretty cool."

"Yeah, sweatpants and my mom's backyard, totally romantic." Ross playfully rolled his eyes.

"It was you though, you know? So you, because you're Ross Lynch and you're just… you're you."

Ross tried to follow along with her and at his confused stare they both burst into laughter.

"Think our baby is gonna be as silly as us?" He asked her. "Probably my awesome hair and your awesome eyes and… a mix of both of our personalities. Perfectionist Laura and goofy man child Ross."

She closed her eyes, smiling at the image of that. "The perfect combination," She finally said.

"Who's being the cheesy one now?" He asked, tilting his head and looking right at her.

"Oh that look you're giving me is pretty cheesy." She paused, "and heartmelting."

"Heartmelting?" Ross raised an eyebrow.

"You do need to work on your smolder a bit though."

"Smolder?"

Laura giggled, throwing her head back as she pulled Ross closer to her, kissing him in between her giggling. "You're so cute when you're confused."

"Yeah, I guess. But seriously? Heartmelting? Smolder?"

"Just kiss me you dork," She whispered before pressing her lips against his repeatedly until he finally responded back, deepening the kiss, his tongue slid against hers, before he broke apart from her. She pouted, "why did you stop?"

He just smiled at her and got off of her, helping her to her feet, he turned her around, "I wanted to look at the ocean with you."

She turned around, smiling. "Heartmelting," She whispered, kissing his cheek and then staring straight ahead. He put his hands on her stomach, rubbing it gently.

"All three of us." He said.

She leaned against him, the smile still on her face as she watched the waves, immediately feeling relaxed and grateful for Ross. He was really one of a kind and she was so lucky she had him all to herself.

* * *

"You are such a boy," Laura laughed as Ross pulled into a parking spot in front of the local supermarket. "Always so hungry."

"Hey, don't judge me." Ross teased her, kissing her quickly. "Come on, we can get you your go-gurt if you be nice."

"I don't have to be nice to get go-gurt." Laura playfully scoffed, but got out of the car, following Ross into the small supermarket.

"Hey, I'm gonna go over there towards the fruit section, meet you here in a few?" He asked and Laura nodded, grinning.

"I'm gonna go for the go-gurt."

"I had a feeling." Ross said and then walked backwards, "I'll see you soon."

She nodded, walking towards the end of the aisle where she knew the go-gurt would be, when her phone vibrated in her hand. She flipped it open to see she had a text from Charlie, which made her squeal excitedly. Someone looked at her and she just blushed.

"Sorry." She mumbled and kept going. She read the message from her brother.

_Hey, Laura! Havent seen you in forever and I miss you so I convinced mom to let me come to LA for a couple weeks! I wanna see your new place!_

She smiled, responding back and letting him know she'd be more than happy to have them stay in their apartment as they did have the room and it wasn't a problem at all, though she'd have to talk to Ross first.

She reached the end of the aisle and searched for the go-gurt, finding it with no problem, she grabbed two boxes and then turned around, only to run into someone.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry." She said, gasping as their things fell to the ground.

"Still as klutzy as ever, I see." She blinked her eyes, confused as she heard the familiar voice and lifted her head to see the very last person she ever wanted to see.

"Ben? What are you doing here?"

"Uh, same thing you are, shopping. Amber's here too, by the way."

"Oh, how nice. You two together now?" She coldly asked him.

"Not really, more like a friends-with-benefits thing."

"Cool." She gave him the thumbs up and then tried to walk passed him, but he stopped her.

"Why haven't you been in school? It's been a while."

"Because I have a job? I work and I'm doing my work from home." She responded back. "But why do you care? You're the one who spread a false rumor about me, remember?"

"I didn't spread anything that wasn't true. You told me it yourself." Ben, clearly sick of her attitude, gave her some himself. "Though you probably don't remember it at all. You were so drunk that night."

"You're not wrong about that, but what I said that night, wasn't true." Laura shook her head. "Look, I have to go. You're the very last person, next to Amber, on the list of people I want to speak to. So if you'll excuse me."

"So, what you're saying is that you're still a virgin?" Ben called to her and smirked once she saw her freeze in her spot.

"What is wrong with you?" She yelled at him, "you're making my personal life public!"

"Come on, Laura. Let's be real here. I saw Ross by the fruits a second ago, I know you two are together."

"I'm not denying that." Laura stated, "but if you spread that, I swear to god, I will find you and I will make your life miserable."

He held his hands up, "Like I'd say a word about that."

"Yeah, forgive me for not believing a word you say." Laura snapped, she stepped closer to him. "If you say a word though, to anyone, I will keep my promise on making your life miserable."

"Wow, someone's a bit hormonal." Ben laughed and she glared at him.

"Fuck off, Ben. I'm not interested, nor will I ever be. I'm also not going to let you ruin my other wise perfect day." She snapped at him and with that, stormed off. She then remembered that she and Ross were out of peanut butter and jelly and went to the aisle that had both of those items. She pulled a peanut butter off the shelf and turned around, only to roll her eyes at whom she saw was standing there. "I just talked to Ben, I'm really not in the mood to deal with you either."

"Yeah, I know." Amber giggled, but soon stopped and glared at her. "I heard the whole thing. I also heard that you and Ross are together."

"Yeah, and no one else needs to know that." Laura told her, "we're not ready for the world to know just yet."

"Why afraid you'll get a ton of hate from complete strangers?" Amber narrowed her eyes.

"Hate doesn't matter, because I'll always get hate, no matter what I do." Laura shot back. "I've learned to not let it bother me."

Amber nodded and then looked down at her stomach, Laura furrowed her eyebrows, confused, when she saw that Amber had lifted her head up.

"Well, unless you want the whole world to know your _other _secret, you know, the one about you being…" She looked around, before leaning in and whispering it in her ear, "pregnant." She smirked, at the look on Laura's face. "Then I suggest you do what I say, or it'll be leaked for the whole world to know."

"How do you know that's true?" Laura demanded.

"Simple. I overheard your conversation with Pretty Boy's brother at brunch a few weeks ago. And I also heard you puke."

"Wow, that really puts you high on the list of great people in the world. Using something as blackmail." Laura snapped at her. "Fuck off, seriously. If Ross is who you're interested in, I can promise you, he won't be interested in you at all."

"He wont be too interested in you either once you get fat from your pregnancy." Amber scoffed.

"Yeah, you don't know Ross as well as I do." Laura shook her head, moving passed her, purposely pushing her shoulder against hers.

"Well, do you want you boyfriend and baby daddy to know your other secret? You know the one about everything you did while he was away? With Tr—" Laura immediately ran to her, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Don't." She snapped at her, "don't say a word about that."

"Why not? It was so fun. You were totally somebody different and it was… awesome! You don't him to know about that side of you, do you?"

"No. I don't."

"Well, then unless you want all three of your secrets out, meaning the one that you don't want out the most, then you have to break up with him."

Laura's eyes widened. "Hell no. I won't do that, I refuse to do that."

"Okay, then just know by tomorrow morning, you're secrets will be out, for not only him to know, by the whole world as well."

"I'm _pregnant_ with his child and I live with him. Even if I wasn't and I didn't, I wouldn't break up with him. I love him, Amber. I probably didn't know it or show it at the party, but I'm sure I am now. I'm in love with him and nothing you say is going to make me break up with him!" She yelled quietly at her. "If you do tell the press about all of this, than that just makes you a low life bitch. Using me for money is pretty pathetic."

Amber didn't even blink her eyes as she stepped closer, "you have one month. If you don't break up with him before the month is over, all of your secrets are going to be out and there's not going to be a damn thing you can do about it."

"Fuck you." Laura responded back. Then without another world, she spun around and stormed off down the aisle.

She heard Amber giggling, "bye, nice talking to you!"

She just gave her the finger in return and then soon found Ross at the fruits section. She didn't want to show off how pissed off she was or the blackmail that Amber and Ben had on her show, so she just smiled at him like nothing was wrong, hoping that he wasn't as observant with her as he usually was.

"Hey, babe." He said, just as picked up some apples and put them into a plastic bag. "Get what you needed?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I did. Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go." He walked over to her and they went into the check-out line. She looked over his shoulder to see if Ben and Amber were going to show up, but since they didn't, she let out a sigh of relief and turned her attention to Ross who was talking to her about what he wanted to eat later that evening.

They soon walked out of the supermarket, just outside the store, when Laura noticed Ben and Amber, making out by the entrance. She saw them look right at her, so she pulled Ross towards her, midsentence and passionately kissed him, her hands going into his hair as he kissed her back.

She breathlessly pulled back, leaning her forehead against his.

"What was that?" He asked her.

"I just… I love you and I wanted to remind you again." She smiled at him.

He smiled back, "I haven't forgotten, but thanks. I'll remember that now… and forever…" He trailed off and she smiled, giggling when he softly kissed her again. "Come on, let's go home." She nodded and took his hand in hers, walking the short distance to his car, she got in and breathed out a sigh of relief. She was glad she didn't have to deal with Ben or Amber for a while. It had only been a few minutes and she was already sick of them.

"Oh! Hey! Before I forget, Charlie texted me that his mom is letting him come to LA for a few days. I said it was okay that he stay with us, is it okay with you?"

"Yeah, totally! Of course. No problem." Ross smiled at her and she smiled back, texting Charlie back instantly. "It'll be good to have him around, teach him the ways of how to be an amazing prankster."

"Yeah, that's what he's coming here for," Laura deadpanned and Ross laughed. "You and Rocky… I don't know what I'm going to do with the two of you."

"You got a point there, but you love us, so, there's nothing you can do about us, if you think about it."

Laura froze for a few moments, remembering Amber's words, before nodding her head. "Yeah… yeah." She blinked, sighing, she took Ross' hand in hers. "you're absolutely right about that."

* * *

Rocky put his feet up on the table in front of him, a bowl of popcorn on his lap as he saw, from the corner of his eye, Ryland walk into the room. He looked up at him.

"Sup, buddy?"

"I um…. I just wanted to… I…" Ryland trailed off, not knowing where he was going with what he wanted to say, so Rocky just smiled softly at him and patted the spot beside him. Ryland nodded and silently sat down beside him.

"What's on your mind?" Rocky softly asked him, turning the television down and letting the popcorn go back on the table in front of him.

Ryland just stared straight ahead for a few moments, before he spoke, "is this what's happening to our family? Every thing's so… fucked up now. Ever since dad hit Ross and then what he did to mom and Rydel came out and now… this. I'm… actually kind of scared."

"Scared?" Rocky asked him, "how so?"

"What if I end up like dad when I'm older? Mean to my children, cheating on my wife of however many years? I don't want to be dad when I'm older. I don't want to be anything like him."

Rocky was silent for a few moments, thinking over Ryland's words. "You know," He said, "I think that we're all afraid of that, you, me, Ross and Riker. We don't want to end up like him and we're scared because of how much we looked up to him before. Dad's pretty fucked up. We know that now, but there's a pretty high chance we won't be that way if we just cut him off completely or just do everything the opposite way I guess. I'm not going to hit my children nor am I going to cheat on my wife or girlfriend. You can too, you just have to believe in yourself and believe that you won't end up that way."

Ryland nodded, "yeah, I guess you're right about that, I mean—" He was cut off by the door ringing.

"That might be Vanessa. She's coming over to watch a movie," Rocky said and got up to go answer the door. "Don't move, I'll be back into two seconds." Ryland nodded and turned his attention to the tv, while Rocky walked up to the door. He opened it and promptly tried to slam it again, but a hand stopped him. He rolled his eyes and opened the door again. "Sup, dad? Time for you to leave? Yeah, you should do that." He tried to slam it again, but Mark's hand stopped him.

"Where's Rydel?"

"Like I'd tell you that," Rocky snapped. "Leave or I'll call the police and don't think I won't."

Ryland's head snapped up and he looked at Rocky. Rocky just shook his head, telling him that he was handling it.

"I just need to speak to Rydel. She said some things earlier, and—"

"Good, I hope she scared the shit out of you. Trust me when I say that you'll get what's coming to you, but for right now, you need to get the fuck out of here."

"Don't shut me out."

"Give me one good reason. You fucking sexually abused Rydel, not just abused her no. You're a sick bastard and trust me, _none _of us want you around. So I'm going to say it one more time, and then I'm going to pull my phone out and call the police. Leave! Now!" Rocky yelled at Mark, pulling his phone out, he opened it, and then pressed 9-1-1. His finger was just about to press the call button when Mark shook his head.

"Fine, I'll leave, but I'll be coming back."

"Trust me, you won't. Oh and by the way, fuck you." And then as hard as he could, Rocky slammed the door in his face. He waited a few moments, before walking back over to Ryland, he soon heard the sound of car start and it drive away, before he took his seat beside his brother.

"He wanted to talk to Rydel, how fucking interesting is that." Ryland commented.

"Yeah, he doesn't get messages to clearly, obviously." Rocky answered back. "Anyway, I'm sorry about that interruption, go ahead, let's continue our talk."

Ryland shook his head, "it's okay, we'll talk later."

"You sure? I don't mind, I mean… dad coming here just pissed me off. I'm here to listen regardless, you know."

Ryland smiled, "I know, and that's what makes you an awesome big brother." He said just as the door opened and Riker walked in. "Look who's finally back."

"Yeah." Rocky mumbled. "You just missed dad, by the way."

"Wait, he was _here_?" Riker asked, "did you ever find out where Rydel was?"

"Yeah, she's home now. She just went to go see George and have him testify against dad, since he was a witness, but seeing as he's dad's best friend, he refused to do it." Rocky said and Riker's eyes widened.

"You mean, he saw what he did and didn't try to stop it?"

Rocky shrugged, "she wasn't too specific, but yeah, I guess that's what that means." He answered, just as his phone went off with at text. "Hold on, Vanessa's here." He got up then and walked to the front door, opening it to see Vanessa was standing there, a smile on her face.

"Hey, Rocky—" Her smile went away as soon as she saw the look on his face, "are you okay?"

"Kinda sorta ye—no." He answered and then stepped outside. "Just a lot of family drama, it'll be okay, I hope."

Vanessa didn't say anything and instead stood up on tippy-toes and wrapped her arms around Rocky's neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and just held her, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"How did you know I needed that?"

She pulled back slightly and smiled at him. "You just look like you needed a hug." She told him, her hand on his cheek, before she hugged him again. "I'm always here to give you free hugs."

"I like hugs."

She giggled softly, "who doesn't?" She mumbed into his shoulder as he hugged her tighter.

"Sociopaths, crazy ass people… I'm pretty sure my father is on that list." He added quietly and all Vanessa did in response was hug him tighter.

"It'll be okay," She whispered, closing her eyes and rubbing his back. She kissed his shoulder, "I'm here for you, okay? Whatever it is. I'm here, I wont go anywhere."

"Thanks," Rocky whispered back. "You're the best."

And unknown to the both of them, they were smiling as they held each other. Tight and almost like they would never let the other go.

* * *

"What are you in the mood for?" Ross asked Laura as they entered their apartment and Laura sat down on the couch, holding her stomach. Ross noticed this, "are you okay? Do you need to go to the bathroom?"

Laura shook her head, "no, no I'm okay." She assured him, "I'm just tired."

"Come on, let's take a nap before we eat, how's that sound?"

Laura smiled, "that sounds perfect." He bent down, wordlessly telling her to wrap her arms around his neck and she did so, as he lifted her up and walked her to their room. He gently put her on the bed and was just about to move away when her arms wrapped around him tighter and pulled him on top of her.

"Don't leave just yet." She whispered, "just lay here with me."

Ross smiled and then she pulled him on top of her. He moved so that he wasn't crushing her completely and wrapped both arms around her, holding her tight.

"I love you," She whispered into his ear, sleep taking over her.

"I love you more," He whispered back.

"No way."

"Way."

She stuck her tongue out and then let out a sleepy laugh as she cuddled closer to him, her eyes closing shut as she feel into a restless sleep.

Ross, meanwhile was still awake, though he was quickly falling asleep as well. He yawned, his eyes closing as he heard his phone ringing on the counter top in the other room. Deciding he'd wait to answer it until after their nap, he just ignored it and soon, followed Laura into a restless sleep.

* * *

_More secrets already? And with Laura? What do you think she did that was so horrible while Ross was on tour? Dun, dun... mother-effin, dun. Also, Ross doesnt know about George and what he did yet.. he's actually the one that George is most worried about because he was the closest with Ross. So, there's a little fun fact slash spoiler for you there. And who was calling Ross towards the end of this chapter? Any guesses? Hmm... _

_Next chapter will be up soon. Ross, by the way is going to have a breakdown soon. I'm not going to say what it's about or why, but there are subtle hints. Also notice that Riker sort of protected him from the fact that Rydel disappeared. I think it's sweet, he didn't want to stress him out for once :)_

_Anyone surprised by where Rydel went off to? Only one person guessed it right and also guessed who said 'sup dad' right as well (shoutout to my friend, Dani on twitter!) high five to you girl! :]_

_Anything you'd like to see? I got request for more Rocky and Vanessa, so there ya go. They're not going anywhere though, their relationship will progress soon. And as for Ross and Laura's baby, well... you'll see with that too. And Mark's. And where Serena is going with that as well. _

_Get excited, there's a lots more to come. Oh! And another thanks to my boyfriend, he came up with another great idea, which was Ryland and Rocky's talk that I rudely interrupted. I thought that would be cute and added it in. So, I'll probably go back to that again soon. _

_And sorry for not much of goofy Rocky. He's taking the news of what happened pretty hard as you can see, so he's gonna be a bit serious for a while, but again, no worries, his goofiness will return again soon :) _

_Much love! xx_


	8. Chapter 8

_All I have to say about this is that this is where the drama starts with Ross and Laura.  
You may hate Raini, but you'll love her by the end, because I love her and I don't want her to be hated for the whole story. _

_Okay, enjoy. I don't own anything. _

* * *

He slowly opened his eyes, blinking a bit as he realized there was somebody on top of him. He looked down and smiled, only to see Rydel was laying with her head on his chest, a huge smile on her face. She still appeared to be sleeping, but he knew better than that.

"Rye, I know you're awake." He whispered, laughing when she started to giggle.

"Damn, I tried," She said, her tone a bit raspy. She lifted her head so that she could look up at him. "Is it bad that I'm a little happy right now?"

"Why would that be a bad thing?"

"Because of everything that happened yesterday," She sighed, "I just don't want my mom to look at me any differently, you know?"

Ratliff nodded, she scooted upwards more and he wrapped his arms around her neck, softly kissing her head. "I know you don't," He said quietly.

"You know what?" She wiped under her eyes, smiling over at Ratliff. "I'm not going to spend all day crying about… everything. What would you say to going to set and surprising Ross and Laura?"

Ratliff looked at her, like he wanted to say something else, but he just closed his mouth and smiled at her softly. "I'd say let's do it."

She giggled and then leaned in, kissing him gently, before pulling away. "I'm gonna go shower, you're welcome to join me you know…" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Ratliff rolled his eyes, laughing at her. "But for now, just stay here. I'll be back soon."

Ratliff nodded, "I'm gonna go downstairs, see if anyone else is up."

"Or you could do that," Rydel agreed and then stood up, stretching she ran her fingers through her hair, smiling to herself when Ratliff's eyes went to her shirt that had risen up a bit.

After she had left the room, Ratliff stayed on her bed for about two more minutes, thinking over a few things, before he went downstairs. He went to the kitchen, to grab a banana, when a movement caught his attention from the corner of his eye.

He walked over to the couch and noticed that Rocky was still fast asleep, with a girl on top of him. It took him a few moments, but he was able to recognize the girl as Vanessa, which gave him a sense of relief in some strange way.

He tried to leave, quietly, but a quiet voice stopped him.

"I really hope you don't think this is weird." Rocky said.

"Why would I?"

"Because you've never seen him with a girl before?" Rocky said and Ratliff nodded.

"It's not that weird, if you like her, cool. I mean, yeah she's your brother's girlfriend's sister, but hey. I'm not judging."

Rocky gave him a look, and Ratliff just smiled, he started to walk out of the room when Rocky softly called out his name again.

"Hey, um… I just wanted to ask you, how have you been you know, about this whole thing?" Rocky didn't have to elaborate for Ratliff to know what he was referring to.

"Honestly? Kind of… upset, freaked out a little and… I don't know angry?" Ratliff nodded, "yeah, definitely angry."

"I don't blame you, bro. If I ever saw my father again, I'd most likely punch him until he couldn't breathe anymore."

"That seems very… gory, but hey, dude. I say go for it." Ratliff answered. "I'm just… I feel bad that she had to go through that, you know? It must've scared her and… to see her the way she was last night… I just wish there was something more that I could do."

"I don't think there's much we can do. She's not gonna want to go to therapy, trust me. And… right now, she just needs us to be there, you know? If she breaks down, freaks out, whatever. She needs our support more than ever."

"Yeah," Ratliff agreed. "Um, I'm going to tell you something and promise me you won't flip your shit."

"Okay." Rocky nodded for him to continue.

"She told me… a little while ago that she was ready."

Rocky raised an eyebrow, "ready? Ready for what?"

Ratliff looked down, clearing his throat, before looking back up at Rocky again, scratching the back of his head.

Rocky thought for about a second, before he realized just what Ratliff was referring to.

"Oh… I see." Rocky said and Ratliff silently nodded. "I'm not gonna beat you up for it. I trust you and I trust that you wont hurt her, but… why are you bringing that up?"

"Because, dude, I honestly believe that with all that's going on right now, that she's not ready yet. I mean, I'm not saying I wouldn't you know do it with her, because I do love her and I do want to share that… intimate moment with her, but I think that we should wait a little longer until she's ready, ready, you know?" Ratliff hung his head and looked down at his hands, taking a deep breath before looking back up at Rocky again.

Rocky felt movement and looked down to see that Vanessa was getting comfortable again and then soon, her breathing went back to being steady and he knew she was fast asleep.

"Yeah, bro, I couldn't agree with you more. But it's not up to me, it's your guys' relationship. It's entirely up to you two what you wanna do."

Ratliff nodded, "I just don't know how to tell her this, you know, without her getting mad at me."

"Find a moment to talk to her about it. She'll hear you out, I'm sure." Rocky assured him.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll do that. Thanks bro." Ratliff fist bumped him and then studied him. "Hey are you okay? You know, about everything?"

Rocky shrugged, "it's getting to me, man. I can't let it not get to me, you know? It's making me crazy and I don't know what to do about it."

"Talk about it. Don't let keep it inside."

"Yeah, I know. I will, it's just…freaks me out, you know? I feel like I could've been there for her, and the worst part of it was I couldn't, and it hurts."

"Yeah, you're not alone in that," Ratliff assured him.

"I know, I'm not trying to make myself look like the victim, I just feel so guilty."

"Well, don't," They both heard, Rocky lifted his head and Ratliff slowly turned around to see that Rydel was standing behind them, her lower lip trembling as she stepped further into the room. "I don't want you two or anyone else to feel guilty. It wasn't your fault."

"You have to know it wasn't yours either," Ratliff told her, going over to her, he put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards him.

Rocky felt movement again and looked down to see Vanessa was waking up. Despite the tense situation, he smiled down at her, "good morning." He whispered.

She gave him a soft smile back, "good morning to you too." She then took a deep breath and looked around a moment, before she sat up, and sleepily rubbed her eyes. She opened them again and noticed that Rydel and Ratliff were in the room, Ratliff holding her as she cried. She tilted her head, confused.

"Rydel, are you okay?"

Rydel cried harder and immediately Vanessa got up to go over to her. Rydel moved from Ratliff to Vanessa and immediately fell against her, hugging her.

"It's okay, it's okay…" Vanessa soothed her as Rocky sat up on the couch, running his fingers through his hair and Ratliff just softly rubbed Rydel's back.

After a few moments, Rydel calmed down and sniffled, wiping her eyes, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Vanessa asked her, looking right at her. "Crying is a good thing, trust me. You have no reason to be sorry."

"I feel like I put this family through the worst it possibly could go th-through a-and—" Rydel was cut off by Rocky shaking his head.

"You did _nothing_, Rydel. I promise you, not one of us blame you for what dad did."

Realizing that Vanessa didn't know much, Rydel looked at her, only to see that she looked sympathetic.

"My—my father he—sexually abused me," Rydel told her, and then Vanessa pulled her towards her and hugged her. It wasn't until after she pulled away a few moments later that Rydel noticed she had tears in her eyes and one was even slipping down her cheek.

"So," Vanessa asked after a few moments of silence, "how are you going to get that pervert in jail?"

Rydel smiled at her, despite being so sad and depressed about everything. "You're on my side."

"Why wouldn't I be? He did something so gross and so disrespectful and disgusting…" Vanessa made a face and then turned to Rocky, "whatever you guys are planning, I want in."

"You sure?" He asked and she nodded.

"I'm positive."

Rydel hugged her again, gratefully, "thank you, you don't know how much tease means to me."

Vanessa smiled softly and hugged her back, "of course."

* * *

"Laura," Ross whined as she parked his car in the parking lot of the studio. "Why did we have to wake up at the crack of dawn?"

"Because it was when our call time was?" Laura gave him a look, "come on, at least try to act excited that you're going to see Calum and Raini."

"I am… sort of. I'm just really tired." He shook out his hair and then messed it up a bit, before looking at her.

"You need coffee," Laura said and then opened the door to get out of the car. Ross quickly shook his head, seeming more awake and quickly got out. He went to the driver's side and held his hand out for Laura to take. She smiled up at him and stood up. Ross closed the door behind her, and then together they walked into the studio all the way to Calum's dressing room where they knew Raini and Calum would already be.

"Good morning!" Raini sounded a bit too chipper for Ross to handle. He glared at her and she smiled even bigger, "aw, looks like someone's very cranky."

"What gave that away?" Ross sarcastically asked her.

"You need coffee," Calum said and then stood up to go get him some. Laura, meanwhile had been watching them speak and for some reason, Calum getting up made her think of the day before, how he had helped so much with Riker and she promptly burst into tears.

Ross turned around, concerned, "are you okay? Laura? What's wrong?"

She shook her head. Though, she did sort of know what was going on, so she whispered it in his ear, "hormones."

He nodded understandingly and pulled her close, pressing his lips against her forehead.

"You okay?" Raini asked her.

Laura lifted her head to look at Ross and he just nodded, telling her silently that it was time to tell her. Calum came in a moment later, giving the hot cup of coffee to Ross, he sat down.

"Um, Raini? Calum?" Laura shifted a bit uncomfortably in her spot on the couch that she'd taken soon after entering the room. "Ross and I have something we need to tell you."

"You're engaged?" Raini guessed, looking in between them.

Ross and Laura shook their heads.

"I'm pregnant," Laura said and then Raini stood up, shocked.

"You're _pregnant_? As in you're having a baby? What? You're only eighteen! How did this even happen?"

"I think you know how it happened," Laura snapped back at her, not liking her attitude about it.

"Well, no wonder, you two are constantly having sex, it's not even a joke anymore, it's happening so often."

"Raini, stop," Ross said, "listen to yourself and calm down."

"No!" Raini yelled at him, "you two think that just because you're the leads of this damn show that it's okay to screw it all up? What about Calum and I? You aren't the only ones here!"

"Raini!" Calum yelled at her, "come on, stop. You're being ridiculous."

"I am? They're the one's who are ruining this show! Because they're selfish! I can't believe _anybody _would actually support this."

Laura stood up with Ross, both having heard enough and Laura stared hard at her.

"This isn't exactly what we planned, but I'm not going to let you talk shit about us right in front of us," Her tone was cold, "I thought you of all people, would be supportive, but you're not. Fine. But if you're not going to be than I'm not speaking to you. Not unless it's for work. I'm done." Then without another word, she turned and walked out of Calum's dressing room.

Raini's mouth dropped open. "She can't—she didn't just—"

Ross didn't say anything to her and just walked out of the room. Raini looked at Calum in disbelief.

"I'm not helping you out of this one," He said, sitting back in his chair, he picked up his phone and then Raini just turned to the empty doorway, staring out of it for a few seconds, before she stormed out of it and and into her own dressing room.

* * *

"Knock knock!" Laura heard after a few moments of silently working on her homework with Ross and lifted her head to see Rydel, Vanessa, Rocky and Ratliff walk into the room.

"Vanessa!" Laura squealed and pushed her homework to the side, getting up she hugged her sister. She turned to Rydel, "and Rydel! Wow, today must be a good day if both of you are here."

"Hey, what about us?" Ratliff asked, throwing his hands up, motioning to himself and Rocky.

"What are we? Something very disgusting that you are very unlikely to eat?" Rocky asked her and Laura playfully rolled her eyes.

"I'm happy to see you both too," She assured them and then looked down at her feet.

"What's wrong?" Vanessa asked her.

"We told Raini and Calum about the baby today," Ross said, staring ahead. "Calum knew already, but Raini didn't take it so well."

"What do you mean? What did she say?" Rydel asked, going over to her brother and sitting down beside him.

"She said she wasn't going to support it, we were selfish and that she couldn't believe anyone actually would support it." Laura answered. Then she realized what Ross had said. "Wait, what do you mean Calum already knew?"

"Did you not notice he barely reacted? I told him a while ago. I didn't mean to, it just came out." Ross told her and Laura sighed.

"I'm not mad, just curious."

"Sorry." He apologized.

"Well, that's super shitty." Ratliff said, "I mean, about Raini, but who knows guys, I'm sure she'll come around. You're all like super close, she wouldn't fuck all of that up over this."

"She thinks this baby is going to ruin the show and that just because we're the leads, it doesn't mean we can screw it up for herself or Calum." Laura angrily shook her head. "My father died and fucking production was stopped for a while, she didn't react to it or mind that, but this she cares about? That's so… ugh!"

"Laura, you need to calm down, this isn't good for you or the baby," Vanessa told her, putting her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"You want me to be calm?" Laura yelled at her, "how the hell am I supposed to be calm when one of my best friends hates me? Oh and also, forgot to mention this too, Ben and Amber are fucking blackmailing me because of something that happened so long ago. So, if you think I'm not stressed out or freaking out for any reason than you're wrong!"

Vanessa didn't even blink an eye, "sit down, breathe and relax okay?"

"I can't! It's—it's too much!" Laura's eyes filled with tears and she covered her face with her hands. "I cant deal with Raini, stupid Ben and slutty Amber! I'm having a fucking baby in a few months and I'm graduating high school! I also have this show and the audition—" She realized what she said, her eyes widening and then turned around, walking to the other side of the room.

Ross lifted his head and looked at her, "audition? What audition?"

"N-nothing, I um, I wasn't going to do it."

"Why not?"

"Because I just can't okay? You think it's smart right now on top of everything we have going on?"

"Laura, I never said you had to give up your dreams for me." Ross told her as he stood up to talk to her.

"Too late," Laura snapped at him and he blinked.

"Oh…no." Vanessa sighed.

"Excuse me?" Ross demanded.

"I'm having a baby, aren't I? That's going to fuck up my career for sure, oh and also the show might end too, so there's that and—"

"Stop it," Ross snapped at her.

"What?"

"Just stop! Rewind a little bit and then play."

"I'm not a video tape Ross, what are you talking about?"

"If having this baby is stressing you out so damn much, then why didn't you talk to me or tell me about it? Why did it take Raini's disapproval for it all to come out?"

Laura didn't answer.

"And what about Ben and Amber, I thought we were done with them." Ross told her and she shook her head.

"I can't-I can't do this right now." Her eyes filled with tears and she just pushed passed Ross, grabbing her stuff, she opened the door and then walked to her dressing room, slamming the door behind her. Ross just stayed where he was, not moving, before he turned around to face everyone else.

"You have to go after her, Ross," Vanessa said, "just because she ended the conversation doesn't mean that it's over."

"What is going on with her?" Ross demanded, "she was fine earlier and yesterday, but after telling the news to Raini it's like she completely changed."

"Go talk to her," Ratliff gently told him. "Right now."

"Or do you want me to?" Rocky offered. "I'm pretty good at it, I can get her to talk."

"No, I should be the one to do it," Ross sighed, and then he walked out of his dressing room and knocked on Laura's.

"Go away, Ross."

"Not until you open this door and talk to me," He said. "Is this what we're going to do now? Go back to the way it was before, fighting and arguing all the time? Or are we going to actually be adults about this and communicate."

It took a moment, but Laura soon opened the door. Her eyes were red and puffy and her stare was cold.

"That's a start," Ross said after a few moments of tense silence. Laura didn't say anything and he just sighed, before pushing passed her into the room. "Okay, look, I'm sorry that this baby fucked things up for us, okay? I know that we, or really I messed up since I was the one that got you pregnant, but… I thought you were okay with this."

"I am," Laura told him, "I'm just—" She stopped speaking.

"Just what?" Ross asked gently, trying his hardest not to becoming impatient.

"Raini hates me," Laura's eyes filled with tears, "she's one of my best friends and now she hates me." Her lower lip trembled and Ross went to her, immediately wrapping his arms around her. "I can't lose her as a friend, even with everything she said."

"I know she didn't mean it, it was one of those, 'in the moment' things."

"I'm not so sure about that," Laura whispered, "I think she might have meant it and I don't blame her, if it was her that was in the situation with Calum or something I'd probably be really mad about it too."

"She still shouldn't have reacted to it like that," Ross told her, "I get that you and I are privileged in the sense that we're the leads of this show and without us, there isn't a show, but come on. It's not like the show will end, not unless we wanted it to, and by that I mean everyone who works here, not just us."

Laura nodded her head, "I'm sorry I blew up on you, I'm just so upset by what happened and I didn't mean to yell at you, it wasn't your fault."

"It's okay." Ross assured her, "I'm always here for you to yell at, and I apologize in advance if I react in the same way, I'm just used to reacting that way, but I know that I gotta stop doing that. Especially now, when you need me the most."

Laura smiled up at him, "you are such a sweetheart."

"I try." He smiled back, but it soon faded away. "Now, tell me about Ben and Amber, what are those idiots doing to you now?"

"Well, I ran into um, Ben, yesterday and he figured out pretty quickly that we're together. He threatened to go public with it, but I sort of ignored him and said that he was pathetic. Then, I ran into Amber, who just happened to be there, quote, unquote, and she basically threatened me too. She also knows I'm pregnant because she was at brunch with Rocky, Vanessa, my mother and I, and she heard our conversation." Laura took a deep breath, not ready yet to tell him the rest. "I don't know what to do, because if they do tell the world, then… it'll be out and it's too private for it to be out yet."

"What are they going to do if you don't do what they say?" Ross asked, "Or, wait, I meant what do they want you to do?"

"Um, nothing major, just like… help them cheat on the next few history tests." Laura came up with, the worlds tumbling out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"What? No! Then you'll get expelled and you won't be able to graduate!" Ross looked really pissed off, and Laura was only scared of what his reaction would be if she told him what they really told her.

"I don't have a choice, Ross. I'd rather do that than have what's going on with us privately become public."

"Tell them to study, it's a new fascinating thing, really." Ross turned away from her, "fuck, this sucks."

"I-I'm sorry," Laura weakly whispered behind him and he quickly turned to her. She looked like she was going to cry again so he shook his head and put both hands on her cheeks, pulling him towards her, he softly kissed her.

"I love you, Laura." He whispered.

She looked up at him.

"And I want you to do what you feel is right, but if you have to um, do whatever you need to do then I understand, I wont agree with it, but I understand."

She looked at him confused, before it hit her. She quickly shook her head, "no, no. Ross, I don't care how messed up things get, I will _never_ get rid of this baby or of you. I want this, okay? I might meltdown about it, but nothing will change my mind, not Ben, not Amber and not Raini."

"What about the audition you were talking about?" Ross asked her. "Are you going to pass that up?"

"I—I don't know," She answered honestly. "I still have time to think about it."

"Just promise me one thing," Ross said and she nodded. "Don't ever give up on your dreams for me."

"What? Ross—"

"Promise me," He said, his tone a bit more firm. She opened her mouth, unable to say anything and just slowly nodded her head. "Okay," He whispered.

"Ross?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, don't ever forget that." She whispered, tearfully and he nodded.

"Never."

* * *

"I see you two worked everything out," Rocky said as Ross and Laura walked backed into Ross' dressing room.

Ross nodded, "for the most part, yeah." He said, going over to help Laura sit down on the couch. She pulled him down next to her and held his hand.

"Oh hey," Calum came into the room and noticed everyone else was in there, "hey guys, what's up?" He didn't wait for them to answer, "Kevin wants to see you two."

Ross and Laura exchanged a look before nodding and standing up. They slowly walked out of the room and into Kevin's office. He motioned for them to shut the door and they did, taking their seats in front of him, while he finished his phone call.

"What did we do now?" Ross blurted, ignoring Laura's look. "We've stayed out of trouble for a while now."

"Yes, sort of. I mean, you're still pranking Calum and Raini and other crew members," Kevin reminded him and Ross rolled his eyes.

"What is going on?" Laura asked.

"I got news about you two," Kevin pointed in between them. "Are you both expecting a baby?"

Laura's mouth dropped open and Ross was speechless.

"Where did you hear that?" Ross asked.

"A crew member," Kevin said, "they heard you two fighting."

"So Raini." Laura threw her hand up, "unbelievable."

"Whoa, wait, Laura, I don't think she'd do that—" Ross began.

"She was so angry, Ross, what makes you think she wouldn't blurt this out?" Laura demanded.

"Okay, you two can talk about that later, but for now, we need to talk about what to do. Since this news is very new, I don't really know how to deal with this." Kevin rubbed his temples.

"You're not going to cancel the show are you?" Laura asked him worriedly, "because I can still work."

"How?" Kevin demanded, surprising her as he'd never risen his voice towards her before, "you're just going to look more and more pregnant and I'm pretty sure the viewers will notice. How could you two be so _irresponsible_? I thought turning eighteen would mean you would stop being immature, but I guess not. You're both still the same way you were when we got back to film this season."

"Kevin, we're sorry," Ross said, exchanging a look with Laura who looked down at her hands. "We were being careful but—"

"If that's true then why the hell is she pregnant?" Kevin yelled at him.

Ross knew that yelling at his boss was probably not the right way to go about things, so he fought really hard to keep his cool.

"Don't yell at her," He said, his tone unsteady. "She's got enough shit to deal with as it is."

Kevin just let out a loud sigh and let his head hang. "I don't know what we're going to do, but for now, you two can go home. Production is cancelled for the day and until further notice."

Laura's head snapped up, her eyes filled with tears. "No, don't—"

"You may leave," Kevin told her and Laura stared at him, her lower lip quivering before she just stood up and walked out of the room. Ross followed after her, walking behind her and trying to catch up to her. Her head was down as she just walked until she reached her dressing room, but just before she did, she saw Raini walk out of her own.

"You bitch!" She yelled at her and Ross stopped suddenly as Laura approached Raini. "You told Kevin about the baby! How could you?"

"No, Laura, I may not support this but I didn't—"

"You're lying!" Laura didn't know what she was doing exactly as her mind was racing with a million thoughts and her eyes were teary. All she could hear was her yelling and Ross trying to get her to calm down. "You told him and now we're all going to lose our jobs, are you happy? Is that what you fucking wanted to accomplish by doing that?"

"Laura, I swear, I didn't—"

"Well, excuse me for not believing you." Laura roughly snapped at her. "I'm sorry you don't support this, but that doesn't mean you can go blabbing it to everyone else." She stared at her hard and Raini, this time, didn't even respond. "I hope you're happy Raini, because now, I _hate _you."

"You don't mean that." Raini shook her head in disbelief.

"Guess you're wrong about that," Laura kept her voice cold, but even. "Guess we're not best friends, are we? Goodbye Raini." Then, without another word she pushed passed her and into her dressing room. Raini looked at Ross, who just shook his head, disapprovingly and followed after her.

"Of course, you'd take her side," Raini called after him. "You didn't even hear my side of the story."

"What there to hear?" He asked her. "You did this, so you have to deal with what you did." He shrugged and with that, disappeared into Laura's dressing room.

"I can't believe you would do that," Rydel shook her head. "How could you do that to them?"

"I didn't!"

"Whatever." Rydel answered and didn't even give her a chance to speak, before she turned and left her in the hall. Raini then watched as Ratliff, Vanessa and Rocky all did the same, leaving only herself and Calum.

"You believe me, don't you? I would never do that to them."

Calum shrugged, "honestly, I don't know." Calum answered, "find a way to prove it, then maybe I'll believe you."

"Why wouldn't you now?"

"Because of how rude you were to them and what you said, it wasn't cool and it doesn't really help out your case." He answered, backing away. "Sorry, Raini." Then he too left her behind.

Raini's eyes filled with tears and she just stood there, for a few moments, in disbelief and wondering how she was going to fix it and prove that she was innocent.

* * *

_Yeah, so drama. Yeahhhh, it'll all be explained and stuff what happened, but right now, Laura is under a lot of stress and Ross is feeling a lot of guilt. Vanessa's on Rydel's side and the next chapter will have Mark back! And Ross is going to find out something he's not going to like. Also, Laura is going to run into Amber again... yeah. _

_I dont know where I was going with this author's note, because I had it all ready to go in my mind. Fucckkkk. _

_Well, anyway, happy birthday Calum! You'll never read this haha. _

_Oh! I wanted to ask who your favorite couple is (other than Ross&Laura and Rydel&Ratliff). I want to write more about the couple you like or if you have any suggestions. Let me know. I'm open to them. Really. _

_So, I hope you like this one, sorry it's rushed and short. I just wanted to get something out because I feel bad when it's ages and there's nothing and you all are like, wtf! You know? So, thank you for your support. You guys rock!_

_Also, follow me on twitter if you have one: jessier529. I'm on a lot and I love talking to and meeting people. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Warning: it gets intense later on. Enjoy. I own nothing. _

* * *

Ross opened his eyes to find that he was completely alone. Picking his phone up off the bedside table, he saw that it was only eight in the morning. He sat up and rubbed his eyes as he tried to focus for a moment and then realized that Laura wasn't in the room.

He quickly got out of the bed, rushing out of the room and into the main room where he saw her sitting at the table, a book open in front of her, her notebook beside her and a bowl of cereal in her hand as she just stared into space.

"Laura?" He gently called and she looked up, blinking her eyes. "What's up, are you okay?"

She just put her bowl of cereal down in front of her and then looked at him. He noticed there were tears in her eyes. He slowly walked to her and she put her hands over her face.

"Laura, what's wrong?" He asked her gently and she just shook her head, leaning against him she cried more and he just held her.

After a few moments, she sniffled and pulled away from him.

"I—I'm sorry." She said quietly and Ross shook his head, kneeling down to her he put her hands on her knees and looked up at her a soft smile on his face.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He assured her. He took one of her hands in his and gently rubbed it. "What's the matter?"

She looked down at her stomach, "this baby!"

He looked confused, "um, could you specify a bit more clearly?"

"Hormones," She said and he nodded, understandingly. They had visited the doctor soon after she told him she was pregnant and the doctor had told them what was going to happen with her pregnancy. Mood swings, hormonal changes, very strange cravings and weight gain were all normal among other things. Though, Laura was almost four months pregnant and she didn't look like it at all. "Also, I can't stop thinking about what Raini said."

Ross sighed, "she was way out of line, but… we can't hate her forever."

"I don't hate her," Laura said, "I'm just really mad at her, I thought she'd be supportive, but she isn't. I don't think she ever will be either."

"I'm sure she'll come around, we are on a tv show with her after all." Ross pointed out.

"Yeah," Laura scoffed, "a show that until further notice is on hiatus."

Ross was silent for a moment, before he stood up, "alright, you know what we need?"

"A new tv show to star in?" Laura deadpanned.

"No." Ross blinked his eyes and looked at her, confused, but he soon snapped out of it. "We need to go out into the real world and do something… crazy."

"Crazy." Laura repeated, "what do you mean crazy? And why do we have to do it? We've done enough crazy things to last us until we're well into our late fifties."

"Oh yeah? Name things we've done."

"Okay, getting drunk alone in the middle of nowhere, having sex when we weren't together, getting high alone, going to Australia, getting chased by fans, leaving in the middle of a production day without anyone knowing—"

"Yeah okay, you made you're point Miss Know It All."

Laura grinned.

"But," Ross held up his finger and her grin went away. "That doesn't mean we still can't do some more crazy shit."

Laura made a face, "I'm actually afraid to know what you mean."

Ross just smiled at her, "go get ready," He kissed the top of her head. "It's a surprise."

Laura got up, mumbling something about hating surprises (though he knew that wasn't true) and stomped off into their bedroom. Ross just shook his head and laughed at her, before turning to the kitchen to get some cereal.

* * *

"A puppy?" Laura turned to Ross, "your surprise was taking me to get a puppy?"

He nodded, "yeah, I'm not gonna be around much starting… pretty soon, so I thought getting you a puppy would make you less… lonely."

Laura couldn't help but smile at him. She leaned in and kissed his cheek, "you're so sweet."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, "since Velvet's at your mom's house, I figured you'd want a dog who can… be her sibling, so to speak, but stay with us."

Laura's eyes lit up and she smiled sadly at the ground, before smiling up at her boyfriend. "You are such a sweetheart, it's kinda ruining your man cred."

He rolled his eyes and pretended to try to not smile at that. "Yeah, yeah." He leaned in gently kissing her, before he broke it and took her hand, pulling her inside the shelter.

"Wait, how are we allowed to get a dog? We live in an apartment," Laura pointed out.

"Don't worry, I checked with management and they said if we get one a certain size, one that I wrote in my phone so I wouldn't forget, by the way, then we'll be okay."

Laura surprised him then by squealing and he smiled at her adorableness.

"So, seeing as you have a big dog already, any chance you've always wanted a smaller dog?" Ross asked after a few moments.

Laura nodded, "yeah, I've always wanted a yorkie."

"Alright then, a yorkie it is." Ross said, "as long as it's not a Chihuahua, those things scare the shit out of me."

"I sense that you had a bad experience with one when you were a child."

"It's like you read my mind."

Laura just grinned at him.

"Hello, can I help you two with anything?" A young woman with long dark hair came up to them. Ross looked at her nametag.

"Yes, uh… Bree, she wants a yorkie," He tilted his head towards Laura, who just playfully rolled her eyes.

Bree smiled, "a yorkie? Well, I'm sure we have one here, let's just go in the back and I can show you what we got going on."

They nodded and followed her through a door, before entering the back part of the shelter.

"I feel like we're in _Lilo and Stitch_," Ross whispered to Laura who playfully shoved him.

"You would say that and bring up an old Disney movie."

"Hey, I was like seven when it came out, that's one and two.. we work for Disney, I felt it was very appropriate."

Laura giggled and shook her head.

Bree had disappeared and Ross spun around to see where she went.

"This place isn't that big, where the hell did she go?"

Laura burst out laughing.

"No, but seriously, wait, why are you laughing? Is it because of the hormones again? I thought that would only make you sad, I'm officially very confused."

"Stop rambling you dork," Laura managed to say before putting her hand on his arm for support. Ross still looked at her confused. "I was laughing because a, you looked funny spinning around and b, you're just so cute."

"Oh well, in that case, thanks." He winked at her, then realized the first part of what she said. "Hey!"

She laughed harder and then Bree came back carrying a small puppy with her.

Laura's eyes lit up and she motioned for Bree to give her the puppy. Bree handed her over and immediately the puppy started to lick Laura's face. Laura giggled and Ross smiled.

"I think that's your dog," Bree said.

Laura looked up, "how do you know?"

"Look how well he's responding to you, I'd say that's it."

Laura looked up at Ross, "can we take him, please? Don't make me beg."

Ross laughed, "yes, we can take him. If he's what you want."

"He is most definitely what I want!" Laura then looked up and saw all the other dogs and smiled sadly, "though if I could, I'd take them all."

"I know you would, I'd do the same." Ross agreed.

"So, this little guy is who you want, then this little guy is who you're gonna get. His name is Rascal, which let me tell you, fits his personality, but if you'd like, you can change his name."

"I'm sure you have a few already, what do you want to name him?" Ross asked Laura as she thought for a few moments.

"Well, I want it to be original."

"Uh-huh."

"Something no one would ever think of."

"Okay."

She thought for another moment, when the name hit her.

"Shor!"

"Aw that's nice—wait what?" Ross did a double take and Laura giggled. "Of all the names you could've picked, you chose my middle name?"

Bree tried to hide her smile as she asked, "your middle name is Shor?"

"I was born on the same day as my uncle, his name is Shor and that's how I got the name," Ross explained.

Bree nodded.

"I was kidding," Laura told him, "I'm still thinking of a name."

"Well, I mean, if you wanted to us Shor, that's totally cool with me. Just nothing crazy like Rocky, because… we don't need another one." He made a face and Laura laughed again.

"You two are so cute," Bree commented. "Cutest couple I've seen in a while."

"Thanks!" Laura smiled at her as Ross just mumbled something. She nudged him and he smiled at her.

"That means a lot, thanks."

Bree nodded and then led them out to the main room where they had to fill out some papers and she had to get their new puppy all cleaned up. Though, instead of going to the main room, she led them to a private office.

"I figured you two would want to be here, it's more private and you won't get harassed by crazy fans."

"How did you—" Ross began, "I thought you didn't know who we were, no offense, you just seemed too… calm."

"I know who you two are, I have a five year old nephew who just loves you, Ross. And Laura… he's got a crush on you."

Laura smiled, "he sounds cute."

"Yeah, totally adorable." The look on Ross' face made Laura laugh again.

"Okay, so fill all of this out and then I'll take you to get what you need for him, and you'll pretty much be set. Have you thought of a name?"

Ross and Laura looked at him for a moment, before they both lifted their heads, a smile on their face.

"Austin!"

* * *

Rydel closed her eyes, her fingers at the piano keys as she played it, getting really into it.

"Yeah! I love that song!"

She opened her eyes and turned to see Rocky and Ratliff were standing in the entrance to the room. She narrowed her eyes and Rocky laughed.

"Keep it going!" He said, "Come on get loud, let it out!"

"What?" Rydel really hadn't realized how distracted she was as she'd been playing the band's anthem, so to speak. "Oh wow," She said and the continued to play it, singing along with Rocky and Ratliff.

She finished and they all clapped and laughed.

"That was pretty awesome," Rocky said, "you still got it little sis."

Rydel looked at him confused, "Little? I'm older than you."

"I mean little like, you're shorter than I am." Rocky shrugged, going to sit down on the couch as Ratliff walked over to her and sat down beside her, letting out a sigh as he did.

"He's strange," She commented and Ratliff nodded.

"That he is," He agreed and then Rydel smiled, kissing him softly. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know, go swimming? Stay in, watch a movie?" She asked then clapped her hands, "ooh! Or, we could go visit Ross and Laura!"

"We could do that, but let's let them have a day to themselves for a while and then we can go see them later for dinner, like a double date."

She smiled, "I like that idea." Her smile soon dropped, "or a double date and Rocky."

He looked at her confused, "what is it with you and Ross always making Rocky fly solo? Like, I don't understand your logic with that."

"You've met him, take a minute to let it sink in and I'm almost positive it'll hit you like a train."

"Sounds painful."

"That's because it is."

It took a moment but Ratliff slowly nodded and Rydel nodded back.

"Anyway," Rydel pulled her phone out, "while I text Ross, let's go in the other room, push Rocky to the side and find a movie to watch."

Ratliff smiled, "sounds like it'll be interesting."

"Oh, it will." Rydel nodded, "plus, it's Rocky, when will it never _not _be interesting."

"Yeah, good point."

* * *

Laura looked at her phone, reading the message she had received from her mother.

_Laura, we haven't spoken in weeks. James and I would like to see you and discuss a few things, lunch in one hour at the house. See you then_.

"How about no." Laura flipped her phone closed and put it down beside her.

"Who was that?" Ross asked as he stopped at a stoplight.

"My mother," Laura answered. "She wants me to have lunch with her and her boyfriend to talk about things."

"Maybe you should go," Ross shrugged, "you can't stay mad at her forever."

"Yes I can, it's not that hard." Laura stubbornly responded.

"Laura," Ross stated flatly, "she's your mother, you have to give her a break."

"I don't have to do any such thing."

"Really?"

"Really."

Ross sighed, "what if… Vanessa or I went with you, would that make you feel better about it?"

"A little bit yeah, but in her message she just demanded I go. I'm not her little bitch."

"Fine, what if the both of us goes?"

Laura looked at him, "then you, mister, have a deal," She sighed.

Ross smiled, "cool. Because I was gonna make you go anyway."

"What?" Laura's mouth dropped open, they then heard the sound of quiet barking and Laura turned to see Austin was wagging his tail, his tongue hanging out as he stared back at her. "Wait, we can't, we just got him, we cant leave him by himself."

Ross shrugged, "then we'll take him with us."

"I really don't want to go."

"I know."

After about thirty minutes, Ross pulled into Laura's mother's driveway and Laura got out. She went into the back and got Austin out as well, holding him tight against her as he tried to wiggle free.

"No! Stop!" Laura scolded him, "stay still!"

Ross was walking around the car when another car pulled up behind his. Vanessa got out and smiled over at him and he switched. He met Vanessa halfway, giving her a tight hug.

"How are you?" She asked and then looked over at her sister. Her eyebrows furrowed together, "is that a dog? Since when do you two have a dog?"

"Since an hour ago," Ross answered.

"Aw, he's so cute! What's his name?" Vanessa asked, running over to Laura and scratching behind his ears.

"Austin." Laura answered.

Vanessa gave her a look, "you two would totally name your dog that. What about your baby? If it's a girl are you going to name her Ally?"

"Nope, that thought never crossed our minds." Laura responded sarcastically and Vanessa laughed, giving her a tight hug. "Thanks for coming by the way, I don't think I could have handled this alone, even with bozo over here."

"Hey…" Ross warned her and she smiled, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'm kidding. Sort of." Ross glared at her as the two girls laughed and walked up the pathway to the front of the house. Vanessa had the key, as Laura had forgotten hers and opened the door.

"By the way," Vanessa said as they all walked in, "it's not a problem. I was just running errands and had to come back anyways."

Laura nodded, smiling at her and together the three of them plus Austin walked into the kitchen.

Ellen noticed Vanessa first, "oh! I didn't know you were going to be home. I thought you wouldn't be home until much later."

Vanessa shrugged, "I decided to come home now."

Ellen looked up then and saw Laura and Ross standing together, Laura had what everyone at work called her "bitchy face". Ross and Rocky had cleverly come up with it one morning when she'd been over tired. Rocky had the misfortune of being there and that was how the nickname started.

"Ross, I didn't know you were coming either."

"He's my boyfriend, of course he was going to come," Laura responded coolly. Ellen looked down, noticing Austin.

"And you two got a dog!"

"Yup as of an hour ago, so where are we eating, I want to get this over with as soon as possible." Laura responded pushing passed her mother.

"Laura." Ross said quietly, nudging her. "Be cool."

She just gave him a look in response but went into the living room where she found Vanessa and James in the middle of a conversation.

He turned at that moment and noticed Laura was in the room.

"Hi." She said flatly.

He looked at Ross who immediately stepped forward and shook his hand, "I'm Ross, her boyfriend."

James smiled at him, "I'm James, her boyfriend," He said motioning towards Ellen. Ross gave him a small smile back and then realized that James' hand was sweating. He let go and Ross tried to discreetly wipe it off.

"Okay!" Vanessa clapped her hands, "who's ready to eat? Laura? Ross?" She held her hands out towards the table where they sat down. Laura put Austin beside her, wondering why James hadn't asked about him.

"So, Laura, Ross, I heard you two are stars of a television show? On Disney?" James asked trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, _Austin & Ally_," Ross answered.

"How's that going for you?" James asked, smiling at them.

"Great, except that it's on haitus until further notice," Laura answered.

"Why's that?" James asked.

"None of your business," Laura snapped back, ignoring the look Ross gave her.

"Actually, I'm curious myself, why is it on hiatus?" Ellen asked her.

"Because Kevin and Heath found out I was pregnant and put it on hiatus until further notice, there are you happy?" Laura answered, her tone still cold.

Ross tried not to choke on the water he was drinking when she said it.

"Sorry, I'm fine," He said to Vanessa when she gently touched his shoulder as Laura looked at him, concerned.

"Right, that's right," Ellen answered, smoothing her napkin out on her lap. "I remember you saying something about that, that's actually why we wanted to have lunch."

"Why so you can tell me to get rid of the baby or put it up for adoption?" Laura demanded, "because Ross and I have already talked about it, we're keeping it."

"I really don't agree with that decision." Ellen began, "you're both so young and—"

"So?" Laura snapped, "I'm an adult, legally, I can make my own decisions, just like you did when you had sex with him in my bedroom!"

"Whoa, what?" Vanessa looked at her mother, "is she serious?"

Ellen looked down.

"Wow, even I can't believe that." Vanessa leaned back in her chair and shook her head.

"Look, Laura, your mother is just concerned, okay? You two are stars of a tv show and with a baby it's just going to make things a lot harder, like what if you have to travel? Or work long hours?" James asked.

"Or when Ross goes on tour with his band, do you get to go too or stay behind to take care of the baby?" Ellen asked her.

"Okay, first of all, James, you aren't my father so you can't tell me what to do, and second of all, mom, we've figured it out already. I don't have to explain it to you." Ross could see Laura wasn't going to calm down anytime soon, so he spoke up.

"Look, we get that it's going to be hard and though it wasn't planned, we're not going to let this baby get in the way of anything. I come from a big family of sitters. I have two brothers, a sister, a mother and a Rocky."

Vanessa looked at Ross amused, "did you just say 'and a Rocky'?" She asked and he nodded.

"Rocky's different, we all know that," He answered and Vanessa smiled to herself.

"That I can't argue with."

"We also have Calum," Laura added, "and Maia and our other friends who would be more than happy to help us out."

"What about Raini?" Ellen asked her.

"We're done with this conversation." Laura stood up, "I'm not hungry, sorry." She slammed her napkin down on the table and then stormed out of the room.

Ross sighed, "Raini doesn't support us. She thinks we're for lack of a better word and excuse my language, fucking up the show for everyone."

"Well, you are, aren't you?" James asked and Ross didn't know how to respond to that without blowing up on him.

Vanessa, thankfully stepped in, "have you even seen an episode of their show? Forget mine, because I know better and know you haven't, but have you seen theirs?"

"No, it's a children's show. Why would I watch that?" James asked.

"It's your girlfriend's _daughter_'s show, why wouldn't you watch it?" Vanessa demanded. "Isn't that what you're supposed to do, support her daughter?"

"I'm sure it's got too much overacting and stupid silly songs."

Ross looked like he was going to punch him, so he excused himself quickly and went after Laura, being sure to grab Austin on the way.

Vanessa looked at her mother, "yeah, you picked a real winner there, mom." She said, before standing up and leaving the room as well.

James just looked at Ellen who was staring back at him in disbelief.

"Was it something I said?"

"You told me you've seen Laura's and Vanessa's shows. Was that a lie?"

"I didn't watch Laura's, I saw about two minutes of Vanessa's before I wanted to shoot myself and shut it off."

"Okay, you need to go." Ellen shook her head, "please, just leave."

"What? I'm not allowed to have an opinion?"

"No, just go. Now." She spoke sharply and James immediately stood up. She followed him until he walked out of the door, slamming it behind him. At that moment, Laura came downstairs, Ross and Vanessa behind her. She looked at them, "he's gone."

"You don't seem saddened by that," Vanessa told her.

She shrugged, "he doesn't support my daughters in what they do, why would I be sad about that?"

No one said anything for a few moments.

"We're going to go," Laura said, "I'm sorry about your boyfriend, but I can't have this stress right now, it's not good for the baby."

"No, you need to stay, we have to talk about this baby, Laura." Ellen told her.

"I don't have to talk about anything, Ross and I have already made up our minds. Can't you just support us and help us? Or are you going to just let it come between us?" Laura asked her.

"I'm sorry, Laura, I will support you in anything you do, whether it be a role you got in a movie or a television show or whom you decide to date, but I will not support a teenage pregnancy."

"Fine," Laura stared right at her, "then we're done." She didn't even wait for a response before she opened the front door and stormed out of it.

"Whoa, wait, don't you think that's a bit…much?" Ross asked Ellen. "She's your daughter, you can't just abandon her."

"I'm not abandoning—"

"Yes! You are!" Vanessa interrupted before Ross could say another word. "How do you think that's going to make her feel? She already lost her father, one who if you remember, abandoned her years ago. Now because she's having a baby, your _grandchild_ you're just going to let her do it on her own? What kind of mother does that?"

"And no disrespect when I say this, but my father isn't going to be in this baby's life, neither is hers. If my mother is the only grandparent around, then that's going to be pretty sad." Ross took a deep breath, before continuing, "I've got to go, but thanks for lunch. Bye." He then left the house, the closing behind him and Vanessa turned to face her mother.

"I can't."

"Why not?" Vanessa demanded.

"I just can't. I'm sorry." And with that, Ellen went up the stairs, the door to her bedroom closing before Vanessa just spun around and opened the door. She walked out until she saw Ross just getting into the driver's side. She put her hand on his door to stop him from closing it.

"Sup?" He asked.

She looked at Laura, "mind if I come over for a bit?"

"Not at all," He answered, "Rocky, Rydel and Ratliff were coming over for dinner later on, so you're welcome to come as well."

"Awesome," Vanessa softly smiled at him. "I'm there, I'll meet you at your apartment."

Laura nodded and waved at her. She waved back and with that, Ross closed the door and backed out of the driveway.

Laura just stared out of the window. She had never felt so alone before. Her father was gone and her mother basically abandoned her. She had nobody on her side, family wise, but her sister.

But once Ross found out the truth she'd been hiding, all that would be left of her support system would be Vanessa. Or, at least she hoped she didn't get mad enough she cut her off as well.

Looking at Ross, she let out a sad sigh and felt a tear roll down her cheek. Grabbing his hand she held it tightly in hers and then she leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes. Pushing away all her worries and stress to the side, she just took a deep breath and tried to calm down for the baby's sake. He or she always had to come first, no matter what.

* * *

"Okay, she's down, for at least a couple of hours," Ross said as he walked into the living room where Vanessa was just sitting on the couch and staring at the television. "You do know that's off, right?"

"Yes, I do, you doofus." Vanessa answered. She let out a sigh, "I just feel so bad for her, you know? I really thought my mother would be on her side, but I guess I was wrong."

"Yeah, I agree. It's unbelievable seeing as everything that had happened before with her father." He ran his fingers through his hair. "She was crying pretty hard on the way back here."

"Yeah, I could tell." Vanessa turned to him. "Her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were pink."

"Signs of someone who's been crying," Ross stared ahead, "what if your mother doesn't come around? Then Laura's pretty much on her own, with the exception of you, myself and my family."

"That poor kid isn't going to have very many grandparents, so it looks like your mother is going to have to spoil the hell out of them."

He nodded, "trust me, she will. Oh, and take a lot of pictures too." Vanessa laughed.

"I can totally see her doing that, every single moment of their life."

"Wouldn't put it past her."

It was silent for a few moments when Vanessa asked her question, "and your father? He's out?"

"Yeah, I don't want that abusive, cheating pervert around my kid, hell no."

"Good." Vanessa agreed. "I hope he doesn't even try to see him or her."

Ross shrugged, "he'll be too busy with his own child to really notice."

"Wait what? Your father is going to be a dad again?"

"Yeah, well, we just found out a few months ago that he was cheating on my mother, so with that woman. He got her pregnant, she's for sure having the baby I think." Ross explained, "but I'm sure you already knew about the whole cheating thing."

Vanessa nodded, "Rocky told me not so long ago, I'm really sorry about that."

Ross shrugged, "whatever. My father will get what's coming to him, I hope."

"What about your sibling?" Vanessa asked, "you're going to want to be a part of their lives, right?"

"If I can see them without my father present, then yeah. I'm not gonna blame them for my father's idiot mistakes."

"Yeah good, don't do that," Vanessa leaned back, looking up at the ceiling. "You know, I think this is the most we've ever talked since I met you."

"Nah, we had to have talked more than this." Ross said, but then realized she was right. "Wow, we really haven't talked much, have we?"

"Well, you're always busy with Laura and well, I've been kinda busy myself." Vanessa admitted.

A sly smile spread across Ross' face, "with my brother, I hear."

Vanessa looked down, but he could see her smile and blush.

"Dude, it's totally okay. I mean, he makes you happy.. I hope."

"Yes, Ross, don't worry, your brother makes me very happy, when I'm around him. We're not together… um, yet." She looked away awkwardly.

"Well, do you want to be?" He asked and she nodded.

"I do."

He smiled, "then grow some lady balls and ask him out."

"Did you just say lady balls?"

"Don't distract me."

She laughed, "it's so easy to too."

"Yeah, yeah, but if you feel feelings for Rocky, god knows why, then go for it. He's… charming I guess, in a weird Prince Charming on steroids kinda way."

"You really know how to help your brother out with the cool factor." Vanessa commented.

"It's what I do, a skill yes, but also… a hobby."

Vanessa laughed again, "how does Laura put up with you?"

"I'm going to be asking you that same question when you start hanging out with Rocky more."

"Oh joy."

Ross rolled his eyes, "alright, enough with the Rocky talk, as fun as it was, go pick out a movie or something while pregnant lady gets some sleep."

"You better hope she didn't hear you call her that."

"Nah, she's good." Ross said, then looked at her with a less amused face. "Seriously though, ask Rocky out, he's too chicken shit to do it himself, trust me on that one."

"But isn't the guy supposed to ask the girl out?"

"Not everyone is as awesome as me," Ross pointed out. "I mean, yeah, Laura's and my relationship started out rocky, but I managed to still sweep her off her feet. She knows I love her, that I'm _in _love with her and that's never going to change. Hopefully Rocky knows that with you, and before you have a panic attack about love and shit and I'm talking about being in like with you. It's a lot less intense."

"Yeah, you're right." Vanessa answered, "I'll just see how tonight goes and go from there."

"Alright, sweet." Ross answered, his phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw that he had two messages.

One from an unknown number and another from Ratliff.

_Hey, bro. We're bored so we're gonna head over now, that cool? _

He quickly responded that it was fine and then looked at the unknown number text.

_It's your father, I'm in your apartment building, come hlp me. _

"Everything okay?" Vanessa asked as his phone vibrated again with another message from the unknown number.

He looked up, "uh, yeah. I just have to go downstairs for a second, I'll be right back." He answered. "Go ahead and pick out the movie." He added as he walked out of the apartment and went down the stairs in search of his father. He quickly called Ratliff.

"Hello?"

"Hey, bro. Hold off on coming for just a little while longer, okay?"

"Yeah, why is everything okay?" Ratliff asked, concerned. "are Laura and the baby okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine, I'm not sure why or how he got her, but my father's here and I'm gonna go find out what's going on. I just didn't want Rydel near him. I'll call you back okay?"

"Yeah, sure dude. But should you be doing this yourself?"

"Don't really have a choice," Ross answered. "I'll call you back."

"Be careful, be safe." Ratliff said and Ross nodded.

"Sure thing, later." He hung up and then went down to the lobby where he found his father, laughing at the security.

"He's my son! He hates me sure, but he's—he's still my sooon." Mark was saying and Ross knew in that moment that he was very drunk.

Great, he thought.

The security guy, Robert, looked up and saw Ross was there. He waved him over.

"You know this guy?"

"Yeah, he's my father." Ross answered, making a face when Mark leaned in too close to him and breathed on him.

"Then his claims were true, sorry, sir." Robert apologized.

"Yeah don't be sorry about that," Ross answered, "we're not on speaking terms right now."

"Yeah cuz Rossy here thinks I touched his sister, but I didn't! No wait, yes I did, actually… but she was so cute and pretty and—"

Ross gave him a look of disgust.

"Enough!" He shouted. "I don't want you here! How did you even find out where I live?"

Mark smiled, "I have my ways."

"So you were stalking me," Ross nodded, "yeah, okay. You need to leave. Now."

"I—I can't."

"Why would you think for two seconds that I'd want you here?"

"I have no where else to go," Mark ignored him. "Your mother doesn't want me."

Ross scoffed, "yeah, I don't blame her."

"And Serena kicked me out."

"Why?"

"Because your sister told her what I did."

Well, he had a little bit more respect for Serena now. She knew he wasn't fit to be a parent and had kicked him out as soon as she figured it out. Go, Serena.

"That's not my problem, you made your own mess, and now everyone who you thought cared about you, don't. That's the way life goes, but right now, you need to leave. I'm not asking you again."

"Mr. Lynch is there a problem?" Robert asked, "I mean, I see that there is, but is he causing you any trouble?"

"No." Mark said at the same time Ross said, "yes."

"I was talking to Blondie," Robert said to Mark.

"Look, I don't want him here, he's not allowed anywhere near me. He's abusive, a molester and… I just don't want him around myself, my sister, my brothers, my mother, my friends or my girlfriend. Please see to it that he leaves and if he fights, call the police." Ross said as he slowly backed away.

"Oh right!" Mark called after him, "Like you're so damn perfect!"

Ross slowly turned around, "Excuse me?"

"You're the star of the family, because let's face it, no one else in this family has what you've got, you're a millionaire, everyone loves you and always takes your side."

"I'm—"

"But you're not perfect, you're really just a little shit." Mark started to look angry, "you ruined my marriage, you ruined my kids' trust in me and you ruined everything!"

"I didn't do that! You did that all on your own!" Ross yelled back, "at least be grateful I did the biggest mistake of my life and kept your secret for two fucking years!"

"Don't yell at me, I'm still your father."

"No, you're a joke. I don't want you around me, Laura, Rydel or anyone else. It sucks you're out of your kid's life now, but I'm telling you now because you're going to find out sooner or later, you're not going to be around your granchild's life either."

"What grandchild?"

"The baby Laura is having." Ross answered and then Mark burst into laughter. "What's so funny?"

"You got your girlfriend pregnant? Wow, who knew you'd screw that releationship up that badly?"

We're not breaking up," Ross looked confused. "We live together now and we're keeping the baby."

"Yeah, that's not gonna last long," Mark answered. "You're more like me then you think you are." He pointed his finger at him, but it soon fell down at his side and he laughed at that.

"I'm _nothing _like you. I will never be anything like you." Ross snapped at him in a low voice. "Now get your drunk ass out here of here before I call the police."

Then something seemed to snap inside of Mark, because he just looked at him and immediately ran toward where Ross was standing. He then lifted his fist and before Ross could do anything punched him in the nose, causing him to stumble and fall back to the floor.

"What the hell was that for?" Ross shouted as Robert immediately rushed over and pulled Mark off of him before he could hit him again. Ross touched his nose and saw blood all over his fingers.

"That's for disrespecting me!" Mark yelled at him, fighting against Robert who was restraining him as Ross slowly stood up, a bit dizzily.

"Fuck off." Ross yelled back at him and then turned around a bit too fast and fell to the ground again, coughing he spit up some blood and then realized Mark had gotten him again when he'd punched him in the mouth.

"Sir, you need to leave." He could hear Robert speaking. "Or I will call the police, if you even so much as step a foot down the block, I'll call the police, you are no longer welcome here."

After a few moments, Ross slowly stood up and stumbled to the counter where Robert usually sat and leaned against it. He grabbed a few tissues and then dabbed where they needed to be dabbed lightly just as Robert walked back in.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever," Ross responded coolly. "It's not the first time he's hit me or anyone else."

Robert looked at his nose, "it looks really swollen; you should go get that checked out." He paused, "how's your head?"

"Hurts a bit, I guess I hit the floor."

"I can't believe your own father would do that to you, that's awful."

Ross nodded, "yeah, like I said, not the first time. He hit me once before while I was still underage and has abused my sister as well, so… I'm sure he'll ass will end up in jail."

Before Robert could respond, he looked up and they noticed Mark was back. He picked up his phone, "looks like that night's going to be tonight."

Ross didn't even stop him as he watched him dial 911. He just let him do it, ignoring the screaming Mark was doing outside and the pain in his heart when he thought of back when he was a child and his dad was someone he looked up to.

He vowed then to not let his unborn child ever feel that way when it came to their relationship. Ross was going to be a much better father, he'd make sure of it.

Staring into space for a while and hearing the sirens in the distance, he pulled his phone out and called Ratliff.

"Hello?"

"Come over, we all have to talk." Ross said and then before Ratliff could say anything else, he quickly hung up the phone just as the police handcuffed his father and a detective walked over to him.

"Hey, sir? Can we ask you a few questions."

"No, um… I have to go upstairs," Ross answered as he watched the police put his father into the backseat of one of the cop cars. He watched him through the window and then looked up at the detective. "I'm really sorry, but I can't do this right now."

"We need to ask you a few questions," He said just as another one showed up by his side. "We can't let you go until we do."

"I'm sorry, sir, I just—I can't right now." Ross answered, knowing that if he didn't get upstairs and soon he was going to explode.

"It'll only take a few minutes," The detective's partner said, she stepped closer and inspected his face. "You really need to go to a hospital."

"I'm okay." He answered, feeling dizzier as the pain in his nose and head increased. "just ask me your questions."

"Who is that man in relation to you?"

"My father."

"Did you notice he was intoxicated when you saw him?"

"Yes."

He couldn't help but think of Mark's words. _You are more like me than you think_.

He blinked so that he could pay attention to the detectives.

"Does he have a history of abuse towards you or any other family members?"

Ross paused a moment, thinking to himself and then realized that though Rydel wasn't there to give them her answer, he was.

"Yes, myself and my sister."

They asked him a few more questions and in the middle of them he noticed Ratliff, Rocky and Rydel walking up to the door and looking around confused. Thank god, his father had been long gone at that point.

"Okay, no further questions. If we need anything we'll contact you."

Ross slowly nodded and then looked at Robert, "thanks." He said and then without another word, hurried up the stairs before Ratliff, Rocky or Rydel could see him. He then quickly opened the apartment and threw open the door, not bothering to see Vanessa or Laura's expressions, as Laura was now sitting on the couch with Vanessa, he quickly ran into his and Laura's bedroom and into the bathroom where he closed the door and locked it. Leaning his head against it, he slowly slid down it until he landed on his ass and held his head in his hands.

He heard the sound of Rydel, Rocky and Ratliff, but paid no mind to it. He needed a minute alone and he didn't care what it took; he was going to get it no matter what.

* * *

"What is going on?" Rydel asked, her head going from one side to the other as she watched police cars and sirens going around where she was standing with Rocky and Ratliff.

"I don't know," Rocky answered as they stepped inside. "It doesn't look good though."

They walked futher into the building and then walked up to the security. Rydel remembered his name was Robert.

"Hey guys, you can go on up." He said, figuring Ross didn't want him to broadcast what had just happened to them.

They nodded and took the elevator up, until they reached the apartment. The door was already thrown open, so they walked further inside.

Laura looked up at them.

"Anyone know what's going on?" Rocky asked the two sisters and they shook their heads.

"Ross just ran in here though and ran straight into his and Laura's room," Vanessa answered, "it was very strange."

"Maybe he's sick?" Rocky said.

"No, he was fine not even thirty minutes ago." Vanessa answered as he sat down beside her.

Ratliff tried to think of what could be wrong when it hit him. He had said Mark was there and not to bring Rydel around yet, so he just figured he shouldn't say anything.

"Oh shit." He said and everyone looked at him. "I think I know what's going on, he had called me not too long ago saying that your father was here," He was speaking to Rydel, "and not to bring you around because he wanted to figure out why. God only knows what happened after that though."

Laura slowly stood up and immediately ran into her bedroom, trying not to trip over Austin who was lying on the ground. She knocked on the bathroom door. "Ross! Ross! Come out, please? Are you okay?"

He didn't answer and she started to get worried.

"Ross!"

He opened the door and Laura stepped in; he closed it quickly behind her and she looked around, noticing there was blood in the sink and a bit on the floor. Slowly bringing her eyes up, she saw Ross' face and how swollen his nose and lip were.

"Oh my god, Ross, what happened?" She asked, gently grabbing his wrist and pulling him to sit down on the closed toilet lid.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You cant do that anymore, you have to talk. I know you don't want to, but if you go back to the way you were before than it's going to make it worse." She had noticed that he had tears in his eyes, but didn't appear to be crying. She wiped off as much blood as she could as gently as she could, before looking closer. "Okay, we need to take you to the hospital, now."

"No."

"Stop being a four year old, Ross."

"I don't want to go to the damn hospital!" He yelled at her and she immediately backed away. "I want to go to dinner." His tone was calmer.

"Forget about dinner, okay? It's cancelled. Right now we need to get your nose looked at, it looks broken." Laura stepped closer to him, but he just turned away from her. "Ross, look at me."

"Leave me alone."

"Ross," She tried again, kneeling down to his level. "Come on, please?"

He then turned to look at her and she saw tear stains on his cheeks and some falling. She immediately hugged him and held him close to her.

"It's okay." She whispered, rubbing his back, "you're okay."

It took a few moments, but he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her closer and cried into her shoulder as she just wrapped her arms around him tighter.

"I got you, it's okay." She whispered, feeling tears come to her eyes as well. "When you're ready to, we'll go out there, okay?" He nodded and then softly cried more. She didn't stop rubbing his back until he stopped and pulled away. She tearfully smiled at him and wiped under his eyes, careful to mind his injuries. "I love you," She told him, "nothing's going to change that."

Ross nodded and after realizing he couldn't kiss her, just hugged her again.

"I love you more," He whispered.

* * *

It was tense and silent as everyone waited for Ross and Laura to come out into the main part of the apartment. The bedroom door soon opened and Laura stumbled into the room, holding Ross upright the best she could as he stumbled in after her.

"Ross—" Rydel began and he lifted his head to look at her. She gasped, tears immediately coming to her eyes as she saw how bad he looked. "What happened?" She whispered. Rocky immediately stood up.

"Did dad do that to you?" He asked, angrily and it took a moment, but Ross nodded.

"Look, talk about this later, but right now we have to focus on getting him to hospital." Laura said, passing him over to Ratliff who immediately got him to lean on his shoulder. "He's really dizzy because he hit his head and we can't under any circumstances let him fall asleep."

Rocky nodded and helped him walk on his other side as the three of them walked to the front door, Vanessa quickly going to open it.

"I—I don't have to go to a hospital," Ross muttered, his head falling down and his eyes drooping closed.

"Yes, you do buddy. Come on, let's go." Rocky told him, "you don't have a say in this."

Ratliff lightly smacked him, "don't fall asleep, stay awake."

"Fuckkkk…" Ross trailed off. "My head and nose hurt so fucking badly."

Laura quickly got her things and with that, she, Rydel and Vanessa left the apartment after them.

"I bet it does," Rocky answered as they slowly got him in the elevator and into Laura's car. He helped put him in the back and with that they all rode to the hospital.

* * *

"How are you feeling?"

Ross opened his eyes only to see Laura was standing above him. He slowly sat up and looked at her, touching his nose to find a bandage was there he moved his hand away.

"Wha—what happened? I don't remember anything but coming up here after the police took my dad away."

Laura sat down, putting the cup of tea she held in her hand beside her. She touched his arm gently, "we took you to the hospital, they said your nose was broken and you had a small concussion."

"That expains my headache," He tried to joke, but even laughing hurt.

"You're going to be just fine, don't worry." Laura smiled at him and took his hand. "You must've hit your head on the floor when you fell."

He nodded, "did I say anything last night?"

"Not really. You kept going in and out of consciousness, scared the crap out of Rocky, Rydel and I and Ratliff kept trying to keep you awake. Actually, come to think of it, you scared all of us."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault, you couldn't help it."

There was a soft knock on the door and Stormie stuck her head inside the room.

"How do you feel?"

"My nose hurts, my head hurts, my body actually hurts." Ross mumbled, "but I'm okay. I'll live."

Stormie walked into the bedroom, "you gave us all quite a scare last night."

Ross looked at Laura, "yeah, I heard."

"I know this isn't probably the right time to talk about this, but the detectives who spoke to you yesterday, want to know if you want to press any charges. I was going to say yes, but it's entirely up to you." Stormie said as Rydel walked into the room and stood beside her.

He exchanged a look with Rydel, before she gave him a nod, "after everything that happened with Rydel and yesterday, I um, I think so." He answered, looking down. "he can't—he can't do it again. I don't care how pissed he is or how drunk."

"We all agree with you," Laura told him.

"Then yeah, I want to press charges," Ross answered, leaning back in the bed, he looked up at the ceiling.

"Okay." Stormie said quietly, "then it's settled, we'll give you some time to rest."

"Yeah, and if you need anything, call okay?"

Ross nodded and waved. He held his arm out towards Laura who immediately knew what he wanted and lay down beside him, cuddling closer to him, her head on his chest.

"I'm so glad you're okay." She whispered, her hand finding his.

"Yeah," Ross nodded, "I'm happy to be here."

She reached up and gently kissed his cheek, "you should get some rest."

"Will you be here when I wake up?" He asked and she nodded.

"I'm not going anywhere," She promised and lay her head on his chest, closing her eyes. She woke up again a few moments later, only to see Austin jump on the bed and curl up beside Ross' leg. She smiled to herself and then soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Shoutout to Dani on twitter! She helped me out a lot with this chapter, though the Ross stuff was my idea.  
Sorry, I've been kind of emotional lately and I just saw my biological father the other day again. It didn't go well._

_So, hope you liked it and sorry for the wait. Next chapter will be soon, I hope._

_Much love xx._


	10. Chapter 10

_Yeah, a secret I don't know if any of you saw coming. _

_Though, there are signs if you read back the last few chapters and the story before it. I did have them hinted from time to time. _

_Sorry it took so long to update. Hopefully the next one won't either. That's a hope though, not real life._

_Read, enjoy and tell me if you hated it. I'm cool with that. Not really. But whatever. _

_I don't own anything. Except, fun fact: I struggle with this disorder, so._

* * *

Laura sighed, walking out of the room, she softly closed the door, whispering to Austin to keep Ross company and then turned around to see Riker sitting in the living room. She didn't question how he'd gotten in there, instead choosing to sit down beside him. He looked up at her just as she did so and she looked back at him.

"How's he doing?"

She shrugged, "as okay as he'll ever be, I suppose. He's shaken up from everything that happened."

Riker nodded silently, looking down at his feet. "I'm worried about him."

She didn't blame him really. She was worried about him too.

"There's um, something about him, I think you should know." Riker began to say, "I um, we're not really sure why he's this way or why we never said anything to you about it, considering how close you two are, but… you know how Ross gets when he doesn't want to talk? He just keeps everything inside and always seems exhausted and tired?" Laura nodded, turning her attention fully towards Riker now. "I don't think I should be the one to say this, but I'm really worried about him. Like, scary worried."

"It's okay, Riker. You can tell me." Laura whispered to him, she reached over and took his hand in hers, gently squeezing it.

It took a few seconds of silence, but Riker eventually looked up at her.

"He's unstable, mentally unstable, that is. Has been his whole life." He finally told her and that's when it all clicked in Laura's mind. Everything that his family had been hinting at towards all made sense to her. Rydel would tell her that when he got upset, it was sometimes hard to calm him down, but for some strange reason, Laura was able to do it, no problem. When he would get into fights with her, he'd get really into it and would have to restrain himself. She'd seen it multiple times. She'd even seen it between takes on set when he'd be agitated over something and his eyes would get darker. Even after their falling out, she could tell there was something wrong with him. That morning she left, she saw it. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Though, she hadn't asked about it, thinking about how angry she'd been at that time and just brushed it off.

"Is that why… whenever someone says something he's not okay with, he just snaps?" She asked him and he slowly nodded.

"The signs are there, Laura. He's always been one to freak out, maybe over nothing, mostly over something. Like with me once, when we were kids, we got into a huge fight. It was over a song we were going to perform in front of our family. Rocky had to literally restrain him from kicking my ass, he was so pissed off." Then Riker snapped his fingers, "then, just like that, it was as though nothing happened. He was totally calm, almost like he'd been sedated or something."

Laura's eyes filled with tears, "he's bipolar?"

Riker nodded. "After what happened with our father, I would not be surprised if he started flipping out and forgetting to take his medication."

"Oh my…" Laura closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "it all makes sense now. Why you guys took his side a lot of the time we were fighting or when your father did what he did to him and Rydel. The night he found out, he looked so sad, then angry and then… he was okay, not totally okay, but calm."

"He forgets to take his medication sometimes," Riker told her. "You have to watch him, make sure he does it. If not, he'll probably lose it and we don't want that."

Laura then put her hands in her head.

"You're not-"

"I should've known, you know? I… I'm smart, I get good grades in school, why didn't I know?" She lifted her head, biting her lip and Riker saw tears in her eyes.

"He kept it pretty well hidden," Riker told her. "He didn't even want us to know."

"Having something mentally wrong with you isn't something to be ashamed of," She said. "I don't understand why he wouldn't tell me about it."

Riker shrugged, "it's not as easy as you think it is. He'll probably be pissed at me for telling you, but I did so because I love the crap out of him and I'm scared for him."

Laura hugged him, "you did the right thing," She whispered, "he won't be mad at you for that. He can't be."

Riker nodded and then hugged her back. Her eyes went to the door and she squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the tears come to her eyes.

* * *

Ross opened his eyes slowly and saw that Laura was sitting beside him. She took his hand in hers and gently squeezed it. Groggily, he sat up, rubbing his eyes with his free hand, he looked at her.

"Laura are you crying?" He asked, looking closely at her. She handed him a few pills and he quickly swallowed them and then looked back at her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered, her voice breaking. "We're in a relationship, Ross, and you never told me."

"Told you… what?" He looked genuinely confused. She couldn't be mad at him for that.

She stood up, her hands going into her hair, before she looked at him again. "I know why you're family is always so worried about you exploding, it all makes sense now."

Ross was so confused. He had no idea what she was talking about.

"Um, why would my family worry about me?"

"You never told me the real reason!" Laura suddenly shouted at him and he blinked his eyes, realizing that she knew. She knew the secret he had been so scared to tell her. "Why didn't you tell me you were bipolar Ross? Why did you hide it from me?" She was full on crying and Ross stood up, going over to her, he put his hands on her shoulders and then hugged her.

"I was scared you'd think of me differently or damaged or messed up," He said quietly. "It's not something I want everyone to know."

She could understand that. But still, they were Ross and Laura, they never kept things from each other. Suddenly, she felt like she was in an episode of their damn show. She looked up at him.

"I wouldn't have judged you or thought of you in any different way, Ross."

"You would've felt like you had to take care of me." He said, "I don't want sympathy or special treatment."

"Do Kevin and Heath know?"

He nodded, "they have to know, in case something happens. Legally, they needed to know when I got the job."

"But you didn't think to tell Raini, Calum, or me?" She looked hurt. "We're your best friends, Ross, we're… you and I are in a relationship. I love you, no matter what. You know that."

"It doesn't change the fact that i was still scared!" He blew up at her and she closed her eyes. "I was diagnosed a year before we started the show, at first it wasn't as bad, but then after I got the part of Austin, it just started to get worse."

"Why?"

"Because of my father and the way he treated me." Ross told her, "I'd forget to take my medication, I'd hear things that weren't there and I'd think the worst of everything. I would purposely try to hurt myself because I didnt think of the consequences of my actions. It's hard, okay? I have a fucking illness and nothing's going to make it go away but medication."

Laura was full on crying by now.

He didn't hug her.

"You still could have told me!" She yelled at him, "I don't understand why I didn't see it, the signs. You were always so hard on yourself, always so tired. You and I would fight and I could see it, you restrained yourself."

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"Too late for that now isn't it?" She snapped at him and then turned around. She opened the door to their room and stormed into it.

"I didn't mean to hurt you! Okay? It's not like I kept something huge like I had sex with a girl while I was on tour or something." She turned to him, her eyes widened and he rolled his eyes. "I didn't have sex with a girl."

"But you could have."

"But I didn't." He stated firmly. "I'm not the kind of person, you know that."

"I don't know what kind of person you are anymore." Laura said without thinking, and then she realized what she'd said and her eyes widened. "I-"

"No." Ross shook his head, "you said it, not me."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Whatever, Laura." He started to back away from her.

"Ross, I'm not-this doesn't change anything!" She yelled after him, her tears were streaming harder and faster down her cheeks. "I want to help you okay? But you have to let me in! I thought we were getting past your problems with that!"

"I don't have any problems!" Ross yelled at her.

"You're bipolar, you have a illness and it's not your fault. Okay?" She walked closer to him and before he could turn around, put her hands on his chest. "Let me help you, I want to help you, but you have to trust me and you have to let me in."

He didn't say anything and that's when it clicked in her mind.

"You-you don't trust me do you?"

"What? Where did you get that crazy idea? Of course I trust you. I trust you more than anyone."

"But you-"

"Stop talking about the fact I didn't tell you!" He yelled, "between you and every fucking body else I feel like if I don't do something I'm going to explode."

"Do something?" Laura repeated disbelievingly.

"Not like that, fuck." He put his hands in his hair.

It was silent. Then, Laura said something Ross wasn't expecting her to.

"This relationship isn't going to work out if we keep secrets from each other and don't work things out together." She said it so sure of herself. Ross didn't want her to walk out of the door and leave him behind.

But he didn't even know what the right thing to say was.

She ignored the voice in her head that was telling her she was being such a hypocrite. She had a secret she was keeping from him, but she wasn't going to tell him.

"You're just pissed off because I kept something so huge from you." He said, "you're not focused on the fact that if you walk out of that door, I could do something… really bad."

"You're threatening me with your illness." Laura shook her head, "that's not fair."

"I'm not threatening you with anything. I'm just saying." He glared at her, "do you know what I did on tour? I was driving a car and I almost purposely hit someone just to get my anger out. I almost killed my little brother because I wasn't thinking straight."

"How is that my fault?" Laura demanded, her voice breaking.

"It's not, but you helped trigger that." His tone was cold. "Yes, I'm sick, but that doesn't mean you have to use our relationship or the fact that I didn't tell you as an excuse! I love you, you fucking know that. I don't have to prove it more than I have already, but fine. Think what you want, Laura, I can't stop you." He paused, "but if you walk out that door, it's over between us."

"You don't mean that."

He shrugged, "you decide what you want, Laura. I'm not letting someone do the same thing my own father did to me."

"Which was what? I never hit you!"

"Lie to me." He stated and with that, turned and walked into their room.

Laura just watched him, realizing that they were back where they were a few months before.

But this time, it wasn't Ross that had to make it up to her, it was her.

And she had to start off by telling him her secret and dealing with the consequences that came from that revelation.

* * *

"I hope his ass rots in jail." Rydel shook her head as she sat on the couch, Riker moving to sit down beside her. He looked uneasy, but nodded.

"What happened again?"

"What do you mean what happened? Dad beat the shit out of Ross." Rydel told him, "what more is there to tell you than that?"

"Don't yell at me, I didn't start this. He did." Riker snapped back at her.

"Whatever." She looked at him, "where have you been all morning?" She looked suspicious and Riker rolled his eyes.

"I didn't go out to the bar again, if that's what you're so focused on and worried about. I went to go see if Ross was okay and talked to Laura for a bit." He answered, she slowly nodded her head and then heard her phone vibrate in her pocket and took it out, her eyes widening at the message she saw.

_I think Laura and I are over._

"Oh my god." She said and then she quickly texted Ross back.

"What?"

"Ross just sent me a very cryptic text," She answered, "he and Laura are breaking up."

Riker's eyes widened, "what?" He grabbed her phone. "Why?"

Rydel put a strand of hair behind her ear, " I don't know." She answered, "I'm waiting for him to respond back."

_Someone told her about my bipolar disorder._

She read it out loud, then furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Why would that matter?" She wondered.

_She's treating me differently and looking at me like I could break or something._

"Oh, now it makes some sense." She said and then sent him a text back, then looked up at Riker, "who do you think told her?"

Riker sighed, "I did."

Rydel's eyes widened, "why would you do that? You know how he gets about it! Why would you tell her?"

"Because he's her girlfriend and she needed to know in case something went wrong. Think about it, Rydel, for like five seconds before you do exactly what he does and freak out for no reason. Dad just beat the shit out of him, because he was drunk. He is also known to forget to take his medication from time to time, so if he has an episode and she doesn't know about it, how do you think that's going to turn out?" Riker demanded and Rydel just stared at him. She didn't say anything, though she still kept her glare intense. "If he hurts himself, or does something crazy and reckless, don't you agree it's good she knows?"

Rydel looked away and then slowly nodded, "yes, I agree with you on that, but if anything you should have talked to him first and told him to tell her instead of just doing it yourself."

"Okay, yeah. I agree with you there, I probably should've done that, but it's out now. What are we supposed to do about it?"

"Uh, go talk to Ross and tell him not to be so hard on Laura? She's just trying to help." Rydel answered matter-of-factly.

Riker sighed, closing his eyes shut for about a second, before looking at his sister again. "Okay, let's just do some role playing here for a second. If you were the one with this disorder and you lived with Ratliff and you hid it from him as long as you did and either Ross, Rocky or myself told him about it, what would you do? How would you react to it?"

"I'd be.. worried he'd think of me differently." Rydel answered, then she sat back and sighed, staring straight ahead. "But I'd probably treat him the same why Ross is treating Laura. It's not right, but.. I see where Ross is coming from." She looked at him, "But if I was in your position, I'd be feeling pretty shitty about telling Ross' secret." Then, without another word, she stood up and left the room.

* * *

Laura sat on the couch, her knees up to her chin and her head in her hands. She had been crying nonstop since her fight with Ross. It had been over an hour and neither one of them had gone to talk to the other. It was almost as if they were complete strangers. She heard a beeping on her phone and saw that it was time for Ross to eat and take his pain medication.

She stood up to go make him some soup. He wasn't going to do it himself and she wasn't about to let him suffer just because they were fighting.

After it was done, she walked into their room and put the soup beside him on the nigh stand. Neither one of them looked at each other. Then she went into the bathroom and came back out, giving him his antibiotics and medication before leaving the room and coming back with water.

He just stared blankly at her.

"Just because we're fighting doesn't mean I don't still care about you," She said in such a sad voice, it made Ross' heart break. But he wasn't about to give in. Not this time. "Eat your food and take your medication." She turned to walk out of the room when he spoke.

"You're still here."

She almost hadn't heard it, it was so quiet. She turned around and saw him put his medication down by his side and his glass of water on the table. She shook her head.

"You have to take that."

"You're still here." He repeated.

She sighed. "Are you always going to be this difficult to deal with when you have to take medication?"

He blinked at her.

"I…I didn't mean it like that." She said, sighing. "Look, you need to eat and you need to take your medication or you'll get an infection. So… go, eat. Take your meds and we'll talk later." She turned to leave again, but he shook his head and gently grabbed her hand, pulling her close to him, shocking her as just as a few minutes before, he acted like he didn't give a shit.

"Thanks." He whispered into her hair and then just like that, he let her go and went to go sit on the bed. She looked at him confused, but then just decided it wasn't the time to argue about it and walked out, softly closing the door behind her.

Austin was jumping around her feet, so she picked him up and carried him with her to the couch. She held him tight and he licked her face. She smiled and then realized she had tears in her eyes.

"What would you do if you were keeping such a huge secret from the person you loved more than anything?" She asked him and he just stared at her. "Yeah, I wouldn't know how to answer that either." She sighed.

* * *

"Rocky."

He turned around just as he heard his sister speak, to face her. She walked down the stairs.

"What's up?"

"I need to talk to you." She answered and he nodded, allowing her to go passed him into the living room. "Riker.. he did something." She began and he blinked at her to continue. "He told Ross' secret to Laura."

"About his-"

"Yeah." She cut him off before he could continue. "And Ross was texting me earlier saying that he was almost sure they were going to break up."

"What?" Rocky's eyes widened. "Why would Riker do that?"

Rydel shrugged, "I don't know. I thought they were making up now that… actually, I have no idea what happened but it didn't seem like they had a problem with each other for what I thought was going to be for good."

Rocky sighed. "How did Laura take it?"

"He said he think she thinks he's going to break or something so she's acting like he will." Rydel looked down at her fingers, "I don't want them to break up, they're so good together and they're having a baby. They can't split up and-" her eyes widened as she realized something. "Wait, I just remembered something." Rocky looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "He looked… kind of guilty about something, I could see it in his eyes when he was speaking to me."

"Okay, so what does that mean?"

"We have to figure out what it is." She said, "he did something, who knows what it was, but he's feeling pretty bad about it."

"And you know this from a five minute conversation with him?" Rocky looked skeptical.

"He went to visit Ross, that's… pretty cool considering how they treated each other before. But… I don't think he would've done that unless he was hiding something."

"He's allowed to visit his brother without it being all sketchy you know." Rocky pointed out.

"Maybe he's afraid to tell Ross what he did and that was his way of trying to feel less guilty about it." Rydel suggested.

"Rydel, you're crazy if you think he'd be hiding something after all of this time." Rocky shook his head. "He and Ross are finally in a good place, why are you acting so sketchy about it?"

"Because it's Ross and Riker. They barely get along." Rydel pointed out and Rocky sighed. "I don't care how many times they make up, it always ends up the same, with them fighting over something stupid Riker did or something Ross did that Riker doesn't approve of."

"Rydel, I think he feels shitty enough about not being able to protect Ross from dad or you from dad and what he did to you both. I don't think he did he did anything else to fuck it up again."

Rydel's eyes twinkled with an emotion Rocky couldn't recognize. "You sure about that?"

He looked away, suddenly feeling strange and like she had a point, "yeah… I'm positive."

* * *

"Ugh!" Laura put her hands in her hair, feeling tears come to her eyes as she tried for fifteenth time to get the equation right, but then once again, found herself unable to. "I've been doing this damn problem for over an hour, when am I going to get it right?" She whimpered, covering her face with her hands as she felt tears come to them.

SHe heard a door open, but didn't pay attention to it. Her frustration came out more and she started to full on cry. She then heard the sound of water running and figured it as just Ross in the bathroom. Then, she heard the sound of a glass hitting the table top and then a pill bottle opening and then being put onto the table beside the glass of water. Opening her eyes and taking her hands off her face she looked up to see Ross was leaning over her, once hand on the chair and his other on the table, reading the problem.

"You don't have x in the right spot and you miscalculated. It has to equal four for it to be true, otherwise you'll end up with a decimal or just an annoying fraction." She smiled at his words, a small smile, but still a smile. "Have I mentioned I hate those?"

"Yeah, a few times." She finally said and then she looked at the problem, realizing he'd been right about it. She quickly finished it and then looked at him, turning her head so she could see him over her shoulder.

"Like you said earlier, I may be mad at you and we may be fighting, but it doesn't mean I still don't care about you." He tilted his head towards the water and pills. "Now, it's time for you to take your medication. For the baby."

"Even when you're in such pain, you still remember about my pills. Impressive." She said and then took them, swallowing them down, she looked at him, the tears in her eyes returning. "Did you take your pill for-"

"Yeah." He answered, a short answer, but still an answer, nonetheless.

It was silent, tensely silent when Laura remembered something he'd said earlier.

"Can you um… tell me about what happened? When you were on tour? You said you almost killed Ryland, what did you mean by that?" He sighed, then moved to sit down in the chair to her right.

"I don't really want to talk about it. It's a memory I really wish I could forget."

"Ross, come on, it's just me. I'm not going to tell anyone else." Laura looked at him, hoping he'd see that she would always be there for him no matter what. Just like she hoped he would be after she spilled her secret.

"Um, okay. Well, one night, we were in Canada or something, maybe it was somewhere in Wisconsin, I don't know to be honest, but um, anyway. We were um, well, basically I got into a fight with Riker and he was going on about what an asshole I've been because of what happened between you and I. I was just… so short and rude to everyone and he was saying it to get my head straight I guess. I don't know, but to my surprise, everyone had agreed with him. Mom, Rocky, Rydel, Ratliff… dad, Ryland, and I was just super pissed off. So, since I had skipped my medication for the last few days, I wasn't thinking rationally or clearly. After the concert, my mom asked me to take Ryland to the store to get some stuff for whatever it was, I don't remember. Dad told me off about something I did on stage, which was that I had sung the wrong lyric and in front of little children sang about sex. He acted like that was the first time, by the way. Anyway, I was still pissed off from before, still pissed off over us and then he just added on to it. So, I took the car and with Ryland sitting beside me, pressed the gas down… um hard." Laura felt her eyes fill with tears again and saw that his was as well. He swallowed hard before continuing. "Ryland was telling me to slow down, but I didn't. It wasn't until a few minutes later, I realized we were about to go straight into a wall, when I somehow came back to reality and slammed hard on the break, causing it to turn violently and stop right before it hit the wall on Ryland's side." His voice became emotional. "He started to scream at me, like 'what the fuck is your problem? You could have killed me!' and then while he was in the middle of it, I got out of the car and just walked away from it. I didn't go back when he was calling my name and didn't come back to everyone until the next morning. I don't remember what I did after that, but I knew that I was okay. I guess I just wandered around for a while or something." He shrugged, "everyone was freaking out when I saw them and then my mother asked if I took my medication. I told her the truth, that I hadn't been and then we had to cancel the next few concerts while I went to get re-evaluated and shit. During that time, Riker and my father started to go hard on me. They would yell at me and remind me that I hadn't taken my medication and that it was my fault we had to cancel a week of concerts. I didn't really pay any mind to them, because I really didn't give a shit. They acted like they didn't care about my mental state. Though, Riker eventually calmed down and started asking if I was okay while my father just continued to scream my head off."

"Ross… I'm…I don't know what to say."

"It wasn't all your fault, that I had done that. I still feel guilty about it and though Ryland says it's cool, a part of me knows it isn't." A tear slipped down his cheek. "Sometimes I can control the episodes, but other times I can't. I'm not an expert on it." He shrugged.

"How did you know what happened with Ryland?" Laura asked him.

"Ryland told me every detail about what happened a while later. He said it didn't seem like I was all there. I wasn't, I guess." He shrugged and looked down at his hands. "I just don't want something to happen to you or the baby if I forget to take my medication." He explained, "I'm so scared of what will happen."

"Have you been able to keep up with it since that incident?"

Ross nodded. "I have an alarm that rings on my phone every morning, afternoon and night." He said.

"That's something good about the iPhone, I have to admit." Laura said and Ross gave her a small smile.

"Reconsidering your phone?"

"Nope, but it's okay to acknowledge that." She said and he sighed, agreeing with her.

She then took his hand in hers. "I won't let you do that again, okay? If you feel like you need to see someone at any point, I'll take you, no questions asked." He nodded silently. "Is um, there anyone else that knows other than your family or me?"

"Promise you won't get mad?" She nodded, "well, Ratliff obviously knows, and Maia does too."

"Maia? She knew before me?" Her tone was filled with hurt.

"No, don't make yourself feel like the worst girlfriend ever or whatever." Ross shook his head. "She just knows because when we were in Puerto Rico, filming the movie, she saw me have an episode. She didn't know what was going on at first and was freaked out. You know how she always wanted to study psychology?" Laura nodded, "well, she figured out was was wrong and confronted me about it. I told her it was true and made her swear not to tell anyone."

Laura nodded, "okay, so she was there for you. I can't be mad at about that." She made a face, "why would I be mad about that anyway?"

Ross shrugged, "it's not going to be easy dealing with me when I get like that."

"It's scary, I know, Ross. But it's not your fault, you have an illness and you're going to need help. You have people who love and care for you, but you have to let them in. You can't hide it forever."

"I know." He looked down, but then he took her hand in his and looked up at her. "I can't do this without you." He whispered.

She smiled, the tears coming back and leaned her forehead against hers. "I can't do this without you either." She whispered back. "I'm always here."

However, she felt the guilt still eating at her, but chose to ignore it. Once again, focusing on Ross instead of herself.

* * *

Riker walked into the house, just as Rocky stood up to go to his room. Rydel shook her head and pulled him down with her again.

"Uh, hey?" Riker looked confused.

"What are you hiding?" Rydel blurted out. "Why are you always so guilty whenever we bring up Ross?"

"We didn't talk about that." Rocky whispered to her and she rolled her eyes. "Also, way to be subtle about it."

Rydel rolled her eyes, "Okay, earlier, why were you guilty?"

"I wasn't guilty." Riker responded, "what would I have to be guilty about? Ross and I worked our shit out."

"I know you did something." Rydel accused. "You may have made up with him, but I know you're hiding something. I'm going to find out what it is." Her phone started ringing then and she held up her finger, seeing an unfamiliar number. "Hold on, we're not done yet." She opened the message and then her eyes widened, she let out a gasp and then the phone fell to the floor.

"What is it?" Rocky asked her concerned. She didn't answer, so he bent down to pick up the phone and read the message, Riker reading it over his shoulder. "Oh shit."

"Ross is going to flip out once he finds out." Riker added, "I won't say anything though, promise." He added, but no one paid any attention to him.

"I can't believe… what the fuck?" Rydel started to flip out. "Why is this coming out now? Why won't this ever end!"

"Who sent you this text? How do you even know it's legit?" Rocky asked.

"Because it's from a friend of Laura's," She answered.

"Wait, is her name Amber? Text her that." Rocky said and Rydel did so.

_Yes, my name is Amber. I go to Laura's school with her and stole her phone when she wasn't looking one day to get your number. I only had time for yours, so feel special about that._

"What does she want with Laura?" Riker asked.

"Let's focus on the message first. She said, _Laura's not the girl you think she is, she's actually more fucked up than you think and has been lying to your faces this whole time. Did you know that while you were on tour she-_-" Rydel cut herself off when her phone started to ring and Ratliff's name came on the screen. "I have to take this."

"Yeah, you should." Riker nodded and she walked out of the room. He exchanged a look with Rocky, "what the hell do we do?"

"We wait for Laura to say something to Ross," Rocky answered. "It's not in our place to." With that, he left a very distraught and a very confused Riker behind him.

* * *

_First Ross and Laura fight since they got together... whaaat?_

_And ooh, more secrets. Laura's is almost revealed too. Damn you Ratliff for interrupting that.. sorry. I also foreshadowed a bit there, earlier on in the chapter and even before this chapter, don't know if any of you caught that. More hints to Ross' breakdown there, I guess._

_Just to say though, Ross may act like he's all 'oh I'm not going to turn to drugs or do anything crazy' and shit, but Selena Gomez said the same thing and she just got out of rehab. Maybe not for drugs or alcohol use or whatever, but she was literally the last person I thought would go to rehab, for any reason. I just feel like since Ross is a rockstar and he's touring, he's going to drink, do drugs and even have sex with a girl. I just wonder if that girl would come out and say it was her, but then again, maybe not. That's just my opinion. I don't think he'll do that, but we don't know. The pressure can get to him at some point. But then again, he loves what he does, so... who knows. _

_Oh and sidenote: did anyone see The Fosters last night? Callie's birthday surprise to Jude was just so cute. I love them. Maia and Hayden are so cute as brother and sister. _


	11. Chapter 11

_Okay. So much happens in this chapter. Read it and enjoy. _

_I'm not ruining anything for you. Though I will say there's a flashback._

* * *

"Laura! Laura!" She felt someone shaking her and opened her eyes to see that Ross was above her, looking down at her in concern as her hands went to her face. She realized her cheeks were wet and wiped under her eyes, as she slowly sat up. She looked at the clock and saw that it was three in the morning. "Are you okay?" He asked her softly and she looked at him. Biting down on her lip, she decided it was just best to tell him the truth.

"No." She answered, her voice breaking. "I'm not."

"What's wrong?" He asked, sitting up with her and she sighed. He rubbed her back, "feeling a bit overwhelmed with everything?" She shook her head, "well, then, what is it?"

She knew she had to tell him the truth about what she'd been hiding. The nightmare she'd just had about it just felt so real and it was just making things worse not telling him. But she knew that she couldn't, not yet.

"I just had a nightmare, I'm okay." She said softly, laying back down. He looked down at her and she could see he didn't really believe her, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, resting his chin on top of her head.

"I'll make the monsters go away," He whispered, his hands going to her stomach, he rubbed it. She couldn't help it and giggled, closing her eyes as he just held her as close to him as he could. "I love you," He whispered and she felt him kiss the top of her head. She put a hand on top of his and linked their fingers, holding his hand tight, until she eventually drifted off into a deep sleep again.

* * *

The next morning, she woke up and realized she was alone. She heard the shower was on, so she didn't have a reason to worry too much.

Sitting up in the bed, her eyes filled with tears and her heart stated to beat fast as she realized that if she didn't tell Ross what happened, the news would get out and him finding out through someone else would just be way worse. Closing her eyes, she decided that as soon as he got out of the shower, she was going to tell him.

The shower stopped going a few minutes later and she felt the anxiety creeping up and making her want to throw up. She started to breathe heavier and then realized that it wasn't working. The bathroom door opened and Ross came out of it, looking at her.

"Laura, are you okay? You look like you're going to puke."

She calmed down a bit and slowly nodded her head.

"I'm-I'm okay." She managed to say and then felt whatever was coming up go back down again. Thank god. "We um… I need to talk to you." She said as Ross rubbed the towel in his hair to get rid of the water. "It's sort of um, serious and I don't know how you're going to react to it and I just.. I need to tell you."

He nodded and sat down, Laura trying her hardest not to stare at his bare chest. Luckily, he had a shirt with him and put it on.

"Is everything okay?"

She took a moment, but looked down, shaking her head. Then, she looked back at up at him.

"I-I did something kind of, it wasn't good and it was pretty messed up but I didn't know what to do and I couldn't stop it." Laura's eyes filled with tears.

"Laura, you're really starting to worry me now," Ross said as he put his hand on top of hers. To his surprise, she just shook her head and pulled her hand out from underneath his. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Laura?"

Before she could say anything though, they heard the sound of knocking. Silently, they both ignored it until it kept going and Ross stood up to go answer it. Just as she did though, she made a noise and he spun around to look at her. The knocking continued and Laura felt like she was going to throw up, her stomach flip-flopped and she then shot out of the bed like a rocket, her hand over her mouth, she ran into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Deciding that she didn't need his help and that the knocking wasn't going to stop, he left the room and threw the door open.

"What do you three need?" He asked, rather rudely as his siblings walked into the apartment. Riker looked around.

"Where's Laura?"

"She's throwing up, is there something you needed that was apparently super important?"

Rydel looked at him, "is she okay?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. It could be the baby or it could be because she has something to tell me, but you three interrupted her before she could and then she just ran into the bathroom."

"Dude, go check on her and make sure she's okay," Rocky told him and Ross nodded, spinning around he walked back into the bedroom and didn't bother knocking on the bathroom door. He just opened it and then saw that she was sitting by the toilet and by the sounds of it had flushed it. He sat down next to her, leaning against the wall and looked at her.

"Do you need anything?"

She held up the cup of water she had in her hand and shook her head, staring at her feet.

"Was it morning sickness?"

She shrugged.

"Laura? Talk to me, what's going on?"

She looked at him, her eyes tear-filled and opened her mouth to speak, but Rydel knocked on the door and stuck her head inside before she could say anything. She held Laura's phone in her hand.

"Sorry to interrupt, but someone keeps calling you, sounds pretty urgent," She held the phone out to Laura. It started ringing again and Laura recognized the number as her doctor's. She answered it, remembering then that she had made an appointment to go see her.

"Right, I know, I'll be there, sorry. Okay, yeah…" She looked at Ross, "sure I'll bring him. That's fine. Okay, see you then." She hung up and Rydel and Ross looked at her. She looked back at Ross, "we have an appointment to go to."

"We?" Ross looked confused, then his face lit up in realization. "Oh! It's for the baby?" Laura nodded and Ross agreed. "Okay, go get ready, I'll go out with Rydel and let Riker and Rocky know." She nodded and they stood up. Ross put an arm around her and softly kissed her forehead. She smiled a little uneasily, but still it was a smile.

Rydel left the bathroom, Ross following her as Laura started to clean herself up and get ready for the appointment. Walking out into the main room, Ross looked up at his older brothers.

"Is she okay?" Rocky asked.

Ross nodded, "she's going to be fine. But we've got an appointment for the baby we have to go to, so I don't know how long that'll take. You guys are welcome to stay here, watch football or a movie, play video games or come back later. Whatever you want." Rocky and Riker nodded. Rydel went to sit on the couch, she patted the place beside her.

"Come on boys, let's watch a movie."

Ross rolled his eyes as his brothers did as she said and he went back into the bedroom where he found Laura had just gotten out of the shower, the towel still wrapped tightly around her body. He snuck behind her and put his arms around her waist, ignoring when the towel fell at her feet and put his hands on her stomach, holding her against him. "Hey beautiful," He whispered into her ear. She gasped in shock for a moment but then leaned into him, closing her eyes as a particularly good memory came to mind.

* * *

_"Laura!" Ross called, walking down the hallway toward her dressing room. "Where are you?" He wondered and then stood in front of the door that had her name on it. He figured she could either be inside the room, with Calum and Raini or somewhere on set. He didn't feel like looking everywhere for her, so he just shrugged and leaned against the door, hearing her softly singing to herself. He smiled, realizing she was inside the room and tried the handle, which he found was unlocked and opened the door._

_It hit the wall, but he paid no mind to it as he realized he was standing in the doorway of his costar's dressing room, her back turned to him and he realized that she was only wearing a bra and underwear. Though, the bra was loose so it looked like she was going to take it off, which she did, and turned around her eyes looked down as she reached for a different one._

_She hadn't noticed him and he was too into what he was seeing to say a word. His heart pounding, she looked up at that moment and then he saw pretty much everything as she tried to cover herself up, a gasp escaping her lips and her eyes widening._

_"Ross!" She yelled and to his surprise, didn't tell him to leave. "Shut the door! I don't want random people to see me!"_

_He nodded and did as she said, kicking it shut. Then he blinked and came back to reality. "Wait, you didn't tell me to leave?" He asked it like a question._

_She was still covering her chest and didn't really seem to be making a move to quickly run and hide like he thought she would do._

_"What are you doing here?" She asked instead._

_"I've been looking for you everywhere." He said and that made her stomach flutter._

_"Well, as you can see, I'm right here." She glared at him and he swallowed hard, wondering if what he was about to do was the right decision or not. Deciding he didn't really care, he stepped closer to her, close enough that she was looking up at him._

_He then reached forward and grabbed her hands in his, gently taking them away from her chest. He let them fall to her side, still holding her left hand and then put his other hand on her cheek. She looked down at him and looked back at him, realizing that she was in her dressing room, alone, pretty much naked, with a fully clothed Ross. That wasn't something she saw everyday. It was almost as rare as a Bigfoot sighting. Or, in other words, it never ever happened._

_"You don't have to hide yourself," He whispered, gently rubbing her cheek. "You're beautiful." Then, he squeezed her hand and with a smile, let go of her and walked out of the room. She just stared after him in disbelief and felt her stomach flutter._

_No one had ever told her she was beautiful before. Well, anyone outside of her mother, sister and the occasional relative. Ross telling her she was beautiful was the first time she actually believed it. Smiling to herself, she quickly got dressed and then walked out of the room and onto set._

_Ross' back was turned towards her so she just ran towards him and jumped, wrapping her arms and legs around him, she felt him jump in shock and then turned his head towards her._

_"Thanks." She said and he looked at confused. "For calling me beautiful," She explained in a whisper and he smiled._

_"Anytime."_

* * *

They had been fifteen, almost sixteen when that happened. It had been around when she dyed her hair and she could see that Ross had liked it since he kept giving her looks that said he was very into it. Though, back then, they had more of a flirty-friendly relationship and didn't really think much of it. But ever since then, he had nicknamed her Beautiful and she had felt butterflies everytime she heard him say it.

Now, it was three, almost four years later, and they were standing in their apartment, with Laura pregnant, Ross hugging her from behind and rubbing her stomach.

She didn't want this happiness to end and was scared that it would. But she knew, deep in her heart that she had to tell Ross her secret.

"Hey, beautiful," He whispered in her ear and then kissed the back of her neck, "almost ready?"

She nodded and then turned around so that she was facing him. "I kind of have to get dressed first."

He nodded, "yeah, I know." Then he kissed her softly and let go of her, much to her disappointment, and sat down on their bed. She quickly changed, while Ross just sat there quietly. He looked like he was deep in thought and she wondered what that was all about.

Once she was ready, she stood in front of him and he wordlessly took her hand and led her out into the main room where they found his siblings watching a movie. They said goodbye and then left, in a comfortable silence. Getting into his car, they drove to the doctor's office and before they knew it, were there. He helped her out of the car and into the doctor's office, signing them in while she went to sit down.

It wasn't long before her name was called and she ignored the looks of all the other patients as they both stood up to follow the nurse.

"Your doctor will be right with you." The nurse smiled and they smiled back nodding as Laura sat on the table and Ross just held her hand in his.

"Think she'll tell us the sex of the baby?" Ross asked and Laura shrugged.

"I hope so." Laura seemed nervous about something and Ross easily picked up on it almost immediately and was about to ask her what was wrong, when the door opened and the doctor walked in. She smiled over at the young couple.

"How are you today?"

"We're fine." Laura answered and then laid down on the table, "are you going to tell us the sex of the baby today?"

"I'd say you're far enough along that it's possible." The doctor, Dr. Rose answered and Laura and Ross exchanged a look of excitement in between them. After doing a quick ultrasound, she looked over at them. "Ready to know the sex of the baby?"

They both nodded and Dr. Rose smiled. Instead of telling them right away, she printed out a picture and then handed it to them. After she told them the gender, Ross smiled big and Laura's eyes filled with tears, they looked at each other and the hugged each other close, her squealing happily and Ross just holding her tight.

"Rocky's going to be so stoked. I can't wait to tell him." Ross said and then hugged Laura again, kissing the side of her head. Laura giggled against him and then kissed his cheek.

* * *

"So, is Laura okay? Why did they have to go to the doctor?" Riker asked Rydel.

"It was a check-up I think, for the baby. I'm sure she's fine." Rydel answered.

"Think they're going to find out the sex of the baby?" Rocky asked and Rydel shrugged.

"I have no idea." She answered. "We made bets about a month ago, so let's see who's right, if they do end up coming home with the news." Her phone went off then and she saw a text from Ratliff. It said to buzz him in and that he was with Vanessa, Maia, Ryland and Stormie. "Why is everyone here?" She wondered as her phone went off again. She read that Calum, Raini and Ellen had shown up as well. Rolling her eyes she went into the kitchen and pressed the button Ross had showed her to press when he'd been busy and Maia had come over one day.

It wasn't long before the living room was crowded and she looked at them confused.

"Why are you guys here?"

"Ross and Laura texted us telling us to be here," Vanessa answered, "it was just coincidental that we all showed up at the same time."

Rydel nodded, "I wonder what's going on." She said thoughtfully as Ratliff walked over to her, putting his arm around her. He gave her a kiss and then they both sat down.

"Could have something to do with what we were talking about a second ago," Rocky said as he walked over to Vanessa. "Hey."

She smiled, "hey you."

He smiled back, "long time no see."

She shrugged, "well, you know, we've been busy. Maybe we can hang out today?"

He nodded, "I'd like that."

Riker stood up then, his phone going to his ear, he excused himself and left the room.

"Well, guess we're just gonna have to wait until they get back." Rocky sighed, he looked at the empty couch. "Come on, let's go talk over there." He took Vanessa's hand in hers and she tried not to blush as he pulled her with him to the couch so that they could talk more comfortably.

"So…" She adjusted herself.

"So…" He repeated and then they smiled at each other.

* * *

Ross parked the car in their usual parking spot and before he could shut off the car, Laura managed to somehow take her seatbelt off and move so that she was straddling him, with her hands in his hair and her forehead against his all in a span of about five seconds. He looked up at her.

"Hey there."

She giggled, "Hey." She said back and then she gently kissed him. "I am so happy right now."

"Me too, I can't wait to tell everyone the good news."

"Me neither, but since you're there, we can wait just a few more minutes…" Ross trailed off and then pressed his lips against hers. At first the kiss was gentle and loving but it soon more heated as she tangled her hands in his hair and pulled on the strands, kissing him deeper and then the fight for dominance started, with them almost swallowing each other whole.

They breathlessly pulled apart after a few moments and Ross hugged her, closing his eyes as he tried to catch his breath. Laura squeezed him tight and then she let out a happy sob, her eyes tearing as she pulled apart and kissed him again.

"I love you." She murmured against his lips. "I love you so damn much."

"I love you Laura." He said back, "to the moon and back," He ran his fingers through her hair as he pulled away to look at her, "we are timeless."

She smiled and then leaned in to kiss him again.

They broke apart then, still breathing heavily. "We should probably go up there, everyone's probably already there waiting." She nodded and then with one last kiss, she opened the door and slid off his lap, adjusting her shirt, leaving her hair alone as he did the same and then took her hand. Happily, they walked out of the parking lot and onto the elevator, all the way up until they reached their floor and then hearts pounding, opened the door to their apartment.

"There they are!" Rocky smiled, "nice hair by the way you two."

"Yeah yeah," Ross rolled his eyes, "nice to see all of you."

"Yeah, not that we're not happy to see you, but what's up? Why are we all here?" Calum asked.

"Well, we wanted everyone to know at the same time." Laura grinned, "but first, I have to call Charlie. I want him to know too." Ross watched, handing her his phone as she dialed her little brother's number.

"Hello?" He answered, "what's up Laura?"

"Hey, Charlie are you with your mother by any chance?"

"Yeah, she's right here."

"Okay, put her on speaker and then say hi to everyone." They exchanged their greetings and then Laura looked at Ross. They both visibly took a deep breath and then smiled.

"We went to the doctor today, as well only Rydel, Rocky and RIker know as they were here when we were leaving," Laura began and then looked around. "Where's Riker?"

"Riker!" Rydel yelled and he walked out of the bathroom.

"Sorry, I was talking to Brooke, nice to see you two!" He smiled at them and they smiled back.

"I can't take the suspense anymore, tell us your news!" Vanessa urged them and Ross and Laura smiled at each other, before Laura put a hand on her stomach.

"Guys, we'd like you to somewhat meet Riley." Ross said, putting his hand on top of Laura's, they both looked down at it and then heard a camera snap, but paid no mind to it.

"So, Riley, that's a boy and a girl's name…" Rocky trailed off, remembering the names they decided on if the baby were to be a boy or a girl. "Wait, does that mean-"

"Meet your nephew, Rocky." Laura told him, tearfully as she smiled at him. "Riley Austin Lynch."

"No way!" Vanessa clapped her hands as everyone started to hug them and congratulate them.

Rydel squealed and Maia clapped her hands excitedly as she ran over to Ross and hugged him tight.

"You're having a boy!" Charlie said from Laura's hand. "Yes! Now I can teach him how to play sports!"

"We can teach him how to play the guitar!" Rocky said excitedly and everyone laughed.

"Congratulations you two! I'm so happy for you!" Nicole said and Laura smiled.

"Thanks you guys, I wish you were here."

"Trust me when I say that we wish we were there too." Nicole responded and Laura could hear the tears in her voice.

"Laura, Ross, I am so happy for you." She heard and looked up to see Stormie.

"We'll talk later," Nicole assured her, "have fun."

"See ya," And before Laura could respond, Charlie hung up.

Stormie's eyes were filled with tears as she hugged her son first and then what she was most certain about, her future daughter-in-law. "I'm so happy for you both." She whispered and then smiled at Ross. "And thank you, for keeping the first initial of your name."

He smiled, "of course mom, anything for you." And then tearfully he hugged her tight. She softly cried into his shoulder, but he knew it wasn't out of sadness it was out of happiness. Laura watched them, tears in her eyes and then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and to her surprise, saw that Raini was standing there. She had tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"I'm happy for you," She said, her voice breaking. "Very and truly a hundred percent happy for you."

"Really?" Laura asked and Raini nodded. "Good, because I can't stand being mad at you anymore," And then without another word, she hugged Raini, both of them crying and then laughing when they pulled away at their silliness. Ross had pulled away from his hug from his mother then and saw her.

"i'm sorry, you know, for everything that I said," Raini began, but Ross shook his head.

"Come here," He said and then pulled her into a hug, looking up, he held his arm out and Laura joined the hug, before they realized someone was missing.

"CALUM!" They all shouted and then laughed as he hurried over to them. Laura held her arm out and he took the hint. Since he was taller than them, he wrapped his arms around Raini and Ross and they shared a group hug, jumping up and down excitedly as they always used to do before and after a live taping or a meet and greet for luck. They laughed as they did it.

"Wait, don't move, I need a picture of this," Stormie said, holding up her phone, she snapped a quick picture and then the four of them let out a cheer.

"This is a really happy moment," Calum commented. "I feel like we're…unified in some way."

"We'll always be unified," Ross said, looking at his two costars and his girlfriend, who picked up on what he meant immediately.

"Always and forever."

They stepped about a foot away from each other and then knocked their hands together and then brought their hands up and laughed, wiggling their fingers together.

"We are a weird bunch." Raini commented and then everyone in the room laughed.

"Babies bring people together, what can I say?" Ross said and put his arm around Laura. "I'm glad you came."

Raini smiled, "me too." And with that, she gave Ross and Laura one last hug and stepped away as Ellen walked up to them.

She didn't say anything at first and then immediately she put her hands on Laura's face, pulling her closer she just hugged her. Laura hugged her back, almost numbly and then realized that her mother was crying.

"Mom?"

"I'm sorry, I truly am." She said as she pulled away from the hug. "I am so proud of you," She looked at Ross, "proud of you both and I'm very happy for you."

Laura smiled, "thanks mamma." And then she hugged her again, Ellen squeezed her hand then stepped away to join Stormie.

Before Ross got the chance to say anything to Laura, his hand let go of hers and he was tackled to the ground. Laura laughed as his siblings then stood up and helped him back up.

"Fuck yeah!" Riker said, "you're having a boy!"

"Technically Laura is, but let's not correct Riker's inaccuracy," Rocky smiled, "I totally called it!"

"We knew you'd be the stoked one, well most stoked," Ross said.

"I'm going to teach him how to play football." Riker said.

"Or the drums." Ratliff added.

"Guitar definitely," Riker and Rocky agreed.

"Whoa! Wait, this kid hasn't been born yet, maybe wait a few years before we go crazy and teach him everything he has to know." Ross suggested.

"Uh, he's a Lynch. He's going to be born naturally talented." Maia said as she walked up to the group. "Ross with your insane vocals, guitar, drums and just any instrument playing skills in general and your dance moves, and Laura with your vocals and your piano skills, this kid will most likely turn out to be a prodigy."

"I agree," Riker nodded. "She's got a point."

"Okay, but first and foremost, guys," Vanessa said, squeezing in between Rocky and Rydel, "you're having a boy!"

"A boy!" Rydel squealed again, kissing Ratliff so suddenly he didn't get a chance to respond.

"Not that we wouldn't be happy if the baby had been a girl," Rocky added.

"But a boy," Ross repeated, looking at Laura. "We're having a boy."

"A boy," She said and then smiled big. "I can't wait to meet him."

He smiled back, "me too."

* * *

After a very fun celebration with the news of the baby's gender, it was slowly winding down and everyone was just standing around talking, when Rocky decided he needed some fresh air and stepped out onto the balcony that had a pretty sick view of Los Angeles, in his opinion.

He leaned against the railing and just stared out at the twinkling lights, when he heard the door open and turned his head to see Vanessa had stepped outside with him. She stood next to him, her back to the city and looked up at him. He looked back at her.

"It was getting kind of hot and stuffy in there," He explained and she nodded. He looked down and then looked back up, a smile on his face, "you know, I totally called it. Riker, Ratliff, Rydel and Ryland were convinced that they were having a girl, because Ross is just naturally a sweetheart or whatever and they figured if he had a daughter he'd be ten times more sweeter than he already is." Vanessa laughed, "but I don't know, I just figured it'd be a boy because I just had that feeling, you know?" She nodded, "I'm so happy. I can't wait to have a little nephew. I was too young when Ross and Ryland were born, so this will be pretty damn awesome."

"What if you were to have a niece?" She asked.

"It'd still be pretty damn awesome."

She smiled, "Well I'm happy for you." She then stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist as he rested his chin on top of her head and hugged her tight.

"Hey, it's your nephew you too, you know." He reminded her as she pulled back slightly to look at him, though he still kept his arms around her waist.

"I know," She said and then smiled, "I'm gonna spoil the shit out of him."

"We're going to best aunt and uncle that kid has ever seen. Don't tell Riker, Ryland, Rydel or Charlie though," He whispered and she laughed.

It was silent and then Vanessa spoke. "Riley," She said, "I don't think they could have picked a more perfect name."

"Yeah, I agree. Though I knew that name was gonna end up in the family at some point." He joked and she laughed, then turned her head to look out at the city. "It's so beautiful." She said quietly.

"Yeah," He agreed, holding her tighter. "But that's not the only thing that's beautifully blowing my mind right now."

She'd never heard anyone say that before and looked back at him. "That was… perfect."

He smiled at her and then they just stared at each other for a few seconds, before she put her hand on his cheek and pulled him towards her. Their lips softly brushed against each other's until Rocky pushed forward and captured her lips in a sweet and passionate kiss. She gently kissed him back and then they broke apart, immediately hugging each other. He looked surprised for a moment, but then he relaxed and just held her against him.

* * *

"Guys!" Rydel whispered to Ross, Laura and Maia, waving her hand to get their attention. "Look!" She pointed outside and they saw Rocky and Vanessa share a kiss and then a meaningful hug.

Ratliff came up behind them, shaking his head, he repeated the same words he had said to Ross, "about time, man." He shared a look with Ross and he smiled.

"Yeah," He agreed, remembering he said the same thing to Ratliff when he'd kissed Rydel. "About time."

The girls then 'awwed' and clapped for them, when suddenly Ross started to feel lightheaded and nauseous and sat down. Maia had noticed he'd gone to sit down and looked at him concerned, noticing that his hands were starting to tremble.

"Ross?" She said softly, "are you okay?"

"I-I think so, I just don't feel that well." He responded, closing his eyes he tried to make his hands stop shaking.

"That's not normal, it can't be," Maia said and then put her drink down, going to her phone she pulled up google and then typed in his symptoms. After a minute, she looked up at him. "Did you start a new medication recently?"

He nodded, "about a week or so ago."

"You're feeling the side effects of it," She said and then showed him what she found on her phone. He couldn't read it as his body was just not reacting well and she got him water, calling to Laura to go to Ross. Laura who had been smiling took one look at her boyfriend and her smile dropped.

"Ross? Are you okay?" She asked, concerned and he just looked up at her. "What's going on?"

"Maia said it's a side effect of my new medication," He explained.

"Medication?" Calum asked and looked at him confused. "What medication?"

Ross took a deep breath. Laura took the water from Maia and helped him sip it slowly as he just let whatever was going on pass. It took a few moments and the room was silent, the only noise was Austin's soft barking and the door opening to allow Rocky and Vanessa back inside. Ross lay his head on Laura's shoulder and she just held him, rubbing his cheek as the trembling then stopped and he felt somewhat normal again.

"Okay, guys, I think it's time we call it a night," Rocky said and everyone agreed.

"Ross?" He slowly lifted his head and saw that Raini was looking at him concerned. "You're okay, right?"

He nodded, "yeah, I'm fine." He took a deep breath and then looked at his best friend, who looked back at him. "I'm messed up dude." He told him and Calum raised an eyebrow.

"Messed up how? Like drugs?"

He shook his head, "mentally. I'm bipolar."

Calum didn't say anything for a moment and then he smiled a small smile, "I think we're all a bit mentally fucked up." Ross couldn't help it and then laughed at his joke. "No sweat bro, I get it. I'm not judging you, if that's what you were so afraid of."

"I was a little bit yeah." Ross admitted. "Laura just found out a couple days ago."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," Raini assured him. "You'll be okay, you've got a strong head on your shoulders and a lot of support."

Ross smiled at her, "thanks. That means a lot." He looked worried, "if I've ever done anything at all to hurt you guys on set or whenever, I apologize. Normally when I have my episodes, I don't remember much about anything that happened and I know that's happened a few times."

"Don't worry about it. What's a friendship without a few disagreements?" Raini asked, she locked eyes with Laura. "It happens to the best of us."

Ross nodded tiredly. "I just feel bad that I kept it from you guys for so long."

"Its your business, you do what you want with it." Calum wisely said. "We understand."

"Yeah, I know I didn't at first, but I get it now," Laura spoke up. "I'm sorry I got so upset with you."

"I don't really blame you for getting upset," Ross told her. "You're my girlfriend and the mother of my child. I should have told you."

"If it helps, I only knew because I was really into psychology in school and knew right away what was wrong when we were shooting in Puerto Rico, if I hadn't known anything, I wouldn't have known either." Maia said, "he was reluctant to admit it at first, trust me."

"You've got everyone on your side, dude." Rocky told him and Vanessa smiled. "No worries, okay? We all understand if you have an off day."

"Shit happens." Calum shrugged and everyone laughed. "Why don't you get some rest? We'll talk tomorrow or something."

Ross nodded and with that, Raini, Calum and Maia left, Maia giving his hand a squeeze and a request to call her if he needed anything at all.

All that was left was family and Ratliff, though he was practically family anyway. Ross had moved his head from Laura's shoulder to her lap. Ellen had to leave so she said her goodbyes, Stormie doing the same and along with Ryland, made sure Ross was okay before they left as well.

"We should get going too." Rydel said a few minutes after her mother and brother left. "We should give you guys some time alone."

Ross was too tired to say anything and Laura agreed with her.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow." Riker said and with that, left with everyone, leaving Ross and Laura alone.

"Ross?" Laura said softly and Ross looked up at her. "I love you." She whispered, looking as though she was going to say something, but chickening out at the last minute.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

She nodded and then leaned back, closing her eyes as he did the same. They then realized that with Laura being pregnant, her falling asleep on the couch like that probably wasn't a good idea and moved to their bed after quickly changing into pajamas and not caring that it was only about seven at night. Ross wrapped his arms around her and she lay on her side, her back facing him as he yawned and then closed his eyes. She cuddled closer to him and then closed her eyes as well, sleep taking over her body soon afterwards.

* * *

About two hours later, Rydel was with Ratliff, watching a movie with him in her room when she got a text from Laura.

_Ross is still fast asleep, if you're trying to reach him._

Rydel responded, _no, I'm actually trying to reach you. Who's Amber and why did she send me a text saying that you did something pretty bad. Is it true?_

It took a a few moments, but Laura responded back.

_Yes. It's true._

She didn't get a chance to respond before Laura sent her another text and what she sent, had Rydel knowing there was much more to the story than she had been given. There was no way it was true.

_I had a huge part in Trevor's death._

* * *

_Oh shit. Secret's out._

_Guess it's not what you were expecting was it? It'll be explained later on, so don't jump to crazy conclusions. But yeah, finally some Rocky/Vanessa stuff for you and then the gender of the baby. Everyone asked for a boy, not one person said a girl, so there you go. Your wish is my command ladies and gentlemen._

_How about that Austin and Ally cast moment? I enjoyed writing it. Hehe._


	12. Chapter 12

_Not much to say about this. Except that the flashback starts after Laura begins speaking to Ross and then ends when Ross isn't really reacting too much to what she said. I said this on twitter, but if you go back a few chapters, I think the second or third one, Amber says something about how she and Laura used to be friends, then later reminds her of what she did. That was sort of huge to remember. So, if you did remember it, awesome. If you didn't, then, well, you're still awesome I guess._

_And Trevor was sort hinted, but his name was never mentioned before. He's a character I haven't said much about. I saw a lot of you asked about that, there's your answer. _

_So enjoy. It's kinda intense. _

_I own nothing. _

* * *

Laura opened her eyes and knew instantly that she had woken up Ross again. She had tears streaming down her cheeks, in her eyes and her throat was hurting. Her body started to shake once she noticed that other than with her in it, the bed was otherwise empty.

"Ross?" She called. Then, louder, "Ross! Ross!"

"I'm here, I'm here." He quickly came into the room, a glass of water in his hand as he put it down by their bedside and then he sat on the bed, wrapping his arms around her as she hugged him tight. "You're okay, it's okay." He whispered, rocking her back and forth as she started to cry.

After a few minutes, she calmed down and pulled away from him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked her gently, rubbing her cheeks. She looked up at him and then nodded her head. It was now or never, she thought.

"I…we…I need to…" She felt the tears come and Ross put his arm around her.

"Laura, it's okay." He whispered against her head, "you can tell me anything you know that."

"It's just that I'm having so many nightmares about that day and I can't-" She paused, closing her eyes and then took a deep breath.

Then, just like that, she started talking and everything that she'd been hiding for so long finally came out.

* * *

"You know, I have to say, I enjoy that you're not working for the next six months. Means I get to spent more time with you." Amber threw her arm around Laura's shoulders and scrunched her face up. Laura laughed, shaking her head.

"You would say that, how do you know I'm not auditioning for other parts in the meantime?"

Amber shrugged, going to sit on the bleachers one above her. She opened the can of soda she had in her hands and looked at her. "That show is too important to you, I don't think you'd audition for things only to have to reschedule and work your schedule around everything… you know?"

Laura nodded, "it might not be so important to me anymore." She shrugged, looking down at her hands. Amber tilted her head and smirked at her. Laura noticed this and looked up at her. "What?"

"You know it's been… I don't know, about a month since you finished the second season and you haven't said one word about your super hot costar." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Laura shook her head, turning away.

"I don't want to talk about him okay? Drop it."

"Why? Upset he's on tour?"

"Amber, I'm serious, just stop. He's not-we're not friends…" She trailed off. "So, let's just forget he exists."

Amber leaned back, "That's going to be kinda hard, he's everywhere." She held up her can of soda and Laura grabbed it from her. Sure enough, she saw his face. Then, she angrily threw the can of soda all the way onto the middle of the football field. Amber's eyes widened. "What the fuck? I was drinking that!"

"Sorry, actually, I'm not really sorry." Laura shrugged, "I told you to stop." She mumbled, looking down at her hands.

"More like you abused my soda, but whatever. It was free, I don't really care." Amber got up and then sat down beside Laura, who just looked at her. "Anyway, you look down, we should go out tonight, you, me, Ben and Trevor."

"Trevor?" Laura repeated flatly. "As in hardcore partier Trevor?"

"Do we know another one?"

Laura tried to think and then realized Amber had a point. "I don't want to like die tonight."

"You won't." Amber promised, though Laura could see it wasn't a real promise on her part. She looked at her phone, "We're going to go to a foreclosure party."

"What is that?"

Amber giggled, amused, "right you're an actress, you wouldn't know what that is." Laura just blinked at her. She rolled her eyes, "it's when a house goes into foreclosure and there's a party where people basically destroy it, by spray painting or throwing things at the wall and breaking it."

"That sounds like you're defacing property and last I checked… it was illegal! No, there's no way I'm going to that." Laura held her hands up and Amber sighed.

"Well, what are we supposed to do? We're not old enough to go clubbing, well, you aren't and I just don't feel like staying at home." Amber looked out onto the football field.

"Why would you want to do something illegal though?" Laura asked her, "like jail time, Amber. What's wrong with you?"

She just shrugged, "you're looking for a good time to get your mind off your super dreamy costar for whatever reason you have, so… you have a choice. Either stay at home and mope and be pissed off about it all night, or come to the party."

Laura blinked at her, already knowing what her choice was going to be.

It was practically a no brainer.

* * *

"Where are you going?"

Laura looked up through the mirror and saw Vanessa was standing in the doorway to the bathroom. She had a look of amusement on her face ad looked at Laura's outfit.

"You look like a total slut," Her eyes lit up, "ooh, is Ross back? Are you guys going to-"

"No." Laura snapped, her tone cold. "He's not back and I'd really appreciate it if you didn't bring him up."

Vanessa's eyebrows furrowed together. "Wait, I thought you guys were like best friends forever, what happened?"

Laura shrugged, moving passed her to go into her room, "nothing, we just… grew apart, that's all." Laura answered as she pulled out her lipstick and walked back in to put it on. "He's miles away and I'm stuck here."

"Laura, him being on tour has never affected your friendship before, why would it now?"

"Why are you being so damn nosy?" Laura snapped at her. "Just drop it okay? We're not friends anymore. Leave it at that." She pushed passed her again and then grabbed her bag. They both heard a car beep outside and she looked out of the window, turning to her sister, she smiled and giggled. "Alright, well, I have to go, See you later, sis!"

"Yeah." Vanessa said as she ran passed her, "see you later."

* * *

Laura walked up to Amber's car and got in, noticing that the boys were in the backseat.

"Hey, Marano!" Trevor high fives her, "good to see you!"

"Yeah, I was forced to come." Laura rolled her eyes and gave Amber a pointed look. "But whatever," Her eyes then traveled around he car and she noticed that Trevor had pulled something out of his pocket and that it was a small baggie, with white powder in it. "Oh my god, Trevor is that-"

"Coke? Yes." He held up to her, "want some?"

She made a face, "no."

"Why not? It'd be pretty damn funny with the newsstands the next day, 'Disney star found in the middle of now where, coked out of her mind.'" Ben said and then bumped his fist with Trevor.

"That wouldn't be funny at all." Laura snapped, "I'd lose my job you idiots."

"It's not like you care anymore anyways right? You're not friends with the male lead anymore. Like you said." Amber said as she made a turn onto the freeway.

Laura sat still, unable to believe Amber had actually said it.

"Wait, you're not friends with Pretty Boy anymore?" Ben asked. "Holy shit, what happened?"

"We just grew apart, that's all." Laura answered, not wanting to give the real reason why. If the truth got out, then well, shit would go down, he'd find out and it just wouldn't be pretty at all.

"Yeah, I don't buy that for two seconds," Trevor said, leaning back he poured some of the coke onto his hand and then snorted it. Laura made a face.

"You're going to get yourself into so much trouble." She said but Trevor just shrugged.

Amber turned up the radio then, clearly bored with the conversation and for the rest of the time they just sang and laughed all the way to the party.

* * *

Laura stepped inside the house, already feeling a bit uneasy and out of place. She closed her eyes, feeling a pang in her heart as she realized just how much she missed Ross and how much she wished he was there with her. Even if he did break her heart. It couldn't stop her from missing him, could it?

"Yo! Laura!" Trevor ran up to her and she could already see that he was already losing it. He handed her a cup, "drink this! You'll feel better after you do." She took it, looking uneasy, and brought it up to her nose, sniffing it before shaking her head, the strong sent hitting her nose.

"No, no thanks. I…I'm good." She handed the drink back to Trevor who just shook his head and then pushed it in her face. She saw the look in his eyes and truth be told, it was starting to scare her.

"Just drink it," He said roughly. He leaned in close to her ear, "if you don't, then we can't have any fun later." He pulled away and winked. Her heart dropped and her stomach started to feel queasy. Trevor had always been a bit off and weird, but tonight, this was a whole different kind of weird and she wasn't comfortable with it at all.

"Trevor, just get off, leave me alone." She told him, trying to push him off, but he was too strong for her. Smirking, he just put his hand down that held the drink, the other hand going to touch the edge of her skirt.

"You wouldn't wear this unless you were trying to get some right?"

Laura shook her head, "I'm not like that, you know that."

"So what? An innocent virgin like you can't have a little fun?" He asked her, pushing her until her back hit the wall. She didn't bother to correct him on that statement. "You're a fucking Disney girl. You're all sweet and innocent now, but in a few years, you'll turn out just like Miley Cyrus, watch."

She felt the anger build up and then put her hands on his chest, pushing him as hard as he could, but since she was a girl and not strong enough, he didn't really move at all. Instead, he just laughed an stumbled backwards a bit.

Then, his eyes grew dark and he pushed her against the wall. Hard. Her head hit it and she closed her eyes, feeling the tears come and wondered why Amber and Ben hadn't come to rescue her.

She pushed against him again, "what the hell is your problem?" She managed to somehow get him off her, but he just pushed himself against her again. He was heavy and she couldn't hold him on her own. Biting her lip, she just stayed there, watching as the party goers passed by, giving her judgmental looks and she was for once happy that no one had recognized her yet. He started to kiss her neck and she protested, pushing against him, but he seemed to mistake that for shouts of pleasure. "No! Stop!" She started yelling as he then tried to force his mouth on hers, but she shook her head, turning it at the last second.

His hands went to hers and he grabbed them, putting them on his pants.

"Stop! I don't want to do this!" She yelled at him, she couldn't move, so she just kept pushing. He shook his head.

"Enough, bitch." He snapped at her. She looked up at him in surprise. "Don't move."

"Fuck you, Trevor!" She yelled at him. "Get off me!" She tried to move away, but he just let out a humorless laugh and then pushed her against the wall.

"You can't leave." He told her, "I'm going to fuck you so hard, you're going to forget what's his name."

Her eyes filled with tears, "get off me!" She hit his chest, her anger getting stronger the more he resisted. "Get off!" He then unbuttoned his pants, pulling himself out and pushed her up against the wall. She closed her eyes, realizing that what was about to happen was going to happen and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Until she remembered something Ross had told her one day on set.

"If a guy ever makes you uncomfortable, knee them in the… you know private area. That'll make them stop for sure. We hate getting hit there."

Taking his advice, she kneed him in his private area as hard a she could and he fell to the ground. She fell too, but she didn't care, grabbing her bag that had fallen on the ground, she quickly ran away from him, running to someone and realizing it was Amber.

"Oh! Amber! Where the fuck have you been? Trevor…he's-he's scaring me." She put a strand of hair behind her ear. Then she noticed that Amber just shook her head and started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You're delusional, Laura." She said and patted her head. Laura smacked her hand away and backed a few feet away.

"Don't touch me."

"Relax, ladies, okay?" Ben said and then he looked at Laura, "what's the problem?"

Laura then came to a realization about her so called "friends" and shook her head. Ross had seen the way she was with them and had warned her about them. She hadn't listened to him and had accused him of being jealous of Ben and Trevor. He'd been right the whole time.

"You people need help." She snapped and with that, turned around and stormed off.

"What's wrong? Sad because your super hot costar doesn't give a shit about you anymore?" Amber called after her and Laura turned to see that she was mock-pouting at her. "I'm sure he doesn't want anything to do with you because you just deny everything when asked about your relationship status. Am I right?"

"You don't know anything about our relationship…friendship…whatever. It's none of your damn business." Laura snapped at her. "Back off."

"He's probably on tour fucking another girl as we speak," Amber laughed, "I'm sure the thought of that just crushes your fragile little heart doesn't it?"

Laura's eyes filled with tears. "You're supposed to be my friend."

"Look around, Laura, do any of these people look like they're your friends?" She asked. Laura just looked at her, "yeah, guess what? We, were using you. You're famous. You could help us out and you did, so thank you. We really appreciate that."

Laura's mouth dropped open, then she slapped Amber. So hard it was audible throughout the whole house.

"You bitch!" She yelled at her.

Then, she spun around and stormed out of the house, just sitting outside on the curb, she looked around for an escape, but realized there was no way she'd be able to get one, since they were in the middle of nowhere. She really regretted her decision to go to the party.

Someone sat down beside her and she looked to her right to see it was Ben.

"Don't listen to Amber." He told her, "she's just a jealous bitch."

"Uh yeah." Laura agreed, "whatever, I don't care about her. I don't care about any of them. I've got friends I can count on and no offense, but none of them are in there."

"So, you really just have two then right?" Ben asked.

"No, I have more than that." Laura responded, "But I'm not giving any names, sorry but I don't like to exploit my friends like yours seem to do." Laura turned her head away and then shook her head. "I can't believe I thought we were actually friends, that part of this sob story is what's so damn stupid of me. I trusted people I shouldn't have trusted."

"Is Ross one of them? Do you not trust him either?" Ben asked her and she just looked away. "I can see he hurt you, what did he do?"

"Don't worry about it." She snapped, "Fuck him okay? Let's pretend he fell off a rocketship and I don't know, disappeared. I don't want to talk about him, what about that doesn't any fucking body understand?" She put her hands in her hair and stood up, beginning to pace back and forth.

"Fine, I won't bring him up again." She just nodded and he then put his hands on her shoulders, then, before she could say a word, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. She responded almost instantly, by pulling away and smacking him hard on the cheek.

"What the hell was that for?" She yelled at him. "First Trevor, now you? You are sick!"

"I thought we had a connection."

"What connection?" Laura demanded.

"Oh, yeah, right… you're like, in love with Ross, totally forgot about that." Ben muttered sarcastically.

She made a face since he had tasted like cigarettes, beer and something else. It made her sick to her stomach just remembering all of it.

"I'm not in love with him." Lie. "I'm not even friends with him. I'm so sick of telling everyone that! You know what? Just leave me alone. Okay? I don't care if I have to fucking walk, I'm leaving."

"Yeah, have fun with that." Ben responded.

"Fuck off." Laura snapped and then she turned around. She heard her name being called and then turned around to see that Trevor was running towards her, obviously fully recovered from his injury. Or, it seemed like he was. "Oh god, it's you, get away from me okay? Or you'll get a lot worse than that." Inside, she was terrified, but she knew if she let it show, then it would just make things worse.

"Why? Just because you kicked me in the balls doesn't mean we still can't have fun."

"Uh, yeah it does. Leave!" She pushed him so hard he stumbled back and fell to the ground. Instead of getting mad, he just shrugged and then took another hit of his drugs and she just watched him in disbelief. After that hit though, he suddenly started to shake and her eyes widened as she watched him. "What's going on? Ben!" He turned to look at her and his eyes widened, he pulled her back from him. "What are you doing? Let me help him!"

"He's having a seizure Laura, look what you did."

"I-I didn't do that." She stammered, "oh my god, all I did was push him to the ground. I didn't do anything else!"

"I saw it all, you did." Ben told her and she looked at him, horrified. "Come on, let's get out of here, before the police comes and busts us."

"No!" She yelled, struggling against him until she was free again. "I'm staying! I have to help him!"

"You can't!" He yelled back at her, "just leave him!"

"What's your problem? He could die!" She looked in between Trevor and Ben, "he's your best friend idiot, do something!"

"Come on!" Amber ran passed them and pulled them with her, "we have to go! Laura! Come on!"

She knew she shouldn't have trusted Amber or Ben after what had happened, but she also had to leave. She didn't want to, but she knew she had no choice. So, with one last look at Trevor, she grabbed her handbag and hurried after Ben and Amber.

"We don't say a word about this to anyone," Ben said to Amber who nodded in agreement and then he looked at Laura who was now crying as she watched Trevor's body become smaller and smaller. "The media doesn't need to know anything and neither does anyone else. We're the only ones who were out there, so only we know. Okay? Deal? No one knows."

Laura slowly nodded, "deal." She whispered. Though she knew the guilt over what she had done would never, ever leave her. She had inadvertently killed someone. Trevor was going to die because of her. That thought alone made her want to throw up all over Amber's car. She had killed someone and that was something she would never, ever forgive herself for.

* * *

Ross didn't say anything. Not after a few moments. It was intensely silent as Laura just sat there, her hands on her lap as she waited for him to say something, anything.

"I messed up, I know, I killed someone," She said, her tone breaking as she looked up at her boyfriend. Her eyes filled with tears at the memory, "I was angry and I was messed up that night. It was a month after you said you didn't love me and I don't know. I wanted to have a good time, so I did and it turned into a fucking horror film."

He still didn't say anything, his jaw clenched and she knew that what was coming next wasn't going to be good.

"Please," She whispered, "don't hate me or think of me any differently."

Still nothing.

"Ross?"

And then, without another word, he just stood up and left the room. She broke down, her knees going up to her chin and started to cry. She knew then that her relationship with Ross was going to be over, he wasn't going to think of her the same way ever again, not that she blamed him.

She had only been alone for about five minutes, when Ross came back. She knew he did by the fact that the door had opened and she felt his weight on the bed. Then, to her complete surprise, he wrapped his arms around her and held her against him, rocking her back and forth while she just cried until she couldn't anymore.

"You didn't kill him," He finally whispered. "There's no way you could have."

She looked up at him, "what do you mean?"

"All you did was push him off of you, he made the decision to take the drugs. Clearly, he had a problem. For all you know, he could have been doing it way before that night even happened. You don't know the whole story. He had tried to rape you Laura, all you did was protect yourself."

She didn't really believe him. It had been almost a year and she was almost sure she'd killed Trevor or at least had a huge part in it. Her hands had been the last to touch him before he hit the ground. He was scaring her and she was freaking out, trying to get him to back off her.

"Ben was the only person who saw it right?" Laura nodded, "and he even tried to take advantage of you that night at the party when you had gotten wasted. He knew how vulnerable you were and he tried to go for it. If anything, he's to blame."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because, like I said, you don't know the whole story," He whispered against her head as he held her tight against him. "You don't know if Ben or Amber gave Trevor bad drugs or if they were the ones to tell him to try and get with you. Amber knew how pissed off you were at me and she took advantage of your vulnerability. She made you almost break down and then because Trevor tried to have sex with you, you flipped your shit and pushed him to the ground, then he took the drugs and had a seizure. It's not your fault."

"But he died, Ross. I left him there and he died. I could've helped him."

"No," Ross took her face in his hands, "there was no way you could have and you have to realize that. Okay? Laura, you. Didn't. Kill. Trevor. He did it all on his own."

She looked down, shaking her head, before looking back up at him again. "I was scared to tell you, I didn't want you to hate me."

"Hate you?" He asked her and she nodded, "for what defending yourself when someone tried to take advantage of you?"

"I wanted to yell that night about how the only person I wanted to be with like that was you, but I couldn't. I was angry and I didn't want to start rumors when you were on tour. I figured that would have made things so much worse." She paused, her eyes tear-filled. Ross rubbed her back comfortingly.

"I think what you need, is closure," He whispered in to her hair, kissing the top of her head. "Talk to his parents, classmates, something, so that you don't let this guilt eat at you for the rest of your life. Tell your mother, I'm sure she'd help you."

Laura shook her head, "no, there's no way I can talk to her. She'd kill me."

"She's your mother, Laura. She'll… come around eventually."

"What about Rydel? She knows, Amber sent her a text telling her what I did."

"Talk to her, tell her the real story and she'll believe you. If for some reason Rocky and Riker know too, then do it with them. No one's here to judge you Laura. Riker may be a bit judgmental, but he's always going to have your back at the end of the day. I'll always have your back, alright? I love you."

She sniffled against his chest, closing her eyes, "I love you too, Ross." She whispered and then silently thanked him and whichever god was looking out for her that he hadn't flipped his shit like she thought he would and had stayed by her side.

Now, she knew, she could take that weight off her shoulders for good.

* * *

She met with Rydel the next afternoon and told her everything she had told Ross. Rydel, however, had known all along that what she'd been sent hadn't been true and had told her so. Laura breathed out a sigh of relief and then Rydel told her that Riker and Rocky had been with her when she got the message. They knew what had happened as well, but she'd be sure to set them straight. Laura was just relieved she didn't have to do it. Telling Ross and Rydel was hard enough on her as it was.

After getting home about two hours later, she went into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She knew she couldn't do anything crazy like start drinking to deal with the pain, since she was pregnant, but she also knew that she wasn't like that and wouldn't exactly go that far. Grabbing her phone, she sent a quick text to Amber.

'Ross knows my secret now, leave me alone.'

It wasn't long before she got another message.

'Secret? Oh right the one where you helped Trevor die. Well, you should check with his sister. She's probably got some questions for you as well.'

Laura rolled her eyes, 'your plan backfired idiot. Now, leave me alone or I'll get a restraining order against you and your fuck buddy.'

She didn't receive a response after that and was very grateful and relieved. She turned so that she could leave the bathroom and her hand hit something. It fell to the ground and she slowly picked it up the bottle, realizing that the pills inside of it had fallen in a pile all over the floor.

"Great," She muttered and quickly tried to clean it up, but then something caught her eye on the label.

First, it said Ross' name.

Then, it said the prescription which she figured had to be for his bipolar disorder.

And another, the date had been for about two weeks ago. She quickly put the pills inside the bottle and noticed that it was filled all the way to the top. Checking to see if there was a refill possibility she saw the words that made her heart stop.

NO REFILLS.

That meant, she realized, that Ross hadn't been taking his pills for two weeks.

Well, shit.

* * *

_I love that everyone thought Ross was going to flip his shit over her secret, but come on. She needed him, was he really just going to leave her hanging after that? Pfft. Hell no. _

_You also speculated (is that the right word?) that Ross' breakdown, which you are all anxious for, for some strange reason I'll never understand, was going to have to do something with Laura's secret. Well, fun fact, I was going to go down that direction, but then I was like, no. She needs him. He's Ross, he wouldn't do something like that. So... I went with a completely different idea. _

_Reread the last two chapters, you'll see why. Huge hints in them. Especially chapter ten. _

_If you've been following me on twitter and have seen my depressing yet strange tweets, sorry about that. I've been going through a rough time lately with my birth father and then my boyfriend and I broke up (though we're still friends, long story) and my aunt started to get worried about my mental health so she took me to the hospital yesterday to make sure I was okay. I'm okay, obviously, but yeah. I will get like that sometimes and I apologize in advance. _

_Hope you enjoyed this! Peace, love and rock n' roll. _

_Much love xx _


	13. Chapter 13

_Breakdown. It's intense. You've been warned._

_I don't own anything at all._

* * *

His lips pressed hard against hers and she let out a low moan as the back of her head hit the door, jumping up her legs wrapped around his waist, pressing him against her as her fingers ran through her hair, kissing him deeper. He had been holding her, his arms wrapped tightly around her, against him, but he soon let her go, his hands going to either side of her as he slowed down their intense make-out session.

"No," She said, "you're not going anywhere." He pulled away to look at her and she smirked, kissing him again, before moving to his neck and kissing him there.

He closed his eyes, his breathing becoming slower as he realized what was going on and let out a loud moan of approval as her hands traveled to his pants and she quickly unbuttoned them.

"Off," She muttered against his lips, pushing them down, after unzipping them. "I want them off."

Wow, who knew Rydel Lynch was so aggressive?

"Only if you take your dress off," He murmured back to her and she just shrugged.

"I'd have to get off the door for that." She lifted her head, raising her eyebrow, she smirked. "But don't think it's more fun to just… push my dress up and do things that way?"

He was pretty sure his heart stopped for a second.

Maybe longer than that.

Holy shit, he thought.

He pressed his lips against hers, hard, needy and aggressively and she squeezed her legs tighter around his waist. Since she was wearing a dress and his pants were unzipped and open, she could feel him, strongly against her and let out a loud moan. He had to kiss her to keep her quiet for fear of one of her brothers or her mother walking in on them. She just smirked and bit down on his lip, before taking her legs off of him and dropping down to the ground.

"W-what are you doing?" Ratliff's voice was nervous and she couldn't help but smile at that.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She asked, her eyes twinkling as she stood back up again, straighter and touched him. She didn't take her eyes off of his, even though he had closed them, breathing in and out rather deeply as he tried to catch his breath.

"Oh, okay, yeah. We're doing that, that's-that's cool. I guess." He said, his hands trapping her against the door as she kept up her ministrations on him. He looked down at her and she looked up at him, an innocent smile on her face and then after a few minutes, he just roughly pushed her up against the door and pushed her skirt up. She giggled and he just kissed her. "Your turn, Rye."

* * *

Laura stared at the pill bottle in her hand. She didn't have much experience with mental disorders of any kind so she wasn't sure how to approach this and if she did, if he would just explode on her. She knew he'd never actually touch her, but that didn't make her worries any less… worried.

So, she just decided not to say anything, at least not to him. She'd just act like nothing was wrong and notice if there was anything different about him before she jumped to crazy conclusions.

The door opened then and she quickly put the bottle somewhere in the couch, hiding it pretty well, she hoped, and smiled up at Ross, who had just walked in.

"Hey," He said softly and then sat down beside her. "How was your… morning?" He scrunched his face up confused, since it was only twelve. "Or, early afternoon, whatever. How was it?"

She took a deep breath and wrapped both arms around his neck, loosely. It wasn't like she wanted to strangle him or anything. Hah.

"It was good, uneventful. Nothing exciting happened, which would be the technical definition of uneventful." She was rambling. Not a good sign. Hopefully he didn't notice.

"Oh, nice."

That was it? Really.

"How's Riley?"

"He's fine."

"And Austin?"

She looked over his shoulder and saw the small puppy running towards them. He jumped up on to Ross' lap and Laura laughed as she had to move away.

"He's apparently doing well," Laura told him, rubbing Austin behind the ears. "Isn't that right, Austie?"

"Way to make him feel manly, Laura." Ross teased, rolling his eyes playfully and she smacked him.

"I'm pitching that nickname to Kevin and Heath, no wait, actually I already did," She stuck her tongue out and his eyes widened.

"That means Ally's going to call Austin that in an episode, doesn't it?"

She shrugged, "maybe, maybe not. If they ever call us to come back in and work again." She looked down at her hands and he wrapped his arm around her, scooting closer to her, he rested his head against hers and sighed.

"The show's too popular, don't worry okay, Laura?" She lifted her head to look up at him and slowly nodded.

Don't worry, Laura.

Yeah, the show wasn't something she was as worried about as he thought she was.

* * *

Rocky tried calling Ross for probably the fifth time in a row. He, Riker, Ratliff and Rydel had been at the studio for about an hour. They had been waiting on him to show up so that the could start rehearsing, but he had pretty much bailed on them.

He then tried calling Laura and she answered, much to his relief.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Laura! Is Ross with you?"

It was silent, too silent.

"He's not with you?" She asked and Rocky motioned for Riker to come to him.

"No."

"He said he was going to be with you, where could he have gone?" She asked and then Rocky looked up at Riker.

"Okay," He said, "I'm officially worried."

"What's going on?" Rydel asked, going over to her brothers, Ratliff behind her.

"Nobody knows where Ross is," Rocky said, explaining the situation. "He said he was going to be here with us."

Rydel pulled her phone out and immediately sent him a text.

_Tell us where you are, now, Ross._

She didn't receive a response and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Okay, maybe his phone died or he just forgot to take it with him or he's on his way and stuck in traffic," Ratliff suggested, trying to remain calm.

"Or he's lying in a ditch somewhere!" Riker threw his hand in the air.

"Guys, I'm going to try and call Maia, Raini, Calum, anyone see where he could be." Laura said and everyone agreed with her. Rocky hung up, running his fingers through his hair, he began to pace back and forth.

"Wait, guys." Ratliff stood up, looking at the siblings. "Remember when Rydel disappeared? I thought maybe she had gone to see your father and had been right, but… what if that's where Ross is right now?"

"You think he's with our father?" Rocky asked and Ratliff nodded.

"Why would he go see him? He hates him." Riker said.

"Maybe it's for the same reason I did," Rydel stared at the ground, "he wants to threaten him, make him feel like shit and that he's not going to win. We're alike, everyone keeps saying that and it's true. He'll do something or I'll do something and it's only a matter of time before the same thing happens again."

"Oh fuck." Riker pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose.

"The only difference is," Rydel continued. "He's very mentally unstable. He could do so much, so much worse." Her voice broke at the thought.

"We have to go see if he's with dad at the jail." Rocky said and Riker agreed. "We'll go, you guys stay here or go home, okay? Rydel, I don't want you to be around dad." Riker told her and she nodded, understandingly.

Then, Rocky and Riker both ran out of the studio like the building was on fire.

* * *

Ross' mind was running a million miles a minute.

He was driving, sure that wasn't safe, but whatever. He didn't care. He was already doing it, so there was no point in stopping.

What he was doing was probably stupid. He knew that.

But fuck it, he didn't care.

Memories of his childhood hit him like he had gotten hit by a train and he couldn't think straight anymore. He ran his hands over his face, tears in his eyes.

"Don't cry, don't cry…" He whispered to himself. "Don't fucking cry you idiot."

He closed his eyes for a brief second and shook his head.

He opened them right before he hit the car in front of him.

Then, just like that, he was okay again.

He drove all the way to the jail and then pulled into a parking spot.

He ignored the looks he was getting as he walked up to the front and asked to see his father. The policeman looked at him like he was crazy.

"I need to talk to him," Ross said, his hands going to the table, he slammed it. "Just take me to see him!"

"Sir, you need to calm down, okay? Why do you need to see him?"

"Because I need to, why do I need a damn reason?" Then suddenly he started to laugh, "oh you think that because I'm famous I shouldn't be here right? Well, guess what world? My father is in jail because he's a fucking idiot. Now, may I please speak with him?"

"You're taking a mile a minute, sir, take a seat and I'll get you some water."

"Fuck the water, fuck calming down, I just want to talk to him." Ross snapped at him.

He was still controlling himself, but he knew it probably wouldn't last long. The policeman shook his head and he just shook his head, turning around he ran his hand over his face, and began to pace back and forth muttering to himself, when suddenly he stopped.

"What?" The policeman asked.

"Did you hear that? I just heard my father." Ross told him and quickly walked over to him. "He was talking shit, you know saying I'll end up like him, but I don't want to!" He grabbed the policeman's arm, "I want to be nothing like him! I can't be anything like him. My girlfriend is pregnant you know, she's having a baby boy and I want to be a good dad for him. I don't want to suck like my father does!" He yelled and the policeman then realized there was something very wrong with him. He looked manic, almost crazy.

"Sir, are you on drugs?"

"What? No! Why would you think that?"

"You're acting strangely and much like someone would if they were on drugs."

"Dude, I don't take drugs. I'm going to be a father, would the fuck would I take drugs? I want to be a good example for my son, not a shitty one."

"Is there someone we could call? To come get you?" The policeman asked.

"My father's in there." Ross told him.

"I know he's not the only family member you have, you just talked about your girlfriend. Can we call her?"

"No, no. She'd hate me!" Ross shook his head.

"Why would she hate you?"

"She just would! Why is that any of your damn business. Look, I just want to see my father, are you going to let me see him or not?"

"No."

"Well then thanks for wasting me time." Ross threw his hands in the air and then turned, storming out of the jail. He got into his car and then decided to go for a drive. He pulled out of his spot and drove, probably way above the speed limit, on empty road. He normally did some speeding in his car, considering he was obsessed with it and did it every change he got. But this time was different.

He was going too too fast.

And as he did, he thought about when he was with Ryland and he had almost killed him.

"I'm so sorry, Ryland." He whispered, he looked to his passenger seat. "I almost killed you that night and I'm sorry."

Ryland didn't respond, not that he thought he would. He probably hated him. He started to cry, the tears blurring his vision.

He then heard the sound of a baby crying and then stopped, so short he almost flew through the windshield. If it hadn't been for his seatbelt, he probably would have.

"Where's that coming from?"

He looked around the car and then saw in the backseat, a baby. His eyes widened.

"What the fuck? Laura's going to kill me, I should get you home!" He then turned his car around and drove the normal speed all the way until he got to his apartment. Then he pulled into his normal parking spot and went in the backseat to get the baby. He was confused, because the baby was gone.

"Where did the baby go?" He asked and then found someone by their car, motioning for them to come over. "Dude, my baby's gone!"

"What baby? There isn't a baby." The guy said, "hey, I think you should-"

"I don't need to sit down or drink water!" Ross slammed the door shut.

"You live here right? Go upstairs and into your apartment. I think you have someone waiting there for you." The guy said, looking a bit freaked out, but staying calm for Ross' sake. "Okay? Just go."

"But what about the baby? He's my son, I can't just leave him here."

"There isn't a baby there. Just stay calm and go upstairs to your apartment." The guy said.

Ross nodded, looking horrified and stumbled away from the car. He got into the elevator, pressing the buttons quickly and impatiently until he made it all the way to his floor. Then he stormed down the hall and into his apartment, throwing open the door, he saw Laura, Maia, Rocky, Riker, Ratliff and Rydel were there, waiting for him.

"Dude! Yeah, great!" He smiled, relieved, "there's this guy saying there isn't a baby in my car, but I think he's lying. You guys have to come check it out!"

"What baby?" Riker asked, calming approaching him. "Your son hasn't been born yet."

"Wait, what? No. He was in the car with me," Ross snapped his fingers, "Ryland was there too, but he didn't talk to me. I think he's still pissed about when I almost killed him, which I can never ever forgive myself for by the way. I don't know where he went either. Dude, did he disappear with Riley? Oh shit, I lost my brother and my son all in one night! Fuck!" He pushed his fingers into his hair and pulled on the strands. "What the fuck is wrong with me?"

"Okay, Ross, you need to calm down." Riker told him, "slow down and try to get your thoughts together."

Ross then looked at him, his eyes wide, "oh shit, I totally forgot! We had rehearsal today. Well, obviously, you can see I blew it off, I went to see dad, but the fuckhead policeman wouldn't let me passed him. He thinks I was on drugs or something, but I'm not, I mean, I feel like I am, but I'm not like all drugged up. I have to set a good example for Riley, you know?" He was talking really fast again. "I don't want Riley to hate me like I hate dad."

"Ross." Rydel whispered, her eyes teary. "There's something not right with you."

"I feel totally fine! So fine, that if I were to run I could probably run a marathon. Yeah… dudes let's do it." He smiled and started bouncing in his spot. He looked at Rocky, "you in? Dude! Let's start now! Ready? One two-"

"Ross, we're not running a fucking mile." Rocky's voice was loud and authoritative, not something that was heard from him often. "You need to calm down, sit and relax."

"I don't need to do shit!" He yelled at him. "You guys are seriously pissing me off!"

"Ross!" Laura finally yelled at him as he walked passed everyone and into their room. She ran into the room, Riker, Ratliff and Rocky following her while Maia and Rydel stayed in the living room. He turned towards her and she saw that he looked angry.

"Is dad here?" He demanded, "I hear him, he's here, where is he?"

"What are you talking about?" Ratliff demanded, "your father's in jail."

"No, he's here, I can hear him! Don't lie to me!"

"Ross, dad's not here and the baby you think is missing isn't either, he hasnt been born yet. Ryland, however, is with mom at home." Riker told him, taking on the older brother role. "You need to calm down, I'm not kidding anymore."

Ross turned towards Laura, "you still love me right? Even though I'm fucked up?"

"Yes, of course, you know that." Laura kept her voice steady. She knew now wasn't a time to break down. "But what I want to know something…" She trailed off, looking at everyone in the room, before looking at her boyfriend. "Why did you stop taking your medication?"

"He what?" Riker looked at her, surprised.

"He hasn't been taking his medication for two weeks. I found it the other day. I accidentally knocked it down, it fell all over and then when I filled it, it was filled to the top. I also saw that he'd gotten them two weeks ago and that they couldn't be refilled." Laura answered, she then pulled the pill bottle from her pocket and handed it to Riker. "Why would you do something so stupid?" She asked him, "you know you have to take them!"

"I didn't want to anymore! Okay? All they do is make me feel weak and crazy! I have to take them because I'm crazy, Laura. I'M FUCKING CRAZY!" He yelled at her.

"You're not crazy!" Laura yelled back at him, "you're sick!"

"Well, I'm sick of being sick!"

"It's not like a cold that will just go away, Ross, it's a disease and you're stuck with it for the rest of your life whether or not you want it."

"You think I want to be sick, Laura? Do you really think that?" He stared at her hard. "you know what? I don't have to take this shit, I'm leaving." He tried to go passed Rocky, but he quickly reacted, grabbing his wrist, he stopped him from going any further.

"You're not going anywhere, Ross." Rocky told him, his tone low.

"Fuck you!" He yelled at him and then tried to pull away, but Rocky's hold was so strong on him. Rocky only tightened his grip. "Let me go!"

"No!" He yelled at him, he pulled him close enough they were in each other's face. "You need help! Okay? We're taking you to the hospital."

"Fuck off, let me go!" Ross yelled at him.

"No. I love you, Ross and I'm not letting you go." Rocky told him, his tone serious, but anyone in the room could see the tears in his eyes. "You need help." His tone was softer, almost like he was going to cry.

"Ross," Laura spoke next, her tone breaking. "Please, just go with Rocky okay? He's going to take good care of you." She stood behind him, her hand touched his shoulder and it seemed to trigger something in his mind, because before anyone could react he had turned on her, his hand connecting with her cheek, the sound resonating throughout the room.

Laura gasped and her eyes filled with tears as she held her cheek. Maia and Rydel rushed into the room and ran towards her.

"What happened?" Maia asked and then looked at Ross.

"Don't touch me." He said, his tone low. "All you do is put me down and I don't like it! I won't ever be like you! Not ever!"

"Oh my god, Riker, he thinks Laura is dad. What did she do?" Rydel asked.

"She touched his shoulder, that was probably a trigger." Riker said back.

"I'm fine, guys, really." Laura answered, she looked right at Ross. "You need to listen to me," She said, "I know your probably can't right now, but please…try." She whimpered and Ross just stared at her. "I'm not your father, I won't ever be your father. But if you want to still be with me and you want your son in your life, you need to get help, go with Rocky to the hospital and take your medication. You're sick and it's not your fault, but what is your fault is the fact that you didn't take your medication." She looked around the room. "We all love you, Ross, okay? Every single one of us and I'm sorry your father sucks and he did what he did to you, Rydel, your mother, your family, but you can't think it's okay to do this! This medication is here to save your life. I don't want to have to explain to Riley when he's older that the reason he never sees his father is because his father is really sick. He needs a father, Ross. They need a brother, a friend…" She looked right at him, her hands going to both cheeks, she saw his lower lip quivering and his eyes tear up. Though, he rarely, if ever cried, she just continued, knowing he was going to break soon. "I need you, Ross, okay?" Tears slipped down her cheeks. "I know you're in there somewhere, the guy I love more than anything. I know it. But you have to come back and to do that you have to go with Rocky to the hospital."

He nodded, his lower lip quivering more and then Rocky let him go, as his arms wrapped around Laura and he held her close to him, burying his head into her shoulder he finally broke. He cried, hard and Laura cried with him, both holding each other so close and so tight, it was a wonder they were even breathing.

"I'm so sorry, Laura." He whimpered, as they both fell to the ground on their knees. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." She whispered, "I know you didn't mean it, I love you, I always have and I always will." She said back and hugged him. "I'm not going anywhere."

Ross shook his head, still crying and just held her. He didn't want to let her go and everyone gave them the time they needed. Rydel was watching crying as well as she realized just how much of an effect Laura had on Ross. She had single-handedly calmed him down, something that not anyone else in her family could do before. She looked at Maia and Maia raised her head to everyone else. It was an emotional moment and not one person said anything about the other crying or having tears in their eyes.

And it stayed silent, until Rocky gently nudged Laura and she stood up wiping her tears under her eyes, she helped Ross up.

"Go with Rocky okay? I'll be there soon, I promise." She whispered and then she kissed him so that he wouldn't think she was leaving. "He's going to take care of you."

He nodded and wordlessly walked with Rocky out of the apartment.

She turned around to face her friends and Maia put her hand on her red cheek, "I'm proud of you, you did amazing." She smiled tearfully at her and then hugged her. "Come on, let's get you to sit down, drink some water and some ice on your cheek."

"You do know he didn't mean it, right?" Rydel asked, "when he hit you? He thought you were our father."

"I know." Laura nodded, "I know." She said and then Maia led her out of the room. She couldn't help but cry a new set of tears and wondered if that was what her life was going to be like from that point on. Ross not taking his medication, having manic episodes and then hitting her.

She knew she'd never break up with him. She loved him far too much to ever leave him.

But with a baby on the way, she wasn't sure what the right thing to do was anymore.

* * *

Ross woke up, drowsy and disoriented and looked around to see he was in a hospital room. He looked down and saw that he was in a room by himself, plain white walls and a bed. Where the fuck was he and why was he there?

He tried to remember, but honestly, the last thing he remembered was when he told Calum and Raini he was bipolar, the same day he and Laura found out they were having a boy, the day before he stopped taking his medication.

What the fuck had happened in that time frame? He felt like he lost out on two years of his life or something.

The door to the room opened and he saw his doctor come in. She gave him a smile and he looked away.

"Hey, Ross, how are you feeling?"

"Confused, why am I here?" He asked her, "I can't remember anything that happened in the last two weeks."

"I don't know what went on in the last two weeks yet, but what I can tell you was that you had a very bad manic episode last night." She told him, taking a seat next to the window by his bed. "Your brother brought you in here at almost midnight. You were crying, disoriented and talking a mile a minute, do you remember any of that?"

He shook his head, looking down he saw that his wrists were red. "What happened?"

"You tell me." Dr. Ryan said, tilting her head. "Why did you stop taking your medication?"

He said nothing.

"Did anything happen that made you question why you needed it?"

He still didn't say anything.

"Look, Ross, I know it's tough, having to take something that will help keep you alive for the rest of your life, but you have to talk to me. I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

"I…those pills, they make me feel like I'm crazy."

"You're sick, not crazy. They are both completely different." Dr. Ryan assured him.

He laughed humorlessly, "I'm sure that's what you say to every sick person."

She shook her head, "I've had patients who are truly crazy." She told him, "but you're not one of them. You're sick, you have a disease and you can't help that."

His eyes filled with tears and he immediately hated himself for it.

"You can't hold back how you feel anymore. That's a habit you have and it's got to stop. You need help for anything you have to say something. So, if there's something you need to tell me that caused this, now would be the time." Her tone was gentle, he actually found comfort in it.

"My father told me I was going to end up just like him," He finally said, "right before he beat the shit out of me."

Dr. Ryan nodded, "and what did he mean by that exactly?"

"He-he cheated on my mother, got the woman pregnant, he also um, hit me and sexually abused my sister." He looked up at Dr. Ryan, "I can't end up like him, I don't want to be him. I may have wanted to when I was a kid, but now that I'm going to be a father, how am I going to treat me son? I want to be someone my son is proud of, someone he can look up to and I just want to be in his life."

Dr. Ryan gave him a soft smile, "your son is going to be fine and so are you. You are nothing like your father and you know how I know that?" He shrugged, "because you've got a heart and you've got compassion. Your father did what he did and didn't even think of the repercussions. But you, you think differently and you already see that you don't want to be like him, at all. That's a step in the right direction."

Ross silently nodded, a tear slipped down his cheek and his jaw shook a bit. "Is Laura here? Or one of my siblings? I need to talk to them." He said and Dr. Ryan nodded.

"Yes, they're outside, but we need to talk first okay?" He nodded, "alright, now I want you to tell me everything. About your father, what he did and what made you decide not to take the pills anymore."

Ross nodded again and then opened his mouth, after some struggle and for the first time ever, let everything out. He didn't miss a single detail and the truth was after he was done, he felt relieved and like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

He felt infinite.

* * *

After a couple of hours, the door opened and he looked up to see Laura, Rocky, Riker, Rydel, Ratliff and Maia were all there. He tried to smile at them, but found he couldn't. His eyes went to Laura's cheeks and they widened.

"Laura, what happened?" He asked her, concerned.

Laura looked at Riker and Maia. They had told her that he wouldn't remember anything. When someone had a manic episode, they normally didn't remember what had gone on during it. She sighed and looked back at him. "You hit me last night."

"What? I did that?" He asked and she nodded her head. "Oh my god." He looked down at his hands and then back up at Laura, "I'm so sorry Laura, I didn't-"

She softly smiled, "I know, it's okay. You weren't yourself and I knew that if you had been yourself, you would never do that to me, ever." He nodded, but then the guilt started to build up and he started thinking about what happened with Ryland. Then, for the first time ever (that he could remember) he shook his head and started crying, his head going in his hands, his shoulders started to shake and he just cried.

"Ross, it's okay, she's not mad at you. You didn't do anything wrong. You weren't you last night and that was the scariest part," Maia assured him. "We're just glad to see you're okay."

Rocky nodded, "dude, you scared the shit out of us last night."

"What were you thinking, not taking your medication?" Riker asked him and he slowly lifted his head up. Riker didn't look angry, he just looked sad and worried.

"I don't know," Ross answered, "I honestly don't. I tried to figure that out, but I can't. The medication just made me feel numb and zombie like. My hands would shake, I'd get sleepy or nauseous and I just didn't like it. I didn't like being known as the sick one, the mentally fucked up one. So… I stopped taking them." He paused for a moment, "it was stupid, I know."

"You should've come to one of us, we could have helped you." Rocky told him, "we wouldn't have judged you. You're our little brother, her boyfriend, their best friends." He added motioning to different people in the room who owned the title. "you're not alone, you know that, right?"

He nodded, "I know that.. now. I just felt like ever since Laura found out about it and then I told Raini and Calum, that they were pitying me and I didn't like that."

"Well, we weren't." Laura firmly told him, "if anything we were worried and concerned, but we wouldn't have pitied you." She looked down at her hands for a moment and then back at him, "last night you were crazy things like you thought Riley was in the car because you saw him or heard him, whatever it was and then you said something about Ryland being in the car and hating you, but I have a question first, before you answer those, if you can remember why, but you thought your father was in the apartment. You said some things and I just realized something. You never talked about that night when he hit you again, what happened? Can you tell us?"

Ross looked down at his blanket covered legs and shook his head.

"It's just, Ross, you can tell us anything." Rocky assured him. He then put his hand on Ross' shoulder, "after what I saw last night, nothing will make me think any differently of you ever again. Meaning that I'm always going to be by your side, okay? No matter what."

"What happened last night?" Ross asked him.

"First talk to us, then I'll talk to you." Rocky answered.

Ross nodded, taking a deep breath, "he told me that I would end up just like him, that I ruined the family and made everyone turn against him," Riker tried to protest, but Rocky stopped him. He gave him a look and Ross, grateful, continued. "He also said that by me getting Laura pregnant, I ruined our relationship and that eventually, she'd break up with me. Then after that he hit me." Ross shrugged and looked down.

Laura looked at everyone and then knelt all the way down to his height, she put her hand on his cheek and turned him towards her. "Can you tell me something? And be honest about it." He nodded, "how did you feel that night? I know it was hurt and anger, but how did you really feel?"

"Betrayed," Ross finally answered. "He was my father and he just… said what he said and did what he did. I looked up to him, I wanted to be him. He wasn't the man I thought he was, hasn't been for a while, if you want me to be honest."

Tears fell from his eyes and Laura hugged him, he held her and she cried a bit herself.

"I'm so sorry Laura, for hitting you, I don't know what happened and I just-"

"It's okay, Ross, it's okay." Laura whispered to him. "I'm not mad, you didn't mean it, okay? It wasn't your fault." She leaned her forehead against his, as everyone watched, as emotional as they were. "And I need you to always remember something okay?" He nodded, "you, Ross Shor Lynch, are not your father. You are you and that's all you ever have to be, no matter what anyone else says. Whether its me, one of your brothers, your sister, Maia, your mother or even a fan, nothing anyone ever says is ever going to make you be someone different. Stay you okay? Because you are pretty fucking amazing."

He smiled, tearfully at her and then before he could say anything she just hugged him and didn't let go.

* * *

"Crazy night last night," Riker muttered as he, Rydel, Ratliff and Rocky all walked into their house. He put his key down by the table and turned, noticing that Rocky seemed a bit, off like he was in a trance. "Rocky? You okay?" He asked, catching the attention of Rydel and Ratliff.

Rocky looked up but didn't say anything. Before he could, Stormie and Ryland came down the stairs, both in a panicked rush.

"What happened?" Ryland asked first.

"Is Ross okay? Where is he?"

"He's fine. He's at the hospital, they're keeping him there for a few days for observation," Riker explained, taking on the older brother leadership role immediately. "You can visit him tomorrow if you want, but visiting hours are kinda over now."

"I'm his mother, they have to let me see it."

Riker shrugged, "go ahead and try it. I encourage that actually."

Stormie nodded and left the room to grab her keys and leaving the house while Ryland turned to Riker, "what happened to him?"

"He had an episode," Riker explained, walking into the living room and taking a seat on the couch.

"Wait, what, why? Isn't that why he has medication, to prevent that from happening?"

"He went off them and has been off them for the last two weeks," Rydel told him, her eyes filled with tears as she thought of the night before. "It was just so scary seeing him like that, he wasn't making any sense and he was delusional. He thought he saw his son and you in the car with him."

Ryland eyes lowered to the ground, "he's still guilty about that night he almost…" He trailed off, but he didn't have to say it for anyone to know what he wasn't talking about, "isn't he?"

"Yeah," Ratliff answered, "it looks that way."

"He almost killed himself last night, he wanted to do all sorts of crazy shit." Riker said.

"He's not just guilty about what happened with you," Rocky finally spoke up, having been super quiet the entire time. "He was going on at the hospital about how he hit Laura and how he felt like dad and a fuck up. He kept calling himself that, a fuck up."

Rydel turned to face Rocky and saw tears in his eyes, "Rocky?" She asked and he looked at her, "what exactly happened when you two went to the hospital last night?"

Rocky shook his head, looking down at his feet for a brief moment, then he looked back up at his family, "he was talking fast again, going so fast about such different and random things, I couldn't keep up with it. He was convinced dad was following us, he felt like a fuck up for slapping Laura and just completely lost it." Rocky began as the memories began to hit him at once. "It was scary."

He didn't look like he wanted to talk about it, so they just let it be, for the time being.

"I'm just glad he's okay," Ratliff said quietly.

It was silent after that. No one said a word and knew that they didn't have to, to know what the other was thinking. It was like it was just there, in the middle of the room, for everyone to see.

* * *

Rydel quietly walked up the stairs with Ratliff, leading him to her room and shutting the door behind him. He looked at her and she looked back at him, tears in her eyes.

"It's okay to cry, you know," He said to her.

She nodded, opening her mouth to say something, but closed it, letting the tears fall for a few more minutes. She opened her eyes again and then looked at him. "Last night was the worse I've ever seen him, not even what happened with him and Ryland was that bad. The last time he had a bad episode like that was seven years ago, when we first moved out here. And it just, that reminded me of it."

"Why's that?" Ratliff asked her gently as she sat down on her bed and he went to sit down beside her, his hand going to her knee.

"I was the only one with him at the time. It seemed like everything was normal, but he said he wanted to go outside and skateboard so I let him go. I didn't think anything bad was going to happen, but after a while, I went outside to check on him and he was sitting on the grass, staring up at the sky. I went to sit beside him and I nudged him and saw that he was crying. When I asked what had happened he just shook his head and then started to laugh. It didn't make sense to me what was going on. He was just stuck inside his own head and then suddenly stood up, he started to speak super fast and then decided he wanted to ride his skateboard again. I told him that wasn't a good idea and tried to get him to stay with me, but he refused. Then he started screaming at me, telling me that I was hurting him when I hadn't even touched him. I took his skateboard from him before he could do anything but he just started to fight me and pushed me to the ground. He took the skateboard and said he was going to skate all the way to the other side of the street, super fast until he got to the wall, then he was going to jump off it at the last second. I stood up and told him it was a bad idea, took him by the wrist and tried to pull him inside. He wouldn't let me and fought against me more. But I still held on. Then, when we got inside, I locked the door and he just started going crazy. I quickly picked up my phone, called my mom and she told me to call 911 and that she'd be home soon. He then suddenly fell to the ground his hands in his hair and just started crying and saying he was sorry that he hurt me and that he'd never do it again. I didn't understand what was happening, but after he got evaluated, we discovered he'd forgotten to take his medication and it had caused this episode to come about."

"Wow," Ratliff sighed, "it looks like Ross is going to need a lot of babysitting."

She nodded, "he may think he's invincible, but Eli," She said, her voice breaking, "he's really not."

"I know." Ratliff whispered, as he put his arm around her and let her head fall onto his shoulder. "I know."

She held onto him, crying and hugging him tight.

"It's scary, but this is something he's got to deal with, whether or not he wants to," Ratliff told her.

She nodded and then realized something. She looked up at Ratliff, pulling away from him. "I'm ready. I'm ready to tell you everything that happened with my father."

"Rye, you don't have to. I know with what happened with Ross was probably-"

She shook her head, "no, if anything what happened has shown me that I, I need to talk, tell you what happened or I'll explode. I don't want that to happen."

Ratliff just stared at her for a moment, before finally nodding his head. "Okay." He finally said, "let's talk."

* * *

_No, Rydel and Ratliff didn't have sex._

_I broke this up into two parts. Rocky's kinda of a bit unstable, I don't know if you caught that, but what he saw, he can't forget. He's going to tell Laura and Rydel what happened later on, but for right now, I'm going to kind of give him his own demon, you could say, I guess. _

_It's all going to be explained more and continued in the next chapter. I literally went through ten rewrites for this so I hope it was realistic enough (if not, then let me know) and yeah. Please tell me what you thought about it because I worked so hard on it. More so than any other chapter. I did research, I thought about what happened in my own personal life and I applied it here. _


End file.
